Blazing Angels
by Calix Machiavelli
Summary: [Conquest Alternate Universe] The Kingdom of Nohr was in a state of collapse, and conquest was the only option. A reluctant prince decides to lead the dying monarchy to glory. Facing Hoshido and his blood siblings, Corrin begins to learn that the price of peace surpasses anything he has ever imagined. Rated T but may promote to M.
1. Prologue: Scorch Earth

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **April 15th, 2016**  
 **Last Updated:** **April 28th, 2017**  
 **Views as of Posting:** **0  
** **Chapters before AU begins:** **6**

 **My first story on Fire Emblem: Fates!**

 **For me, Fire Emblem has changed a lot over the past years. It's actually gotten mostly easier after Radiant Dawn (with the exception of Conquest). However, it's still a series with captivating stories that never fails to entertain.**

 **Here is how I imagined the result of Corrin siding with Nohr. In this story, Corrin is the default male avatar in the game. Instead of having maps of maybe 10-20 units on his army, he'll have to lead entire armies of soldiers. There will be quite a few plot deviations starting in Chapter 5. They'll appear to be minor at first, but they will snowball into a completely different story.**

 **IMPORTANT: Some chapters may have a higher rating than others. These will be indicated by the A/N before the chapter. This work assumes you have played the first 6 chapters in Fire Emblem: Fates.**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated. I update irregularly and will occasionally update chapters for grammar.**

 **Let the adventures begin!**

* * *

Prologue: Scorch Earth (Pegasus Knight, Takumi)

 _Fwhoosh_.

Half a dozen arrows flew towards the Pegasus knight as she and the Hoshidan scouting patrol soared over the port town. Frantically, she swerved left to dodge the barrage, narrowly missing a stone tower. Her Pegasus neighed in panic and began a sharp nosedive, pulling her away from her patrol. She was hit by one of the sniper's shots. Her patrol leader raised his naginata upwards, signaling all the remaining scouts to retreat. Her comrades watched helplessly as the young knight plummeted from the sky uncontrollably.

"Easy there!" the knight yelled, yanking forcefully on its reins.

Strong wind threatened to push her off as she tried her best to hold on. The Pegasus managed to pull up just in time before crashing straight into the ground. Its feet skid on the street, gradually coming to a full stop. She had safely landed.

The port town of Dia was filled with cries of soldiers and rings of bell towers. Hoshidan forces were advancing from a southern harbor of Dia while Nohrian defenders fortified the northern portion. This once bustling financial district turned into a landscape of carnage. Embers burned on roofs, their tenants fleeing and attempting to avoid the battle. A few hooded looters had broken windows and doors of several houses down an alley, hoping to make a meagre profit while their hometown burned around them.

She revealed the locations of the Nohrian archers, but they also knew where _she_ had landed. Flying back into the sky and exposing herself would mean suicide. A thin trail of blood dripped from one of her steed's white wings. She pressed her hand against the wound. Her Pegasus jolted and neighed in protest - not a deep wound, but they were definitely grounded. They would have to advance on the ground.

Clutching an iron naginata, she prompted her mount to advance on the cobblestone street. At first, the Pegasus began a sluggish run. The knight pulled gently on its reins. The Pegasus whimpered in protest, but picked up speed. There was absolutely no time to lose. It was either reunite with her patrol or be cut off by foot soldiers and risk capture. Nohrians do not usually spare foes who surrender.

However, her thoughts were quickly interrupted. As the young knight turned a street corner, a tall, purple-haired woman in sleek black armour flashed in her eyes. The woman brandished a matte steel axe. Underneath her was a snarling dragon _._

 _(A wyvern rider.)_

"I'm sorry, my dear." The armor-clad lady smiled, "Your little game is over!"

The wyvern rider charged toward the knight. It was only then the Hoshidan saw the dried blood encrusted on her battlement. The Pegasus never had any time to react, as the axe cleaved its master straight in her chest.

She flew off her ride in an instant.

 _THUD_.

The knight fell to the street headfirst. Her naginata rolled out away, out of arm's grasp. Her vision of the clouded sky became blurrier and blurrier, as a concussion impaired all primary senses. Coughing heavily, she rolled over and grimaced, waiting for it all to be over. The tall rider stepped off her snarling wyvern, looming over the fallen knight.

"You poor thing." The purple-haired lady jeered. "You're lucky I've been ordered to spare brigands like yourself."

The Nohrian's lips formed a small sign of a faint grin. She pointed her axe at the knight. The Pegasus knight began crawling backwards, cursing under her breath.

"Now go on, report to your little Hoshidan commander, and tell him to leave my precious little brother alone…"

* * *

"Dammit! Why can't we break through?" Takumi cursed vehemently. The archer prine glared at the Nohrian troops in front of him. "Push forward dammit! At this rate, we won't have enough manpower for next battle…"

For nearly two hours, not a single regiment could rout the Nohrian resistance. Their archers and defenses were impenetrable. Medical supplies were running out. The morale of his troops was dangerously low. Even though they still had material advantage, a victory would mean he would have to wait for more reinforcements. Defending a partially-destroyed town against counterattack was not an option.

Takumi found himself soundly defeated. His final command to his retainers was to destroy all of the remaining ferries in Dia, to prevent a naval invasion of Hoshido. However, no smoke came from the harbor - even that order might have been aborted.

 _(I'm sorry, Ryoma, Mother… I am a failure as a warrior.)_

Behind him in the port, Hoshidan lance fighters scrambled into box formations, waiting for their lord's command. Archers drew on their arrows, ready to fire. A squadron of Pegasus knights hovered above them, most of them wounded. Opposing them, a smaller sized Nohrian force held up their shields and formed a thin concave. In between them, stood Takumi and three Nohrian commanders. Out of position and luck, he reluctantly lowered his bow.

"Fate wasn't on your side, Takumi." The Nohrian prince finally spoke. His very voice made Takumi grimace. "This town will not fall. If you value the lives of your army, order them to retreat immediately."

The two other royals of the Nohrian army, Princess Camilla and Princess Elise, were at his side. They watching Takumi and his troops with suspicion. White fumes rose from the houses behind them. A ballista mounted on a guard tower overlooking the entire scene was being reloaded as the standstill continue.

 _(Corrin, you despicable_ traitor. _I will end your pitiful existence on this world.)_

"If you value your lives and your dignity, leave. Now." Corrin repeated.

"They're more valuable than yours ever will be." Takumi snarled, "You don't need to lie anymore, dear brother. Nohrians have never shown any mercy before. This time will be no different..."

"I can't comment on the other commanders, but we're not all the same." the prince retorted, "I'm not as unreasonable. We won't harm those who put down their arms."

Despite his words, the Nohrian commander was still grasping his blade, pointing it towards the ground. He was in no position to give any lecture on trust.

"A liar to the very end, aren't you?" Takumi replied, "You have thrown away all of the trust I held for you the moment your sword drew our blood. I should have known ever since our mother died that you would turn tail and abandon us."

 _(That's right, Mother... is dead. I will never forgive you.)_

"I thought we were equals once, then you fall to these pathetic depths." he continued, "I wish I could say I was surprised."

It seemed that the last few words got to Corrin. The prince looked down in silence and clenched his dark longsword. Sensing danger, Takumi reached for his Fujin Yumi. Even though he had suffered a few losses, he still had plenty of fight left in him.

"What a shame a handsome boy has such a dirty mouth." Camilla broke the silence, "In Nohr, we have very special ways to fix bad manners. Perhaps you want a demonstration?" She stepped forward and slashed the air in front of her.

"Stop Camilla", Corrin interrupted, "Now isn't the time. Please stand back." The woman stepped back with a disappointed frown.

"It didn't have to be like this." Takumi spat, "You chose to come into our lives and leave them. You can't run away from the consequences forever."

Strangely, he felt a small headache seizing his body. His heart felt heavier with each phrase. Then again, he always felt sick when thinking about the backstabbing traitor.

 _(Right… Corrin is a… traitor! He… deceived us all…)_

"Mother… all those innocent townspeople… They would all still be alive. They wouldn't have…"

His headache grew increasing unbearable. The Hoshidan archer fell to his knees. His eyes widened with pain. His body felt numb.

( _Corrin… Betrayal…!)_

"Argh! Na.. no!" Takumi cried. He covered his ears with his hands. The thoughts in his mind were beginning to overwhelming him. Takumi's forehead felt feverish while his arms and feet turned stone cold. Corrin and the rest of his men stared, startled by his reaction.

"Takumi!" the prince shouted, "What's wrong?!"

"M-my head... the pain is… grah!"

His legs felt weak and it seemed like his entire body was too weak to keep him standing. He could no longer hear the outside world, apart from a few gasps and whisperings from the Hoshidans behind him. The foot soldiers around him backed off in horror. Takumi could only recognize the voice whispering to him in his mind growing louder.

 _(TRAITOR! TRAITOR… I will KILL…)_

"Brother!" Corrin sheathed his blade and walked forwards. However, Takumi swiftly jumped back on his feet. His eyes burned with rekindled ferocity and hatred.

"Stay back, bastard!" Takumi screeched, "Don't give me another reason to despise you."

All thoughts in his head vanished, along with any hesitation to draw his sacred weapon. Against his instinct however, he managed to restrain himself. Time seemed to have slowed down. An image of his mother, Queen Mikoto, appeared faintly in front of him.

The illusion shattered, leaving behind only his former brother standing behind it.

"No. son of a-" Takumi breathed.

"Brother." Corrin stammered, "Please calm down..."

"Don't you 'brother' me, scum! We'll be back, stronger than ever. For every innocent soul you murdered, each one shall be repaid tenfold."

Corrin froze, visibly disturbed by his words. Takumi turned around and touched three fingers to his left arm. The remaining Hoshidan soldiers withdrew their weapons. Slowly, they all began marching eastward, towards a gate leading out of the city. Relieved, The Nohrian army stood down.

The battle was over, and Hoshido was retreating.

"Goodbye, Corrin." Takumi turned back to Corrin "Fate will have it that this is the last time you will see me." He turned and began running towards the southern port, away from his forces.

"What does that mean?" Corrin yelled, "Hey, wait!" He turned towards his two sisters. Camilla smiled in amusement, and Elise stared at her brother in shock.

"Camilla, I need you to fly above and locate any troops still fighting in the city." The prince ordered, "Tell them the battle is over. Elise, I need you to begin healing our wounded. Takumi has gone mad and I need to find him before he hurts himself."

"You got it, big brother!" Elise smiled, bouncing joyfully back to the Nohrian concave. Camilla snorted and soared into the sky on her wyvern. For reasons unknown, the Nohrian Prince sprinted hurriedly towards the Hoshidan archer.

Takumi made a turn into the docks and reached the ferries. To his relief, most were on fire, just as he ordered. Losing a battle against Nohr was an upset, but at least he would be able to prevent them from invading his homeland. Oboro and Hinata had not disappointed him. Having confirmation, he would finally be able to return with some good news.

"Takumi!" The Hoshidan archer turned around to find Corrin standing a few feet away, panting. "I'm still your brother! I want… us to be united after the war!"

 _(Crud. Why is he so persistent on keeping up with me?_ _Only an idiot would be stupid enough to follow me here!)_

Suddenly, the feeling of possession and craze returned to him. A foreign conscious in his mind brought forth an ingenious plan. An insane plan, but one that could only work on someone like Corrin.

 _(Actually, I guess I should have expected that from you, huh?)_

Takumi bolted towards one of the burning ferries.

"Stop, Takumi!" Corrin shouted helplessly.

His words were futile. The archer took a deep breath and leaped gracefully onto a burning ship. A scorching fire was started from its hull, making the deck incredibly hot but still traversable. The ship bobbed violently from left to right, shaking its deck. Thick white smoke from the barge's storage seeped onto its surface, making it difficult to see.

Takumi bolted towards the ship's starboard, and pulled out his sacred Fujin Yumi. The smoke gave him enough cover for the element of surprise. Burning fumes slowly filled his eyes and nose. He began coughing, but the sound was masked by crackling wood. The searing heat and toxic atmosphere should have rendered him breathless by now, but a strange power channeled within him. A desire to keep his inner flame burning. No heat or smoke is going to stop him. Corrin foolishly isolated himself from his army. There was no better chance than today.

"Hey, where are you? Get off of this ferry!" Corrin shouted.

 _(_ _ **BETRAYAL… I AM… BETRAYAL!)**_

He continued. "You're not thinking straight! I'm dragging you out of there!"

Corrin stumbled onto the ship, reaching out an arm and fumbling in the smoke. Coughing heavily, he squinted his eyes and attempted to regain composure. Beside him, a large piece of deck caved in, almost throwing him off-balance. His eyes began to water and the atmosphere choked his lungs.

"Corrin, you naive fool." Takumi muttered.

The prince turned to face him. When they locked eyes, his body froze. The only thing he could make out in the smoke was his brother's expressionless face and his shining Fujin Yumi.

"See you in hell."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Consider this a preview of the story and my writing style. I hope it intrigues you.**

 **I'm a fairly new writer so expect my writing to evolve as I write more. Please leave a review if you would like to offer feedback or criticism. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the ride!**


	2. Chapter 1: Maiden Voyage

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **May 2nd, 2016**  
 **Last Updated:** **May 1st, 2017**  
 **Views as of Posting:** **164  
** **Chapters before AU begins:** **5**

 **^ Note the number of chapters in this story before the AU begins.**

 **Thanks for the feedback/suggestions from the five reviewers! Author's notes will be condensed greatly for the remaining chapters.**

 **We begin at Chapter 3 in the actual game of Fire Emblem: Fates.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

 _"Timidity after all is not caution, but the invention of wickedness."  
\- Flavius Mauricus Tiberius, Strategikon_

Chapter 1: Maiden Voyage (Corrin, Leo)

Thunder cracked above in the murky, cloudy skies. A powerful gust blew, quaking the branches of dead trees along the road. A thick grey mist emanated from the canyon and seeped onto the cold ground ahead where only grass and mushrooms spread. Corrin surveyed ahead, seeing the large expanse known only to humanity as the Bottomless Canyon.

King Garon had ordered him and a small regiment to an abandoned force in the north. Behind the prince, Light cavalry trotted forward followed by a legion of lancers guarding a convoy at the back. Being close to the outskirts of Nohr was a frightening new experience, but Corrin's fears subsided with the people at his side. He was among great veterans of the Nohrian army.

One was Gunter, great knight of Nohr and the prince's first true friend. The aged veteran rode his stallion in silence. Despite wearing a newly polished suit of armor, his face was plastered with several thin scars - a testament of his past battles for the kingdom. The man served as Corrin's tutor in the art of war. At this moment, they would serve as equals for the king. It was the first time embarked on a mission with Gunter. The man has been like a second father to him since he was young.

 _(I hope I make him proud.)_

Then there was Hans - a toned berserker who apparently won his father's favor after rehabilitating in prison. Corrin's older brother, Xander, warned him about Hans's criminal pasts and advised him to keep a distance. However, he barely spoke a single word while they were travelling. Some of the younger lancers kept their distance away from the powerful individual.

It was not long before they finally reached the ledge of the huge void. A grandiose sight laid before Corrin. The chasm stretched across by many yards. Fog made it difficult to see the opposite side where Hoshido lied. Beyond the canyon was a completely different atmosphere. The skies beyond were mostly clear and the sun shined brightly - much different from the oft stormy days near Castle Krakenburg.

Corrin breathed. "The Bottomless Canyon. What a breathtaking view…"

"Breathtaking." Gunter repeated. "Guess that's one way of saying it."

"Is it really bottomless as they say?" Corrin peered over the edge.

 _(What a strange feeling. It feels like there is something beyond…)_

A light fog floated at the top of the canyon near the bridges, but under that the blackness seemed to stretch down forever. A light gust blew dust and loose weeds into the canyon. Corrin felt a desire of leaning forward to observe a bit closer. Before he had the chance to do so, a hand firmly pulled him backwards.

"Ah, let's not find out!" A high-pitched voice complained from behind.

The voice's owner was Felicia, a Nohrian maid who had an unusual knack for both healing and fighting. While she was occasionally spilled the tea and her maid outfit made her look timid, Felicia's ability with the throwing dagger made Corrin confident in including her on the patrol. He guessed it was her own clumsiness that made her nervous whenever someone was next to a ledge

"I would be more careful around the ledges. The foundation gives away at the damper portions, there." Gunter mused, "This place was desecrated by powers greater than we can imagine."

The young prince gulped. Though he rarely spent time outside of the castle, none of the tales the royal guard have told him matched what was in front of them. Nohr was often stormy and nights were long, but the canyon was something else. The surroundings had a strange aura that even Gunter was uncomfortable around; it was something he longed to see but never had the chance to.

"It's a shame we couldn't fly across. Iago didn't give us many supplies to work with." The knight continued to explain. "Regardless, the fort that King Garon wants surveyed is across a few bridges."

"I'm just glad we finally arrived!" Corrin said, trying to lighten the mood. "Coming here by wagon might be tiring but it's worth it. After staying in the Northern Fortress for so long, I almost forgot the outside world existed."

"This side of the cliff does have a good view." Gunter gave a heavy sigh.

 _(Crap. He isn't too happy. Did he lose one of his friends around this area?)_

"Nothing to wait here. Let's move out."

Corrin nodded. Still, it was unusual seeing Gunter so uneased. The prince stepped onto one of the wide wooden bridges held up by rope that spanned towards a huge, flat stone pillar in the middle of the canyon. After determining it was safe to cross, he signaled the rest of the patrol to advance with him. Gunter and the cavalry was behind him, followed by Felicia and the remainder of the supply convoy.

"Right. First mission. Just remember the basic formations and commands." The prince whispered to himself. "No one else is here, so we can probably return soon…"

As they crossed the wooden bridge the fog began to clear, revealing the fortress. In front of Corrin were other many other pillars, forming islands in the air leading to the grand fortifications below. Foreign soldiers patrolled the grounds, holding odd swords and bows. Beside them flew the infamous white and red Hoshidan battle flag. Gunter walked up beside the prince and halted once he caught sight of the enemy troops in front of them.

"Dammit. Looks like a hundred of them – mixed regiment of samurai and… archers?" Gunter frowned. "Looks like Iago's scouts were off."

Between the many stone pillars laid a few bridges laid between the Nohrians and the fort. They were long wide enough for large columns of soldiers to pass through. Suddenly a loud horn blared, echoing around the canyon. The men next to the fort stopped in their tracks and scrambled off in different directions. Loud thunder cracked again into the sky, lighting up the flags below.

Felicia squirmed, pointing at the other side of the bridge. "We've been spotted!"

Two men ran towards the Nohrian column. One was a low-ranking samurai. He pointed a sharpened katana towards the young prince. The other guard fashioned a black headband and dark red cloth, concealing most of his face.

They stopped within a few feet of the Nohrian patrol in a prepared stance. Corrin examined the two soldiers in front of him. He unsheathed Ganglari - the sword gifted to him by King Garon - and braced for the worst.

 _(A Hoshidan ninja? His attire looks different from the rest of the Hoshidans…)_

"Halt Nohrians. My name is Omozu, commander of this fort's garrison." The ninja spat. "Crossing that bridge is a violation of border treaty, section four. I highly suggest you retreat before something we do something we both regret." He pulled out an iron shuriken from underneath his clothes and held it between two fingers. Never in his life had Corrin seen such an odd weapon before.

"Err, Lord Corrin?" Felicia whispered.

The prince gazed at the Hoshidan army. About fifty foot soldiers with katanas and the same amount of archers. The Nohrian patrol numbered only forty swordsmen and twenty light cavalry. Even though they had heavier armor, a fight would still put them at a disadvantage. He refused to start a fight and have his friends hurt, not to mention disappoint Father a second time.

Corrin shrugged. "We're not here to scuffle. We'll leave, but I suggest you treat other guests with more courtesy."

 _(Our objectives were met. No need for any pointless bloodshed.)_

"Wise decision, Lord Corrin." Gunter nodded.

Corrin withdrew Ganglari and took a step back. The Hoshidan swordsman nodded and sheathed his blade as well. Behind them the Nohrian soldiers began a commotion – they were unhappy they were forced to return home. Before he turned the other way, one of the Nohrian soldiers shoved his way towards the front of the column.

Hans was firmly gripping an iron axe.

"Hey, who asked you old man?" Hans spat at the great knight.

"Old man?!" Gunter turned to face his steed around to face him.

Before Corrin could react, the berserker charged towards the two Hoshidans. Omozu hopped backwards, as if he expected the attack.

"Gyaaah!" Hans hollered out a battle cry.

He charged towards the lone Hoshidan swordsman, who reached for his sword. He was too late to parry the attack. With a powerful stroke, Han's axe cleaved the soldier's arm, making him drop his katana.

"What th-augh!"

The soldier groaned, stumbling backwards. Still paralyzed with fear, Corrin tried to lunge forward and stop Hans. But the berserker gave another swipe with his axe and brought it down on the Hoshidan's torso.

He struck a direct hit in the middle of the soldier's stomach and a large _crack_ resonated from it. The swordsman fell over and rolled to his side in sharp pain. His blood coated from the berserker's axe.

"Take that vagrants!" Hans laughed, stabbing the weapon into the ground and crossing his arms mockingly. "Border treaty my ass. Hoshido doesn't own fortress, and every Nohrian knows it!"

The soldier's body gave out strong convulsions and he fell into a violent coughing fit, before lying still forever. A thick puddle of dark red seeped out of his wound and stained the dirt around him. Felicia put her hands over her eyes in horror and hid behind Gunter who stared at the body. Corrin gasped, unable to comprehend what happened in front of his eyes.

 _(Did he just kill...)_

"You'll... pay for this!" Omozu yelled.

Corrin snapped out his shock and crouched. Instinctually, the Nohrians lined up in two ordered columns behind the prince. The ninja sprinted across the bridge to the other side towards his own forces.

The cavalry mounts neighed as their riders swung their lances in the air. Horns continued to blare in the enemy territory in front of them. The situation was escalating out of his control.

"Hans, what in the Dusk Dragon's name were you doing?" Corrin burst with rage. "Only the highest ranking commander deals with diplomacy around here. We aren't here to fight?!"

"Pfft." Hans scoffed haughtily, "Don't be a coward. You know that Hoshido should not have taken this territory."

The young prince retorted. "This is not how you deal with that situation!"

The enemy soldiers began organizing themselves into tight formations next to the fortress. A few samurai ran onto the bridge in front of the Nohrian patrol, forming a small blockade. Several archers lined up on an opposite platform, where the once-abandoned fortress laid.

"Soldiers of Hoshido, hear me!" The Hoshidan commander yelled at his garrison. "Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!"

"They're looking to prosecute this until the end." Gunter grunted. "It's unexpected, but we have our honors to protect. Get ready to fight milord."

Corrin whipped out Ganglari. The blade shone a faint purple glow on its edge, giving off an unusual power. His years of training was finally going to be tested. Troop formations and battle commands flooded his head. Gunter, Felicia, and the rest of the patrol was ready to forfeit their lives for him. He doubted himself - new prince with no combat experience - was really prepared for the royal army of Hoshido.

 _(Not like I have much of a choice. There's no turning back now.)_

"Soldiers! For the glory of Nohr, prepare to attack!"

* * *

"Ehh, are we there yet?" The young troubadour puffed her cheeks, "I don't remember the canyon being this far!"

The steed she rode whinnied in agreement. Not far from the Bottomless Canyon, the Nohrian royal family had travelled half a day on the desolate hills. Leo, the dark knight of Nohr, rolled his eyes at his sister's complaints. He stroked his pale blonde hair, rustled by the strong wind. His black and purple scale armor clanged lightly as his thoroughbred navigated the bumpy terrain.

"Don't worry too much about it, Elise," Leo reassured, "We'll be there soon enough. After all, we're just checking up on how Corrin is doing. Then, we'll return to the castle with his patrol."

"Boo. I hope Corrin's happy to see us!" The princess laughed.

Elise's profile seemed miniscule next to her two large yellow pigtails. Her hair extended long past her shoulders and appeared to defy gravity. It was a wonder the wind did not drag her off her horse. Her black and pink skirt fluttered in the wind and her black heeled boots squeaked as she twitched her toes inside them. The girl held a trident-shaped staff with a blue jewel at its end.

Ahead of the two young royals was Xander, crown prince of Nohr, and Princess Camilla, their two older siblings. A light mist accumulated ahead, making them slowly disappear as their distance increased. If they didn't pick up their speed, they would end up being separated in the haze.

"Leoooooo!" Elise continued to whine, "It's getting cold!"

"What do you want me to do, blow away the clouds?"Leo replied, "I told you to dress accordingly, have I not?"

"Meanie…" Elise huffed, "I didn't know it was going to be _that_ cold. If Corrin was here, he would pity me, not say 'I told you so!'"

"You're right." Leo sighed, not wanting to get into a fruitless argument, "I'm sorry. Let's forget about it, shall we?"

"Oh, look! Pine trees! I never knew they grew in this hilly area!" Elise piped again.

 _(Damn, she forgot about that quickly)_

"Come on, let's pick up the pace." Leo ordered, tired of listening to her sister's complaints and descriptions of the local ecosystem.

The dark knight pulled on the reins of her horse. His thoroughbred picked up speed and charged forward towards Xander and Camilla, only silhouettes in the thickening fog.

"Ah, coming, coming!" Elise exclaimed from behind.

Ahead, Xander and Camilla kept their pace. The crown prince of Nohr wore a laurel crown and fastened his trusty Siegfried blade on his back. Beside him, Camilla rode a large wyvern with her purple hair elegantly flowing in the wind, flying with her steed just above the ground. She carried a sharp steel axe and several fell tomes at her side, along with her favorite bonbons.

"I wonder how our little Corrin is doing," Camilla mused, "Isn't it a bit early to send him on his first mission to the border?"

"I have my absolute faith in him." Xander replied, keeping his eye locked ahead, "His sword techniques are developed enough to defend himself. Plus, he's with veteran knight Gunter."

"Oh, I hope so. I'm just so worried…" Camilla said.

A fork laid in the path ahead. A single broken signpost laid ahead with the contents written on it faded long ago. The two riders veered right onto the old muddy road.

"You shouldn't." Xander reassured his sister, "He's a grown prince now. He can take care of himself and his army."

"He's older now, but in my eyes, he's always my little brother!" Camilla sniffed, wiping away a tear from her eye. "What am I if I'm not his loving, older sister?"

"A perfectly normal person who doesn't over-obsess over her brother." Leo coughed from behind his older siblings.

He and Elise had caught up to the crown prince and caught the last few words of their conversation. Camilla turned her head to the side in grudging silence. Xander stifled a small chuckle and made space for his siblings to ride beside them. The road ahead became laden with more ditches, indicating the start of the outer borderlands ahead. Despite his harsh words, Leo pondered about his brother's well-being.

 _(Well, we're almost there Corrin. It's just a simple border patrol. You better not screw anything up)_

* * *

"Hyaa!" Corrin shouted with a slash.

The enemy swordsman met his attack with a block from his katana. Corrin withdrew slightly and the Hoshidan prepared for another attack. Breaking a sweat, the young prince charged in with Ganglari again.

However, just before he reached attacking range, Corrin leapt quickly to the right. His opponent watched in confusion before seeing what was charging at him.

"A grave mistake!"

Gunter was moving in from behind Corrin with his lance up the whole time. He landed a precise stab on the Hoshidan's shoulder blade. The great knight then proceeded to crash into him with his horse, knocking the enemy off his feet. The samurai picked himself up and limped away, too wounded to continue fighting.

"Good move, Gunter!" Corrin called, returning to his side.

The rest of his allies have begun mopping up the blockade of soldiers on the bridge. The remaining Hoshidans broke off from the engagement and ran back towards the fortress. A second line of defense formed.

With the first bridge cleared, only one more separated Corrin from Omozu and his forces. Gunter ordered the cavalry to advance to the next pillar. This time, it was Corrin lagging behind as he, Felicia, and the remaining lancers quickly followed. Someone was missing from their attack.

 _(Hey, where did Hans go? Did he get wounded and fall back?)_

Before another thought captivated his mind, Corrin heard more shouts from the Hoshidan army. Archers lined up and primed their bows, aiming at the patrol on the pillar in front.

"Commander, they're firing a barrage!" A Nohrian shouted.

"Box formation, now!" Corrin ordered.

The Nohrians got into a tight rectangular form. Gunter stationed the cavalry at the very front facing the archers, shielding his face. Corrin and the rest of the foot soldiers huddled in the middle and raised their shields to the sky while Felicia hid at the very back, grumbling.

The archers released their barrage at a high angle, raining dozens of arrows onto Corrin's forces. A few of them bounced off of the cavalry's armor while a couple more landed harmlessly on the soldier's shields. Unfortunately not all of them were stopped. Few scattered moans of pain emanated from the center of the formation and the Hoshidans were preparing another volley.

"Report!" Corrin yelled, trying to assess the situation.

"Nine hit, three seriously," Gunter shouted from the front.

 _(Crap. Almost a quarter of the patrol is injured already. We'll be slaughtered if we charge across the bridge. What do we-)_

 _CRACK!_

Another bolt of lightning flashed, landing on an adjacent pillar. In an instant, the ground burst into flames and burnt out just as quickly. Steam rose from the ground, mixing in with the fog. Through the calamity, the young prince saw bright light on an adjacent pillar, casting a familiar glow.

 _(Dragon vein!)_

"Maintain formation!" Corrin commanded, "Felicia, tend to the wounded. I'll be right back!"

"Yes. Milord! Err, where are you doing?" Felicia shouted.

Corrin head towards the bridge leading to the adjacent pillar without replying. Heat leftover from the lightning made him perspire as he sprinted across. He had no idea what the dragon vein would do, but it was their only chance in routing the enemies on the other side. The leader of the Hoshidan archers noticed the prince isolating himself from the patrol.

"Aim at the command!" The lead archer shouted.

The foes fired another group of arrows at Corrin. The bridge was a lot narrower than the others, leaving him almost no room to dodge. He sprinting forwards madly, hoping for the best. A pang struck his nerves as a quick, sharp pain seized his left thigh. He had been hit.

Wincing, Corrin limped forward on his good leg. Once he reached the other side, the prince fell forward, placing his hand on the warm dragon vein. The bright light from the ground intensified, blinding the Nohrian prince. He felt all of his energy drain from his body into the earth below.

"Ah… this power!" He grunted.

 _(If this doesn't stop, I'll faint…)_

The light turned into a ball of energy and burst out from the pillar and flew in the air. It crashed into the side of the pillar, making it rumble and shake the wooden bridge. Corrin's patrol and the Omozu's garrison watched in awe as the rumbling expanded to an earthquake along the entire Bottomless Canyon.

A large wart-shaped protrusion appeared on the side of the stone pillar. The bulge grew until it pierced the large pillar holding the abandoned fortress. It solidified, forming an improvised stone bridge to the other side.

"What just happened? Pull back!" The lead archer exclaimed. "Let's get the hell away from these freaks!"

"Guys, over here!" Corrin hollered, "Cross this way while they are out of position!"

The Nohrians broke their formation and advanced the stone bridge. Pebbles fell off into the abyss below, but the structure was stable. Felicia separated herself from the attack, ran to Corrin's side, and raised her staff. The stick glowed, but the prince's wound did not heal.

"Ah, what?" the maid panicked, "This shouldn't be happening!" She continued to wave around her staff next to his leg.

"Um, let's try this." Corrin grimaced as he gripped the arrow impaled in his leg. With a pained shriek, he pulled the arrowhead and all out of his thigh. Only then did the staff react, quickly sealing the opening. A slit in the armor where the arrow pierced remained but otherwise the wound felt perfectly healed.

"Oh, oops!" Felicia bowed in shame and pulled him up by his hand.

The rest of the patrol have fully made it across the stone bridge and swarmed the archers. Hoshidan reinforcements tried to intervene, but Gunter and the cavalry cut them off from the bowmen. The garrison has been breached and the archers have been pacified. Corrin nodded at his maid and returned to the battle, adrenaline coursing through his blood. It looked like there was hope after all.

* * *

"Wait."

Xander halted his horse and looked around. His siblings followed, gazing at the crown prince intently. Leo and the Nohrian royals have reached the final woodlands before the Bottomless Canyon. The land used to be filled with wildflower and conifers, but a recent thunderstorm caused a great fire that burned most of it to the ground. Afterwards, it is a graveyards of trees, only a reminder to merchants and mercenaries to stay away from the Hoshidan border.

"What's going on?" Elise muffled her voice as she whispered to Leo. His brother shrugged, easily confused. Camilla let out a yawn and jumped off of her wyvern.

After about a minute, Xander finally broke the silence.

"We know you're there. Identify yourself!"

 _(Someone is spying on us on Nohrian soil?)_

Almost immediately afterwards, shurikens flew from their left flank. Leo yanked on the reins and his horse dodged by sidestepping to the other side. Elise shrieked and flailed her staff in the air while Camila hopped back on her Wyvern. In the direction of the ambush appeared a single female ninja with a light orange scarf.

"Intruder!" Xander shouted, pointing Siegfried at the mysterious woman who came out of nowhere, "Why are you here?"

"That was sloppy, Kagero."

The voice came from behind one of the other dead trees. From behind it walked out another ninja, this time a male with all black clothing and red furled hair. Somehow, the two foreigners managed to conceal themselves behind the narrow trees. The male ninja folded his arms as he approached his female accomplice.

"This must be their real commander…" He scoffed. Kagero stood at attention, but did not pull out any other weapons.

"What's going on here?" Leo questioned.

His Brynhildr was ready to summon an attack. The dark prince thought it was odd the two attackers would reveal themselves so easily.

"My name is Saizo." The ninja said, "Nohr has launched an unexpected attack on one of our fortresses. They're being led by someone, nothing more than a boy. You know anything about that?"

 _(Nothing more than a boy? He's definitely talking about Corrin.)_

"Maybe." Xander replied, "Now tell us, why are you here instead of defending your own country? Assuming you're from Hoshido…"

"Listen here you half-baked potato." Saizo retorted, "I don't want a full-fledged conflict between our nations. I'm just checking on the scale of the attack. Given that you four are the only reinforcements your baby prince are getting, I'm thinking we're dealing with more of a misunderstanding that an invasion. Am I right?"

"Yeah, we only sent three patrols there." Xander confirmed, "You say they're fighting?"

"Yes." Kagero said, "Lord Ryoma is right on his way, with more troops."

Leo blinked. Lord Ryoma was one of Hoshido's top commanders, leader of thousands of devoted fighters and samurai. If he was going to be involved in the battle, Corrin would be screwed. Xander's breathing became a lot heavier, knowing that all of his training might not be enough to defeat the Hoshidan swordmaster.

"Ah…" Saizo stroked his chin, "Then I think this battle is as good as won."

"Your forces are fighting Corrin?" Camilla asked, "How dare you! Prepare to be sent back to the hell you've spawned from!"

"Uh, sure. Whatever." Saizo gave the princess a sarcastic thumbs-up. "If I were you, I'd run off to get your prepubescent commander and tell him to pull back or else it's going to get real messy down there. I'm here to stop a war, though I'm not afraid to break a few necks either."

Nonetheless, Camilla readied her battle-axe and glared threateningly at the ninjas. Kagero stayed still, defiant but somewhat disturbed. Saizo on the other hand hid his emotion perfectly. His posture was perfectly still apart from a single drop of sweat rolling down his face. Probably from his trip all the way from Hoshido, rather than Camilla's eyes.

 _(What a fearless man. He just brushes off Camilla like she's nothing!)_

"Sir, let's pull back." Kagero whispered, "We have all we need to report."

Saizo threw down a black ball onto the ground. It burst into dark grey smoke, engulfing the two Hoshidans. Leo covered his eyes to shield them from the murky blackness. By the time the dark barrier subsided, the two were nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, what a bunch." Elise pouted, "They are brave for making it this far!" Leo was more impressed with how Xander found out they were being watched. He would have to ask about that later.

"We can talk about this later!" Xander said, sheathing Siegfried, "We need to warn Corrin about those reinforcements!"

With that, the four royals resumed their expedition to the Bottomless Canyon, slightly faster with urgency than before. The swifter they reach Corrin's patrol the sooner they can pull out before Ryoma and his retainers arrive.

 _(It could mean the difference between life and death. How... interesting.)_

* * *

The Nohrian forces finally reached the front of the fortress. Though the patrol did take few more losses repelling the swordsmen, they successfully routed the retreating archers with ease. If all goes well for the remaining minutes, this was going to a swift and decisive battle. The leader of the garrison still had not revealed himself.

"Coward, where are you? He called into the crowd. "Fight with your troops!"

A smokescreen exploded in front of the Nohrian troops. Black smog puffed into the air, obstructing the vision of the patrol. Horses neighed in panic, having never experienced battle with such obstacles. Wind blew the black haze towards the cavalry and soldiers. Corrin's throat burned as he struggled to make out what was before him.

Corrin coughed. "Get back!"

Gunter and his allies backed up outside of the suffocating cloud. Three shurikens launched outside of the smoke towards the prince. Corrin hastily dodged out of the way. The shurikens safely bounced off of the stone pillar and fell into the abyss.

He gritted his teeth and coughed again, looking for the person who launched the ambush. The smoke blew away in the strong winds, revealing the ninja standing alone in the open. The commander had revealed himself.

"You've done well." Omozu scoffed, "But your battle ends today!"

Before Corrin could think about and return a bold cry, the sound of fluttering wings caught him off guard. A squadron of sky knights flew in with Pegasus mounts from the south. Hoshido had called in reinforcements.

"Look!" Felicia called, "More troops arriving from the south!"

"Damnit!" Corrin cursed. "Get ready to defend!"

The Pegasus knights did not descend on the Nohrian soldiers as expected. They circled the air for a few seconds before swooping towards the canyon. The squadron descended towards a pillar Corrin has already passed. Squinting in confusion, the young prince broke into a cold sweat at his oversight.

 _(No! They are attacking our supply convoy!)_

In the midst of battle, he did not expect the enemy to break through his lines and attack their convoy. Their medical supplies and rations could be destroyed, making a return home impossible. Corrin had no idea what to do. The lancers similarly stared at the Pegasus knights, refusing to march forward.

"Don't worry, milord." The great knight called, "We'll handle this! Eliminate Omozu while we hold off the reinforcements!"

Corrin shook his head. "Thanks Gunter. I owe you one!"

The great knight signaled for the cavalry and unwounded swordsmen to return to the wagons. Corrin turned towards Omozu and clutched his Ganglari blade. Once he was defeated, the remaining Hoshidans would retreat. The battle would be won and he could finally return to his family. No more people would have to get hurt.

"To be honest I didn't expect you to attack so suddenly," The ninja snorted, "Your nation will grieve over your mistakes."

The ninja pulled out more brass shurikens and threw them at the prince. Corrin leapt to the side, dodging them. He then followed up with his own counterattack, swinging his dark blade towards Omozu.

The ninja jumped backwards with ease, maintaining his balance. Both combatants waited for their opponent to make another move. Suddenly, a dagger flew towards the two. The weapon almost grazed her prince's nose as it flew past. The knife finally struck Omozu in his left arm.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Felicia squealed. She pulled out another knife and watched them both attentively. Corrin smiled. She had given him a great diversion.

"Grah!" He yelled, charging forward again with Ganglari.

This time, he managed to strike Omozu in the chest. The ninja quickly pulled backwards, holding his wound.

 _(Perfect hit!)_

The commander did not falter. Omozu lunged forward with his shuriken, swiping it at Corrin. He parried one attack with his sword and deflected a second one with his body armour. Omozu's eyes narrowed after noticing his attacks did not penetrate.

"It's time to finish the job!" Corrin shouted.

He stabbed forward with his sword again. Omozu tried dodging, but his wounds taxed his mobility. The Nohrian prince landed another hit on the ninja's hip. Omozu fell backwards, unable to pick himself back up.

"Damn you!" The ninja groaned, "This isn't over…"

He sputtered and blinked rapidly, slowly losing consciousness. This was it. The battle was over. Now, he needed to end the battle and retreat as soon as possible. Nonetheless, the Omozu's wounds were quite deep. If the Hoshidans were to accept a peaceful end to the battle, they would need the ninja alive.

"Felicia!" Corrin called, "Help this fallen Hoshidan!"

The maid rushed over quickly. Her staff glowed and she kneeled over the fallen ninja. The wounds from Corrin's sword closed, but the ninja's eyes remained closed. After a full half-minute, Omozu still had no response. Felicia turned towards Corrin.

"Mi-milord," She stuttered, "I'm sorry…"

Corrin dropped Ganglari. The Hoshidan commander wasn't dead. He couldn't be. There was no way the Hoshidans would accept peace if their commander was dead. Incredible guilt filled his body. It was the closest he had ben to killing another human being. His hands were stained with blood, and he thought he had slaughtered an innocent soul.

"Come on, come on! Wake up, you idiot!"

He checked the ninja's pulse. To his relief, Omozu's blood was still pumping, and his shallow breathing became noisier. Gunter returned to the prince's side.

"Lord Corrin, the Pegasus knights have retreated." He reported, "The enemy are also pulling back. The fortress is ours." Corrin slowly picked himself up.

"This wasn't what I had in mind…" He said, withdrawing Ganglari, "But, at least I've completed father's mission. Felicia, please tend to the wounded." His maid nodded. She and Gunter rejoined the rest of the soldiers.

Corrin and the army returned to the convoy. Most of his army were wounded after fighting off the Pegasus knights, and three foot soldiers laid on the ground, barely responsive. Gunter jumped off of his horse and helped Felicia lay them in a recovery position. Hoshido meanwhile suffered only a few deaths, mostly archers and a few Pegasus mounts. Omozu was dragged off by two soldiers back to the other side.

 _(Thankfully not a Nohrian died today… I wonder how long I could keep this up?)_

Otherwise, the patrol finally found some peace. A few katanas and yumi bows were collected into the convoy. The destroyed wagons had their supplies salvaged and Felicia began distributing some vulneraries. Soldiers broke their usual order and discussed excitedly among themselves about the battle. The cavalry unmounted their steeds and fed their horses. It finally looked like peace had arrived.

"Corrin!" Gunter snapped, "Someone's approaching from our rear!"

"Dammit! When will it end?" Corrin, enraged, stared into the distance. The fog has thickened and four figures on horseback quickly approached them. Bracing for the worst, the prince put himself in front of the wagons on put his hand on his sword, ready to engage.

As they approached, the prince had a better idea of who was flanking them. A familiar laurel crown gleamed in the grayness. Corrin's face quickly turned from anguish to glee.

"Xander!" The prince exclaimed, "You've come to pay us a visit!"

The crown prince of Nohr rode in gracefully past the final wooden bridge. Behind him approached the rest of his siblings: Prince Leo, and his sisters Camilla and Elise. His siblings have come to see them.

"Guess we missed the battle." Leo commented, "How unfortunate. I looked forward to being a spectator."

He clutched his tome, smirking at Corrin. His dark mage uniform was lightly torn, as if he had just fought in a battle not long ago. Corrin never saw him in combat, but he heard among the castle guard that Leo was a force to behold.

"Thanks for the thought Leo." Corrin scratched his hair. "We're just recovering from the battle right now. The commander has-."

"Who dares attack my beloved Corrin?" The princess raged. "I'll have their heads on a platter!"

 _(Wow, Camilla is scary when she's angry…)_

"I'm unhurt, Camilla." Corrin reassured her.

She frowned. "Well, then I guess that bastard got lucky."

Felicia smiled and curtsied at the Nohr royalty. Gunter shook his head at the lively family reunion. Corrin bowed in front of Xander, relinquishing his command of the patrol to his older brother.

"We come with dire news," Xander finally reported, "It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way."

Corrin's heart shrunk a little. He was happy everyone survived the battle, but he wanted to explore the inside of the fortress. After all, a battle skirmish with Hoshido just happened. King Garon and his diplomats would have a tough time maintaining peace with the recent spilling of blood.

"By definition this checkpoint has been evaluated." Leo said matter-of-factly. "As much as we want to, we cannot claim the useless piece of rock for ourselves."

Xander turned towards the young prince. "We'll retreat then. Corrin, you take the lead with Gunter. We'll follow after we patch up the remaining troops."

"Will do. Thank you brother." Corrin sighed. "Exploring the Bottomless Canyon was fun, but I had enough for today."

He signaled for Gunter to follow him. The mission was complete. All he had to do was to go home, and be finally accepted into the royal family.

 **[…]**

"Gunter have you seen Felicia?" Corrin questioned, "She was here a second ago…"

The two had moved forward too quickly and were separated from the rest of the patrol. They were about to return to the Nohrian border, but on the way there they saw a figure running in the fog. The shadow looked exactly like the maid's figure, even though she stayed back to heal the remaining soldiers. But now, it seemed to have disappeared in thin air.

"I'm sure she's right behind us." The knight replied, "Now hurry up. I can't stand being on this bridge a moment longer."

"Me neither, if I were you" a voice cackled in the fog. Corrin recognized it almost immediately.

"Hans!" Corrin yelled.

The berserker emerged from the haze, brandishing his axe. The blood from the soldier he slaughtered still tainted his weapon. The young prince could not fathom what the former criminal was trying to accomplish.

"Traitor!" Gunter jeered angrily at the traitor. "Acting before your commander and deserting from battle? I hope you're ready the face the military court."

Hans sneered. "I don't think so."

Hans charged forward and struck Gunter's horse. The beast shrieked in pain and raised its hooves. The berserker swung downwards, causing a rotten section of the bridge to break. The great knight struggled in horror as his mount lost balance.

He steadied himself and fumbled for his lance. Gunter simply ran to his horse's side and gave both of them a mighty push. The great knight fell into the Bottomless Canyon with his mount. He gave out a helpless cry as he tumbled in the darkness.

"Hans, no!" Corrin ran to the side of the bridge, looking for his friend. However, he was too late. Gunter was no longer in sight. "Why the hell was that for? Did some evil spirit possess your body?"

"Possessed? Nice imagination kid." Hans taunted. "Trust me. You'll understand what I did once we get back."

"You'll pay for this!" Corrin shouted.

Corrin extended his left hand into the air and felt his anger manifest throughout his entire body. The entire arm liquefied to pure white light. As Hans watched, petrified, as the prince's arm morphed into a blue, slender limb. The exhaustion from the previous battle evaporated as his body partially transformed.

"…The hell? What kind of demon are you?"

Corrin, equally baffled, did not give a response. He instinctively charged forward with Ganglari and landed two slashes on the berserker. Hans clutched his chest, still standing despite the hits. His eyes showed part fear, part malice. His cheeks puffed which each deep breath he took, and a thin trail of blood dripped down his stomach.

 _(What, what is happening with my body?)_

"I want answers, Hans!" Corrin demanded, "If you don't give any, I'll place you under arrest for the murder of Lord Gunter!"

Hans blinked.

"Say something!"

"I'm just following orders" Hans panted. "I was given a royal decree."

Corrin retorted. "Liar. How dare you slander Father!"

What a ridiculous statement. King Garon would never want to kill his own forces, much less escalate into a full war. Hans's injuries made him spew nonsense. There was no option but to detain him.

While Corrin was digesting the information, Hans quickly dashed across the bridge, scrambling to escape. Considering how deeply Ganglari cut into his midsection, the berserker ran a lot faster than expected. Still, he would be easily caught and tried in the king's court.

"Come back here!"

Corrin's dark sword started to glow bright purple. Ganglari's handle felt sticky, giving sensation of melting butter. He stared helplessly as his sword began twitching while Hans was getting away.

 _(What's going on? My hand is stuck! I can't let go-)_

The sword yanked itself and rose in the air, taking him with it. Its twitching became overly violent. Its glow spread from its blade to engulf his entire body. His entire arm became immobilized, unable to stop the witchcraft overcoming his body. Ganglari then pointed downwards and began accelerating towards the inside of the Bottomless Canyon, bringing down Corrin with it.

"D-dammit!"

His shouts were meaningless, as he felt the damp, heavy air past his body. Ganglari lost its glow and the prince continued falling deeper into the unknown, surrounded by nothing but utter darkness.

* * *

The throne room's great doors creaked open, letting in faint light from outside shined on mildew-colored walls. The king straightened his back on the throne and chuckled. The patrol has returned from the abandoned fortress, and they have seemed to have taken care of his little problem.

The four Nohrian children walked somberly towards him. Xander preserved his stoic expression as he approached the throne. Leo and Camilla stared forward blankly, lost in thought. Even the usually energetic Elise struggled to hold back her tears. The king's guards, after receiving a nod from their king, dismissed themselves. The children bowed in front of their father.

"Speak!" the king bellowed, "How did your mission go?"

Silence.

"I ask again-", He began angrily.

"Father," Xander blurted out, "We have found the abandoned fortress to no longer b serviceable. Hoshidan soldiers were stationed there and acted with aggression, but we swiftly eliminated them."

Leo snapped out of his trance and turned his gaze towards the king. He spent years exercising solidarity in front of danger, though this time, even he had trouble concealing his nervousness. King Garon, like all great leaders of Nohr, refused to tolerate failure. Soon, they would have to report Corrin's fate near the Bottomless Canyon. How would Father take this? A tactical oversight? A well planned ambush? Either way, he would be outraged.

 _(Just how much are you going to tell him, Xander? We have Hans's story about what happened to Corrin and Gunter, but we don't have much else to go on.)_

"Good," Garon snorted, "As expected from my wonderful children. Well then, I guess I shall ask the obvious question. Where is my son Corrin?"

That was it. That was the question everyone was afraid of answering.

 _(What were we thinking? How could we have left our brother vulnerable at the front of the patrol? Such a flawed formation... Now, we have lost a prince and a knight. Truly pathetic)_

"Our brother Corrin-", Prince Xander stammered and closed his eyes, "Our brother, Prince Corrin, has unfortunately-"

"Ha, unfortunately?" A voice bawled from behind the throne. A shadowy figure stepped forward beside King Garon, "Don't try to hide it. Corrin was never worthy of being a true Nohrian."

The man's golden half-mask seemingly refused to shine in the room's natural light. He wore an otherworldly grin on his face. His flashy mage outfit consisted of a lavish gold collar and a crimson silk cape. The tome in his hand was decorated with an extravagant silver cover even though it could not compare to Leo's Brynhildr. The mage was surprisingly content despite the miserable atmosphere.

"Iago…" Leo muttered.

It was the lousy excuse of a tactician who coordinated Corrin's expedition. Everything was flawed from the beginning. The understocked convoy. The lack of wyvern riders as scouts. The use of ex-criminals as mercenaries. The entire journey was planned to fail, yet this idiot served in his father's highest courts. Iago's smug expression faded and he shrank after he caught sight of Camilla's piercing glare.

 _(Huh, he's an idiot and a coward.)_

"Continue." The king ordered.

Xander, unfazed by Iago's intrusion, kneeled in front of Garon.

"Father. We suffered minimal casualties when fighting Hoshido, but they caught us on our trip home. Hans has informed me that Corrin and Gunter went on ahead of the patrol. The three were ambushed by Hoshidan ninjas and Hans was the only one who escaped. When we returned to search for them, they were nowhere to be found." He lowered his head in shame. "We are unsure of their whereabouts. I'm sorry."

At this point, tears started rolling down from Elise's eyes, her sorrows no longer able to be contained. She burst into a loud sob and stuffed her face into Camilla's chest. Camilla hugged her younger sister stroked and stroked her hair, whispering incomprehensibly to herself. Iago scoffed in disgust at the grieving royals.

Leo looked away and cringed. The king usually dished out lighter punishments against his children, but letting his son die so carelessly was an unpardonable crime. Losing his brother was like losing the queen early in a game of chess. Painful, and an often irrecoverable. Actually, considering it was Corrin, so perhaps just a bishop at best. Yet, something Xander said caught his interest.

 _(Wait… something doesn't add up.)_

"Ah, I see" Garon said with a deep sigh, "He failed. How ill-fated. I expected better from him after so many years of training."

"I'm sorry father!" Xander raised his head, "If only I had trained with him harder. His sword techniques are deadly precise. Surely, he's only captured."

"Stop," Garon ordered, "I shall discover his fate through the great dragon Anankos."

"What?" Elise squealed and let go of Camilla, "You can find out where big bro is?"

She immediately jumped away from her sister and blew her nose. Leo raised his eyebrow. His auspicious brother could still be alive. Perhaps Corrin was captured; held in a camp or prison somewhere. If King Garon could find him, he could organize a rescue party; one not organized by a useless simpleton. The dark knight clutched Brynhildr to his chest.

"Never doubt His power." Garon simply replied. He closed his eyes and reached out both of his arms. "Mighty Hydra, I call upon your wisdom on this day of reckoning! Grant me a vision…"

The king paused abruptly. He looked up at the ceiling in confusion while Elise and Camilla stared at him intently. Xander stood up and also viewed his father with anticipation. Garon closed his eyes again and restarted his chant. In the meantime, a new revelation came to Leo's mind.

 _(That's it! I got it!)_

"Iago," He called, "I must summon Hans. He has already been tended to, right?"

"Yes, but why?" Iago asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I need to ask him a few questions about what happened when he was ambushed."

"I don't think that is necessary." Iago folded his arms.

"Do it." Garon commanded while still in his strange praying pose, "I shall commend him for his work today."

"Of course my liege! I shall summon him immediately." The mage briskly stepped out of the throne room. Xander stepped back to Leo's side.

"Leo, what are you doing?" he hissed, "Didn't you hear the man? He was ambushed. He may be a former criminal, but he's all the evidence we have."

"Yes I agree," Leo murmured grimly, "He's all the evidence we have"

Xander gave Leo a confused stare. Before he could question further, King Garon finally lowered his arms and opened his eyes. He sat back down in his chair and scratched his head, at a loss for words. Camilla watched him expectantly while Elise hummed a nervous melody and waved her staff. However, the king would not speak. He always sat in that exact same way whenever he had bad news to share, but did not know how to deliver it. An unbearable silence filled the throne room.

 _(Oh no, could it be...?)_

"Corrin is not dead," He finally proclaimed.

"Oh yay, yay!" Elise burst out "Thank Anankos! We need to rescue big brother now!" She jumped up with happiness and hugged Camilla, getting blonde hair into her older sister's eyes. "Right sis?"

"Of course," Camilla's eyes brightened, "We shall save my little Corrin from those vile Hoshidans, even if I must stand on a mountain of corpses!"

The dark knight sighed in relief. The horror of the situation was beginning to subside. His fortunately brother somehow escaped the confines of death again. King Garon was no longer going to punish them, and his siblings returned to their usual selves. It looked like hope was still alive.

 _(My brother lives, eh? He really does have the devil's own luck…)_

"Silence!" Garon roared, "He is alive but I cannot determine his location. Furthermore, he has failed my task. He's not a true member of the Nohrian family."

"Father," Xander stepped forward, "Corrin may have been captured, but he successfully evaluated the fortress! The soldiers told me he fought bravely with Ganglari. He soundly defeated the guards' commander."

"We shall see about that," Iago voice sounded from behind. He returned to the room, bringing a brawny Nohrian man. "Leo, I brought you Hans. You said you had something to show to King Garon?"

"Explain," Garon said to his son.

Leo straightened himself and looked directly at Hans. The berserker snarled back at him. His angry face widened the creases on his forehead. His chest was covered with former scars, but today's battle left many fresh ones. Clearly, the ex-criminal knew something that was unsettling him. Leo felt Iago gazing at him and Hans unconcernedly. He was unaware of the prosecution that was about to pursue.

 _(Of course. Let's begin.)_

"Hans," Leo started, "I have a few questions for you. You said you, Prince Corrin, and Gunter were attacked at the front of the patrol, near a bridge, correct?"

"Yes." Hans grunted, "I smashed all of the assailants."

"That scar on your chest that's healing. That was a wound you received while fending off the ambush, correct?"

"Yes. One of them attacked me when I was defending Lord Corrin."

"You were attacked by Hoshidan ninjas?"

"Only they could have pulled off such an ambush."

"Very observant, but isn't that odd considering the wound on your chest came from a sword?"

"Uh… yes, the ninjas attacked me with a sword."

 _(Checkmate.)_

"I see. How odd." Leo shook his head with a sly smile, "Ninjas from Hoshido have always use shurikens when executing ambushes. Your wounds aren't small enough for a shuriken, but they are perfect length for a sword. How were you injured by a blade when ninjas do not use such weapons?"

"I. Hrm…" Hans stuttered.

"Enough Prince Leo. Your conjecture brings us nowhere." Iago butted in, "It's true that ninjas often use shurikens, but you are forgetting that Hoshido's master ninjas use katanas. Perhaps it was the presence of these elite warriors that lead to you three being overpowered."

Iago had a valid point. Hans nodded vigorously and smirked at the logical blunder. Leo was certain that the berserker was lying about the ambush, but what was he going to do? His key piece of evidence was soundly refuted. Yet, if he ends up falsely accused a fellow ally of betrayal, he would forfeit Father's trust. He began fishing for a tenable argument. Elise and Camilla's worried faces did not help him.

"Now, if you would excuse me,"" Iago continued gleefully, "I believe that-"

"Wait." Xander said, "Leo is right. Hans could not have been attacked by a katana,"

"What?" Hans burst out in anger, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Katanas are much thicker than the slashes on your chest suggest." Xander calmly retorted, "Your wounds are also too long for their shorter lengths. You fought against a soldier wielding a Nohrian blade."

Leo gave a breath of relief. Hans was in some sort of fight with his allies, and he lied about his battle wounds in front of King Garon. Iago was still frowning, ready to forward the argument. At this point, the berserker was enraged, gritting his teeth like a wolf.

"You… you…" Hans stuttered.

"Enough! This is irrelevant." Garon raised his hand, wanting to change the discussion, "Hans, I shall see to you later. You are dismissed. We have graver matters to discuss."

Hans strolled towards the grand doors, wrinkling his brow. Leo stared at him in disbelief. He and Xander just proved that Hans's account was false. They proved that someone had to turn their sword against him, and that the ambush was fabricated. Xander frowned, clearly disappointed as well.

"I cannot locate Corrin or Gunter, so I have no intention of sending out a rescue party." Garon declared, "I leave it to you, my children, to… deal with him in whatever way you find appropriate."

 _(But, if Hans wasn't ambushed after all, what happened that made Corrin disappear?)_

"Regardless, we must stick with our strict timeline," The king continued, "for in a few days, we will launch our glorious campaign to conquer Hoshido."

"Why yes." Camilla smiled, pushing hair out of her eyes, "We shall find our little Corrin and reunite our wonderful family."

"Boo, I hate fighting." Elise pouted her lips, "But, if we can get big brother back, I'm ready anytime!" She gave her staff a twirl and pointed it upwards in the air. "Don't worry Corrin! Your sis Elise will get you back!"

Leo looked to the ceiling and sighed. Nohr has spent fortnights training and imposing tough levies on its citizens. The country has already sacrificed much of its bounty for its preparations. An invasion was inevitable, or all their sacrifices will be in vain. Though, his sisters seemed a bit too eager to engage in war.

"I understand, Father." Xander bowed, "We will show them the might of Nohr."

"Certainly!" Iago walked to the crown prince's side and imitated his posture, "A wise decision, my liege. I shall finalize our plans immediately."

"You shall not do it alone, Iago," the king replied, "My son, Leo, will help you with the schematics. Together, you two shall create an insuperable strategy."

 _(Yes! Now, I can finally fix that fool's mistakes!)_

"As you wish, my liege." Iago responded.

"But father!" Camilla called, "What about our Corrin? Have you not the slightest clue where he is? If he's captured, the Hoshidans might use him for information…"

"No. We can't look for him now." Garon scoffed, "By the time we begin invading Hoshido, they might not even be alive by then."

"Dad!" Elise piped, "What a terrible thing to say! I'm sure Corrin and Gunter are alive and waiting for us right now! My brother won't die to those Hoshidans!"

"Very well," Garon said, expressionless, "If he is truly worthy of being called my son, he will find his way back. If he chooses not to, then he must be… taken care of. In the meantime, you are all dismissed."

Xander and his sisters turned towards the doors. Elise gave a joyous leap in the air as she and Camilla left the throne room. Leo remained unmoved. One thing was clear: whether or not he liked Corrin and his unexplained luck in the past, he was still Nohrian royalty. No one steals from royalty.

Iago walked up to Leo. "Watch yourself, young prince. I'm Nohr's finest tactician, and you cannot escape my sight." He whispered into the prince's ear with malice.

 _(Very well. Have it that way.)_

"I'm sure our war council meetings will be very interesting Iago." Leo replied coolly, "I'm sure we will create a strategy that tacticians years from now will study."

"Hmph! Just stay out of my way." Iago hissed.

"And you out of mine."

 **[...]**

Leo sat at his cedar table, reflecting on the day's events in his quarters. Everything was so… peculair. Nohr has just lost once of its princes and a veteran knight. Hans proved to be unreliable, meaning anything could have happened to them. King Garon just declared war on Hoshido and his siblings barely batted an eye. Did losing Corrin really make them indifferent towards fighting Hoshido?

"Leo." Xander's voice boomed from the doorway, "May I come in?"

"Of course." Leo stood up and greeted the crown prince. "How can I serve you?"

"You can drop the tone." Xander said, "We're brothers. No need for any formalities."

He stepped through the doorway and inspected the room. Leo never had the largest quarters in the royal family, but his brother's presence made the room appear a lot smaller. History books about the first war between Nohr and Hoshido were scattered on his bed. His bookshelf was already filled and he didn't have any more space. A small room, but now its size was inversely proportional to his newfound importance in the army.

"Alright then. What is on your mind?"

"Look," Xander sighed, "I appreciate what you did today in scrutinizing Hans's story, but it was risky. You could have questions Hans afterwards in private. What were you trying to prove before Father?"

Leo paused and examined his brother. He was definitely serious, but he didn't appear to be angry. It looked like Xander won't leave his quarters until he has received a satisfactory answer.

"I wanted Father to know that Hans lied about Corrin and Gunter." He shrugged.

 _(That's partially true, at least.)_

"Yes, but why then? You made him, and by extension, my account sound undependable." Xander snapped, "Were you trying to embarrass me in front of family?"

"That wasn't my intention. Frankly, I did it to discredit Iago. I disagreed with his approval of an ex-criminal to join Corrin's patrol, and he is often incompetent. Hans's lie about the ambush discredits Iago's decision-making, and will make King Garon reconsider his abilities."

"Is that it then?" Xander accused, "Are you trying to win Father's favor over Iago? Is this just a power struggle you're playing with everyone?"

"Of course not!" Leo hissed, "It was his shoddy planning that lead to this disastrous campaign. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this for Nohr."

Despite what he said, Xander's words struck Leo. Perhaps power and favor was the ulterior motive in his decision. Perhaps he really did want to advance in the army's ranks, and he saw an opportunity in attacking Iago. He shuddered at the very thought and discarded it almost immediately.

 _(This is for the future of Nohr and our army. I'm doing this to save lives.)_

"This is… unlike you." Xander said, "The Leo I know is careful. Calculated. He doesn't make risky decisions without considering the consequences. Your accusation was bold, but what if I couldn't intervene between you and Iago?"

"I honestly do not know, but I'm glad you did recognize those slashes" Leo responded, "In battle, sometimes decisions must be made immediately. I saw an opportunity and seized it. Think about it! With these privileges, I can allocate resources to find Corrin, something Iago would never even contemplate."

"I see." His older brother replied. "I finally understand. In that case, well done."

The dark knight breathed and sat back down at his table. It seems that Xander was convinced for now. His heart still sank at his brother's accusations. Does Xander really think he would selfishly attack one of his own allies for personal gain?

"Then I just have one thing to say." Xander continued. "Please, make sure Elise and Camilla are well protected. Their devotion to finding Corrin might make them careless and unpredictable. I don't wish to lose any more of my family. You and my sisters are the most important people in the world for me."

"I'll see what I can do." Leo responded, feeling strangely uncomfortable at the crown prince's words. "Uh, I'll see you at the War Council by this week's end then."

"Thank you, Leo. I hope we can find our missing brother quickly." Xander turned towards the door. "Goodnight."

"Oh, Xander. One last question." Leo said as his brother began to step out.

"Yes?"

"Did Hans ever tell us truth about Corrin and Gunter's disappearance?"

"He's reporting to our father as we speak." Xander answered, "We can't do any more at this time."

"Ah." Leo frowned, "Goodnight then."

Xander left the quarters. Leo rested his head on his table and eventually gazed up towards a family portrait on the wall. At the front was a young Corrin and Elise, both with beaming smiles. The artisan apparently had difficulty drawing them, given that they jumped around so often. To the painter's credit, their faces turned out detailed and lifelike in the end.

Behind them were Xander and Camilla, both with one of their hands on Corrin's shoulder. They both looked very content in their younger selves as well. The blaring inconsistency in the portrait was Leo himself, who was awkwardly sitting alone to the right. He had forgotten how short he used to be. Things were a lot simpler when they were children, although he could never go back to those times.

 _(Ah, Corrin, if only I had the same luxuries as you. You are lucky you have such a caring family.)_

"Whatever. I have no time to burden myself about such nothings." The prince grinned "You better be alive to witness how I'll bring sweet victory to Nohr."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	3. Chapter 2: Taken

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **June 12th, 2016**  
 **Last Updated:** **May 1st, 2017**  
 **Views as of Posting:** **669  
** **Chapters before AU begins:** **4**

 **To everyone who made it this far, I hope you're enjoying the ride!**

 **Not much to preface this chapter. The My Castle feature doesn't exist here (obviously) and Lilith's… different.**

 _ **Chapter 1 Updates:  
**_ _ **\- Fixed chronological error regarding Corrin's understanding of his transformation while attacking Hans  
\- Slightly edited dialogue regarding Xander's recognition of Hans's wounds  
\- Grammatical corrections**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of updates in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Taken (Corrin, Leo, Felicia)

 _My kin, my gods, my blood. First Dragons, I call on you. Grant us access to the Astral Plane!_

 **[…]**

Numbness paralyzed Corrin's body. He found himself lying flat on the ground, arms at his side and legs together in a coffin position. Warm sunlight showered onto his face though he still couldn't open his eyes.

He felt almost at peace in the pleasant atmosphere around him. His arm didn't move a single inch despite his best efforts. The feeling of serenity faded away, replaced with panic. He was imprisoned within his own body.

 _(Where am I? Wasn't I falling into the Bottomless Canyon?)_

Fortunately, Corrin began regaining sensation in his body. He opened and closed his hands, then slowly stretched his feet. His mouth tasted slightly of blood yet, strangely, he didn't feel pain. The young prince finally opened his eyes to see what kind of world awaited him.

He found himself on a field of fresh grass, recently cut. Around the field grew several trees with thousands of pink cherry blossoms. The entire field was surrounded by gray stone walls. The sky was bright blue, but no sun or stars shone in the sky.

"Hello, Corrin."

"Ah?!"

The detached female voice caught him off guard. He scrambled up to his feet, searching the ground. Ganglari was lying in the grass only a few feet away, having lost its purple glow and reverted back to regular form. The prince quickly retrieved the sword and scanned the horizons.

Out of the blue, a tiny creature descended from above his head, landing on his hair. Corrin jumped backwards and prepared to strike the fiend toying with him. Before him floated a curious sight.

A blue shrimplike creature sporting two tails bobbed in the air, carrying a blue orb. The being wore a maid's bow and stared at the Nohrian prince with a smile bearing its tiny fangs.

"Who- what are you?" Corrin sputtered.

"Lord Corrin… I knew this day would come eventually." The creature spoke. "You have fallen down the Bottomless Canyon. I'm sorry, but- you have died."

"What?" Corrin exclaimed, "No! I-"

Of course. It made sense. No one could have possibly survive such a long fall. The field around them felt too peaceful to exist in the physical world. This must be what the afterlife was. Corrin fell to his knees in defeat as the reality of his fate set in.

( _I'm_ _sorry_ _everyone… I've let you down.)_

"Hee hee!" The shrimp laughed, doing a backflip in the air, "Just kidding! My name is Lilith, and welcome to the Astral Plane!"

Corrin sighed in relief and clutched his chest. He stood back up, withdrawing his blade.

"Are you a dragon?" He questioned calmly.

"Yes. You've seen me before, remember?"

Corrin shook his head. He had never seen such a strange creature before, much less any animal with the power to transport anyone to this Astral Plane". Millions of other questions peppered his mind. Was his patrol safe? What about his family?

"That strange bird you rescued in the barn." Lilith cocked her head.

"Wait… that was you?" Corrin exclaimed.

The prince did raise a strange blue bird back to health when he was young, but it didn't look anything like a dragon or shrimp. Then again, his memory of his childhood was very foggy.

"It was! You were so kind to me that I decided to take human form that I might serve you!"

"Wait." Corrin interrupted, "I don't remember seeing you with Felicia or Jakob when I was little. Or did I forget about that too?"

"Well, I tried to enter the castle as a maid," The dragon sighed, "but they wouldn't let strangers serve in the castle, so I decided to settle in Windmire. I hid myself and followed you after I heard about your first expedition."

"Ah, I see. I guess I owe you one then. Now where are we?"

"The Astral Plane is a world parallel to the one in which you live. The First Dragons have granted us the power to inhabit this dimension."

Worry filled Corrin's mind again. Too much has already happened today. His family and the entire Nohrian army was probably searching for him. Now, he has been teleported in a different land by a magical shrimp dragon. Either he was saved by a servant living under his nose for years or she isn't telling the truth. He needed to get back to someplace familiar as soon as possible.

"I have so much to learn…" Corrin breathed, looking towards the path leading out of the field. "But I have some business in the other world."

"Hey, why not take a small rest?" Lilith replied, "I can bring you back, but maybe you should cool off a bit first."

That last phrase ignited a nerve inside Corrin. His anger upon Hans's murder of Gunter returned.

"Cool off?" Corrin retorted, "Cool off? I just fought off the god forsaken Hoshidan army in a border patrol. My childhood friend, Gunter, fell to his death in front of my own eyes. We were both betrayed by our own man, and now he's on his way back to the king and my family!"

 _(If you've been watching over me, you've seen all of that then, right?)_

"Something compelled my own blade to drag me into the Bottomless Canyon. Now, I'm in this strange 'Astral Plane' in front of you, a dragon I apparently mistook for a bird and who has been spying on me for who knows how long?" He continued, flaring his nostrils, "My entire world is falling apart. How do I cool down from that?"

Lilith stared at his impressive display of rage without saying a word. Her eyes were unfazed by the sudden outburst. Corrin huffed briefly and tugged on his collar for more air. His anger was replaced with newfound shame.

Perhaps he overstepped a line. This Lilith creature did save his life from the Bottomless Canyon, allegedly. She never did anything wrong, in fact. At the very least, she probably held the only key in returning to Nohr.

"I'm sorry." Corrin said, "A lot has happened today. I'm sure you know."

"I understand." Lilith bowed, "I just feel a lot less lonely around you. It's a shame we never met when I was in my human form."

"Lilith…"

 _(Wow. I have been a complete buffoon towards her…)_

"Ah, no bother!" the dragon smiled, "I guess we'll have to keep in touch back in Nohr then!"

"I would like that." Corrin smiled back, "I do owe you one after all. Now, about returning to the other world?"

"Of course, milord. There is just one thing you should know before you go back. When I open the portal, you will return to the same location you came from. That means you'll arrive right on the Hoshidan border."

The prince gripped his sword. It's true that be might pop back in the middle of the Hoshidan army, but he had no choice at this point. After the battle, Hoshido would definitely increase the amount of patrols in the area. At that point, he would never be able to return home safely. It was either now or never.

"I understand." he said, "I'll be for anyone."

"Very well. Remember I've used up all my power and can no longer return to human form. So, if you see a house near the castle entrance with a very unkept garden in the next few months…"

"Ha, alright then!" Corrin laughed, "I'll make sure to pay you a visit!"

"Great! Now close your eyes. I'll come after you in a few minutes."

Corrin took one last look at the luscious field of nature around him before he did as instructed. An intense heat manifested in front of him, engulfing his entire body and giving him odd shivers. The heat grew ever more powerful until he could no longer feel its intensity. He began losing touch with the rest of his senses as well, one limb at a time, until all of a sudden he felt nothing. The darkness turned silent again.

 **[…]**

 _Fshhhhh…_

The intense light and burning sensation fizzled as a strong gust blew cold air around Corrin. Opening his eyes, he found himself on the bridge where Hans attacked him and Gunter. The air felt moist as the thick steam dissipated from his feet.

The Bottomless Canyon looked intimidating when he first arrived, but at nighttime it was completely nightmarish. The canyon's bottom was as dark as the sky. The clouds covered every single star and the atmosphere was complete silence. Even lightning, the only possible source of light at this hour, refused to illuminate the sky. Without any light or help, getting home would be nearly impossible.

 _(How much time has passed since I first fell?)_

"Ah, hello?" Corrin called out.

"You're mine!"

A husky voice called out in the darkness. The young prince looked around, sweating. There was no doubt a Hoshidan patrol still behind. His hand reached for Ganglari as he silently cursed his luck.

But before he could begin drawing his blade, a rounded, blunt object hit Corrin square on the back of his head. He fell forward as his legs immediately buckled under the heavy blow. He hit his face on the wooden planks and the entire world felt as if it were revolving around him.

"Wha-?"

Growing dizzy, Corrin staggered to lift himself off the ground but fell over in a doleful collapse. Slumped onto the ground, he started feeling the sensation of being knocked out cold again. The last things the prince heard were the quiet footsteps of three Hoshidans approaching from behind.

* * *

Leo leaned forward on the large table, skimming through the maps, books, and reports laid on top. The information presented to him was overwhelming. Almost three years of Hoshido's geographic information were collected in one thick book. Another contained observations of samurai battle tactics. The large world map laid in front of him was plastered with circles and arrows, containing myriads of troop movement and choke-points.

Iago was standing beside him with arms crossed impatiently. The senior tactician had spent a good half hour organizing all of his preparations to show the dark knight. He didn't try to hide his annoyance. From the evidence presented in front of Leo, the senior tacticians's battle plans certainly looked polished enough for the commanders in the royal army to follow.

Finally, standing by the door of the War Council room was Jakob. The butler was recently requisitioned by King Garon to serve the two tacticians after Corrin's disappearance. Leo noticed that, despite his dutiful service to his master, the well-groomed servant showed no sign of grief as he simply accepted his new assignment. The dark knight quickly turned his attention back to Iago's invasion plans.

"I… am impressed." Leo finally said, "These schematics provide extraordinary detail. I can't see anything I would like to change from the overall impression."

"Of course they are." Iago replied, "These plans were masterminded by Sir Iago, King Garon's most trusted advisor."

Leo narrowed his eyes.

"What, did you think I cheated my way up to this rank?" Iago hissed.

The royal shut his mouth. He had clearly underestimated the senior tactician. It is almost as if he wasn't needed in the invasion plans after all. However, he made a promise to Xander. He had the power to move forces to search for his brother, as well as keep her sisters safe. Whether it was for the country, his family, or even his own ambitions, he must persevere.

"Now to follow up the border patrol, we shall launch two Faceless attacks, here and here, to overextend their defenses." Iago pointed at two regions in North Hoshido, a mountainous region and a recently constructed Hoshidan fortress.

"Once the Hoshidans concentrate their forces up north, we shall advance to their south, putting their army out of position and establishing a base here." His hands trailed toward a large circle on the map.

The area was a huge flat plain surrounded by several small rivers. Perfect territory for advancing with cavalry and supplies, though there were only few bridges in the area.

"What about the Great Barrier?" Leo pressed his finger and ran it along a thick blue line that was drawn along the Bottomless Canyon, separating the two great nations.

Iago paused and stared at the large circle. He scratched his head, unable to come up with a response to Leo's disdain.

 _(What's going on? Surely he couldn't have forgotten about the Barrier?)_

"Jakob," He finally murmured, "Would you get us some tea? Black, if you will."

"Yes, milord." The butler replied. He quickly exited the room. Iago turned his gaze back towards the dark knight.

"Lord Leo, do you know about the history of the Great Barrier?" Iago asked.

He nodded. The Great Barrier was the grand creation of Queen Mikoto, current ruler of Hoshido. After several border skirmishes with Nohr, the queen summoned a magical wall that extinguished the aggression Nohrians held for her people once they crossed the border. It was this magical barrier's existence that made the country resort to summoning Faceless and mercenaries to raid Hoshidan villages.

"King Garon told me to assume that the wall has disappeared." Iago shrugged.

"But that would mean…"

"Yes, it would."

The two stared at the Hoshidan Capital on the map. The dark mages of Nohr theorized that the Great Barrier was not a permanent structure. Rather, they were made of energy channeled by its original creator. To remove the wall, its creator must stop contributing their powers by some means. His eyes trailed back towards the thick blue line separating the nations

"But, how?"

"'How' is strictly confidential. Even I don't know how King Garon will pull it off. But, you shall tell no one, not even that butler, of our intention to destroy the Barrier."

"I see…"

"Before we continue, I have one last question for you." Iago said, rubbing his hands.

Leo scratched his forehead in annoyance as he watched a candle's wax slowly overflow onto the castle floor. If the two of them continued to stall, they would never be able to finish briefing the invasion plans before midnight. He also had several more questions on his Father's plans of sabotages before Jakob returned with their tea.

"Why are we going to war?" the tactician asked.

"What?" Leo was caught off guard by the question.

"What are our people fighting for? What makes our cause just?"

Leo's answer was rehearsed and automatic.

"Land and resources. The people of Nohr need them to prosper."

"Incorrect, Lord Leo. The answer is revenge."

Revenge? To be frank, Nohr has launched more raids on Hoshidan villages during peacetime. The entire purpose of summoning the fell Faceless was to terrorize their citizens and to destroy their production. As much as he hated to concede, painting Nohr as the victim in the entire conflict would prove difficult, especially as a justification for warfare.

"Hoshido always had better weather and bounty than our nation. While crop yields continue to fall and our people's scarceness spread, we came to them with trade offers." Iago explained, "We asked for their help and offered them wares for food, but they didn't offer any assistance. Instead, they halted trade with us."

 _(Is that why we keep on having food shortages?)_

"These vile Hoshidans wish to starve us out of existence. They sit behind their little Great Barrier and laugh at us while we grow weaker by the day, until the order of our land is lost. We as a nation will collapse into chaos."

"W-Wow." Leo managed incredulously, "Is all of that true?"

Nobody has ever told him any of this. He always perceived the Hoshidans as a peaceful, advanced nation. They were the object of every Nohrian's envy. Now, he could only view them as a heartless race, waiting for their neighbours to vanish.

"That's up to you." Iago replied.

Leo's face grew flustered. What kind of a response was that? He wondered if Iago just make up a sob story for a reaction. It's been a solid half hour since the senior tactician laid out the preliminary invasion strategy, and they barely evaluated the first few steps. He appeared to be purposely delaying the process.

"What are you saying then?" Leo gritted his teeth.

"Before battle, you must understand your own army." Iago replied, "Desire for glory is good, but hatred works much better. Memorize that narrative well, whether you believe it or not."

"So that's what most soldiers in Nohr believe in…" Leo sighed at last.

There was no guarantee Iago was telling the truth, but he was right on one thing. Not everyone in the army seeks glory. Father never let his children leave the castle much, so they never really experienced what it was like to live as a commoner. He has never actually lived in fear of bandits or putting enough food on the table. These are people who want to fight for a better future – whether it was the truth or complete lie.

"Yes. As a tactician you must learn the ability of pretending to care." Iago replied.

There he went again. Just before Iago almost convinced Leo of possessing something resembling human emotion to Leo, he underwent a complete withdrawal of everything he showed to make himself as confusing as possible.

"Fine." Leo exasperated, trying to move along the discussion. "I'll keep their experiences in mind. Now let's hurry up already."

"Milord, I wasn't very pleased when King Garon appointed you to work with me." The senior tactician sighed, "But I was wrong to judge so quickly." The dark knight stared at him in disbelief.

 _(Did Iago suddenly have a change in heart?)_

"I see potential in you." Iago stroked his chin with his fingers. "Yes, I can mold you into a fine asset for Nohr…"

Before Leo could respond, footsteps sounded from the hall outside along with the clinking sounds of a tea platter with utensils. The butler had returned.

"Your tea, gentlemen." Jakob returned to the room with the kettle and two drinks prepared.

"Thank you, butler." Iago grabbed his tea and took a sip. "Now, milord, let's not waste any more time. You still have a lot to learn."

Jakob returned to his posting, standing straight as a stick while waiting on the two men. The senior tactician began skimming through several books on the large table, looking for the right one to compliment the next phase of the invasion.

Leo gulped anxiously. He had clearly misjudged his father's advisor. Iago was not the sloppy tactician he thought before. He was actually quite competent, and yet he purposefully made himself difficult to trust. The man, first disgusted at the thought of collaborating with the royal, now declared himself to be his mentor? There was no telling what working with him and the rest of the royal army would be like.

 _(What in Anankos's name have I gotten myself into?)_

* * *

"Fuh!"

Corrin grimaced as he took yet another powerful fist dug into his chest. Panting, he slouched forwards in his chair, arms tied. The mysterious man in front of him glared menacingly towards the prince. The man had a tall build and one of his eyes had a scar on it. Most of his face was covered with a cloth, hiding his expression. Despite this, something seemed familiar about the dodgy captor.

The two had been in the same dimly-lit room for several minutes. There was no indication of where they were though the sound of crickets outside suggested it was deep into the night. The room only had a crudely constructed door and no windows. The rope bindings of the wooden chair dug deeper into his skin.

His captor had completely stripped him of his royal attire, leaving him only with a ruffled white undershirt and torn pants. His armor was piled up into a corner of the room and Ganglari were nowhere to be found, presumably confiscated by some Hoshidan guards.

"Speak Nohrian!" The man spat, "What is your nation scheming with this attack?"

"We're not scheming anything." Corrin retorted, "Just a simple misunderstanding between our forces."

"Filthy liar." The man stepped backwards and folded his arms, "Your forces almost captured a Hoshidan fortress with an inferior army. How is that possible without the commander planning in advance?"

That was not entirely true. Though the battle did go much better than expected, the Nohrian patrol would have been slaughtered without Gunter's assistance. This is not even mentioning most of the major injuries treated by Felicia after the battle.

"I don't know what to say." Corrin shrugged, "I guess I'm just an amazing commander then."

Upon hearing those words, the mysterious man stepped forward again. Without hesitation, he delivered a heavy left hook into Corrin's ribcage. The chair jolted backwards from the impact, making a loud screech as it grinded against the floor.

"Gahh!"

"We can do this all night, boy." The man hissed.

Corrin winced. "I am only speaking the truth!"

He had been punched so many times, he felt as if a bone would break. His abdomen was extremely sore and some parts of his stomach were numb. Exhaustion consumed his torso. Sweat rolled down his back.

"Where even are we?" He complained weakly.

"I asked the damn questions!" The man wound up his right arm for another punch.

Pain and fatigue spread throughout the prince's body. The dim fire burning in the middle of the room began to flicker. At this point the Hoshidan interrogating him appeared simply as a dark figure in front of the flame.

There were no avenues of escape. But before punched again, there is at least one last thing he could do before being sent off to the Hoshidan authorities. Xander told him that almost every Nohrian captured by them would be executed, so either way he was going to die.

 _(He's not getting any information from me.)_

"Wait!" Corrin whispered suddenly. The man stopped his fist right before it connected with the prince's face. "If you come closer, I'll tell you the secret Nohr has been hiding from you guys the whole time."

"Why should I come closer?" The man grunted.

"Uh, it's information so delicate, that only you can know about this." Corrin replied nervously, "Look. I'm restrained. Just come a little closer and I'll speak, please…"

Sighing, the man stepped to the spot right in front of the prince and squatted slightly to meet him face to face. His breathing was deep and muffled through his facecloth, like a beast ready to tear its prey apart.

"You better have a good explana-"

Before the man could finish his sentenced, Corrin looked straight into his eyes, closed his mouth, and proceeded with all of his might to spit into his captor's eye.

A perfect hit.

The man didn't back off or even flinch despite the insulting attack. He simply stood up, wiped his eye, and reached into his chest. He pulled out a small, lustrous thing that barely dimly in the fire's light. That object was a large iron shuriken.

"Oh, bad move." The Hoshidan chuckled, "Prepare to face the consequences."

"Glory to Nohr!" The prince hissed.

Though his words were defiant, Corrin's chest convulsed. To die so soon after leaving the Northern Fortress for the first time would be a shame. Resigning to his fate, the prince closed his eyes and sagged his head.

Before the man could strike with the shuriken, the lone door to the room slowly creaked open and new footsteps entered the room. Opening his eyes, Corrin saw a familiar green-haired man and local, dark-skinned tribeswoman enter the room.

"Saizo, what are you doing?" The tribeswoman gasped, "Stop!"

"But Rinkah!" the man grunted, "I was just interrogating our little commander here. Why stop now?"

 _(Rinkah?!)_

Before the entire expedition to the Northern Bottomless Canyon, Corrin met and two prisoners allied with Hoshido. Their names were Rinkah and Suzukaze. King Garon ordered him to execute both of them, but he refused to do so. Corrin and Leo managed to help them escape, but Father was very much angered by his rebellious behavior. Thus, Father ordered him to scout the abandoned fortress, leading to this horrible expedition.

"Orders from the Queen have changed." Rinkah replied.

"Did you see what he did to Omozu?" Saizo retorted, "He deserves punishment."

Omozu - defender of the abandoned fortress. Memories of his face and bloodied body pierced by his dark blade returned. Now it was obvious why his interrogator's clothes looked so familiar. The two possibly had some sort of connection, both serving as Hoshidan comrades.

"He's only wounded, not dead." She shook her head, "This isn't necessary."

"Yes, Saizo." The green-haired man supported her, "This is not an honorable way to treat a defeated foe. Allow us to handle him."

Saizo stared incredulously at the two people who have entered the room, then back at the prince. Muttering under his breath, he stuffed his shuriken back into his uniform and stepped towards the door. Before leaving, he glared at Corrin one last time, pointed as his neck, and made a snapping gesture with his hands.

"Oh, thank Anankos…" Corrin sighed after the ninja finally left, sitting up straight. His heart rate was out of control. Not often does a person face Death in the eyes just to witness him walk away.

"Hey there." Rinkah stepped to his side and dropped to one knee, "I knew we'll meet again someday."

"Ah, yeah." The prince coughed, "Thanks, Rinkah, and… Suzukaze, right?"

"Yes, Prince Corrin." The green-haired man quickly bowed, "Please, feel free to refer to me as Kaze instead."

The two Hoshidans looked completely different from their defeated selves at the Windmire Arena. Rinkah's skin appeared much more vivid thanks to her red war paint, and despite the room's chilling temperature she had no problem exposing her midriff through her tradition clothes.

Kaze's uniform on the other hand was no longer torn up. He wore arm guards with two large blades that were currently folded but looked dangerous nonetheless. These two have clearly revitalized their fighting spirits back in the East.

"You must excuse my brother." Kaze continued, "His loyalty and honor as a ninja is only challenged by his temper."

The ninja made a hand gesture at Rinkah. She proceeded to walk to the back of the chair and began loosening the rope binding Corrin to the furniture. After just a few seconds of twisting, his exhausted arms were finally freed.

"No kidding." Corrin replied, breathing on his hands. "He packs quite a punch."

"Are you hurt milord?" The ninja asked in a concerned voice.

 _(What is this gentle tone? I almost regret spitting on your brother.)_

"Prince Corrin?"

"Ah, uh, no." the prince stammered, "I'm fine."

He tried to smile despite the bruises on his torso and weakness in his legs. It actually was not too different from his training with Xander most of the time. Kaze didn't look convinced, but kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah, you're fine." Rinkah smiled, "Sorry about that bump on your head."

Corrin rubbed the back of his head and surely enough, a large bulge was there, at the place where he was hit and knocked out. Saizo's ruthless interrogation made him forget all about it.

"Where are we, exactly?" Corrin asked, staring warily at the tribeswoman.

"This is a Flame Tribe village in eastern territory." She replied, "I'm going to hand you over to the Hoshidan Authorities."

"I see." The prince coughed, "I suppose they'll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack… and then they'll probably execute me." If Saizo's reaction to his story was any indication, the Hoshidan army would surely bludgeon him to death.

"Heh. I don't think so." Rinkah smirked.

"Yes." Kaze nodded, "On the contrary - I'm glad we found you, Prince Corrin."

"You are?" Corrin was taken aback, "Wait, am I missing something?"

He tried to stand up from his seat, but when he contracted his core sharp pain prevented him from doing so. The prince barely managed to get his behind a few centimeters into the air before plopping back down in frustration.

"Please rest for the rest of the night." Kaze reassured, extending his hand. "All will be explained tomorrow."

"I'll get you some hide to sleep in." Rinkah yawned, "I hope you like bears."

"I guess I don't have a choice." Corrin sighed.

Wherever these two were going to take him, it looked like a long journey ahead. Looking at the soothing smile of the green ninja and the indifferent eyes of the Flame Tribe warrior, his pains felt slightly alleviated. It looks like he would be able to survive in Hoshido for another day.

* * *

The young lady sat down at the breakfast table and laid her head down in gloom. Early mornings always had that effect on the people. It had the agony of forcing people from bed but the cloudy climate made it so they could barely even enjoy the morning sunlight. Just another day in the Nohrian capital, or so she thought a few days ago. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she broke into a sob.

While she cried, a maid came to her side with several plates balanced in her hand, frowning. She set down the silverware and gently nudged the maiden. After the nudging had no effect, she sighed and sat down next to her.

"Felicia, what's wrong?" The maid gently asked, "Did you break another teacup? You're not even in your uniform this morning."

"Oh, Flora." Felicia choked, "Sorry, I'll pull myself together."

"Yes, but what happened? Flora pressed, "I haven't seen you this upset before."

Serving as a maid at Castle Krakenburg had its share of difficulties. No matter what she did, Felicia could never fix her clumsiness next to the dishes, utensils, or just about anything. It upsets her sometimes, but never had it moved her to tears.

"Oh, it just that with Lord Corrin gone, I don't know what to do." Felicia wiped her eyes, "I miss him already."

"Ah, he's gone missing." Flora patted her sister on the back, "If he's not in the castle, don't worry about him. We still have work to do right now."

"How could you say that?" Felicia sniffed, "We helped the royal family take care of him when he was little. Next thing you know, he's gone off somewhere."

 _(I mean, it was mostly Jakob and I who cared for him, but still…)_

"I'm sure he's fine." Flora sighed, grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket. Her sister gratefully took it from her hands and blew into it.

"I hope he's safe too."

"I hope you two get back to work." A third voice resonated from the back of the room. The two sisters turned around to see a man tapping his feet impatiently next to the door. He donned a frown and dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Jakob!" Flora beamed, "Yes, I'm just cheering my little sister up."

"Again?" He shook his head, "We were over this yesterday, Felicia. As much as you hope, you cannot cry Lord Corrin back to us."

"I know." Felicia scowled and threw the handkerchief back to the table. She stuffed her head back into her arms. "Just, why did he have to disappear now?"

Their battle near the Bottomless Canyon went so well. Not a single Nohrian soldier died in battle. A few even gave her a few gifts as a thank you for helping their wounds recover. Why did just their leader disappear, and just before getting home?

Jakob raised his head, as if deep in thought.

"Maybe to escape from your cooking." He finally concluded.

"Jakob!" Flora snapped, "That was rude."

"Trying to lighten the mood." The butler dismissed.

"Never mind that." Flora sighed, "You look absolutely exhausted."

Jakob folded his arms. "Yes. I was up late last night with the royal family's self-declared prodigy and the masked mage."

"Lord Leo and Iago?" Felicia looked up at him.

"Yes." He replied, "They were going on and on about how to invade Hoshido…"

"Wait, what?" Flora gasped. She quickly stood up from the table and walked up to Jakob. "We're going to war with Hoshido?"

"Correct." Jakob shrugged, "King Garon told them and the rest of the family yesterday. He'll spread the word soon."

War with Hoshido. Deep in Felicia's heart, she knew something like this would eventually come. She, Flora, and Jakob were all trained in self-defense to protect the castle just in case they were attacked or invaded. Oddly, she was better with fighting with a knife than chopping up vegetables with one.

"Oh no!" Flora exclaimed, "We're going to war. The Ice Tribe, everyone…"

"But the Ice Tribe is the furthest from the border." Felicia said, "Aren't they safe?"

"You don't understand." Flora frowned, "This is terrible. Our poor, poor family!"

 _(But they're far away from the battle?)_

"Yes, we might need to fight back if we are ever attacked." Jakob pointed out, "That shouldn't be hard, especially since we have a talented fighter right here."

"Who, me?" Felicia pointed at herself in surprise.

"Yes, you." Jakob grinned, "The soldiers this morning talked about how great of a healer you were. One even told me you helped our lord take down their leader."

Memories of the battle yesterday came back. Corrin was in a stalemate with the Hoshidan ninja. They were constantly switching positions, trying to land a strike on the other. Felicia took a deep breath and pulled out one of her many knives. She took aim at the ninja and threw it. To her dismay, Corrin jumped dangerously close to her throwing knife's path and almost got grazed, but it just missed him.

"I could have been less sloppy, I suppose." Felicia sighed. She wanted to forget everything that had happened that day, before his master's disappearance.

"You also healed Master Corrin in the battle from an arrow wound." Jakob continued to commend her, though he did not know that was a fluke as well.

"Eh, I tried to heal the wound with the arrow still in it." Felicia admitted in shame after recollecting the events.

"Wow." Jakob suppressed a chuckle, "That's hilarious. Even from you."

"Mmm…" Felicia grumbled.

Despite his cheeky comments, the maid did somehow feel a lot better. Flora and Jakob had always found a way to cheer her up when she was at her lowest. She truly was lucky to be working with such caring people.

"Anything else about the war, though?" Her sister cut in, "From Lord Leo or Iago?"

"Not too much I can recall." Jakob replied, "I know your tribe isn't involved at least, and most of the invasion details I can't release."

"Hmm, I see." Flora fidgeted.

"Alright, I'll get back to work you two." Jakob rubbed his hands together impatiently, "I'm sure that's what Master Corrin would want us to do."

Felicia nodded and stood up from the table. Jakob said his farewells and returned to the kitchen. Flora gave her sister a hug before cleaning off the breakfast table and picked up the plates with that.

"Let me help you with that before I get changed." Felicia grabbed half of the dirty plates that was on her stack.

"Thanks." Flora replied.

The two made their way down the main hall and into the kitchen. Behind her sister's back, Felicia almost dropped the plates but thankfully caught herself before colliding into a pillar. They both dropped their loads and washed their hands.

Flora rolled up her sleeves and immediately began washing the dishes. Her hands and washcloth moved gracefully, taking the plates and washing them vigorously. She then carefully yet effortlessly dropped them off to the side, sparkling like new.

 _(Wow. Why can't I be that amazing…)_

"War with Hoshido." Flora broke the silence while still washing, "Sounds dangerous."

"I wonder when they'll announce it to everyone." Felicia sighed.

"I hope our tribe doesn't get dragged into this."

"Don't worry! Even if they are, they're great at fighting!"

Upon hearing those words, Flora stopped in the middle of her washing briefly before returning to her work just as abruptly. The awkward silence returned as Felicia wondered what was going on inside her sister's mind.

"You really don't understand, do you?" She snapped.

"Eh? What?" Felicia asked, shocked at her sudden anger.

Flora has never snapped like that before. War with Hoshido shouldn't impacted her so much. She isn't a soldier and their family wouldn't let the tribe join the war. She would do anything to leave behind the sudden tension and have the situation deescalate.

"Never mind." Flora exhaled deeply, "Sorry. I was just hoping that you're better now."

"Yup! Thanks to you, sis!" Felicia smiled, "I'll go get changed!"

Flora turned to the younger maid. "Do you think the war will stop if Corrin comes back?"

 _(If Corrin comes back…)_

"Flora." Felicia grabbed her sister's shoulders, "That's a brilliant idea! I'll tell Jakob!"

"What?"

With that, Felicia ran to her changing room with a smile on her face, leaving her flabbergasted sibling behind.

* * *

Corrin yawned as he stared outside of the wagon. Two horses powered through the dirt road, pulling the Hoshidan-style wagon as it vibrated against the shallow holes. Despite being a wealthier country, their roads seemed to be much less maintained. They had left the village settlement early morning with a Hoshidan merchant and his ride. It was now late in the afternoon. Rinkah and Kaze stared at the prince as he held his head.

"You know." Rinkah spoke at last, "You would feel less tired if you slept more yesterday." Though the animal hides felt silky and pleasant yesterday, Corrin didn't fall asleep because of the anxiousness of having her keeping watch.

"Sorry." He grumbled, "I'm not used to strangers watching me sleep."

"Strangers?" Rinkah scoffed.

"My sister, Camilla used to watch over me until I slept." Corrin admitted, "She stopped when I told her to though."

"Adorable. How old were you when she stopped making sure you fell asleep? Six?"

"Sixteen."

An awkward silence filled the carriage, only broken by the wagon meeting another set of tiny potholes. Rinkah's mouth was left open in disbelief. She would probably have the same reaction if she saw how Camilla treated him in real life as well.

 _(Huh. I just realized how much I miss everyone.)_

"Some siblings are just bad at listening." Kaze shrugged.

"Someone who understands me!" Corrin laughed in relief.

"We should be at Shirasagi any minute now." The ninja continued. "These thoroughbreds we captured from Nohr travel incredibly fast."

"No way." Corrin said, "You captured Revenants?"

Revenants are a rare breed of horses native to Nohr. Dark mages experimented with these horses and blessed their feet through magic, or so the story goes. Most horses perished while being trained in special stables. Less than a hundred horses remained in the Nohrian army, making up less than a twentieth of the cavalry. They were only available to the elite forces and formerly Gunter's control.

Usually, getting from Windmire City to the border takes over five days on foot or two days on horseback. Revenants can make the journey in twelve hours, which was the reason his patrol made it to the abandoned fortress so quickly. They are essential in moving soldiers and supplies quickly.

"Yes." Rinkah nodded, "I thought you would know why we were travelling so fast."

"I was too busy thinking about your sloppy roads." Corrin replied just in time for another bump to rock the wagon back and forth. It was miraculous the wagon hadn't fallen apart already, or that none of them suffered a concussion.

"Right, now we're going to meet the royal family." Kaze reminded, "Do you have your side of the story ready?"

The prince nodded slowly. It wasn't a particularly interesting story. The patrol left the night before yesterday with the cavalry and troop carriages. They arrive at the canyon yesterday morning where they ended up with an accident leading to a fight with Omozu. Afterwards, they were going to return home. They would have arrived yesterday evening but he fell into-

 _(Damnit, I can't mention Lilith! They'll never believe that story.)_

"You don't seem so sure." Rinkah frowned.

"No, no" Corrin responded, "I'm just a bit dizzy, that's all."

 _(No problem. I just need to make a plausible story to why I stayed behind, until night, on the bridge, unescorted-)_

The carriage began to decelerate as Corrin felt his body being dragged forward slightly. It was obvious that despite acquiring two Revenants, the Hoshidan people have yet to properly use them.

"Alright, we're here." Kaze said as he looked outside of the wagon.

"Already?" Corrin began to sweat.

Rinkah stretched her arms. "Yes, let's meet the royals."

Surely enough, the wagon stopped shortly afterwards. Gazing out of the wagon's window, a colossal sight greeting the young prince. A sheer-sided mountain stood before them. The Hoshidan capital was almost completely hidden behind it. However, the most impressive piece in the entire view was the absolutely massive castle on top of the heights.

The brown and white structure had Hoshidan-styled curved roofs that shown light blue in the evening sun. The sun was setting, covering the entire structure in a paint of orange. Several gates led to the large entrance to the castle followed by stairs that led up the mountain's side. Trees with cherry blossoms peppered the landscape around the entire structure. Corrin's amazement vanished once he thought about the climb up.

"I know that's beautiful." He whispered, "But that's also a bit silly."

"It's not as hard to get up there as you think." Kaze reassured.

Somehow, Kaze always had a soothing effect in his voice. The prince followed the two off the wagon, stepping upon the first of many steps towards Castle Shirasagi.

 **[…]**

Kaze was right. The stairs to the castle were long and unwinding, making for an easy ascent. Perhaps it was the awe of the castle's size and the sight of the setting sun that made the journey painless. Corrin never saw such a sunset back in Windmire. The two had finally reached the throne room of the castle and walked along a wide red carpet. At the end was a large golden throne that was empty.

As the three approached the throne, Corrin saw a samurai in white and red armour waiting for them. Hoshido's entire theme seemed to be amazing and artistic structures that lied on the edge of utter ridiculousness.

The samurai's armor was no exception. It had several red plates on his shoulders and chest area, He even a mask with a chin guard. The prince just got his white Nohrian armor and cape back, but it was put to shame at the sight of such polish.

The ninja walked up to the samurai and bowed.

"Welcome back, Suzukaze." The soldier spoke, "Good work."

"Thank you, Lord Ryoma." Kaze replied.

Corrin looked at Rinkah in surprise. "Did… did he just say Lord Ryoma?"

Lord Ryoma, famed warrior of the East. His ability with a sword rivals that even of Xander. He was feared among the Nohrian army for good reason; everyone he has ever fought him grimaces at the mention of his name.

"Yes." Rinkah replied, "This is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma."

"I understand." Corrin gazed at the warrior and gulped.

"Hmm…" Ryoma stared back, examining the prince of Nohr.

"What are you waiting for?" The young prince said, "If you're going to execute me, please get on with it."

The high prince might as well finished what Saizo has started. At least he looked like he was capable of delivering a quick and painless death. Ryoma smiled and pointed to a corner behind Corrin. Kaze stood up immediately. He and Rinkah looked in the same direction and both straightened their posture. Corrin turned around.

From another door in the throne room emerged a beautiful woman with black hair and in a white and golden dress. A shiny, circular headpiece kept her long hair together as it extended long past her shoulders. This must be another royal of Hoshido.

"I cannot believe it is really you…" The woman smiled warmly.

"Sorry." Corrin stared more closely, "Do we know each other?"

The woman's aura of mysteriousness suddenly broke as she broke into tears. Corrin stepped back and looked both at Rinkah and Kaze. The two of them were smiling for some reason, adding more to the confusion.

"Was it something I said?" Corrin whispered.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" The woman cried, "Come here Kamui, my sweet child!"

 _(Kamui!?)_

The woman ran forward and wrapped her hands around the prince. Corrin stood there, paralyzed. There was nothing he thought of doing. Slowly, he placed his arms awkwardly around the stranger and patted her on the back before pulling away.

"Your sweet child!?" He said, "What are you talking about? That's not possible…" Really, he just wanted to stop having the three other pairs of eyes stare at him while he tried to make sense of the entire situation.

"Oh, my poor Kamui." The woman sniffed, "It's a sad story. When you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again?"

There she was. Queen Mikoto of Hoshido crying in front of her supposed son, claiming that she was the mother of a Nohrian prince. Corrin had no idea how any of this had happened. He must have gotten mixed up with some other royal.

"But King Garon is my father! None of what you're saying makes any sense." He retorted.

"It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth." Ryoma chipped in, lowering his arms. "I am your older brother, Ryoma."

"No, no, no…" Corrin shook his head in disbelief. "Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings…"

"Are those the Nohrian royals?" Ryoma scoffed, "They're not your real family."

 _(What? They are the only family I had!)_

Memories flooded back. Memories of his training with Xander in the Northern Fortress. Memories of losing at chess against Leo. Memories of playing with his dear sisters. Everything felt so real. Was it all an illusion?

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jakob hissed at his colleague.

Felicia nodded vigorously. The two were standing outside of Xander's station. The crown prince had been working nonstop since the morning and was about to take a break. It was the perfect time to talk to them.

"You can leave if you want." Felicia tilted her head.

"No, I won't" Jakob sighed. "I just hope he listens."

"I guess we have no reason to continue waiting."

Felicia took a deep breath and knocked. A voice on the inside invited them in. Jakob grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Sure enough, Xander was on the other side, sitting on a desk with an inked feather. Several papers were at his side with his ink pot. His large sword, Siegfried, was hung upon the office wall.

Upon entering, Xander finished up his document and put down the feather. Jakob instinctually stepped forward to help him organize the mess of papers on his desk. The prince raised his hand to refuse as he piled everything together to a corner of the desk before finally turning his attention to the visitors.

"What can I do for you?" Xander greeted.

Nervousness began to fill the maid's mind. She nudged Jakob, who looked at her in shock. He nudged her back, prompting her to speak for the both of them. Sighing, Felicia finally opened her mouth.

"We want to join the Expeditionary Force!" She finally blurted out.

"Really?" Xander blinked. "You want to join the Expeditionary Force? But why?"

"We feel as if we could help get Corrin back." Jakob replied.

Flora's thoughts earlier were spot on. Nohr declared war on Hoshido because their prince was captured. If that was true, the war would end if Nohr got its prince back, and they would finally be able to see Corrin again.

The crown prince furled his brow and tapped on the desk. Felicia resisted the urge to fidget nervously while Jakob's breathing became shallow. Time felt like it was stopped as no one in the room moved a muscle.

"That's very noble." Xander finally said, "But you need not risk your life for him."

"We assure you we want to." Jakob asserted with a firmer tone.

Xander continued nonetheless. "If you're worried about your job, we will always find someone else for you…"

"Er, it's not all about Corrin!" Felicia piped, "You know about my clumsiness. It's not fit for a maid! I feel like I can serve Nohr better as a soldier!"

"What?" The Crown Prince lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes." Jakob nodded, "I have grown tired of serving Iago. I believe he has an insatiable appetite for black tea and poor manners."

 _(Not solid reasons, but anything to convince him…)_

Xander stared down at the stack of papers on his desk and pondered. Another lull filled the room. "Alright." He said, "If you are really that ear, I'll consider it."

"Really?" Felicia asked eagerly.

"You two have proven your ability in the past, so we can skip the regular training." Xander replied. He took out a small sheet of paper from the pile and began scribbling small notes onto it before setting it aside again.

"Thank you, milord." Jakob bowed, "You will not regret it."

"No promises, however." Xander said, "Now, have a good evening."

Giddy with excitement, Felicia followed the butler out of the room and closed the door behind him. Once they were in the hall she gave a small twirl and laughed. Jakob watched her with an unimpressed face.

"You seem enthusiastic for war." He complained.

"No, I'm enthusiastic about helping the army find Corrin!" Felicia replied. The two began walking down the hall to the change rooms.

 _(He would do the same for us, right?)_

"Fair enough." Jakob yawned, "I wish to have him back as well."

Felicia beamed. "The faster he comes back to us, the faster we can return to being servants."

The two finally reached the change rooms after taking a left into a smaller hallway lit with torches. Jakob picked out his clothes from the storage and started walking towards one of the doors.

"Even if we're in the expeditionary army, we'll probably just work as healers." Jakob sighed while unfolding his clothes.

"Then we will save people's lives in the meantime." Felicia chirped.

"I'm just wondering what Gunter would think."

Felicia nodded. Gunter's loss was particular jarring to Jakob. Though she was never very close to the great knight, he often spent time with the butler and teaching him self-defense.

"Well, I'll get changed now, so…" The butler frowned.

"Oh right, seeya!" She waved with a smile.

Jakob shook his head in exasperation as he entered the stall. Once he was out of view, she stopped waving and dropped her arms, reflecting on what could happen next. If war was anything like the battle at the fortress, it should last only weeks.

She then dismissed all of those troubling thoughts. When Corrin was little, she pledged her loyalty to him and it was her duty to protect their master. That is what it means to be a maid. The only thing she could hope for is to find him still alive and help him get back home.

* * *

"Rinkah, Suzukaze, you two are dismissed." Ryoma commanded.

The two Hoshidans bowed and walked out of the throne room. Only Corrin and his alleged brother and mother were left in the vicinity. If they were really family, this was the most awkward family reunion in the history of both nations.

"My name is not Kamui." Corrin grumbled.

Corrin was a proud name. It was the one King Garon gave to him. When he was little, he loved the sound of it. Never in his life has his family ever called him "Kamui" or however the name was pronounced.

"I still remember the day you were taken." Ryoma explained, "In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war."

"Yeah, Xand-" Corrin paused, "A Nohrian Prince told me."

"Not until Garon lured King Sumeragi – our father – to Cheve under false pretenses." He continued, "He said it was for a peace conference."

"Oh, that's nice of-"

"His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood." The high prince's tone turned dead serious. Corrin was taken aback. He hadn't heard of a King Sumeragi or an assassination attempt by Father.

"And to make matters worse... he kidnapped you." Ryoma finished.

That story sounded even more ridiculous than the one he wasn't supposed to tell about Lilith. It was like a mundane fairy tale written for whoever was named Kamui at best and an attempt to mislead him at worst.

"No." Corrin shook his head. "That's just not possible."

"You really don't remember any of this?" Ryoma asked, "Not even a single memory?"

"Honestly I have only the vaguest memories from my early childhood."

Corrin closed his eyes and tried to remember hard. Nothing came to mind other than the eyes of his Nohrian siblings watching through the door bars as he sat in his room. Nothing before that was buried in his memories. Just an isolated childhood and a sense of loneliness.

Ryoma sighed. "Well, I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of your past with you."

 _(That's because they were the past with me.)_

"So where's everyone else?" Corrin looked around the empty throne room. If there was anything similar between the royal families, it would be that there would be several children in line for the throne.

"You have another younger brother and two sisters." Mikoto smiled, "All of them are stationed elsewhere right now due to the Nohrian attack yesterday."

"Ah yes," The prince scratched the back of his head, "About that…"

The Hoshidan royal family didn't seem to recognize that the one who unfortunately commanded the Nohrian attack on the fort stood right in front of them. Either that, or they already forgave him. Corrin silently hoped for the latter.

"Um, so when are they coming back?" he questioned, wanting to suspend his disbelief and entertain Ryoma's story.

"Takumi will be coming back tomorrow." Ryoma answered, "He leads our archer regiments and will be returning from the northern village."

"Sakura and Hinoka are currently stationed at Fort Jinya." Mikoto added.

Takumi. Sakura. Hinoka. The exotic names spun in Corrin's head. They sounded more like the names of Hoshidan dishes rather than people. Like the rich and filling beef stew back in Nohr that has the succulent taste that wraps around your tongue and reminds you how hungry you are whenever you think about it…

"They sound… like fun." Corrin murmured.

"Are you alright?" Mikoto asked concernedly.

"I'm a bit drained." He admitted, "Sorry."

It was a long and wasteful day. Being poked awake by Rinkah after a very short sleep was already unpleasant. Riding in a rickety wagon with a still-bruised stomach and bumpy roads wasn't much better.

"You need sleep, my child." Mikoto lifted her arm and snapped her hand at Ryoma.

"Understood." Ryoma said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kamui. We have lots to catch up on."

The high prince left the room briskly. Corrin turned back towards the Hoshidan queen, who has not stopped smiling ever since he entered the castle. A sense of familial affection seemed to be cast from her.

"So." Corrin said, "Kamui?"

"Kamui was the name I gave you when you were little." Mikoto replied, "What did they call you back at Nohr?"

"Corrin." The prince posed as if some sort of hero while reciting his name.

"Oh, a fine name." Mikoto said, "What do you wish to be called?"

"Err… whatever you like."

"Kamui it is."

Corrin sighed, wondering if his former life was lost forever. Was he destined to live in Hoshido as "Kamui"? To be placed under a new roof and forget about the past years of his life?

"I know you're confused and maybe scared." Mikoto cut into his thoughts, as if she could somehow read them, "But we're so happy you're back..."

 _(Might as well play along…)_

"Ah," Corrin bowed respectfully, "Thanks for your hospitality, Queen Mikoto."

"Please," she said, "Call me Mother."

Corrin struggled to say the word. "Er, thanks… mom?"

"You look completely worn out." She laughed, "Night will be here soon so you need some sleep."

As much as the day was about to be over, sleep was the last thing on the prince's mind. There was a lot to explore in the castle and about his previous life. He felt useless the entire day while he was stuck at the back of the wagon.

"Uh…" Corrin looked at the ground.

"Would it help if I said it like a mother?" Mikoto tilted her head.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Go to bed." Mikoto raised her voice and pointed at the door.

"Okay!" Corrin stepped back in fear.

An odd smile formed on his face. It felt almost natural being scolded by Mikoto. It was the same feeling when Camilla or Xander scolded him at home. She displatyed an unexplained feeling of homeliness.

"Thank you, son." Mikoto laughed, happy as well. "Let me show you to your room."

The queen began walking gracefully towards the hallway. Corrin slowly followed close behind. The doors in the hallway were elegantly constructed. Instead of grey cobblestone, the walls were made from an off-white plaster.

Mikoto lead the prince towards a room and opened the wooden door. The room was decently sized with torches and windows to view the outside. Indeed, the sun was already beginning to set. A large bed with silk blankets was positioned near the wall.

"You spent the whole day travelling, so please rest." The queen smiled, "We'll have lots to talk about over breakfast tomorrow with your brothers."

"Cool." Corrin replied, still staring at the luxurious room in front. It was much more spacious and colorful than his quarters in Krakenburg.

"Good night, Kamui." Mikoto said before walking away.

The prince watched his mother as she walked away. Her graceful pace along with her beautiful dress disappeared from step as she turned a corner. There was no one else around and for once, Corrin wasn't being watched.

Castle Shirasagi was definitely a nice place to live in, but it didn't feel familiar enough. There needs to be mementos or paintings or something behind that could remind him of his past. Something had to be left behind.

 _(I guess I have all of tomorrow to find out.)_

Sighing, the prince removed his armor and fell onto the bed. Not long after, the sanctity of sleep enveloped him.

 **[…]**

 _A blurry image appeared in front of Corrin. He was in some sort of alleyway street. Small houses were on both sides. The road was made of cobblestone and the sky was dark blue. The image started getting blurrier and blurrier._

 _Then suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him, standing in the middle of the street. His vision was too blurry to see anything detailed. The man stood with his arms and legs spread out, as if to protect something. His back was turned away._

 _Then, the image flashed white. Upon returning, the street and houses were still there. However, the man was now on the ground. Behind him stood a large group of men, resembling soldiers._

 _The image flashed one last time. This time, the vision shocked the prince. The man was completely gone. The only thing left was another older man, possessing a long grey beard. His face was distorted and he held out a large black hand. It came closer and covered his vision, extending until eventually everything turned black._

 **[…]**

The next morning, Corrin opened his eyes and got up groggily.

 _(What a weird dream.)_

Rubbing his eyes, he pulled himself from the bed. Yesterday's sleep significantly refreshed his body. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun shone from the window. Not a single cloud peppered the sky. A noise came from outside the door, sounding of a female singing softly.

Curious, the prince placed his ear on the door to listen closer. The singing was absolutely beautiful, certainly nothing he has ever heard before. Corrin found his head attached to the door, unable to pull away from the angelic voice.

"You are the ocean's gray waves…"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Eastern Kingdom

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **July 6th, 2016**  
 **Last Updated:** **July 9th, 2016**  
 **Views as of Posting:** **994  
** **Chapters before AU begins:** **3**

 **Finally back from vacation. We're leaving the canon timeline soon!**

 **Apologies for those who read the last chapter in the first 2 days after its release. My word processor malfunctioned and many hilarious typos got added in. Grammar will be greatly improved from this point onward.**

 **We have our first "lucky" male to pair up. Please see A/N at the end.**

 _ **Chapter 2 Updates:  
**_ _ **\- Grammatical corrections**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of updates in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Eastern Kingdom (Sakura, Corrin, Sumeragi)

"W-we need some more wrap here!"

The pink-haired shrine maiden called out to the other healers as they tended to their new patients. The new arrivals were wounded in a border skirmish two days ago, and just came in this morning. Supplies and their energy were both running low. Inside Fort Jinya, the maidens had scrapped together a makeshift hospital.

The large center building was circular. Though it had a pointy and defined roof, the interior had a dome-like ceiling in the middle. Several beds were dragged from the soldier's quarters and placed in the largest room of the fort. Only about twenty guards were currently stationed at the fort - the rest were temporarily positioned to the North to guard several villages.

"Sakura, the commander is awake now." One of the healers called to the shrine maiden. Relieved, she let her subordinate help with her current patient. Sakura hurried into a separate room, where the wounded ninja laid on the bed.

"Ah, Lady Sakura." The ninja coughed, "Thank you for your assistance."

"It's m-my job." She replied, pressing lightly on his bandaged wounds on his stomach. He had lost quite a bit of blood on the way here and he suffered muscle tearing in his leg. "What's your name?"

"Commander Omozu,"

The ninja began coughing again. Sakura reached for one of her few remaining concoction on a table next to his bed and pressed her hand against his head. Fever and weakened breathing. She prompted the wounded man to open his mouth as she poured some of the liquid down his throat.

Omozu swallowed and winced. "You know, you maidens can heal our wounds immediately in battle. Why're we still stuck here with cuts and bruises?"

"B-because your wounds are older." Sakura said nervously, "If you were in battle, I could heal your slashes i-immediately, but they're too old now…"

"How does that make a difference?" The ninja lifted his head.

"Once the grace period's over, we h-have to wait for it to heal naturally." Sakura explained, "If we do it now, your wound might get infected…"

"Ah, fine then, whatever." Omozu sunk his head back into the pillow.

Sakura glowered as she peeled a bit of the wraps around his wound off. The soldier who patched him up on the road did a shoddy job with covering the wound. There was a bit of dirt underneath the wrap, and the cuts into his stomach looked barely healed. Their staves could heal wounds, but infections required another type of festal they were short on.

"How's everyone else doing?" Omozu asked.

"They're fine." Sakura sighed, "About two-thirds of the m-men came in wounded. The Pegasus knights are all fine, but some of the archers were seriously hurt."

"How many made it back?" The ninja sighed.

"H-huh?" She thought for a second, "Err… last time we checked there were hundred and twenty from the detachment."

"What?" Omozu tried to sit up but midway he winced in pain and flopped back down to his bed, "But that's almost everyone! I saw bodies on the battlefield…"

Sakura quickly readjusted his pillow and scanned around for another bottle. She found the correct one and poured some liquid on her hands. She then applied the fluid onto the wound from the partially removed wrap.

"N-no, they withdrew." She said, "The samurai managed to recover the wounded on the battlefield before they returned."

"Amazing." Omozu mused, "I knew reinforcements were on their way but they still had plenty of time to finish us off."

"Maybe they spared your army?" Sakura suggested.

"Huh, that Corrin fellow…"

After finishing cleaning the wound, Sakura reapplied the wrap and poured a bit of cleaning solution on her arms. There was nothing more she could do for the commander except for pray for his recovery. She had no idea why they didn't have any healers at the abandoned fortress. They could have probably turned the tide of the battle with their support.

"S-so, what happened?" Sakura sat down next to her patient.

"Oh right, I have to write that damn report." Omozu coughed again, "Long story short, their commander outmaneuvered our archers and we lost momentum."

"In the Bottomless Canyon?" The maiden asked in disbelief, "How did they do it? Wyverns?"

"Their commander used this weird power to make a stone bridge from one of the pillars." The ninja said, "He touched the ground and poof, there it was."

 _(Weird power? Did he run into a Nohrian royal?)_

"He touched the ground and made a bridge?" Sakura questioned again.

"Yes." Omozu replied, "Witchcraft I tell you. I think he might be a dark mage…"

Before Sakura had another word in, a female samurai came rushing towards her from another room. The commander breathed and closed his eyes while the maiden turned her attention to the soldier.

"Lady Sakura!" The brunette warrior bowed, "Lady Hinoka awaits you."

"Hana! Tell her I'll be right there!" Sakura responded.

"Eh, you can go, milady." Omozu said. "You can read my report later."

Sakura quickly followed her retainer into the makeshift hospital. A few groans emanated from the wounded soldiers but none of them were coughing heavily. They had marched for two days on foot and had carried their seriously wounded. It was a miracle everyone was recovering, though the room's rancid smell would take ages to disappear. She and Hana reached the door, where a tall redhead awaited them. Lady Hinoka had returned from her patrol.

"Hey, sis!" Hinoka waved. "How is everything here?"

"Hi Hinoka," Sakura panted. "Everything is fine. We're a bit low on supplies, but most of these soldiers should be out soon." Hana quickly bowed in front of the two princesses. Hinoka returned the bow before looking around.

Hinoka folded her arms, "Where's your other retainer? That Tsubaki fellow?"

"He's picking some herbs for me." Sakura answered.

The wind began to pick up as cold air blew into the fortress. Hana ordered the guards to close the gate. Hinoka's Pegasus neighed in protest outside. The princess quickly dismissed herself to take her mount into the stable.

"Hey, Tsubaki should be back by now." Hana whispered, "Didn't he leave a long time ago?"

"Yeah." Sakura shivered, "I hope he's fine. Some herbs are hard to find…"

"Lady Sakura, your assistance please!" Someone inside the main room called.

Anxious, Sakura rushed towards the fort's chest to pick up her bloom festal. She and Hana rushed to the source of the call. A soldier started wheezing violently. The assistant there restrained the man so he wouldn't hurt himself as he flailed aimlessly.

The poor man somehow agitated his chest wound and started to lose blood again. He was seriously close to succumbing. The shrine maiden took a deep breath and casted her rod's power.

Her rod began to glow brightly as she held it over the soldier's wound. In an instant, the soldier's cuts began to close, leaving behind only scars and some blood on his skin. The soldier stopped thrashing about and started to breath normally. He closed his eyes and his hands rested at his side.

"I would have intervened earlier if he wasn't at risk for infection…" Sakura said to herself for reassurance, "H-he'll be fine…" She nodded at the healer, who went off to get some water.

"Great work, Lady Sakura." Hana commented, "I'm glad it is you I serve."

"O-oh it was nothing." Sakura said sheepishly, "It's my job…"

She looked over the hospital. The healthier soldiers and Pegasus knights talked in the mess hall about the battle and how they were going to get their revenge. For a group of people who helped move their wounded comrades for a day and two nights, they were very refreshed.

Just beside them were some healers, slumped up against the wall. It has been a long time since her medical team had to take care of so many soldiers. Sakura's bloom festal glowed dimly, indicating its diminishing power. There was no guarantee she could help the next soldier who fell into critical condition.

 _(I just hope Tsubaki returns with those herbs soon…)_

* * *

 _"In the white light, a hand reaches through..."_

Corrin slumped up against the door, entranced by the female's gentle voice. His hands gradually lowered itself down the wood, stroking its texture. The door felt unusually smooth, even lacking a simple knob. He felt as if the singing's pleasantness was going to sweep him away, until he realized the door was actually opening and his feet were actually sliding.

"Ah?"

He had completely forgotten about his room having a sliding door from yesterday, after Mikoto had opened it. Snapping out of the trance, the prince scrambled to reorient himself and grabbed the wall.

Witnessing the unsightly slip-up was a young female with light blue hair in a white dress. She had stopped singing after noticing the prince awkwardly trying to regain balance. Corrin stood up quickly and leaned his arm against the wall.

"Uh, hey there!" He said as smoothly as possible.

The girl tilted her head. "Hello. I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm Co-," Corrin stammered, "-Mui, Kamui, hah. Pleased to meet you."

"Hello Kamui," The girl said, "My name is Azura."

Azura. Corrin examined the person in front of him. She seemed to be a high ranking member of the castle. Her clothes and necklace were too elegant for a maid yet not embroidered enough for a courtesan. Her hair was also exceptionally done well.

She held her hands together like a well-mannered hostess, but it gave off an impression more timid than polite. Given her voice, she appeared to be an entertainer for the Hoshidan Court, or perhaps even a-

"Hmm," Azura said, "I hope you're not just going to stand there and stare…"

"So-sorry!" Corrin replied quickly, "Just, admiring the architecture!"

She giggled. "Oh? I'm architecture?"

 _(Uh-oh. That didn't go well)_

"No, this!" Corrin laughed nervously. He walked past Azura and pointed towards the wall behind her. "Look at this wall. Beautifully crafted and reinforced with wood. Truly inspirational work. A testament to Hoshido's architects."

Corrin wiped his forehead, hoping his false enthusiasm would be enough to convince her. Azura's face held a blank expression as she observed at the wall before turning back towards him.

"Huh." She said, "Anyways, can I help you with anything?"

"I'm sorry to bother you." Corrin stuttered, "I just got lost in your singing. There's something about that song that captivates me…"

"I see."

Silence again. There wasn't really anything meaningful to talk about. His initial stumbling have already knocked the words out of his mouth. The only girls he frequently talked to at the Northern Fortress were his sisters and Felicia. This one had something different about her.

"So Azura, what are you doing here?" Corrin asked cautiously. "You don't seem like a Hoshidan royal."

"I'm a former princess of Nohr." Azura continued.

"Former? I don't understand." Corrin paused, "Surely I would have heard of you. I grew up with the Nohrian royal family…"

"I'm afraid I've been here a long time," She said.

She held the golden necklace in her hands and looked at it. Corrin's spirits immediately lifted. He wasn't the only person captured by Hoshido and living under their castle. If they worked together, they could have an easier time escaping.

"Good morning, Kamui. Azura"

A bellowing voice came from behind him. Standing a few feet away and waving at the two people in the hall was Ryoma, who was out of his armor and in some red Hoshidan garment. Corrin frowned.

"Morning Ryoma." Azura waved.

"We're having breakfast. Come on down." The high prince said before walking away down the hall. Azura and Corrin watched him leave.

"Wait." Corrin said, "I thought you said you were a Nohrian princess?"

"After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated." Azura whispered, "They tried desperately to get you back, but they failed again and again. However, I wasn't as heavily guarded. Some ninjas easily kidnapped me."

Corrin grimaced at the thought of what Saizo did when he 'kidnapped' others. Frankly, He found his own abduction from Hoshido difficult to believe. Azura offered some sort of validation, but it wasn't enough to go on. Her yellow-greenish eyes grew dim as she tried recalling the details of her story.

"Those… Hoshidan filth." Corrin huffed, "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay." Azura shook her head, "I suppose we've both been hostages for most of our lives. I may technically be a hostage but I've lived a happy life."

"Really?" The prince asked incredulously.

The princess nodded. "The 'filth' of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter."

"Does she? Hmm…"

Growing up without a mother, Azura's comment didn't quite connect with Corrin. Then again, life at Castle Shirasagi did appear very pleasant. Spacious, kind staff, and a lighter atmosphere than Castle Krakenburg. Any child taken here would have been happy they were kidnapped.

"Let's get going to breakfast?" Azura yawned.

"Ah… yes!" Corrin replied quickly.

As the former princess of Nohr walked down the hallway, he followed her closely. As she turned a corner, he caught a small smirk on her face. Corrin's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He wanted to know more about the mysterious singer, but he could barely start a good conversation. Then again, the future just would not stop surprising him.

They reached a large room with a large circular table in the middle. Three people were already sitting on the ground. Sitting the furthest from the door was Queen Mikoto, followed by Prince Ryoma. Finally, a grey-haired male Corrin had saw met was drinking odd soup.

"Hello Azura, Kamui." Queen Mikoto greeted warmly, "I see you two have already met each other."

 _(And I probably have already creeped her out…)_

"Come take a seat." Ryoma beckoned him forward with his hand.

Corrin pointed at the table, "Uh, in Nohr, we have an invention called a chair."

The three were sitting on what best could be described as a fancy mat, using chopsticks to eat their food. In front of them was strange soup, rice, and some assorted vegetables. Azura grinned at his comment while the grey-haired male rolled his eyes.

"Alright." Ryoma responded, "I will get you a chair"

"Ah no, that's fine." Corrin scratched the back of his head.

Azura walked forward towards the table and sat down at a spot next to Queen Mikoto. Corrin quickly took a look at how they were sitting and sat down next to the grey-haired stranger. The stranger shifted slightly away and paid him no attention.

Mikoto leaned forward slightly. "Kamui, this is Takumi, your younger brother." She turned his attention to the stranger, who pretended to not hear his name.

"Hello." Corrin greeted, "I assume Mikoto told you about me already?"

"Hmph." Takumi put down his chopsticks and glanced at the prince.

"Friendly…" Corrin murmured to himself silently.

The food in front looked enticing. Potatoes and some unknown veggies were sliced in front of them. The rice smelled fresh and the soup was curiously mostly clear. There were definitely enough to give everyone a hearty portion. Corrin picked up a pair of chopsticks and began poking at his bowl of rice.

Ryoma turned towards Takumi. "So, how was the village garrison?"

"Dull." Takumi said, "The townspeople didn't seem to care about the border scuffle, and honestly, I couldn't tell them any meaningful details."

"Right." Ryoma sighed, "With Omozu wounded, we won't have a proper report of the attack without having the scribe."

Corrin had just successfully used the chopsticks to pick up some rice, but upon hearing the high prince's news he lost his grip and bit his tongue. The rice fell back into the bowl and his hands turned cold.

"Kamui, are you alright?" Mikoto asked concernedly.

"Yes, yes." Corrin said, "Just learning how to use these." The queen smiled encouragingly and returned to drinking her soup.

 _(So they didn't know who lead the Nohrian forces yet.)_

"Saizo was with him, wasn't he?" Azura asked.

"He's remaining at guard at the border." Ryoma answered.

Corrin continued poking at his rice with the chopsticks. Rinkah and Kaze didn't inform Ryoma in Saizo's place. They probably avoided mentioning the ninja's activities at all in fear of exposing his "interrogation" incident. Whatever the reason, he should accept it as a blessing.

Corrin tilted his head. "Where is Omozu now?"

"If I remember correctly, his troops should stop at Fort Jinya on the way back, where Sakura and Hinoka are stationed." Ryoma said.

"When I find out who did this," Takumi tightened his hand into a fist, "they will wish they were never born."

Ryoma nodded in agreement while Queen Mikoto frowned. Corrin nervously moved on to drinking the odd soup. It was actually quite delicious, though it would have been better without the fact his "younger brother" essentially gave him a death threat. There was only relief in the fact Omozu was still alive. He was the only person who could convince everyone that the attack was not intentional.

With that hope, he put his worries aside. The Hoshidan royal family started discussing other topics he didn't quite understand. The rest of the breakfast ended up with him cautiously drinking his soup, with Takumi glaring at him suspiciously from one side and Azura gazing with sympathy from the other.

 **[...]**

When breakfast was over, Corrin instinctually reached for his dishes to wash them but two servants had beat them to it. One of them held a suspicious expression as the Nohrian prince left the room. Ryoma and Takumi have already gone off elsewhere while Azura was still finishing her tea at the table. Once again, it was only him and Queen Mikoto standing in the throne room.

"You didn't seem well this morning." Queen Mikoto noted.

"I'm sorry Queen Mikoto." Corrin said, "I just don't feel like we're family yet."

"I don't blame you."

The Queen walked behind the large golden throne and opened up a compartment hidden at its back. After reaching inside for a few seconds, she finally produced a spherical silver object. It was about half the size of a head of cabbage.

"Perhaps this will help." She said while gazing at the object in her two hands.

Corrin stared. "What is it?"

"This is the Orb of Memories." Queen Mikoto explained, "An artifact that digs through your past. Not only can this amazing sphere store your memories, but it can also make you remember things long forgotten."

The ball glowed dimly as it was being held, reacting like a dragon vein. The queen closed her eyes and the orb began changing color. Slowly, the silver orb turned into a deep shade of scarlet. Corrin watched in awe.

"I meant to give this to you yesterday, but you were too tired." she explained.

"That thing can help me remember the past?" The prince pointed at the artifact.

Queen Mikoto nodded, "Yes, please help yourself."

 _(What a powerful artifact.)_

She held out the orb towards the prince. Corrin reluctantly stepped forward and took it from her hands. Just as when he was at the Bottomless Canyon, he felt his energy drain through his hands and into the object's glow. His blood felt like it was pulsating again, though it was nowhere near as intense as last time. The orb grew brighter and brighter until Corrin's pupils began to hurt.

"Close your eyes." She commented.

Corrin followed her instructions. At first, his vision was completely black and nothing was out of the ordinary. The weight of the Orb of Memories disappeared from his hands, giving the sensation of him sticking his hands out holding nothing but air. The blackness of his vision began to turn scarlet as well. After a brief moment, the color disappeared, replaced with an extraordinary sight in his mind.

* * *

 **[Many Years Before]**

The great Hoshidan king looked upon the land of Cheve. The rain recently stopped, making the air around the township cold yet dry. A column of samurai followed close behind him. The king's white armor glistened as they awaited the arrival of the Nohrian delegation. Not long after, a large patrol of soldiers emerged from the town's main entrance. King Sumeragi straightened his back at the sight.

Beside the Hoshidan ruler was his son, young Kamui. The boy's white hair was carefully groomed, much to his protest. He scratched behind one of his pointy ears and glanced in amazement at the neighboring settlement.

"Cool! This is what the Nohrian royal army looks like!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Indeed." Sumeragi whispered, "A respectable nation."

As the Nohrians approached, it became apparent their own king was leading the patrol. The dark ruler bore a dark red cape and golden crown. Despite lacking armor that rivalled Sumeragi's, his attire brought along a similar sense of power audacity. His black and purple robes were the definition of Nohr itself: dark and furtive, yet regal and affluent.

 _(King Garon)_

Behind him were many soldiers equipped with lances and bows. An unusual selection for the royal guards. Garon and his patrol stopped a few feet in front of Sumeragi's forces. Both patrols stood still, awaiting their next commands. The Hoshidan samurai drew their katana blades preemptively.

"King Garon." The Hoshidan king spoke first.

"King Sumeragi." Garon greeted back, "Welcome to Cheve."

His left hand closed into a fist and dropped to his side. The Nohrians backed off, either sticking their lances into the ground or lowering their bows. Sumeragi turned to his own men and nodded. They slowly sheathed their swords as well.

"Woah…" Kamui stared at the Nohrian ruler.

"Why hello there." Garon smirked, "Precious child."

He stepped forward towards the boy but Sumeragi stepped forward and held an arm in front of his son. The Hoshidan king narrowed his eyes.

"I can't help but wonder why you didn't bring Prince Xander." He said.

"My apologies." Garon bowed, "He is currently sick and under the care of his servants."

"I wish him a speedy recovery." Sumeragi sighed.

"Then let us get started on the proceedings."

The Nohrian guards retrieved their weapons and began making their way into the center of the city, followed by Garon himself. Sumeragi waited for a safe distance between their forces before allowing his son and escort to follow on foot. Soon, they found themselves in the oddly deserted town square.

The garrison directed them towards the town hall. The Hoshidans tried to stay guard next to the main entrance, but Nohrian soldiers were already there. Sumeragi nodded to the patrol leader and they positioned themselves next to the town hall windows. When all of the guards were in place, the king reluctantly entered the building alone.

 **[…]**

"Unacceptable."

King Garon slammed his fist onto the wooden table. Not even five minutes into the proceedings and the two royal had already reached an impasse. The room was well-lit but the windows were closed. Silhouettes of the Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers outside were occasionally seen as they paced across.

His son was still guarded by the samurai patrol. Garon had asked earlier for negotiations with Sumeragi alone. No fellow princes. No advisors. Just the two of them. That was one of the major roadblocks to the current treaty.

"All we are asking for is a relocation of that particular settlement." Sumeragi exasperated, "It's too close to the border."

"That fortress is fine where it is." Garon retorted, "Are you trying to relinquish Nohrian influence over the area?"

"Of course not." Sumeragi gritted his teeth, "I'm saying its making our magistrates upset. We'll relocate our two fortifications from the south as well."

The Hoshidan King crossed his arms and tugged at his moustache. This offer was fair to both sides. Demilitarizing the regions closest to the border will make skirmishes unfeasible and the border less volatile. Only a fool would turn it down. Garon rested his head on one of his arms and groaned softly. The groan dragged on, dissolving into a deep chuckle.

"King Garon, are you alright?" Sumeragi asked with surprise.

"Of course." He replied, "Now, I'll have you see the demands of Nohr."

 _(Finally, some progress)_

The Nohrian ruler pulled an envelope from inside his robe and presented it to Sumeragi. He quickly opened it up to read the document inside. It was the most bizarre text he has ever read. The gem included impossible demands. Nohrian forces must be permitted to lodge in Hoshidan villages for at least a fortnight. No Hoshidan can slander the of Nohrian royal family. The Kingdom of Hoshido must provide a bounty of a thousand bags of rice a year to the Kingdom of Nohr. The list continued on.

"This must be a joke." Sumeragi responded, "Where are the real terms?"

"Those are our terms." Garon grunted, "Once we crush your pathetic country."

Sumeragi blinked and opened his mouth, but no words came out. This was not a negotiation neither an ultimatum. This was straight up intimidation.

"Don't bother speaking." He continued, "I knew how you would react."

Garon put his hand to his lips and whistled loudly. The silhouettes on the thin curtains suddenly disappeared as the guards outside scrambled. Seconds later, swords clashing sounded from outside. The Nohrians have begun attacking the Hoshidan escort, catching them off guard. The streets were filled with guards shouting from both sides.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sumeragi exclaimed furiously as he stood up. Garon calmly bent over and reached at a compartment hidden under the table. When he came back up, his hand held a giant axe and he showed a devious grin.

 _(This was never meant to be a peace treaty at all.)_

"Goodbye, King Sumeragi." He said.

Garon swung the axe down on the Hoshidan, but the hefty blow was quickly dodged. Sumeragi had leapt from his chair and started bolting towards the door. Outside, two Nohrian guards were ready to strike him down.

Sumeragi was able to outmaneuver the first guard. When the second one tried to stab him with his pike, the Hoshidan king used his arm to block the attack. He ran passed both of them and outside of the town hall. Garon's laughter echoed in the hall behind him.

Outside, the samurai were fighting against several lancers. Previously, Sumeragi wasn't concerned with his protection since his patrol was larger than Garon's, but now many soldiers hidden inside townhouses have emerged to fight. While the samurai were beating back their foes, more came from a street to their right. Sumeragi ran frantically towards his column.

"Milord, you must leave this ambush immediately!" The patrol leader shouted from next to the carriage. He tossed Sumeragi his sacred blade. He caught it in the air and turned towards the Nohrian reinforcements.

"Where's my son?" The King shouted.

"He was separated from the patrol and taken that way!" The samurai pointed at an alley. Just in his view, a five-man patrol was running down the street. One of them grabbed the hand of a white-haired boy who was running with them.

"Hold them off!" Sumeragi shouted, "I'm not leaving without my son!"

"Milord, wait!" The samurai shouted.

His words didn't go through. Sumeragi had already dashed his way into the alley, leaving behind his escort. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and his vision became shaky. He caught up to the Nohrian soldiers before they made a turn into another street. He needed to get back to his samurai as soon as possible.

 _(I cannot allow Kamui to fall into their hands!)_

The Nohrians turned around at the sound of his running and drew their blades. Sumeragi threw out a battle cry as he continued sprinting forward at incredible speed. Using his sacred Astra technique, he quickly struck the first two guards with blinding speed before they could even react.

"You fiends!" He screamed.

Two other soldiers lunged at the King with their swords. Sumeragi parried one of them quickly and kicked the heel of the other, tripping the swordsman up. His sword stabbed into the back of the fallen soldier. The other had sheathed his sword and got up to run away.

The final Nohrian had ran a fair distance away from the fight. He dragged along Kamui, who was struggling to keep up. Sumeragi gave chase. The young boy suddenly threw himself onto the ground and the soldier lost his grip. The Nohrian decided to ditch the boy and run off into another street. Kamui fell onto the streets and slid a bit on the ground. His face was horribly scratched.

"Kamui, are you ok?" Sumeragi sheathed his sword and ran up to him.

His son had a few bruises and his shirt was torn up, but no blood was on him. He could still run and they could still escape.

"F-father…" Corrin murmured, still lying on the ground.

"King Sumeragi."

The malicious voice boomed from behind them. The King turned around, seeing the Nohrian ruler smiling. The clouds have suddenly gotten darker, as if the entire universe was objecting to his presence. A large group of archers was behind him. He was not going to make it back to his patrol after all.

 _(I- It's over…)_

* * *

Sumeragi clenched his teeth and pulled out his sword again. Garon's face scrunched in amusement. The archers have finished priming their bows and took aim at the Hoshidan King.

"Fire at will." Garon ordered. In a brutal rehearsed attack, the archers fired their arrows. The projectiles whizzed past the king in a huge volley, and towards the lone Sumeragi. He braced for impact.

An arrow struck Sumeragi in his chest. Another in his arm. Another on his thigh. Pain pulsed through his body each time he was impaled, and the arrows did not stop coming. He had lost full control of himself. He moaned as his chest convulsed painfully. The king fell to his feet, his armor compromised and with wood sticking out of every limb.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sumeragi." Garon laughed, "That wasn't even my best trap."

The Nohrian ruler walked forward and pulled out his massive sword. His red cape blew in the wind. Without hesitation, he swung at his defeated enemy, slicing open his chest. Sumeragi screamed in pain and fell to the ground with weak tremors.

Kamui curled himself into a ball, trembling at the sight. He put his arm over his vision as Garon slashed with his sword. When he looked back, his father was on the ground, motionless. The army of archers stood silently as they stared at him.

"You poor thing. Orphaned… at such a tender young age."

He pulled out his hand, reaching for Kamui's body. The young prince closed his eyes in fear, hoping for the whole world to disappear. He saw nothing again, except black. The black slowly reverted back into a deep shade of red.

"You are my child now."

Corrin opened his eyes as the scarlet faded back into reality. He felt the weight of the orb on his hands again. Blinking in horror at his past memories, he dropped the sphere. It hit the carpet with a loud sound, but didn't crack. It slowly rolled to the queen's side.

"Kamui?" Queen Mikoto exclaimed, "Are you alright?" She quickly picked up the Orb of Memories and stared at her son.

"I… I finally remember!" The prince breathed, "I remember…"

The lost memories were ingrained in his mind as if he saw them yesterday. The buildings of Cheve. The samurais' determination. King Garon's presence. His father's pursuit. The sudden fighting. His father's death.

"My real father…?"

"So you remember that day." Queen Mikoto sighed. She walked to the back of the throne to put back the Orb of Memories. Corrin fell to his knees as a small headache accompanied the influx of information. He felt like he could remember more, but nothing else came to his mind.

"Please, Kamui" Queen Mikoto returned to Corrin's side, "Please tell me what you saw." Corrin stood back up and turned to his mother.

"I was with my father on a patrol and he went into the town hall with King Garon." He recalled, "I heard a whistle and suddenly the Nohrian guards lunged at the Hoshidans. In the confusion, a group of soldiers took me away. My father tried to rescue me but then…" He paused. "But then…"

He could not bring himself to say it. The man's body lying on the ground was too horrifying to recall. King Sumeragi's blood pooled onto the floor. How could he forget such a grotesque tragedy?

"It's okay." Queen Mikoto said, "It must have been horrible having to see what happened so many years ago. I'm sorry that's what the orb made you remember."

"It's fine." Corrin replied, "You were right. I would have been overwhelmed yesterday."

"And now?" The queen asked.

"I want to know more." The prince grimaced, "I know I might not like it, but I want to see when we were a family."

He wanted to know what kind of a mother Queen Mikoto was when he was still a part of the Hoshidan royal family. He wanted to see how he and his father spent time together in the castle, and how he played with Ryoma and the other siblings.

"We'll do that tomorrow." The queen shook her head, "You are exhausted."

"I see." Corrin admitted. He had forgotten how much power was required to activate a dragon vein.

Queen Mikoto wiped her eyes. "You will learn everything." Her voice started to crack like yesterday. "Your father would be joyful to learn that you have returned."

"Mikoto…"

"You may have forgotten about the time I was your mother, but I never stopped loving you when you were gone." She continued, "So please, don't focus too much on the past. As long as we're together, we can create new, happier memories. That's all I ever wanted for you as a mother."

Corrin walked up to his crying mother and slowly embraced her. Queen Mikoto wrapped her arms around her son and held him tight. Her clothes had a smell that became more familiar to him than ever before. He could finally believe he had found his Hoshidan family at last.

"Mother." Corrin murmured, "I am so happy to see you again."

"Me too, Kamui." Queen Mikoto sobbed. "Welcome home."

Sakura and Hinoka walked down the aisles of wounded Hoshidans. Most of them had fallen asleep while others were staring at the ceiling. One of the shrine maidens uncovered a mild fever befalling a small group of soldiers. The healthier samurai assisted in quarantining the sick.

Hana volunteered to keep watch in front of the fort for visitors. Midday was the garrison's favorite time of day because that was when the local villagers delivered food as thanks for their protection. After working an exhausting morning, it was no wonder she would want to be the first one to get her hands on a meal.

"Geez, these archers are beat up bad." Hinoka said after surveying her aisle.

"Yeah… various stab wounds. Mild nausea." Sakura exhaled.

"Hey, the Pegasus knights are all in good shape though!" Her sister beamed, "Just as expected of our best warriors."

 _(That's… more likely because they arrived late to the fight.)_

After making another cold compress for Omozu, the two sisters decided to take a break to join Hana outside. The warm noon sun radiated upon the grasslands beyond. Yet another cloudless midday greeted Fort Jinya.

"Lady Sakura, Hinoka!" Hana called as she saw them walk towards her, "Good timing. Look who's back!"

The female samurai pointed at the sky. Sure enough, a Pegasus knight was descending into view. The red-haired knight steered his mount into a gentle landing next to Sakura. Tied to his steed was a large basket filled with herbs to the rim. The tall knight jumped off his Pegasus and ran them.

"Welcome back, Tsubaki!" Hinoka exclaimed.

"Pfft. Why were you late?" Hana scoffed. Tsubaki kneeled in front his master quickly before turning back to his fellow retainer.

"These herbs were harder to find then you think." He responded while smiling, "Of course, Lady Sakura deserves only the best batch."

"O-oh, thanks Tsubaki. It's just what we needed…" Sakura said.

He and Hana always got into the pettiest of arguments if she didn't intervene. She was just happy both her retainers were safe. Tsubaki was a skilled Pegasus knight in the army who earned the recommendation of Hinoka. Ever since he became her retainer, he had always been a competent worker couldn't accept anything less than perfection.

"Milady." Tsubaki said, "I bring bad news."

"What?" Sakura froze, "Bad news? What's wrong?"

Tsubaki cleared his throat. "While searching for the herbs, I came across a large group of maybe three hundred Faceless in a field north-west of here."

Sakura froze at the news.

 _(Faceless? This deep into Hoshidan territory?)_

"That's concerning." Hinoka said, "How close are they?"

"Quite a distance away." Tsubaki replied, "They're also travelling in random directions as well. I'm guessing they probably won't make it here anytime soon."

"So in other words, we are pretty safe then." Hinoka concluded.

Safe wasn't quite reassuring enough. Fort Jinya's garrison was already very small to begin with. Many of the soldiers were still wounded to some extent and could not fight effectively. Should the Faceless find this location, there would be terrible consequences. Especially if there are over three hundred of them…

"Don't worry, Lady Sakura!" Hana piped, "Even if they do make it here, I won't allow them to make it past this gate."

"Me neither of course." Tsubaki jumped in, "Those spuds-for-brains Faceless won't stand a chance against us."

Sakura looked at her two retainers. "Uh-h, that's good."

She always put her absolute trust in Hana and Tsubaki, but could they return that trust? She was always a shrine maiden, not exactly a talented commander like Ryoma or Hinoka. Omozu was still in bad condition as well.

"Leave it to me, sis." Hinoka turned to Sakura, "I know exactly how to beat those abominations."

"Alright then," She said in relief, "Please tell us what to do."

"Great. We first need to contact Castle Shirasagi for reinforcements, just in case."

"A good idea." Tsubaki nodded.

"And you will be the one who does it." Hinoka pointed at Sakura's retainer.

"Hey what?" He exclaimed, "Why me?"

"You actually saw army of Faceless." Hinoka explained, "You would be able to provide them with the most accurate information."

Fort Jinya was only a few hours away from Castle Shirasagi by foot, and only an hour by Pegasus. If they could get a bigger army into the fort in the evening, then they could wait for Omozu's forces to recover before hunting down the Faceless. They only need wait a few days longer.

"But, what about Lady Sakura?" Tsubaki asked, "I can't just leave her here."

"No it's fine, Tsubaki." Sakura said timidly, "W-we need those reinforcements…"

"Certainly then milady, you can count on me." The Pegasus knight grinned.

He returned to his steed and began unloading the herbs to prepare for another flight. Hana went off to help him unload while Hinoka stared at the ground, deep in thought. Sakura tilted her head and waited for the next order.

"Alright, no need to panic." Hinoka spoke confidently, "We need to come up with a defense strategy in the meantime."

"Y-yes." Sakura agreed.

 _(She is so calm. Is this how real leaders face danger?)_

"Sakura, how many are fit to fight?"

"Er." The shrine maiden thought hard about what Omozu told him and her record of all of the wounded. "We have, um, twenty samurai from the garrison and another forty from Omozu's forces. There are the two patrols of Pegasus knights… and I think twenty archers. The rest are too wounded to fight…"

Hinoka thought deep about the numbers in her head and stared at the gate leading into Fort Jinya. She took her lance and started drawing circles and lines into the soft dirt next to the path. Sakura watched at the side in fascination. Tsubaki had taken off to the Capital and Hana ran back to them.

"Right, a hundred of us against about three hundred of them." Hinoka stared at the lines and scratches on the ground.

"Even if they reach this fort, we've encountered worse before." Hana smiled, "It's going to be a piece of cake."

Sakura watched as her older sister and Hana discussed their plans. The shrine maiden's head began to spin. Her sister and retainers were so much more powerful than she was, she couldn't help but feel like deadweight.

But, in face of all dangers she still had a job to do. Her job was to help keep everyone alive. Even if they the Faceless somehow found them, Hinoka and Hana were tough warriors. She was probably getting worried for nothing.

 _(We're going to be fine… right?)_

* * *

Corrin and Ryoma were walking together down the castle's courtyard. Lunch was delicious if not exotic and every day, Castle Shirasagi got more and more exciting. In fact, he started to feel guilt that he wasn't training or helping around the castle to make up for his warm reception.

"Tell me more about our father." Corrin said as they walked passed the small pond.

"Sumeragi was a great administrator." Ryoma replied, "A master of the sword and even a talented poet."

"Wow, he sounds amazing."

The visions returned. King Sumeragi's face turned from relief to despair as his eyes turned from him to King Garon. His memories at Nohr must have been an elaborate lie. But no matter how hard he believe, it just didn't feel like a lie.

"Yes, he unfortunately left us the day you were captured." Ryoma mused, "You were one of his favorites, you know."

"Was I?" Corrin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I remember how jealous I was that you were going to Cheve." Ryoma laughed, "Then he told me King Garon asked for you specifically to come."

That part confused him when he still had the Orb of Memories. Sumeragi should have brought his eldest son and heir to the throne to the peace treaty. For some reason, it turned out to be him instead, and he was the one taken away as a result.

"Tell me, Kamui." The crown prince continued, "How was Nohr?"

"Oh, uh, Fath- King Garon was a very tough figure." Corrin stammered, "I was locked away in the Northern Fortress to train until I was 'ready'."

"Were you lonely?" Ryoma asked.

"Sometimes. Gunter and the Nohrian royal siblings came to visit as often as possible. Felicia, Jakob, and Flora were also very kind."

"You must miss them." Ryoma said.

"I guess I do…"

Ryoma stopped in his tracks on the path and stared into Corrin's eyes. The young prince gulped as he got the close-up of his new older brother's face. Without his armor, Ryoma's physique was somehow even more intimidating.

His voice turned low and serious. "Kamui. I know this is difficult to believe, but they are trying to deceive you. We are your true family."

"True family." Corrin repeated. The words felt foreign to him.

 _(I guess I never really knew what it was like to truly be part of a family.)_

"You belong with us." Ryoma said, putting his arm on Corrin's shoulder. "You don't understand how destroyed we felt when you and Father were taken away from us."

"Thanks Ryoma," Corrin replied, "I'll be sure to remember."

Ryoma stared at the prince with an unconvinced expression. Corrin wondered if he was angry with his a reply and that his message didn't get through. First Azura, now Ryoma. There was no end to his tongue-tied mouth today.

"He must be very special to you." Ryoma said at last.

"Who?"

"Prince Xander."

"Yes…" Corrin admitted, "We trained a lot in the Northern Fortress. He taught me everything I know about sword-fighting."

"Interesting. The crown prince of Nohr has taught you how to fight."

He wasn't the only one, but he did help him leave the fortress. Gunter helped teach him battlefield tactics as well. Camilla and Elise often kept him company every time they visited. Leo to some extent also paid him some visits before Corrin got sick of always losing at chess against him.

These few happy faces were the only ones who were family to him in the past. To throw them all away along with Felicia and the others would feel absolutely horrible. Yet, that's exactly what Ryoma wanted him to do. He couldn't fathom the will needed

"Very well." Ryoma said, "I challenge you to a duel, Kamui."

"Eh?"

His request caught Corrin off-guard. Rinkah's blows to his head was long gone but he didn't expect to fight another Hoshidan while he was in the castle. Ryoma's intense eyes told him that he should not turn down this challenge.

"You want to duel me?" Corrin asked.

"I want to see what you already learned." Ryoma said, "And as long as you're here, I have some of my own moves to teach you."

It became evident Ryoma was willing to do whatever it takes to replace the Xander in his mind. It would be just like another duel with his older brother. If anything, his suggestion is bringing back even more memories of his times in the Northern Fortress.

"Positive. We have practice katanas in the armory." He pointed at a more isolated part of the castle next to the courtyard.

"Oh, I'm not good with katana blades." Corrin said sheepishly, "The weight is balanced differently, so can I just use Ganglari?"

"If you are talking about your black longsword, I guess." Ryoma stroked his chin, "Let's head back to the castle."

The two quickly entered the side door into the main hall of the castle. There, Ganglari was partially wrapped with a cloth and was sitting on a chest in the far corner of the armory. The room had several weapons he had never seen before.

There were bows taller than his entire body and many clubs. There were the standard katana design and steel naginata, but there were also many strange shuriken designs. All were neatly labeled and organized on shelves, next to some body armor.

"Go on." Ryoma pointed at Ganglari, "Pick it up."

Corrin carefully undid the wrapping and grasped the blade in his arm. The purple glint it usually gave off was completely exhausted. Whatever it was before, it's a completely normal Nohrian sword now.

Ryoma took a quick look at the katanas and picked up a slim one made of iron from the stand. He pointed it forward and flipped it a few times to inspect its quality. Finally, he took its sheath.

"You're not using your own sword?" Corrin asked. Xander always used his mighty Siegfried in battle, even in training.

"I don't need it." The high prince said, "Come on, let's get return to the courtyard. I expect you to show me your best."

"You'll get it." Corrin nodded. It has been a long time since his last duel with Xander. It was time to show Ryoma what he was made of.

 **[…]**

"Gah!"

Corrin cried as Ganglari was easily hit away from his hand. One lightning fast slash separated the prince from his sword as he stumbled sideways. Ryoma leapt back and prepared for another strike.

"That's your best?" The high prince grunted, "Or are you intentionally making yourself appear weak?"

The white-haired prince panted and recovered his sword while his foe waited. This duel was quickly turning into an embarrassment. Xander mostly fought him on the horse. Even in the battle near the abandoned fortress, none of the samurai he faced had the same dexterity as Ryoma.

"Come at me again." Ryoma sighed, holding up his katana. Corrin tightened his grip on Ganglari and charged. This was just like his training with Xander. His foe smiled and prepared for his next move.

"Ryoma!"

A voice came from the castle door, interrupting the fight. Corrin stopped his run, skidding his boots on the ground. Ryoma straightened his back and withdrew his slim katana. The two princes turned to see Takumi walking towards them.

"Yes, Takumi?" Ryoma turned to his younger brother.

"Tsubaki has returned to the castle." He replied, "You must return to Mikoto's court immediately."

"Understood. Come with us Kamui." Ryoma and Takumi quickly paced towards the castle. Corrin pointed Ganglari towards the ground as he ran to catch up. The three rushed towards the hallways.

They made their way towards the center rooms of the castle. The royals ended up in the large room just outside of the throne room. There, a sleek man with long red hair and gray armor was standing with Queen Mikoto. Azura was standing next to them as well, listening to his report.

"Ryoma, Takumi, I'm glad you're here." The man said.

Ryoma nodded "Hello Tsubaki. What news do you bring?"

"We have discovered a large group of Faceless in a field not far from Fort Jinya." The man explained, "Lady Sakura and Hinoka are requesting reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Ryoma hissed, "How many Faceless are there?"

"Three hundred." He replied, "They definitely outnumber the garrison and Omozu's forces. The good news is that they probably won't find the fort in the first place."

"It's still best to take precautions however." Takumi reasoned.

The Faceless sounded familiar. Large and powerful beasts that terrorized the border. Though Corrin never saw one before, he heard they decimated towns on both sides of the border and appeared in hordes.

"Unfortunately, there's more." Lady Mikoto said, "A scout reported another horde near the Flame Tribe's settlement. This is very troubling."

"That means we must divide what forces we have to deal with both of them." Ryoma commented, "Nohr has the audacity to launch two attacks at once."

The red-haired man butted in. "If it is any reassurance, the ones near Fort Jinya are just wandering around aimlessly, so there is no immediate rush."

Sakura and Hinoka were at the fort, along with Omozu. Those were the two siblings Corrin had yet to meet. The prince thought hard, but to no avail. Those names still didn't trigger anything in his memories.

"Alright, then we should split our forces accordingly." Ryoma crossed his arms, "I can take Suzukaze and my forces to the Flame Tribe and Takumi can lead the three archer platoons stationed here to Fort Jinya."

"Sounds like a plan." Takumi rolled up his sleeves.

"Wait a second." Corrin said. "I want to fight as well." His two brothers stared at him.

There were two reasons at play here. One was to help make up for their border skirmish that injured Omozu's forces in the first place. The other was to prove to Ryoma and Takumi that he could be trusted as a good person.

"Huh." Takumi spat, "Really? You? I don't think so."

"No Takumi." Ryoma intervened, "I think he should come. I want Kamui to see the truth with his own eyes."

 _(What do you mean, truth?)_

"Mother, what do you think?" Takumi turned to Lady Mikoto and Azura, who stayed silent since Ryoma took command. Azura blinked while the queen stared at Corrin with concern.

"Well, do you think he is ready to fight so soon?" Lady Mikoto asked.

"He's got some areas to work on, but he'll manage." Ryoma replied. The young prince's face flushed a light red.

"Very well." She turned back to Corrin, "You are capable of making your own choice, Kamui. I will leave it to you."

"What will you choose?" Azura asked out of nowhere.

Her question seemed innocent enough but her tone made it sound very ominous, as if he can never go back on his decision. Corrin looked down at his boots while the rest of the people in the room waited.

"I'll go." He said at last.

"Fine." Takumi hissed, "Then you're coming with me."

"Eh?"

Corrin was surprised at his sudden demand. Takumi was the only one who didn't welcome him back with open arms. He would be the last person to want him tagging along towards Fort Jinya.

"It's settled." Ryoma said, "Kaze and I shall head to the North while Takumi, Tsubaki, and Kamui shall head towards Fort Jinya. I'll get the armies ready."

"Understood." The man bowed.

Ryoma and Tsubaki went their separate ways. Lady Mikoto and Azura gazed at Corrin. While his mother held her usual calm demeanor, Azura's face was again blank. The prince stared back until Takumi tugged at his arm impatiently.

* * *

Takumi lead the Nohrian prince back towards the path leading to the armory. As Corrin followed him, the corner of his eye caught her mother's smile slowly turn into a frown. He turned away to see the path ahead.

 _(We were just reunited yesterday. There is no way you are losing me that easily)_

At least, that was what he wanted to believe.

Takumi assembled Corrin and his army to march towards Fort Jinya with great efficiency. The Pegasus knight had went to the fort to report and later returned to their army. The fifty-strong column of archers walked in a disciplined file. Corrin, Tsubaki, and Takumi were in front and marched for many hours. For most of the trek, his younger brother barely said a word to him.

It felt good getting his armor back. The Hoshidan servants were thorough in cleaning the grime and muck that was on it. They even found a way to patch up the slit the arrow caused when his leg got impaled a few days ago.

"We are almost there." The retainer pointed at the road that went behind the hill ahead. He was riding the Pegasus on the ground as its wings were worn out already.

"Great." Corrin said, "Thanks, Ts- Su-Zubaki?"

The Pegasus knight stifled a chuckle while Takumi rolled his eyes and scratched his forehead.

"It's Tsubaki." He clarified, "But you can just call me Subaki if that's easier. That's actually my official name in the army so the Southern Hoshidans can pronounce it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Corrin said, trying to dismiss the situation quickly.

The three continued leading the column until they were almost at the top of the hill. Clouds were starting to accumulate and there was only a few more hours before dark left. Corrin swore he heard Subaki's stomach growl more than a few times.

"You, we need you in the rear." Takumi ordered, "Make sure our forces don't fall behind."

Subaki stepped off the path to wait for the rest of the army to advance past him. Corrin moved in closer to the middle of the path next to Takumi, but the archer moved away slightly in response.

"What's wrong?" Corrin grumbled. Takumi's decision to include him on the patrol was starting to confuse him since he was purposely distancing himself. It was starting to anger the prince.

"I don't trust you." Takumi confessed, starting into his eyes, "You are here so I can keep a closer eye on your activities. Ryoma would have let his guard down."

"I vow I will help protect your people." Corrin said with an assertive voice.

 _(I guess it's natural for the Hoshidans to still be a bit cautious around me.)_

"You better." Takumi hissed, "One wrong move and you'll have sixty arrows sticking out of your back before you can even run."

Corrin stopped talking and looked towards the sky. He expected some people to be suspicious, but this was going way overboard. It would take a lot of weeks before he could earn everyone's trust. As they reached the hilltop, horrible sounds and sights greeted them.

First they saw many plains ahead. The road they were on led towards the fort in the middle of the grassland. Before the two princes was a huge throng of supernatural beings. Their bodies were grey and barely resembled that of humans. They have made their way through the fields and the few closest to Fort Jinya's gates were fighting with the samurai at the gates.

The rest of the patrol stopped and formed a line to survey the situation. Subaki was the last one to run forward. His eyes opened wide with distress.

"Lady Sakura!" He exclaimed, "That's impossible. How could the Faceless find this place and arrive so quickly?"

"That's a mystery worth solving later." Takumi said, "We're just in time to save them."

"This is bad." Corrin said frantically, "Our forces were supposed to meet up with the garrison. We'll be done for if those… things… come too close."

The Faceless had dispersed across the field. They were beginning to form a semicircle to surround part of the fort. Corrin watched in horror as the creatures with masks for heads were beginning to pick up their speed.

"Archers!" Takumi shouted, trying to maintain his composure. "No coordinated volleys! Single target-and-shoot for now!"

With that command, the column began pulling arrows out of their quivers. Takumi himself crossed his fingers. They began to glow blue as he tugged on his longbow's string. When he pulled back, the light had stretched along where his fingers moved, until it formed an arrow made of a blue essence. Corrin's eyes darted back to the Faceless army.

Those creatures were definitely powerful. Their swings look powerful enough to knock people off their feet. They would have to fight carefully to prevent casualties, yet they had to be quick as well or else the garrison would fall. If they got too close, the archers wouldn't stand a chance. They weren't meant to fight away from the samurai or ninjas.

 _(This situation is all too familiar.)_

"Pair up into your groups of two." Takumi commanded, "Spread out and keep your distance. Go!"

With their orders, the archers went with their predetermined partners and extended themselves across the hill. Corrin was amazed at the coordination as the archers quickly found their vantages.

"What shall we do, milord?" Subaki exclaimed, "Our archers are out of position."

"Tsubaki, you fly yourself into the fort and tell Sakura we're here." Takumi pointed at the gate with his bow, "Help them defend the fort while we thin their numbers."

"Will do." Subaki responded.

The Pegasus knight tugged on the reins and his steed neighed before running and taking off into a low flight. As he flew above the Faceless, Corrin turned to Takumi and waited his command. The commander shot his bow into the crowd, hitting one of the Faceless at the back of their head several yards away. The monster moaned before stumbling onto the ground. The others around them stopped in confusion before continuing their advance.

"We need to go closer and split them up." Takumi observed, "Kamui, you're pairing up with me. While I go save everyone, you keep those scum off my back."

"Wait bu-"

Takumi had already made his way down the hill at the front of his archers. A group of Faceless had inevitably noticed the Hoshidan reinforcements and started moving uphill. Corrin gulped as he saw the lumbering giants make their way towards them.

"Guess I have no choice." He muttered to himself.

The prince drew out Ganglari and moved down the hill. The archers had stopped shooting into the crowd and began focusing on point-range shooting. Takumi was at the front of all of them, pointing his sacred bow at the Faceless. Corrin quickly joined his side and unsheathed Ganglari. He was the only one with a sword.

"Remember." Takumi muttered as he primed another shot, "One wrong move and you're dead. Get ready to cut them down."

Corrin got into an attack stance. The Faceless were approaching at a faster speed than he expected. The archers were also panicking, but most held their position and continued shooting. Corrin's muscles tensed. Xander and Gunter's training had prepared him for these situations.

He was going to use his strength to save the army he fought at the border. This was the day he could redeem himself. As the young prince stared into the eyes of the impending advance, he recalled his mother's wish of creating new, happier memories with him. It was a wish he intend to fulfill.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Our first person to be paired up is: Arthur! The poll can be found on my profile page. They close July 18th, 2016.**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates. Don't forget to vote, friends of justice!**


	5. Paralogue 1: Illusions

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **July 18th, 2016**  
 **Last Updated:** **May 1st, 2017**  
 **Views as of Posting:** **1 329  
** **Chapters before AU begins:** **2**

 **Hey, welcome to the first paralogue of the story!**

 **Paralogues are chapters not focusing on Corrin's point of view in any way. They are somewhat shorter than the regular chapters in the story. However! Please don't discard them as mere filler. There are important elements of the plot revealed in these paralogues so give them a read. They usually contain scenes concurrent with current story events, or flashbacks.**

 **The Arthur Pairing Poll has been extended to July 24th. I must say, it's a lot closer than I imagined. See the A/N at this chapter's end.**

 _ **Prologue Updates:**_ _ **  
\- Changed Corrin's and Takumi's conversation from in-game dialogue to original dialogue**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of updates in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

Paralogue 1: Illusions (Jakob, Leo, Elise)

 **[That same day, in Castle Krakenburg]**

It was late in the morning. Jakob folded his arms as Felicia made her way down the hall. The incompetent maid whistled excitedly outside of the large cedar doors leading to the archery range. His duty daily have been finished already, thanks to Iago leaving the castle and dismissing him early. The butler hissed at Felicia to straighten her back as she leaned against the wall, to which she frantically obeyed.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Felicia asked.

"Not too long." Jakob said, "Did you spill something again?"

"No!" The maid was taken aback, "Well, maybe a bit…"

The butler ran his hands through his grey hair in exasperation. Typical Felicia screwed up with being a maid yet again. If she couldn't get that right, he wondered what troubles she would bring to the Expeditionary Force.

"I wonder what Xander has in store for us." Felicia piped.

Jakob furled his eyebrow, "Your guess is as good as mine."

With impeccable timing, the cedar door finally opened. The large room it led to was lit with several candles and was mostly empty. At the door was Xander, looking down at the two servants. Behind him was Elise, peeking at them from behind with a big smirk and waving her hand.

"Sorry for the wait." Xander said, "We're set up now for your physical examination."

"Examination?" Felicia exclaimed, "Do we need to change?"

"No, it's fine." The crown prince replied, "Come in. We'll explain it all in here."

Felicia and Jakob made their way into the room. The archery targets were mostly removed. There was a long table with some bottles, armor, and many daggers. There were no horses, maps, obstacles, or even traps. It was a mostly barren room compared to when they had to clean it.

 _(What kind of physical examination is this?)_

"Welcome to the new recruitment test!" Elise jumped with joy.

"Princess Elise will be observing with me." Xander folded his arms, "This test will determine your compatibility with the Expeditionary Force."

"As you wish." Jakob nodded.

Felicia tilted her head. "What do we do?"

 **[…]**

The last dagger left Jakob's hand and flew across the room. It cut into the wooden figure representing a Hoshidan samurai on the other side. Another perfect hit, right into its chest. Xander nodded with satisfaction while Felicia watched with awe.

"Yay, Jakob!" Elise jumped excitedly, "That was amazing!"

"Thank you, Lady Elise." Jakob replied, heading towards the target. As he pulled out all of the practice daggers, he couldn't help but wonder how ridiculous this test was. No one would have an endless supply of throwing daggers on the field.

"Felicia, your turn." Xander prompted.

"Okay! Sounds good!" she piped.

She walked towards the table with the pile of daggers and stared at the wooden figure. Jakob joined Elise on the side and watched intently. Xander raised his arm and signaled for her to begin by thrusting it downwards.

She was already off to a bad start from her first throw. She tossed the practice dagger like a club and it tumbled in the air. Her throw was way too high to hit the chest. Even Xander had raised an eyebrow at the attempt.

When it finally came down, the dagger dug right into the target's head where the eye socket would be and lodged there. While it wasn't exactly a perfect hit to the chest, that throw would definitely hurt. Jakob shuddered at what would have happened to the poor soul on the receiving end.

"Continue." Xander grunted.

The rest of her fifteen throws were uneventful. Four perfect hits, eight off-center hits, and three misses. The results were only slightly worse than Jakob, but she took quite a bit more time to finish. Xander did not make a comment.

"Nice one!" Elise beamed.

"Thanks…" Felicia tried to smile.

"Good work, both of you." Xander said as he examined the target. He pulled the daggers out and threw them onto the floor.

"Did I pass?" Felicia asked.

Xander pointed to the gashes left by her daggers. "Your aim was sufficient, but your daggers didn't cut too far into the wood. You need to throw them harder."

And with that feedback, Felicia's face dipped. Jakob often saw this expression when she broke a dish or overcooked the fish. Usually, he would jeer at her ineptitude but now didn't seem to be too appropriate.

"That's the combat test." Xander announced, "You two were trained as a maid and butler so there is no need to test your ability with our staffs…"

"So what is next?" Jakob inquired.

"Nothing." The crown prince said, "You two are finished."

Jakob stared at the two royals. A physical endurance test, stabbing at training bags, and throwing a few daggers didn't feel like too much of a test. There was no way there were ready for combat. The only explanation is that Xander saw enough to disqualify them from joining…

"So, how did we do?" Felicia said. Her optimism worried the butler.

"Well, since we are going to war very soon, we cannot improve your fighting skills very much beforehand. Front lines are out of the question." Xander replied.

"Ah..?" Felicia's mood dropped again.

Jakob cursed at himself in silence. His sole purpose of residing in Castle Krakenburg was to take care of Master Corrin. If he couldn't even help bring him back to the castle, what good was he as a butler?

"However!" Elise interrupted with glee. Felicia sighed and looked up.

"Your combat skills are adequate to serve as one of our healers." Xander continued, "Therefore, I am offering you the chance to join our Combat Support Unit."

"Combat Support?" Jakob repeated.

He had done a bit of research after Felicia suggested them joining the army. In Nohr's armies, combat support provides provisions from the back lines to the armed forces in a battle, as the name suggests. Swept up in these units are troubadours, ballistae, and transport caravans. Helping from the rear, they were essential to healing, moving around soldiers, and communication.

 _(But that's not why we wanted to join. We'll never find Corrin at the rear of the army!)_

"How about the scouts?" Felicia spoke up.

Jakob gave a quick tap on her heel with his foot. If Felicia wasn't careful, she would reveal their true intentions. Working behind the scenes was not the best deal, but it was the only one they got.

"Out of the question." Xander said, "You have no experience as a scout. I hope you realize this is not how we usually accept recruits."

"We would be glad to serve in combat support." Jakob quickly butted.

"Are you being honest?" Xander furled his brow in contemplation.

"Yes." The butler insisted.

They were in no position to bargain. Jakob and Felicia held their breaths as they awaited the prince's decision. Elise looked at her older brother expectantly.

He finally answered. "I will approve your transfer into the Combat Support Unit of the Expeditionary Force."

"Oh cool!" Elise jumped, "You guys are going to be with me! It's going to be fun!"

Felicia finally let out her breath. Jakob on the other hand remained still. The butler stared at the crown prince in doubt. Now that he thought about it, Elise was probably here because they were going to be assigned to combat support anyways. Joining the front lines was never an option to begin with.

"We will clean up here." Xander said, "Elise will come to your rooms tomorrow evening to explain your new positions. You two should return to your duties for now."

"Thank you, Lord Xander!" Jakob and Felicia bowed.

"Buh-bye!" Elise waved cheerfully.

The two exited the room and closed the door behind them. After walking a certain distance down the hall away from their hearing, Felicia slouched herself against the castle wall. Jakob looked at a reflection of himself in the window and straightened his attire. He should have changed into something more comfortable for the evaluation.

"Well, we made it in." He said.

"This isn't what we wanted though." Felicia complained, "How are we going to search for Corrin if we are going to always lag behind the army?"

"It's better than nothing." Jakob tried to reason, "When you first came to me with your idea, I wasn't expecting much to begin with."

Combat support was probably still better than tending to cranky Iago and his newest sidekick for the next few days. Jakob quickly patted down his clothes and beckoned Felicia to stop moping on the wall.

"If only I did better on combat, we might have got into the front lines." She sulked.

"It's not your fault." Jakob said. It felt bizarre saying those words since usually the opposite was true.

What was more bizarre was Felicia's enthusiasm in joining. They both wanted their master to return home as soon as possible, but going to war is no small deal. They might not make it back, and every day would be challenging.

"It was foolish to think we would be scouts." He pointed out, "I don't even think I can ride a normal horse, let alone our revenants."

"I like horses." The maid sniffed.

"That's good." Jakob said, "Because as long as Xander hasn't finished the transfer, we still have that stable to clean this afternoon."

"Thanks for reminding me." Felicia grumbled, "Now I'm upset for two reasons."

 _(Even if she's making a mistake, it's my fault I agreed with it. We're in this together.)_

The two stayed silent for a moment. Once Elise introduces them to the rest of her unit, they will no longer be true servants to the royal family. They would be marching with the army in a foreign land. Everything would have to change.

Jakob sighed and looked into the maid's eyes. "I may not always be impressed whenever I see you getting clumsy with the dishes, but for some reason, I…"

"Eh?" Felicia looked back, startled.

"For some reason, I can't wait to see you getting clumsy near the manure."

Felicia's expression turned into annoyance but faded just as quickly. She gave Jakob a quick shove and went off to her quarters. Jakob watched in amusement as she briskly walked down the hallway.

 _(I guess not "everything" would have to change)_

* * *

"Let's get set up."

Yet another session with the senior tactician of Nohr commence. Leo leaned back into his chair as Iago started pulling books from the large bookshelves. The War Council meeting was going to take place in an hour, so they had to prepare their presentation. While they cleaned up the table for the maps and books, a skinny man in mage clothing knocked on the open door. Leo stopped to take a look.

"Iago." He said, "The dark mages have returned from the summoning."

"Marvelous." The tactician rubbed his palms, "Thank you for the report." The lesser mage quickly left them and Iago turned back to searching for books.

"Excuse me." Leo said, "What has been summoned?"

"The two Faceless attacks." Iago yawned.

Leo's expression grew flustered with surprise. No one informed him about these attacks. They haven't even presented the full strategy at the War Council meeting. The dark prince stood up and approached his supposed mentor.

"What?" Leo asked, "Already?"

"Yes, yes." Iago found the work he was looking for and pulled it out. "That's not important right now. We need to prepare for the generals…"

The tactician picked out another book and thoroughly examined it. After a while, he put it back and moved onto the shelf underneath. Leo finished clearing space on the table and returned to his chair.

"It IS important." He retorted angrily, "Does the army know about this?"

"Of course." The senior tactician said. "The hordes were summoned yesterday. If my calculations were correct, the southernmost one should be reaching Fort Jinya later today."

These were the types of responses that made Leo doubt Iago's ability in the first place. Whenever he came up with an answer, ten more questions followed. Corrin only disappeared two days ago, yet the dark mages have already launched an attack on Hoshido.

"That is… fast." Leo said, sinking backwards.

"Unlike your intuition." Iago hissed, "Weren't these attacks the first thing we discussed when we first sat together?"

"Why launch them now?" Leo probed again.

Iago scowled in annoyance. "I'm getting tired of explaining everything to you. Figure it out for yourself."

 _(Then you aren't doing a very good job explaining!)_

The tactician looked in anticipation at the prince. Leo grinned as he tried to put the pieces together. Fort Jinya was quite a distance away from the border, requiring about two days by horse. The Faceless would probably take at least three days. That was a generous estimation based on current maps.

Father announced they would go to war two days ago, the day Corrin disappeared and the night Iago angrily dragged him to the strategy room. No matter how he ordered the events…

"… You actually launched the Faceless attack _before_ Corrin arrived at the Bottomless Canyon." Leo said. Given the timeline, that was the only possibility.

"Good" Iago affirmed, "Continue."

"Corrin's expedition to the Northern Bottomless Canyon as well... wasn't actually to scout the fortress. You intended for him to find Hoshidans there."

That would make a lot of sense. Faceless hordes appear along the border occasionally, but their movements were unpredictable and they attacked both countries. One horde attack on a fort or village didn't necessarily mean Nohr was intentionally targeting that region.

"Yes…"

"Once the Hoshidans saw actual human soldiers near their territory, they will be on guard and suspect an attack from the North."

"Meaning?"

"The Faceless will reach their targets today, exactly two days after the border skirmish." Leo concluded. "With three attacks in three days, the Hoshidans would have no choice but to displace their army as we planned."

He looked to the tactician for a confirmation. If his deduction was true, then the first phase of the invasion was occurring right now.

"Well done, milord!" Iago exclaimed, "All you needed to do was to think a bit harder before asking stupid questions."

"Shut up!" Leo's fascination quickly turned into rage, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Iago put down at the book he picked and went to the other side of the table. He calmly dusted off the ledge on his side and sat down. Rubbing his hands, he turned to Leo and crossed his arms.

"How would Corrin react if you told him about the plan?" Iago brought up.

"He would likely not go through with it." Leo replied.

Corrin wouldn't be able to execute prisoners from Hoshido, let alone instigate a war with them. If he knew Nohr was planning to invade its rival, he might stubbornly interfere with the plan, somehow.

"There you go." The senior tactician said, "He would mess it up."

"How much longer, until you stop hiding things from me?" Leo snapped.

"That information was kept from your brother for good reason." Iago countered, "I didn't expect the encounter to become a major innocent anyways."

 _(That doesn't make sense. Why did you send Corrin then? Hans alone could have started the attack.)_

"Did you intend for him to disappear as well?" The dark prince accused.

"Of course not. That was completely unforeseen."

"If you intended for there to be a confrontation, why did you send my brother, a prince with no motivation to attack Hoshido?"

"That, I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

"Dammit, Iago!"

Leo got up and slammed his fist on the table, causing it to vibrate. He couldn't take it anymore. They were supposed to work together, yet he was always hiding something from him. His enigmatic responses led them nowhere. Iago was unfazed at his anger and opened his book as if nothing had happened.

"Once you stop your little tantrum, I'll tell you why." He chided, looking through the pages of his book.

The prince sat back down and loosened his fist. There was no point complaining. If they had known Corrin's expedition was to start a confrontation, they might not have lost him in the Bottomless Canyon. The worst case scenario that no one expected came true.

"Are you calm now?" Iago jeered.

"Please tell me why," Leo tried again, "you sent Corrin on the scouting mission."

"I did not choose to send Corrin and Gunter to the Bottomless Canyon." The tactician admitted, "King Garon did. The only person I sent was Hans. He was the one who was supposed to perpetrate the war."

 _(So you didn't plan this by yourself. Father played a part, too...)_

"I'm sorry I snapped." Leo apologized grudgingly, "Let's get to work." If even Iago wasn't the one who sent Corrin, then it was useless to press on the questions.

Iago stroked his chin. "So you trust me?"

The dark prince didn't respond. He wanted to learn more about what exactly happened, but the War Council meeting was going to start in less than an hour and he could just talk to Father after it ends. Hans's account wasn't trustworthy enough.

"I guess I do." He said at last with reluctance.

"Trust must come with reasoning." The senior tactician said, "In battle, you don't know what information is reliable. You need to rely on your intuition."

"Intuition." Leo repeated.

"You need to find the truth for yourself with limited knowledge." Iago continued, "What you did here, in figuring out the order of events, is what you need to do on the spot when leading your army. To learn how to tell lies, you must learn how to tell truths."

"I… think I understand." The prince said slowly.

Leo didn't know if the tactician planned to deliver an impromptu lesson today, or it was another antic pulled from his ass. Regardless, he found himself better understanding how tacticians think, or at least how Iago thinks.

The world was full of deceit. Every move had to be meticulously calculated. The greatest contributions tacticians make are not always on the battlefield. They spend their time lurking in the background, pulling the strings of the men, women, and puppets around them. Results are predicted. People are used. This is how wars are fought in the grand scheme. This is what Iago represents.

"Are you angry?"

"Huh?" Leo looked up, "Corrin and Gunter are gone. I can't say I'm happy."

"So they are." Iago sighed. Somewhere in his voice, he sounded sympathetic, but then again it wouldn't be hard for him to fake it.

Corrin's and Gunter's disappearances weren't in his control. No amount of anger or regret could bring them back. The only things they could do was to continue pushing forward until their mistake could be corrected.

"I'll ask King Garon myself." The dark prince grimaced, "Corrin is only truly lost, if we ever stop searching for them."

Iago smiled at the remark. "Well said, Lord Leo. Those are words of wisdom for a person of your age."

Leo could not help but feel a bit of joy from being praised like a prodigy. His supposed mentor could be _almost_ tolerable if he wasn't being intentionally mysterious or sarcastic.

"I only have one request of you." The prince said.

Iago frowned, "What's that?"

"I want," Leo paused, "to play a match of chess against you."

"A match of chess?"

Iago burst into sudden laughter, Leo slumped back into his chair again, waiting for him to return another scathing remark. When he stopped his long and awkward laugh, the tactician turned to his pupil.

"A match of chess, like trust, must be earned." He said, "Show me that you deserve your game, and I shall gladly crush you in it."

Those words gave Leo a new burst of determination. He had much to learn as a tactician. They had some rough times together, but he had also learned some important lessons. With renewed energy, the dark prince helped spread out the map and books on the table. They had a War Council meeting to prepare for.

* * *

"Your highness, your looks are exceptionally lovely today!"

Elise beamed as the female aristocrat flattered her. The princess twirled around in joy, before nearly losing her balance. The young woman caught her just in time and helped her up. Elise smiled and turned to her.

"Thank you, fair maiden!" Elise curtsied, "Your skin is as fair as snow."

The aristocrat scratched the back of her head and opened her mouth. She blushed and closed it again. Elise waited for her to respond with another compliment, but it never came as the woman struggled to stay in character.

"I think I'm done now." The aristocrat said in a gruff voice, "Can I change back?"

"Oh, ok!" Elise giggled, "Switcheroo!"

The aristocrat snapped her fingers and a thin veil of smoke surrounded her. When it quickly disappeared, in her place was a tall, thin man. He coughed from the fumes and dusted his clothes, his hair messy and pants slightly torn.

"Thanks for playing with me, Zola!" The princess grinned, "That was really fun!"

"My pleasure, Lady Elise." The man sputtered, "How did I do?"

"Eheh. You were great!" Elise praised, "All you need to do is to work on your voice!"

Zola was one of Nohr's newest mages. The dark arts was a very difficult subject to study, so the most prestigious ones had the privilege of staying in the castle from time to time. In his case, Zola's group had recently returned from the border from a "super-secret mission". The princess quickly made friends with him after learning how fun his transformation abilities were. He never failed to crack her up in every act.

"Thank you." Zola said, "Er… I just have one request."

"Oh? Tell me!" Elise said happily.

"Next time we roleplay, can I be a male?" Zola said sheepishly, "You always want me to play a woman. That's fine, but it feels… odd being called pretty."

"Oh my gosh, you're not used to it aren't you." Elise teased, "Would you like to be called handsome instead?"

When Elise invited him to play with her earlier, he initially refused. Once she convinced Zola it might help his transformation act to roleplay, the mage eventually agreed. She had a blast asking him to transform into lots of different people.

"I won't get used to that either…." Zola grumbled, "I'm not really a person with many talents."

"Hey, don't say that about yourself!" Elise puffed her cheeks, "You are very talented! Xander couldn't imitate even ten different personalities!"

"You are very kind, milady." Zola replied. He didn't sound convinced.

"Okay, who do you want to play?" Elise piped.

Zola thought about the question for a long time before finally coming up with a response. With some hesitation, he spoke.

"I want to play someone with courage."

"Courage?"

Elise ran her hand through her hair, trying to think of someone. He couldn't have been less specific. There were many books on heroes of the past in the castle library, but most of them were too hard to read or really, really boring.

"I want to play someone people could be proud of." Zola muttered, "A hero that I could never be."

"Oh, don't say that!" Elise laughed, "Don't worry. I'll be proud for you!"

"Such a thing is really possible?" Zola asked incredulously.

"Yup! Don't worry, Zola. I'll find someone proud you can play!"

Zola's gaze lightened, his spirits being somewhat eased Elise looked around the room. Who was someone people were proud of? Her vision landed on her family portrait on the wall. It was painted only a year ago. The entire Nohrian royal family was displayed as a gigantic mural, dwarfing every single painting around it.

 _(Yay! I have the perfect idea!)_

* * *

The grey-haired butler watched outside as the rain poured and lightning cracked. Today's weather was particularly bad, and the stable would be a nightmare to clean. Relaxing, he sipped tea from his cup and placed it down again.

The morning evaluation left him drained. His arms and legs were still tired from all of the running and strength exercises Xander forced him to do. Afternoon break was the only thing he had to rest before the evening chores.

Before he was about to sag back into the mattress to get some sleep, the door to the servant commons opened. Jakob sat up, worried that someone might accuse him of slacking off. The person at the door was his colleague, Flora.

"Hello, Jakob." The maid bowed.

"Flora." He greeted as he moved his tea set, "What do you want to speak to me about?"

She sat down to the mattress opposite to Jakob and looked at him. For some reason, her forehead was slightly red. Over the years, Jakob had learned to read her face for emotions. That or the current temperature. This time, she was anxious about something.

"I'm sure you know about the war." Flora said, "And that my tribe will probably be swept up in it."

"That's true." The butler nodded, "Everybody needs to be prepared for the worst."

"Yes, which is why I wanted to talk to you today." She said. As his friend was talking about her reasons, Jakob instinctively poured tea and handed it to her. "I want you to cover for me when I'm gone."

"What?" Jakob sat up straighter. Before he wasn't very intent on listening, but her request piqued his attention. "What do you mean, when you're gone?"

"I will be taking an extended trip back to the Ice Tribe. Alone." Flora explained, "You're the only person I can talk to. I might be gone for, um, a long time…"

Jakob sat back into the mattress. That was a good enough reason for leaving the castle. He had spent his entire life serving either in the castle or the Northern Fortress, so he had nowhere to go back to.

"That should not be a problem." He said, "I will cover for you while you're gone."

Flora didn't respond. She just stared at the butler intently, as if she was expecting him to say more. Jakob tried thinking of something else to say, but nothing came to him. Their usually professional relationship gave him no suggestions whatsoever.

"That's it?" She asked.

"Yes?" Jakob tilted his head.

 _(Did I say something I shouldn't have?)_

"You aren't going to tell me I should stay?" Flora asked again.

"I do not know about your situation at home." The butler replied.

He was in no position to hell her she couldn't go home. The whole situation between the Nohrian Kingdom and the Ice Tribe was a very complicated scenario. This was the last time Flora could go check on her family before the war started.

"You're not going to try and stop me?"

"I can only wish for a safe journey there and back."

"I might be gone for a… long time." The maid persisted.

"And I will try my best to cover for you accordingly." Jakob said.

The maid was starting to get on his nerves. If she were gone for a week, he could probably come up with a reasonable excuse. Any more than that and he would get in trouble too if anyone found out. She wasn't usually the selfish kind.

"Hey, is it just me or did it get a lot colder here?" Jakob braced himself. His skin suddenly started shivering. Flora closed her eyes and the frosty temperature faded away.

"Thank you Jakob…" She said after taking a deep breath. Her voice hinting at an odd sadness, "Will you miss me?"

"Well, probably." The butler answered, "Though I also kind of expected not to see you for a while, anyways."

"Excuse me?"

Flora stared back with curiosity. Jakob realized what her reaction meant. Felicia didn't actually tell her older sister about the evaluation this morning.

 _(She probably forgot again…)_

"Felicia and I are joining the Expeditionary Force." He said, "In a few days, I will be in Hoshido trying to bring our master back."

"You're joining the Nohrian army?" Flora was taken aback. The sorrow in her face turned into staggered horror.

"We will be trying to find Corrin and help him get home." Jakob explained, "We will probably return to our posts as servants once he returns."

Of the three assigned to take care of Corrin when he was younger, Flora was by far the least close to their master. He and Felicia had absolutely no problem tending to the young prince. Flora had always kept her distance. She even treated the young prince pretty coldly when she was forced to interact with him.

"You're joining the army." Flora repeated. Her voice tremored. "You will be fighting for King Garon-"

"Only combat support." Jakob interjected, "We will be healing the wounded."

"I see…" She paused.

Teardrops were starting to form under her eyes. The butler handed her his handkerchief, but Flora refused to take it. The maid stood up from the seat and wiped her tears with her hands. The temperature of the room changed drastically.

"Hey," he said, "It's starting to get cold again."

"I'm sorry, Jakob." She sobbed, "Please forget we ever had this conversation."

"Flora?"

Before he could ask why, the maid quickly made her way outside of the commons, leaving behind her very confused friend. Jakob decided to end his break time prematurely and stood up to clean up the tea.

 _(Was she angry I can't cover for her when I'm not a butler anymore?)_

He had never seen Flora so upset before. Of the two sisters, she was the one who was always the more composed and disciplined one. Something he said ticked her off, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Felicia told him that Flora gave her the idea to join the army. If that was true, why was she so upset to find that out?

 _(I'll still cover for you the best I can, I guess. I hope you have fun back home…)_

* * *

"And that will be our main strategy as of today."

Leo watched as his partner Iago concluded the presentation in front of the generals and the rest of the royal family. King Garon was attending to his own business, but the rest of his sisters and brother were there.

The military elite clapped as the senior tactician rolled up the huge map in the middle of the large round table. Xander was looking into one of the strategy handbooks handed out while Elise yawned.

Camilla quickly exited the room as soon as the meeting was over. Leo's face dropped as he saw her leave so quickly. He never received much praise from her since she was always taking care of Corrin in the fortress.

"We now open the floors to any questions." The dark prince said, dismissing his thoughts and envy.

No one raised their hands. Either a very good sign, or a very bad sign. The generals looked among themselves and continued sitting back. Iago looked at the hourglass and back to the table with impatience.

"That concludes this meeting." Iago declared, "Feel free to bring any concerns to the next War Council. We will send you copies of our invasion plan later this week."

The people in the room stood up from their chairs and one by one they exited through the small door. Xander gave an approving look to Leo while Elise waved goodbye. The dark prince let out a small sigh of relief. His leg was shaking the entire time he was presenting to the generals, only hidden by the tall table.

"Nervous?" Iago taunted, reaching for the books and documents left behind.

"Tried my best not to appear that way." Leo said.

"Then you need to work on that." The tactician scolded, "Slow down when you talk next time."

Leo refused to talk back. Iago's presentation was way too long to begin with. He also realized the tactician refused to mention either of the Faceless attacks at all.

 _(Not exactly a tactic we bragged about proudly, anyways)_

The skies outside were still stormy. There was no point in enjoying a walk. Leo thought about who vexed his luck as he helped Iago finish up. Most of the generals were particularly messy when leaving things behind.

"I'll speak to King Garon." Leo said, walking towards the exit.

"Before that." Iago interrupted, "I have some good news I meant to tell you earlier today."

The prince stopped. "Good news? That doesn't happen often."

"Oh trust me." Iago flexed his fingers, "I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Leo turned away from the door and returned to Iago's side. Iago and surprises weren't usually a good combination, especially for the unwitting victim. If it was another operation that started earlier than he expected…

"Lord Leo." The tactician smiled, "Are you ready, to bring down a despot?"

"You mean…?"

"Yes, you're right." Iago cackled, "The assassination of Queen Mikoto."

It took a few seconds for his words to process in his brain, but once he got to its meaning, exhilaration coursed through his veins. Leo had always thought that was the only possible way of bringing down the Great Barrier, but he never expected that he would be the one to help plan it. If they were successful, historians would write about his achievements for years to come.

"We're finally planning it." Leo said, giddy with excitement uncharacteristic of himself. He thought about all the exciting possibilities the task presented to them. Would they use poisons, an ambush, a spy?

"No." Iago said, "You, Lord Leo, are finally planning it."

"Me?" Leo pointed at himself, "Did I hear you say that right?"

"You're asking those stupid questions again." The tactician narrowed his eyes.

Excitement dissolved into fright. He only started working with Iago very recently. Other than memorizing his invasion plans, Leo conceded he did not have much field experience. There was no possible way he could have the skills to mastermind such a daring assassination.

"Do I really deserve such an honor?" He questioned.

Iago crossed his arms. "It was King Garon's idea you should oversee it. I will be offering my assistance from the side."

 _(Thank you, Father!)_

"But the Great Barrier rid Nohrians of their resentment to Hoshido." Leo pointed out, "That means we're using bribed mercenaries, right?"

"You can call them that I guess." Iago yawned, "Come on, we can't stay in this musty room forever."

"Thank you for this opportunity!" Leo said happily.

"Don't thank me." The tactician said, "Thank your Father."

As the dark prince carried his stack of books outside the room and followed Iago, he couldn't suppress his smugness. Hoshido was going to pay for their embargo on the Nohrian people. His plan would be the stepping stone they needed to bring the war to a quick conclusion. Nothing else could bring him the same amount of fame and respect from his family and his people.

 _(Watch me, Father, Xander. I will make myself a prince you can be proud of!)_

* * *

Elise and Zola peered into the candlelit hall. It was already nighttime, and they were in the right place. The mage looked around nervously for other people and gave the go-ahead. The princess opened the door and peered inside.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Zola tremored.

"Posi-tively!" Elise whispered slyly.

The two watched what was happening inside the room. Everything was dark and a single figure was sitting in the chair next to a bed. The bed had a large bulge in the middle of it. The only sound they could hear was the figure singing.

"Day is gone, gone the sun, from the lake, from the hill, from the skies…"

The melodious female voice echoed throughout the small room. Elise recognized the voice instantly. It was undoubtedly her older sister Camilla. Giggling silently, she dragged Iago out back into the hallway and put her finger to her mouth.

"Is she the one?" Zola whispered.

"Yes." Elise replied quietly, "Are you ready?"

"I hope so…"

Zola walked a few steps away from the door and begun his transformation. The familiar puff of smoke came out, hiding the dark mage. When the cloud dissipated, he took a look at both of his hands. Elise bursted with joy at his disguise.

"How do I look?" Zola asked. He turned around so she could get a full view.

"Great!" Elise squealed, "You look almost exactly like him!"

"Alright, I guess I'm ready then." He sighed.

With his confirmation, Elise again walked into the room. Camilla was still in there, singing lullabies to the bed. Even though Corrin was gone, she still came to his room occasionally to take care of his things.

"Hey Camilla!" Elise called.

"Gre-huh?" Camilla looked up in surprise.

Elise sniggered at her reaction "Hehehe. Did I interrupt you? What are you doing here this late?"

Her older sister took a match and lit the candle on Corrin's table. Camilla's face was now fully revealed, along with what exactly was on her brother's bed. An object was partially covered by a blanket, sitting perfectly still on the mattress.

"I'm singing Corrin to sleep!" Camilla proudly proclaimed.

Elise pointed to the object in the bed. "… But that is a watermelon." The large fruit was rested on a pillow, making it seem like a head.

"Yes it is." Camilla answered. After saying those words, she looked down in disappointment at herself. "I guess I'm not used to him being gone…"

"Yeah…" Elise agreed, "It's gotten a lot lonelier without him."

A painful silence filled the room, occupied by the two princesses and the small watermelon. Elise hated the gloomy atmosphere. Ever since Corrin disappeared, Camilla hasn't been the same. Today, that will change.

"Teehee! I have something to help!" Elise exclaimed, "Wait here!"

Elise ran out of the room and found a disturbed Zola sweating next to the wall. He has heard everything in their conversation and was not happy. The mage took a look into the room and back at the princess.

"This woman." His teeth chattered, "Is there something wrong with her? Did a diviner cast a spell?"

"Nope!" Elise winked, "She is as sweet as ever! Come on in!"

"Hey wai-"

Elise dragged the disguised Zola into the room. Camilla turned around to see what her younger sister brought. When she saw the two, her eyes widened. Elise looked confidently at the two of them, pleased with her amazing plan.

"We'll definitely get Corrin back!" She exclaimed, "In the meantime, play with this one instead!" Zola backed up slowly, scratching his new white hair and pointy ears.

"Kyah!" Camilla pounced forward, hugging the disguised mage, "My little Corrin is back! I missed you so much!"

Zola was having difficulty wiggling around in her tight embrace. He waved his arms around in alarm and struggled to move away. Camilla hugged him even closer and snuggled his head into her chest. Elise saw the two and couldn't stop laughing.

"I… can't breath…" Zola said hoarsely, his face slowly turning blue.

"I forgot how cute you were!" The older princess squealed.

"I'll leave you two for now!" Elise smiled and promptly left the room. Her mission had been completed.

 **[…]**

"You are a fiend." Zola grunted.

After a few minutes, he was ejected from the room. He wasn't hurt by Princess Camilla, but he was clearly overwhelmed by her strength. Elise tilted her head.

"It didn't cheer her up?" She asked curiously.

"No!" Zola exclaimed angrily, "When she found out I wasn't the real 'Corrin' guy, I thought I was done for!" He shivered at the recollection of what happened in the room.

"Aww, that's too bad." Elise's head drooped, "We need another idea!"

"No!" The mage shouted, "No more ideas! I'm done. You can't replace whoever this 'Corrin' is with a mirage!

Elise froze. No one has ever yelled at her before like this. It felt really, really bad for some reason. The princess scrunched up her nose and began to cry into her hands. Zola stopped his talking and grimaced.

"I'm sorry!" Elise wept, "I thought it would work!"

"Now, now." Zola said worriedly, "I can't upset two ladies in one day."

With another puff of smoke, he quickly reverted back into his true form and reached out to her. Elise sniffled and wiped her nose.

"Why did you think this would work?" Zola asked.

"I don't know." Elise sniffed, "I had fun with you when you transformed. I thought your act could cheer Camilla up!"

The mage chuckled. "Might as well had me transform into that watermelon."

In the end, nothing was resolved. Camilla was angry again, probably at both of them this time. She messed up this time and needed to apologize to her later. Her new friend was hurt too.

"We had fun because you knew I was disguised." Zola pointed out, "I trick bad people, not our own friends-"

"Why did you become a dark mage?" Elise piped before her friend could finish. Zola's mouth pursed from the interruption.

"I was never a strong person." Zola admitted, "From when I was very little, I wanted to be like the strong, so I learned the dark arts."

"Cool!"

"I came upon transformation, and I could become anyone I wanted." He continued, "A legendary craftsman. A feared pirate. A person I admired! It wasn't easy, but after years of study I finally learned it."

Elise listened with awe at Zola's story. He didn't seem very confident about himself. Even when he worked hard to become a mage, he still didn't believe in his abilities. He resorted to turning into people he thought were better than he was.

 _(What kind of young childhood life did this poor guy have?)_

"But along the way, I learned the weak will never become strong." Zola's tone turned spiteful, "We will always obey those who have our lives in their grip. We will always follow the orders of the strong if we want to survive…"

Her friend was starting to scare her. Elise stepped back while Zola stared at his arm that was shaking. He snapped back into reality and put his hands down.

"Um, my apologies milady." he coughed, "I spoke a little too hastily."

"No, its fine!" Elise tried to smile, "Zola. I think you're a pretty strong person."

"You really flatter me too much, Lady Elise." He bowed.

Zola had been a surprise from start to finish. Dark mages were supposed to be the weirdos in the army. They were usually mean-spirited and pathological liars. Her new friend however was a very awesome playmate.

But there will come a time that might end. They don't call it the "Dark Arts" for nothing. There will a time he will use his transformation ability to trick the baddies. Would he stop being fun the moment he starts fighting?

 _(What is war even like?)_

"Thanks for playing with me, Zola!" Elise smiled one last time, "It was fun meeting you! I hope we get to see each other again next year!"

"I hope so too." Zola nodded.

The two parted ways. Elise quickly entered into the room he left. Camilla was still there, looking outside of the window. The fruit was placed on the table and Corrin's bed was fluffed up again.

"Camilla?" Elise called.

"Come in." Her sister replied.

The blonde princess jumped onto the bed. The room had no particular mementos or personal belongings. His brother didn't have much time in the castle since he was recently brought from the Northern Fortress.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized.

"No, it's fine." Camilla said, "That was a good prank."

"It wasn't meant to be one." Elise sulked, "I thought it would cheer you up. I guess I messed up." Camilla lit another candle, the old one having almost gone out.

"You shouldn't toy with people's emotions, even if it makes them happy." She lifted a stern finger "It makes people sad in the end"

She started getting all motherly over her siblings like the past. Elise gleamed at her sister for returning to normal again. Zola did successfully pulled off the act somehow. He really was more talented than he thought.

"I will never do it again!" Elise declared.

"Good." Camilla sat down next to the bed again. "I do miss singing Corrin to sleep again. Even if he said it wasn't necessary..."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Elise blurted out. This time, she wouldn't mess it up. "Why don't you sing me to sleep tonight?"

"Sing to you? But you never had trouble sleeping." Camilla said.

"You don't need a fake little brother when you have a real little sister!" Elise said.

When Corrin was little, he had strange nightmares and his older sister had to sing him to sleep. Elise always slept the most of her family, so she hadn't heard Camilla's lullaby for an extremely long time.

"I guess I can do that." Camilla smiled, "Shoo! Off to your bed, now!"

And with those words, Elise let her older sister chase her off to her room.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **The events of this chapter all takes place the same day Corrin and Takumi fight the Faceless. We'll return to Chapter 4 next week.**

 **Again, Arthur's pairing poll will end on July 21st! The poll can be found on my profile page. (/u/7293130/Calix-Machiavelli)**

 **Please note that even if Arthur isn't one of your favorite characters, you should still vote. The females, once paired up, will likely not be able to pair up with another person.**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates. Don't forget to vote, friends of justice!**


	6. Chapter 4: First Battle of Fort Jinya

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **July 26th, 2016**  
 **Last Updated:** **May 2nd, 2017**  
 **Views as of Posting:** **1 885  
** **Chapters before AU begins:** **1**

 **We resume to the Faceless Battle with Chapter 4!**

 **You may have already noticed with Tsubaki's/Subaki's names, but a character's mentioned name depends on the point of view. Since this chapter will be from Takumi's / Sakura's POV, Corrin's name would be Kamui. Nothing too complicated; this happens with very few characters.**

 _ **Chapter 1 Updates:**_  
 _ **\- Changed conversation from in-game dialogue to original dialogue**_

 _ **Paralogue 1 Updates:**_  
 _ **\- Grammatical corrections**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of updates in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

" _If a warrior is not unattached to life and death, he will be of no use whatsoever."  
-Tsunetomo Yamamoto, Hagakure_

Chapter 4: First Battle of Fort Jinya (Takumi, Sakura)

 **[An hour prior]**

Early evening greeted Sakura as she took a step outside Fort Jinya. The alluring smell of dinner filled the air outside. Most of her patients have fallen asleep and the rest of the medical staff were leaving to eat. Omozu himself has recovered enough to sit up and had started scribbling down his battle report with his quill.

Hinoka finished eating early and was tending to her steed in the stables. Everything would have been serene if it weren't for Hana's training in the field. The shrine maiden watched as her retainer sparred with a samurai. Hana drew her blade and waited for the first strike. Her opponent grunted and took a riposting stance. A small crowd gathered around them to observe.

She shouted. "Prepare yourself!"

The retainer sprinted forward at lightning speed and leapt high into the air. Her opponent looked up as she prepared to slash downward with her practice katana. The swordsman hopped out of her way to the left, preparing to retaliate.

As Hana landed, her face hid a mischievous grin. She nimbly landed on her feet, just barely skidding on the dirt ground. Using her foot as a pivot, she swiveled around to catch her foe. The swordsman was surprised when he turned around as well to see her already ready for a second strike.

Hana quickly stabbed forward towards his chest. With a tap on his chest armor, the battle resulted in her victory. Her opponent withdrew his practice weapon and got down on one knee in exhaustion. The crowd around them applauded.

"Hah, victory!" Hana said, "You put up a good fight!" She extended her hand.

The swordsman took a second before standing up. For a fight that only lasted a few blows, he was already tired out. Sakura continued observing the fight from afar in admiration. Her retainer's agility was always a marvel to watch.

"Don't get too full of yourself." The swordsman grunted.

"Excuse me?" Hana said.

"You challenged someone who just came back from fighting at the border." He spat, "Does defeating an already exhausted foe really help you improve?"

The audience looked at Hana in silence. Most of them had also been in Omozu's patrol and nodded in agreement. The female samurai backed up and stood her ground under the many pairs of judgmental eyes.

"You could have refused." Hana said grudgingly.

"And surrender my honor as a Hoshidan?" The soldier countered.

"Well, I-"

"I fought and bled for your masters," He pointed at Sakura, "yet I return to their retainer pointing her wooden katana towards me. Does this please you?"

Sakura broke into a cold sweat at her mention. The warriors in Omozu's patrol gawked with disgust at her retainer. Hana didn't know how to respond. A few of the crowd looked angry enough to lash out at her.

"H-hey guys." Sakura called out, "Um, we're all pretty worn out here, so perhaps we just need some time to r-relax?" She struggled to think of a way to intervene.

"What'll you do to correct her?" One of the soldiers demanded.

"H-huh?"

She tried to play dumb despite knowing exactly what they meant. It was shameful to pick a fight with someone who just returned from a battle, and the swordsman expected some sort of reprimand. The female samurai dipped her head in disgrace.

Sakura and Hana were friends ever since they were little. To punish her would be something she never thought of, but to defend her would make everyone upset. There was no way out of this one.

"I… I…" Her lips froze.

The man sighed in disappointment. He already knew her response.

"That's enough, soldier. Stand down."

The familiar voice caught Sakura off guard. The crowd looked in its direction. Omozu was slowly walking towards Hana and his soldiers, his leg limping behind him. Hana and the samurai turned towards him and stood at attention.

"Everyone, return to the mess hall and fill up." Omozu barked, "Once Takumi's reinforcements arrive, there is no guarantee there'll be enough for all of us."

 _(He's not supposed to leave his room!)_

"Yes, sir!" The crowd quickly broke off into groups and headed towards the gates.

"Sore loser..." Hana gritted her teeth as she joined them.

"Omozu! What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed, "You can't leave your bed in this condition." She rushed towards her important patient.

"Enjoying the scenery." The commander said, "This was the first place I was stationed during my training. It hasn't changed a bit after all these years…"

The shrine maiden ignored his ramblings as she stepped forward to help him return to his room. Omozu reluctantly cooperated, throwing his arm across her shoulder for support. They made a few steps before Hana squinted at the sky.

"Lady Sakura, look!" she pointed at the sky.

The maiden turned her head in that direction. A Pegasus knight was descending from the skies and achieved a touchdown next to them. As the steed slowed its landing run into a halt, the resulting gust blew hair into Sakura's face.

"Message!" The sky knight panted, "For Lady Hinoka!"

"Y-yes, one second!" Sakura replied.

She signaled Hana to hurry and call forward her sister. The samurai nodded and dashed into the fortress. Omozu refused to move forward, leaving the both of them standing in the middle of the field. Within seconds, Hana returned with Hinoka.

"Sky knight! Your report?" Hinoka asked with a grimace.

"The Faceless horde is rapidly approaching Fort Jinya!" He panted, "We thought they were far away, but they are less than an hour out!"

"Minutes?" She exclaimed, "How is that possible?"

The two princesses listened in horror. After Tsubaki returned to report on the reinforcements, they sent him back to return to Takumi. They didn't expect the Faceless to appear so close, so they did not post another scout for past hours.

"The horde wasn't wandering around aimlessly like you told me." The knight replied, "They're running all in the same direction towards us!"

"Tsubaki!" Hana hissed, "When he came back, he lead them straight to us."

"He probably panicked and rushed back here, not knowing they would follow." Hinoka lamented, "This isn't good."

And now he was with the reinforcements that could be either minutes or hours remain. No one spoke after the princess's assessment. Sakura felt her should get pushed down as Omozu stepped forward.

"I can help fight." He said, "Just give me control of all the…"

His sentence was cut off by a coughing fit. Sakura straightened her back to help support him. The commander's weight bore down on her smaller frame.

"O-out of the question!" She tried to say defiantly, "You are in no condition to lead! We need you to r-recover."

"I think you should listen to my sister." Hinoka agreed, "We won't let this fort fall."

"Fuh, fine." Omozu coughed heavily.

Sakura helped him back into his room. Her sister and Hana stood outside, visualizing the battlefield and the direction the Faceless would approach from. The shrine maiden turned away and continued to the patient's private room.

 _(This c-can't be happening…)_

 **[…]**

Within minutes, Hinoka had assembled the healthy soldiers into formation. It wasn't an ideal fighting force, but it had to do. Sakura requested most of the healers to keep a close eye on supplies and to remain inside the fort.

In the field were three platoons of samurai in a triangle formation, looking at the horizon. In the triangle's center were the archers, whispering nervously upon themselves. Finally, two groups of Pegasus knights flew in a circular path above the field. These were the only forces between Fort Jinya and the Faceless.

They have been in formation for a half hour. The sunny skies have turned cloudy as everyone waited nervously. Hinoka, who was patrolling the outermost perimeter of the fields, was finally visible as she veered towards the Hoshidan defenders.

"Get ready! They'll be here in fifteen minutes!" She yelled.

Sakura stepped back into the fortress and reported the news alongside Hana. The most experienced of the maidens formed a small medical team at the fort's gate, holding their staves and festal rods. The younger ones continued tending to the remaining injured and sick.

When she returned to look towards the field, the samurai and bowmen have brandished their weapon. The lead samurai pointed her iron katana in the air as Hinoka led the Pegasus knights to the ground. Ready or not, they will come.

"Please hurry with those reinforcements, Takumi…" Sakura whimpered.

"Hey, Lady Sakura." Hana nudged her master, "What were you going to do back then? Were you going to punish me?"

"I don't know…" The maiden admitted, "I'm sort of glad Omozu came out."

They could both see the back of the samurai and archers positioned. Their clothes were filthy and torn at the back, but all held their posture. Sakura has never been this close to a battlefield before. The atmosphere felt surreal.

"Next, time you should." Hana said, "I messed up. You don't need to stand up for me. I hate when others do that, you know?"

"Um, won't that embarrass you?" Sakura stated the obvious.

"Hey, it's fine." Her retainer winked, "He was a sore loser. I was immature, maybe. But then again, I serve you, not the other way around. Don't forget that!"

"Thank you Hana." The shrine maiden smiled weakly, "I knew choosing you as my first retainer was a good choice."

"And your best choice, right?" Hana beckoned. Tsubaki wasn't here to defend himself.

"O-okay." Sakura grinned. Nothing could get rid of Hana's competitive spirit.

Her attention returned to the ground. Many of the troops on the field served under Omozu. It would tragic having them to return from a battle just to die on their way home. A few healers bowed their heads, whispering quiet prayers. Sakura sat down and looked forward as her retainer made her way back to the vanguard. They needed all the help they could get.

* * *

"Let's do this!"

Takumi clenched his bow as his new partner stepped to his side. Despite the instructions he gave with confidence, the Hoshidan prince was hiding his fear inside. Kamui thrusted his longsword into the air. Purple specks fell from its edge.

The two observed the dire situation in front of them. There was only one way to reach the fort: first holding the hill, then crossing the field. A large group of Faceless were slowly slugging their way up the sloped terrain towards the archers. The rest continued their onslaught in the field and were moving to surround the fortress walls.

Archers spread out into a firing line and shot point-blank into the crowd. The monsters were slowly getting closer to his army. The pain of being pierced by arrows didn't hamper their movement.

"Listen well." Takumi said to Kamui, "Fight at my front and don't let them come near me. I'll pick the ones on the side off."

"Sounds good!"

The Nohrian jumped in front of him. After getting two more shots off with his Fujin Yumi, Takumi found himself dangerously close to the Faceless. If they retreated, they would easily catch up. Fighting was their only chance.

"Fill their skulls with iron!" Takumi ordered everyone.

Being the ones closest to the bottom of the hill, the two princes were reached by the monsters first. Kamui aimed to slash the chest of the first Faceless in his range. The beast roared a distorted cry and tumbled backwards down the hill.

Two more Faceless caught attention of his sword and directed themselves towards Kamui. Takumi quickly concentrated on the leftmost one and shot with his sacred weapon. The arrow cut straight into the monster's head and out the other end. The beast fell forward instantaneously, almost squashing the Kamui with its body.

"Thanks for that!" He called as he moved to attack the second Faceless.

"Move closer forward, you fool!" Takumi cursed, "You're supposed to keep them off me. I can't concentrate when they're right in my face!"

"Fine, fine! I'll drive them back…" The Nohrian stabbed the air in front and advanced, driving his target back.

The remaining Faceless ignored Takumi as his partner bolted into the maelstrom. Takumi glanced around frantically at his army. The rest of the creatures have reached the pairs. Their fists wore chains that flew around as swung punches.

The pair-up tactic Takumi demanded was supposed to hold the line. On paper, each archer pair would focus on one target. The forward archer would always be prepared to dodge their foe's move, while the other would have time to draw an arrow for the counterattack. On the field however, the results were completely off.

The initial wave was relatively small. Each team efficiently beat back each enemy they fought. Dodge, counterattack. Dodge, counterattack. The moves were monotonous, but soon after the bulk of the Faceless arrived.

"There's too many of them!" An archer reported, "We can't pair up!"

"My partner is hit!" Another shouted.

Takumi grimaced. The fiends now outnumbered the humans. Ryoma had never trained him to launch such a risky attack with only archers. It was never a good idea to rush into a fight against a bigger force, but they had no other option.

The samurai had abandoned most of the field and were almost pushed back to the gate. If they did not break through, the garrison would be annihilated. Perhaps he acted too hastily. Perhaps he charged in without thinking the plan out in full.

 _(No! I'm better than that!)_

"Abandon your pairs!" Takumi exclaimed, "Return to the formation. Everyone, just shoot with everything you got!"

Hearing his frantic command, the teams returned to their places in the firing line, fear coursing through their hearts. Kamui found himself overwhelmed from fighting the monsters alone in front. After narrowing evading two strong swings towards his head, he retreated back to Takumi's side.

"I held them back for as long as possible." he huffed, "I can't handle them all on my own."

"I see." Takumi gripped his yumi. "Then we'll clear them out together."

More Faceless began making their way towards the two princes. Kamui lunged forward and stabbed one of them in the chest. His blade plunged to the other side, but once he pulled it out, the creature continued crawling forward.

"Why are these things so hard to kill?" Kamui yelled as he hopped back in surprise.

Takumi calmly primed a shot and aimed at the Faceless's mask. An easy shot. The blue arrow dazed the creature.

"Aim for its head, now!" He ordered.

Kamui quickly slashed above its chin. Warm, black blood splattered onto the field as the Faceless fell backwards. The other monsters around them stopped for a bit in confusion before running forward in rage.

"You could have told me their weak spot earlier!" The Nohrian prince complained.

"I thought you would have seen these in Nohr before!" Takumi retorted.

The Hoshidan prince continued to stun the Faceless as his partner methodically brought them down. As much as he hated to admit it, the suspicious Nohrian had handy skills with his sword. The strange weapon cut as sharply as a steel katana.

As a result of the duo, seven bodies of the abominations fell around them. It would have been more if Kamui hadn't been moving around so much. An arrow almost took off his sword hand. The archer prince paused to assess the rest of his forces.

"Up the path!" One of the soldiers cried. "We cannot hold this position!"

"Step back a bit!" Takumi ordered.

Despite fighting vigorously at the front, the rest of the Hoshidans were collapsing into chaos and broke rank. The firing line turned into a curve as the bowmen from the very ends started pulling back. Fewer arrows continued flying into the wave.

One of the archers didn't fall back with the rest of the line in time. She was quickly secluded from them all.

"Gruh!" A Faceless cried as it launched a devastating punch.

The poor soul was not paying attention and was caught in the attack. Her body propelled into the air at such a height that she flew above the firing line. She fell on her back with a painful thump. The archer tried to move her legs weakly.

Nevertheless, she failed to pick herself up amid the gasps of her comrades. A Faceless loomed over the female and punched her stomach with devastating force. Dust rose from the ground as her core was compressed into the earth.

"No!" Her partner cried and ran from the formation to her side.

"Keep firing!" Takumi demanded, frenzy consuming his concentration.

He and Kamui were also forced to back up, or they risked being isolated as well. They couldn't stop moving or they were dead. In spite of their plans, only about a third of the wave fell from the barrage of arrows. Both sides were beginning to reach equal strength, but their own casualties were beginning to rise.

 _(If we continue this strategy, we'll all die here.)_

"Follow and cover my run!" Takumi said, "I'm heading to their rear!"

"What?" Kamui exclaimed, "You're crazy!"

"We need to be! Just cover me!"

Takumi charged downhill towards the field. Thanks to everyone spreading out, the Faceless were dispersed as well, leaving holes to slip by. Takumi found a path through their wave and sprinted. Long, slippery grass threatened his balance.

"Watch out!" Kamui called.

A few Faceless had caught attention of his maneuver. One of them jumped towards him, throwing its chains forward in an attempt to hit him. Just in time, Takumi's partner raced from behind him just in time to parry the attack.

"Nice move!" Takumi exclaimed.

"I got your back!"

The remaining Faceless turned away from them and continued their course towards the Hoshidans. The two princes reached the very back of the wave. The rest of their army had broken their curve formation and ran towards each other in terror.

The archers clustered together, their new position a total mess. The Faceless began converging on them from all sides. The people at the front were preventing arrows being shot from the back.

"Run, now!" One of them shouted frenziedly. Takumi's forces were in full withdrawal. The groans of the Faceless deepened as they pursued.

"What do we do?" Kamui panted, "We'll be routed if they leave us behind."

"Allow me!" Takumi spat.

 _(We didn't run back here for nothing.)_

The archer prince focused all of his concentration upon his sacred bow. With blinding speed, He pulled out blue arrows of light from his hand and shot them into the crowd of monsters blindly. He sprayed the entire crowd, disregarding accuracy.

Very few arrows actually hit the heads of the Faceless, but it was enough to cause distraction. The beasts turned around, surprised at being hit from behind. Kamui realized his plan and dropped his longsword to throw stones on the hill as well.

While the enemy looked around erratically, the army stopped in their retreat. They watched their disoriented foes in awe.

"Now's our chance!" Takumi shouted, his hand red in pain. "Eradicate them!"

The soldiers spread out into their line again, this time with more cohesion. The monsters stared at the princes, then back at the archers uphill. They couldn't figure out which side to attack first. The archers resumed shooting.

Takumi started picking down individual targets while Kamui picked up his sword. After a few more Faceless fell to the onslaught of arrows from both sides, they too fell into a panic. The beasts ran back towards the field, into the path of the two princes.

"Cut them down." The Takumi grunted.

"With pleasure." The Nohrian prince replied, gripping his longsword.

* * *

The monsters were in such chaos that they ran completely past the two without throwing out a single attack. Kamui took the opportunity to cut down as many of them as he could. Takumi retreated to the firing line.

A feeling of guilt rose within him for leaving them to flank the rear. After pondering about it, Takumi believed his absence was the probable cause that caused the firing line to collapse. They were safe temporarily. The archers crouched, inspecting their quivers.

"That… actually worked." Kamui breathed.

"As expected." Takumi smirked. His confident demeanor masked a burst of relief.

He really thought they were going to die for a second. Takumi assessed the damages. He counted twenty-one wounded, most of them unable to continue fighting. On the hill laid the bodies of at most several Faceless.

Their own reinforcements had taken a considerable blow. Kamui's weapon dripped with thick black blood. The Nohrian prince bent down, trying to help the wounded female archer. She showed signs of many bruises and broken ribs.

"Leave her." Takumi ordered.

"Excuse me?" Kamui paused and turned around.

"I said leave her." He repeated with a firmer tone.

"We can't just leave her!" The Nohrian prince defied, "She's hurt!"

"She's too wounded to fight." Takumi said with a heavy tone, "We don't have any more concoctions or anyone to..."

The reality of the situation had finally set in after their small victory. A third of his forces hurt; some of them were beginning to bleed out on the hillside. The only healers were stuck in the fort, and the samurai were being pushed back.

Their late arrival and horrible position doomed them all. Takumi put his hand to his forehead and winced. Stress and hopelessness culminated into a dizzying headache.

 _(It's impossible. Hinoka. Sakura. How are we going to…)_

"So." Kamui stood up defiantly, "You're going to just give up then?"

"Give up? Never!" Takumi tightened his fist, "You have some nerve to suggest that."

A new confidence seized his temper. If a suspicious newcomer who just came to their family claiming to be his brother didn't lose hope, neither can he. There was no way he would be outdone by Nohrian blood of all things.

"Are we ready to advance?" He called into the crowd.

"Aye, sir!" One called. The soldiers finished stocking their quivers and stood up.

It felt horrible leaving the wounded behind, but they needed to liberate Fort Jinya. Only then could they get the healers and supplies to care for them. That could only happen after they progressed through the field.

"All who can march, move out!"

Takumi ran forward down the hill towards the fortress. Kamui followed closely behind along with the remaining soldiers. The samurai were pushed back out of view. The second Faceless horde had pushed the garrison from the gates.

The monsters seeped into the fortress grounds. All the fighting was hidden within the walls. Once they reached the hill's bottom, the two princes noticed scattered groups of Faceless still remaining in the field.

"Great Anankos, There are still a whole lot of them!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Are you scared?" Takumi accused, his competitive spirit still burning inside him.

"Of course not."

Within the walls of Fort Jinya, the buildings were tightly compacted. The halls were too compacted for firing lines and they couldn't launch barrages or else they would hit their own samurai. Playing it safe meant waiting in the field.

 _(But what about everyone in the fortress, dammit?)_

"Incoming!" One of the archers called.

Takumi looked into the sky. A Pegasus knight had appeared from the back of the fortress and was heading towards them. The red-haired man waved his iron naginata in the air as he approached.

"Subaki!" Kamui called.

"Glad you made it!" The Pegasus knight exclaimed as he landed beside the two.

"What's the situation inside Fort Jinya?" Takumi demanded.

"We found ourselves surrounded in the fields so we retreated through the walls." The Pegasus knight replied, "We're forming a final stand in front of the main building's entrance."

"Then we should come through the gates and hit them from the back." Kamui said.

Kamui thinking he could understand archer tactics struck Takumi as extremely irritating and naïve. It was painfully obvious he never fought with bows on his side before. They would be slaughtered the moment they entered the fort.

"It's not that simple." Takumi scratched his hair, "There isn't enough space for our archers to dodge and shoot."

"Then I'll go in myself and help the garrison." The Nohrian prince suggested, "The rest of your army can work on clearing the field."

"Are you serious?"

Kamui was the only one equipped to fight within Fort Jinya, and he proved his swordsmanship was skilled enough. The archers could easily pick off the stragglers on the field. However, was this former Nohrian actually willing to go in alone?

"I know you don't trust me." He continued, "You sent me here so you can keep a close eye on me, but…" Kamui looked at the ground and sighed.

"But?" Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"…but, please, give me a chance to earn that trust!"

"Huh…" The Hoshidan prince and looked back at the gates.

Once the Faceless around the fortress were defeated, Kamui might be able to clear the entrance. The reinforcements could have an easier time getting in without being surrounded. Hinoka and Sakura only needed to wait a little bit longer.

"Milord?" Tsubaki beckoned for an answer.

"Alright, fine." He gritted his teeth, "I'll give you your chance. If any of my sisters get hurt, I won't forgive you."

"Of course!" The prince said.

"Kamui. Tsubaki. Get your asses moving and clear the gate!"

The Pegasus knight pulled on the reins for takeoff as the Nohrian prince ran toward the fortress. Takumi raised his hand in the air and his remaining archers readied their arrows. The faster they cleared the field, the faster they could finish the battle, and the faster he could become a hero. He was not going to be outdone by his brother.

"Everybody!" He barked, "Let's save our people!"

* * *

"Ghaah!"

Another samurai was propelled backwards by a powerful Faceless punch. The monster's chains flailed in the air and clanged against the ground. An archer dragged him behind the front lines to Sakura's group. The healers were waiting with their rods

When the beasts first showed up a half hour ago, the field was eventually lost since the healers were too far. The Pegasus knights were ordered to demount and fight dismounted with everyone else, but still they were pushed back to the gate.

The defenses there slowly fell apart too. The archers' bows were completely useless at the chokepoints as they risked hitting their own allies. The samurai tried to regroup but ended up swarmed and outpace. Now, here they were, defending the large doorway that separated the Faceless from Omozu's wounded.

"Die, monster!" Hana shouted at the top of her lungs.

The retainer was at the very front of the guard, cutting down every monster she fought. Her agile legs prevented her from being hit even once as she seemingly danced in front of the garrison.

"Switch lines, now!" Hinoka commanded from the side.

The most worn out of the garrison retreated from the doorway while the Pegasus knights, now mere lancers, replaced them. Sakura took an inventory check of the healers as the horrific yells and beastly moans echoed into the room.

"I'm almost out." One of them said, sweating.

Indeed, the healer's rod grew weakly, dimming every time it was used. In a few more minutes, they wouldn't be able to heal the wounded anymore.

"N-no…" Sakura whimpered in despair.

"Don't give up yet!" Hinoka urged, "I'm sure there's not many left."

But she couldn't believe those words. The only reason the building doorway wasn't piling with Faceless was because they were surrounding the entire structure, just like they tried with Fort Jinya's walls. Thumping was heard all along the walls. The rest of the healers stood warily, preparing to receive more injured.

"It's all me!" Hana cried as she gracefully sliced upward her opponent's chest.

"Gruruu…" The Faceless moaned in pain.

The samurai continued blocking as much as they could while the knights stabbed with their long naginata lances from behind. The garrison held their position as best as they could. Black and red blood painted the earth in front of them.

Then came the slip-up.

"Hra-ah?" Hana's cry turned into a confused gasp.

Sakura looked into the samurai line and shivered with fear. Hana had been dealing with their enemies so efficiently that she didn't pay attention to their corpses on the ground. While landing, her foot slipped on an arm of a Faceless and she fell backwards awkwardly.

"H-Hana, No!" Sakura reached out her hand helplessly.

Two more monsters slowly loomed on her left and right side, preventing anyone from dragging her back to the healers. The garrison conceded and backed up slowly, leaving her behind.

Hana scampered on the floor as a third Faceless stood above her. Her face scrunched in fury as she cursed her luck. The largest beast wound up its fist to knock into her head. The retainer closed her eyes and awaited its impact.

"Not so fast!"

The punch never came as the Faceless lowered its arm. It let out a loud, chilling moan before falling forward. Hana quickly crawled back as the body narrowly missed her legs. The wounded had a javelin in the back of its head.

A white-haired soldier was revealed behind it, gasping for breath and black blood dripped from his sword. Perspiration rolled down his face and pointed ears. Tsubaki was behind the young man on his steed. Several faceless paused to face the duo.

 _(Tsubaki is with- who's that?)_

"You wandoughts!" Tsubaki exclaimed, "Over here!"

The two then leapt off in the opposite direction, Tsubaki riding away on his Pegasus. Half of the Faceless followed, easing the burden of the garrison. Hana took the opportunity to stand up and return to the chokepoint.

"Hey, doesn't that person look familiar?" A tall, long-haired samurai called.

"Tsubaki?" Hana replied, "Or that other guy?"

The tide of the battle eventually turned. The garrison were now on the offensive, taking advantage of their divided foe. Hana and Hinoka led the charge, beating down the monsters and clearing the large doorway.

"They're on the run!" A soldier yelled.

"Do not pursue." Hinoka replied, "We don't know the situation outside."

As she finished talking, the strange white-haired man returned. He huffed and held the wall, wiping his forehead. Hana sheathed her katana and ran to his side. Sakura gave her festal to the closest healer as she moved to inspect the newly wounded.

"Where is Tsubaki?" Hana asked in a panicked voice.

"He's… flying to the stable…" The stranger took long breaths in between his words, "He's trying… to lure as many… away."

"What's your name, soldier." Hinoka asked, "That isn't a Hoshidan swo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the tall samurai lashed out from behind her. The stranger blocked his strike with his longsword and backed up.

Hana frowned and prepared to draw her katana again. "What's the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"Him!" The tall samurai pointed, "We fought him at the Bottomless Canyon!"

"Hey now, I think you got me mistaken." The stranger broke out in a sweat. The grizzly soldier did not look persuaded.

"We'll settle this matter later." Hinoka intervened, "We're still being invaded. Your name?"

Hana lowered her sword but still looked at the white-haired swordsman in suspicion. She wasn't the type of person who appreciated being rescued, especially by brigands or people she didn't know.

"Lord Kamui, at your service."

Hinoka folded her arms, "You must be in Takumi's reinforceme- wait Kamui? Are you my-"

 _(Kamui? It couldn't be. He was kidnapped by Nohr years ago!)_

"Maybe. Not important right now." Kamui interrupted, "We need to clear this fort immediately. Takumi's regiment is fighting in the field as we speak."

Hinoka's face went blank with shock. The archers had finished dragging back the wounded samurai at the front. Sakura also stared in disbelief. Her older brother who she thought she would never see again, was standing right in from of her eyes.

"Tsubaki has lured part of the Faceless to the stables." He continued, "The rest are surrounding this building, trying to find another way in."

"Then we should strike while they are distracted." Hinoka concluded, shaking herself out of her trance. This was no time for a family reunion. "Samurai, prepare to move out!"

"Great idea." Kamui nodded, "I'm willing to fight with you."

Sakura finished healing the last soldier and hurried back to Hinoka's side. If they were going to push out of the building, she wanted a small detachment to stay behind to guard the doors.

"Join Hana's column." Hinoka ordered Kamui, "We need to push them back. Hopefully, Tsubaki can outpace them."

"Hope you can keep up." Hana sneered. She unsheathed her katana and signaled her samurai to begin leaving the doorway. Kamui followed at the end. Sakura nudged at her older sister timidly.

"Everyone is h-healed." She whispered, "But can you have some guard the door?"

"Of course." Hinoka nodded, "I'll place some guards at the door. Go back to Omozu and tell him we're on the offensive."

"Y-yes!"

The healers returned to the makeshift hospital and inspected the frightened patients. Sakura ran off to the commander's room in the back and opened the door. As she ran, she thought about the mysterious stranger.

 _(Is that person really my brother?)_

The tired man was staring at the ceiling, sitting up once he saw her arrive "Those damn Faceless are loud." He complained, "What's going on out there?"

"We p-pushed them from the building doors." Sakura explained, "We are now clearing them o-out of the fort."

"Ah, good." Omozu closed his eyes and laid down, "I miss the fighting."

Nothing could describe the disbelief in Sakura's mind. She saw samurai punched into the walls and metal chains slammed into their faces. Some of the wounds were so grotesque, they needed two heals to recover fully.

 _(How could anyone miss that… terror?)_

The maiden dismissed her thoughts and quickly checked on her patient. The injuries were still recovering, much slower than expected. Still no signs of infection, however. If the fort is saved he'll be out before next week is over.

"Is it just me or is it getting louder in here?" The commander slowly got up again.

"Eh?" The maiden looked around for the source of the sound.

A small crack was appeared on the wall plaster. It slowly grew with each large pound from the outside. Sakura's mouth opened but she couldn't utter a word. The Faceless pounding on the walls somehow managed to damage it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Omozu asked in alarm.

"Ah…"

Before she could reply, a mighty boom rocked the room. The crack blew open, causing large chunks of the wall to fall into the room. The impact threw Sakura onto the ground, dust falling onto the floor around her.

Omozu coughed heavily from the debris and rolled over to protect his face. From the hole of the wall peered several Faceless. One jumped into the room and looked at the shrine maiden, its chains and metal plates rattling.

"A-ahhh! N-n-nooo!"

She screamed as she stood up. The guards at the gate were too far to save them now. The Faceless approached forward, drool dripping from its mask and a musky, foul scent condemning her nose. She was cut off from the only door out.

Powder and tiny bits of wood flew everywhere. Sakura tripped as she backed up, falling into the corner. Shards and other fragments dug into her back as she put her arm in front of her face and prepared for her finish.

"Hrah!"

Omozu yelled. The creature stopped approaching Sakura and turned around. She dropped her arm to see an iron shuriken stuck from its back. The ninja commander was standing up, leaning against his bed with his limped leg.

"Hey… get out of here." He coughed.

"Omozu!"

The three Faceless changed course and headed towards her patient. The one hit with the shuriken pounded its fists together in wrath. They were going to kill him, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

"Run now! Please…" Omozu coughed hoarsely, "Get the hell out of here."

Instinct took over from despair. The maiden dashed and frantically opened the door as more Faceless jumped in from the hole. They cut off Omozu from the exit, who simply kneeled in front of them and shut his eyes.

The last thing Sakura heard before scream for the door guards was his final, bloodcurdling scream as his body was torn apart.

* * *

Takumi and his archers ran through the gates. They had cleared the field with ease and were ready to fight within the Fort. He looked around in worry. Kamui and Tsubaki were supposed to clear the gate, but they were nowhere to be found.

"What is the situation inside?" He whispered to himself.

The doorway didn't have any Faceless in front of it, as the Pegasus knight reported. Other than a few guards at the door, the rest of the samurai were in small groups distributed throughout the fortress grounds, fighting viciously with the enemy.

"Alright, the battle conditions have changed." Takumi demanded, "Join their teams and help clearing out the remaining enemies. Have fun out there."

"Yes, sir!"

His army went off in all directions, helping the garrison pick off the beasts. Fresh Faceless corpses littered the grounds, giving off a nasty smell. In the corner of his eye, Takumi caught sight of Kamui and Hana running together besides the building.

"Hey, Takumi!" Kamui called, "We're over here!"

"Yeah, I see that." The Hoshidan prince responded, "Where is Tsubaki?"

"He's at the stable." Hana answered, "He and Kamui divided them up so we could defend the doorway."

"So you used my strategy then." Takumi rubbed his chin, "Nice work, Kamui."

As they spoke, a guard from the main building sprinted towards them in fright. His expression revealed that despite defending the door, something went terribly wrong. Takumi raised his yumi up again.

"Lord Takumi, Hana!" The guard said, "The back wall has been breached!"

"What?" Hana gasped, "Lady Sakura is back there!"

"She got out in time." The soldier replied, "But we need help before they reach the room with all the patients!"

"You got it." Takumi said gruffly. The two princes and retainer rushed inside the building. They still had one last fight to finish.

 **[…]**

The three made quick work of the Faceless inside of the building. Hana and Kamui simply blocked the door while another group of soldiers came in through the back wall hole and finished off the stragglers in the room.

His younger sister, Sakura, was weeping in the corner. The patients and healers kept calm for the entire ordeal. They stayed in place in silence as they listened to the beasts being slain.

"I think that's the last group!" Hana called.

"We won? Takumi breathed.

 _(We finally won!)_

"No…"

Kamui stood trembling, his hand in his face. The Nohrian prince dropped his sword; the blade hit the ground and laid at his feet without barely a sound. Takumi ran to his side to figure out what he was staring at on the floor. A mangled body laid among the bodies of the Faceless. Its torso was beat senselessly and blood tripped from its chest. Within a heartbeat, he recognized who it was. Commander Omozu was dead.

"No!" Kamui fell to his knees, "Why did you have to die? It's my fault…"

"No it's not." Hana patted him on the back, "We saved most of his detachment. He was an honorable servant to the very end." The Nohrian's body shook as a single teardrop fell onto the carpet.

"Soldiers of Hoshido!" He heard Hinoka call outside, "Fort Jinya has been secured! We have won!"

"We did it." A soldier of the garrison said, holding his beating chest.

"We did it!"

Her announcement was followed by dozens of cheering men and women. The patients heard the call as well and cried tears of joy. Their healers got to work immediately, opening up the medicine closets. The Hoshidan flag would proudly look over these rugged plains once more.

"Thank the Dawn Dragon…" Takumi shook his head.

The jubilant atmosphere was only missing the happiness of two people. Kamui punched the ground and stood up, biting his lower lip. Sakura stepped out of the corner, still quivering. Takumi, on the other hand, jumped ecstatically. The battle was finally over, and they could finally go home.

* * *

Thus concluded the battle at Fort Jinya. Takumi volunteered himself to rally all of the remaining defenders. Of the hundred soldiers and forty patients, about half were wounded, or wounded again. Twenty more were hurt in Takumi's detachment.

In Sakura's eyes, the next hour went by in a blur as she picked herself up and aided in the aftermath. Tsubaki returned from his ordeal at the stable and flew off to the nearest village to request more supplies. The sunset shone brilliantly in the distance, ruined by the rotting corpses in the field. A soldier whispered a prayer before covering Omozu's body with a thin white blanket.

"Hmm." The tall samurai confronted Kamui as he walked towards the door.

The white-haired prince stood in silence and they gazed at each other face to face. They had some sort of history that the Sakura couldn't tell. The samurai was the first to offer his hand and Kamui shook it with a nod of his head. Whatever rivalry or spite they had in the past was now dismissed. The prince appeared comforted, as if an ancient wrong was corrected.

"Kamui…" Sakura heard Hinoka murmur at her side.

As the samurai walked away, Kamui spun around to see the redhead princess rush towards him and giving him a strong hug. The noble stepped back slightly, attempting to keep his balance.

"Are… you really my brother?" Hinoka said, digging her face into his midsection.

"I, I think so?" Kamui replied, not knowing what to do.

"Finally, you-!" She cried, "I thought I lost you forever!"

Sakura felt second-hand embarrassment as she witnessed the gaffe.

"Ah, yeah," Kamui scratched his hair, "I… missed you too."

"I just can't believe it!" Hinoka continued to sob, "Hah, Nohrian scum! We finally brought our brother home."

"Neither can I..." The prince blushed. He tugged at his collar anxiously.

Despite all that happened, the shrine maiden still found herself bewildered. Everything about Kamui was a mystery. If this was really their brother, how did he return from Nohr?

She would also be expressing her happiness just like Hinoka, but her shyness blocked her efforts to join in the conversation. It looked like he had enough in his hands for the time being.

"Hey, Sakura," Hana poked, "Oops, I mean, Hello Lady Sakura."

"It's fine. No need to be so formal with me." The shrine maiden said, "I prefer the times in the past when we were just friends and equals."

"As you wish, Lady Sakura!" The samurai tilted her head, "Er, I mean sure Sakura!" The maiden let out a small snicker. "I guess I'll try to get used to that. It just kind of feels off when you always talk to me in such a proper tone."

"I've been raised this way." Sakura replied, "Just an old habit."

She just wanted to leave the world to return to the past, even for a single conversation. She wanted to forget about the responsibilities she had as a princess and about Hana as her retainer. Omozu gave himself up to give her a chance to live despite knowing nothing about her. If Hana ever did the same…

"'Course! Just like old friends then!" Hana smiled.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever you want to talk about."

"Whatever I want?"

Hana shuffled her feet. Any free time she had, Sakura's retainer was usually honing her skills or challenging Tsubaki to some crazy bet over who the better retainer was. Rarely did they ever talk freely together.

"Yeah." She said, "These past few days here in Fort Jinya was crazy work for both of us. Why not have some time to have a chat?"

"I guess…" Sakura agreed.

"I'm all ears! What's on your mind?"

Sakura motioned her retainer to walk to the fortress warehouse with her. It was the only building the Faceless didn't get close to so it felt the most peaceful. They found themselves a table to sit and rest their tired legs.

"I wanted to continue our conversation earlier." She mused, "Remember when we first met…"

Hana frowned, "Before I became your retainer? It wasn't too long ago."

"Yes, we were pretty stubborn back then." Sakura said.

Stubborn was an understatement. Hana caused a headache for the Hoshidan army, sneaking in on their training as often as possible. Of course, not many of the other trainees minded. She dashed off whenever their instructor gave chase.

Sakura watched in bemusement at the side every time that happened. One day, she pushed herself too hard, and scraped her leg pretty bad. That was the moment the shrine maiden got the confidence to approach her and offer to help. That was the day they met and became close friends.

"Stubborn?" Hana was taken aback, "Well, that wasn't my biggest problem back then. My form was atrocious. Couldn't even beat that Hinata chump back then..."

"I guess I was pretty stubborn was well." Sakura admitted.

"How? You were nothing but help back then."

"When Queen Mikoto gave me my first retainer, I chose you." The maiden stared outside the large warehouse opening, "After seeing you train for so long, I had to choose you. The instructors weren't happy, but I kept on insisting."

"And in the end, you won out." Hana finished, "I never knew..."

"And here we are today."

 _(We've changed a lot, haven't we?)_

"Gee, now I'm missing the past as well!" Her retainer exclaimed, "I want formal Sakura back, not the elderly one!"

"Hehe…"

Sakura was the youngest member of her family, and Hana was one of the youngest retainers in the entire army and had an entire world to explore. Now, they found themselves busy at work all the time.

"Well, we still have a lot in front of us." Hana said, "Come on, you didn't bring me all the way here for a story, right?"

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you for helping me leave my introverted life." The princess said, "All the places you brought me to while you trained, I would have never gone if you didn't become my friend."

"Hey, it's no problem!" the samurai grinned, "I should thank you for tending to all those cuts and bruises back then too."

Before they could continue their conversation, Takumi walked into the building and joined them. The two looked up at him from the table.

"Hey." Takumi greeted. "Tsubaki has returned after giving news to the villagers. They're willing to help, so we can go back to Castle Shirasagi."

"Yes!" Hana cheered, "About time! I haven't had good mochi in days."

"Thanks Takumi." Sakura nodded "We'll be out shortly."

Her older brother exited briefly.

"We'll, we're going home." Hana said, "Thanks for the chat! Let's continue it some other time."

"Y-yeah." Sakura said.

She and her retainer stood up from the table and rejoined the rest of the patrol. Takumi, Kamui, and Hinoka were already waiting for her. They were returning to their home.

* * *

"To victory!"

Takumi raised his glass in the air. The whole royal family was assembled at the table. Hinoka, Kamui, and Mikoto sat at the far side of the table. Sakura was at the other side, beside dancer Azura and Lord Takumi.

The two sisters and two princes returned to the capital yesterday after marching all night, exhausted. They were woken up close to midday, where lunch was already made for them. Tsubaki volunteered to stay behind to supervise rebuilding the walls to, in his words, "immaculate perfection". Kamui spent most of his time walking beside Hinoka, who couldn't stop talking to him.

"Dig in!" Mikoto announced. The table was never this full before.

A mouthwatering cuisine greeted them in the middle. Mochi, fish, and kaki was in the middle of the display. Veggies and other favorites lined the outer ring. The aroma seeped into Sakura's nose, triggering a small rumble in her stomach.

"Thanks for the food." Kamui swallowed.

"Hey, did those Nohrian scum feed you properly?" Hinoka asked concernedly, "Here, fill up!" She used the spoons of each dish and started filling his plate.

"Hey, I was fed pretty well." The white-haired prince protested, "That's too much!"

"That's to make up for the time I wasn't feeding you when you were little." The princess grinned, "I took up naginata training instead!"

"Oh, thanks then." Kamui sat back down, "I'm grateful for the food."

Ryoma and Takumi were busy digging into the tuna. Azura was watching everyone else before deciding what to eat as Queen Mikoto smiled at the sight of all her children. The table had never been fuller

"Hey Kamui, can you pass over the bok choy?" Takumi asked.

"Sure."

The prince reached over to him to bring over the dish.

"Oh, you're finally acknowledging each other." Azura commented, prodding her bowl of rice with her chopsticks.

"Yeah." Takumi said, "We're good pals now. I was being a bit cautious before."

"Aha…" Kamui rubbed his nose, "I'm just glad we're eating together again."

"I'm proud of you all." Mikoto laughed, "I'm blessed with so many, lovely children."

"Yup! This is great!" Hinoka beamed as she passed over more fish to her brother, "Welcome back!"

It became obvious why Kamui was so against Hinoka passing him his food. He had difficulty picking up some of the smaller food with his chopsticks. The measly attempt to grab the shrimp lead to an inelegant battle with his food.

"Oh yeah." Takumi spoke up, "Did anything come out of Omozu's written report?"

 _(Omozu)_

The name hurt every time it was spoken. Sakura looked up at her brothers in alarm. Kamui did his best not to look up from his plate.

"Nothing much." Hinoka shook her head, "He wasn't finished it. All he said was a border skirmish after one of the Nohrians attacked a guard."

"Do we know who launched the attack?" Takumi pressed angrily.

Hinoka shook her head. "He didn't get down to writing the name."

"Hey, Hinoka can you teach me how to use these?" Kamui interrupted. His sister happily obliged as she gave a quick demonstration. Azura looked on at both of them in curiosity.

The rest of the lunch went over uneventfully. Takumi bragged about how his strategy saved everyone at Fort Jinya as Kamui nodded in what looked like forced agreement. Hinoka and Azura listened intently as they talked about how they divided the enemy and charged forward to save the fort. Sakura stared at her bowl of rice and ate quietly. The events of yesterday's battle haven't yet left her mind.

 **[…]**

Sakura was the first to leave the table, followed by Azura. Their appetites were the smallest of the bunch. As the reserved songstress returned to the main hall to practice her singing, the shrine maiden made her way towards her room before being interrupted.

"Hey! Sakura!"

She turned around and saw Kamui jogging towards her.

"Y-yes?" Sakura paused.

"You're my sister aren't you?" The prince said, "I didn't have a chance to talk to you like Hinoka and the others."

"Oh, um, h-hi." Her words stumbled out, "B-brother."

"Am I frightening you?" Kamui asked, taking a small step back.

"N-no!" Sakura waved her hands, "You're not scary, I-I'm just a bit nervous."

"Oh alright, good!" He said, "I thought you were avoiding me."

The shrine maiden inspected her brother closely. What stood out most about him was his slightly red eyes and pointy ears. In battle, his face was fierce with determination. In front of her however, his friendly smile gave off a calm demeanor. He looked nice enough.

"What do you n-need?" Sakura asked, "You looked like you weren't done with your food."

"Wasn't hungry." Kamui shrugged, "The Faceless made me lose my appetite."

Sakura paused. If that was the only thing he lost to the Faceless, he was lucky. The prince's expression turned sorrowful.

"Anyways, I want to ask you about Omozu." He continued, "Do you know him well?"

"N-no." Sakura winced at the name, "I was h-his caretaker. I'm not too familiar…"

"I see." Kamui sighed, "I'm sorry. You were so distraught by his loss. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's f-fine." Sakura said, "We helped save as many of h-his people as possible."

 _(But, why do you want to know about him?)_

"He was a courageous ninja." Kamui nodded, "I can't believe he's gone now."

"Yeah…"

"So what about you?" The prince's eyes lightened, "Tell me about yourself."

The maiden coughed. She should have told him she was not good talking with people that weren't her family or retainers. Kamui looked trustworthy, but that was not enough to make her comfortable in talking to him.

"I'm a shrine maiden." Sakura explained, "I help h-heal the wounded and the sick."

"And why did you become one?" Kamui asked, "Did you think you weren't strong enough to become a soldier."

"That was one of the r-reasons…"

As the conversation continued, Sakura found herself increasingly uncomfortable. She should be happy her brother was in front of her, wanting to know her better. At the same time, he was a total stranger. She couldn't overcome her anxiety.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kamui." Her speech deteriorated further, "I'm terrible at c-conversation, can we t-talk later?"

"Uh, sure!" He responded, "We'll try again another time!"

And as she heard his reply, the shrine maiden quickly made her way to the quarters. The white-haired prince was left behind in confusion, wondering what happened. Sakura didn't turn around to say goodbye.

Takumi closed his eyes and concentrated. The blue light returned to his hand and extended as he pulled back from the Fujin Yumi. He released the projectile, hitting the target in the distance with ease. A bulls-eye.

"Nice shot!" Kamui called from the side.

In the afternoon, Takumi called him out to train together at the outdoor shooting range. Kamui was clumsily carrying around a practice bow and shot at a closer target. The arrow hit the outermost edge of the wooden cutout.

 _(That form needs improvement)_

"Hey Takumi, I have a question about your sister, Sakura." He said suddenly.

"Sure, what do you need to know?" Takumi lowered his bow.

"She's hard to talk to." Kamui complained, "Is she like this to everyone?"

"To strangers," The Hoshidan prince answered, raising his weapon again.

 _It was an especially bad time to talk to her right now_ , he thought. Fort Jinya was the first time she was healing people close to a raging battle. She was clearly hungry at lunch, but she couldn't stomach any of the food.

"I want to know more about her." Kamui said, "Why did she become a healer?"

Takumi concentrated again and the familiar blue light appeared. "Oh, that. She stutters a lot, doesn't she?"

"Yes?" The Nohrian prince replied, "How's that relevant?"

"That's your answer right there." Takumi said after shooting his arrow at the target. Another precise hit. "Sakura had a speech disorder when she was little. She didn't have many friends since she couldn't talk properly."

"Oh?" Kamui raised his practice bow as well.

He took a shot against the target. This time, it went completely wide. The Hoshidan prince put his Fujin Yumi to the side and observed his form. Kamui gulped and reached for arrows from his quiver.

Takumi continued. "Sakura didn't want to be alone, so she studied healing and tried to heal her condition. She did quite a good job. The only time she stammers is when she gets nervous, but her speech is totally fine once she gets comfortable."

"Wow. That's amazing!" Kamui exclaimed, "That's- ouch!"

He whipped his hand to his mouth. An arrow jabbed him on the finger and a bit of blood came out. The Hoshidan prince rolled his eyes in disbelief and reached for a cloth on a chair next to them. His brother was clearly not meant to be an archer.

"Hey Kamui." Takumi sighed, "I'm sorry for doubting you before. We had different pasts and I was a bit suspicious. Now I can see you're dedicated to Hoshido."

"Ah, no need to apologize." Kamui shrugged, "I was given the opportunity to prove myself by you bringing me along. Brothers?"

"Brothers."

The two shook hands as they looked at each other in the face. It was the beginning of a new camaraderie. They decided to take a break as Kamui sat down together on the bench. Takumi walked towards the targets to pull out his brother's arrows.

"So she recovered her speech, but not her shyness." Kamui noted, "I see..."

"Hey, take that back!"

A higher pitched voice came from a bush behind them. Kamui was so startled that he slipped his seat onto the floor. Takumi swiveled around to see what was happening. From the push popped out Hana with a bit of green in her hair.

"Lady Sakura has lots of friends!" She hissed, "Once you get to know her, she is an absolutely wonderful person to talk to!"

"Hana, huh?" Takumi folded his arms. "Sneaking in on people's training again. You never change, do you?"

"That doesn't matter." Hana retorted "Not to him, anyways."

She stepped out of the bush and onto the range. Kamui picked himself up in shame and ruffled his pants. Her personality on the field was usually feisty, but this time her animosity she gave off towards Takumi's brother was unusually intensity.

"Hey, did I offend you somehow?" Kamui said carefully. Hana was still wearing her samurai armor, raising his alarm.

Hana frowned, "Yes you did. Lady Sakura spent years being sad at your disappearance. She cried and tried to hide her tears. Whoever makes my best friend cry is my enemy!"

"… I'm sorry for being kidnapped?" Kamui tried to apologize, completely baffled.

"That's not enough!" Hana declared, "Lord Kamui, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Ok, stop right there." Takumi intervened, having enough of the back and forth, "That's ridiculous. You just wanted an excuse to duel him, right?"

Hana growled silently, verifying his suspicions. She reached for her katana and held it out in front of her. Takumi looked to his brother, wondering how he would respond. Kamui sighed

"You want a duel?" He said, "You could have just said so. Just give me a second to go get my stuff."

"…Yeah," Hana said, "It's because I got in trouble for challenging people in duels before, so... are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"I just wonder why you really want to fight me." He mused.

"You seemed to be a good fighter" The retainer answered, "When we fought together, your swordsmanship with your ugly longsword was impressive."

"Ugly?" Kamui looked offended, "That's it, prepare for your defeat!"

"That's my line!" Hana gritted her teeth in a smirk.

Kamui abandoned his bow and sprinted towards the armory. Hana brandished her blade and warmed herself up. It was going to be an intense duel. The afternoon clouds drifted in the sky along with a gentle breeze as Takumi sat back down.

He stared into the horizon, deep in thought. He spent years at home with his family, without Kamui, but having him around didn't seem to change. After all, they were truly brothers and a powerful team. It was as if it was always meant to be.

* * *

 **Omozu  
2 Battles, 0 Victories  
Retired: Chapter 4**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading!**

 **How did the battle go? I hope it was enjoyable. I tried writing it in a way that emulates Fire Emblem strategies. Damn destructible walls... Please tell me how I did!**

 **The Arthur Pairing Poll has closed. Congratulations, Arthur x Effie! Poll results are available at my profile page.**

 **Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for beta-reading this chapter!**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	7. Chapter 5: Festival of Lights

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **August 2nd, 2016**  
 **Last Updated:** **May 2nd, 2017**  
 **Views as of Posting:** **2 459  
** **Chapters before AU begins:** **0**

 **Birthday today! Sweet 19. :D**

 **This will be the last chapter before our alternative universe is completely set up! These five chapters seem to be a loose adaptation of the original Fates series with few deviations, but these small changes will soon snowball into a completely different story. I cannot wait to see where this goes.**

 **We will have a character pairing poll next week. This time it's someone you've already been introduced to. Like I said before, I'm not planning to introduce a polygamous ship in this story.**

 **This is the last instance of in-game dialogue appearing in Blazing Angels.**

 _ **Chapter 2 Updates:**_  
 _ **\- Changed conversation from in-game dialogue to original dialogue**_

 _ **Chapter 4 Updates:**_  
 _ **\- Grammatical Corrections**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of updates in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

Chapter 5: Festival of Lights (Corrin, Hinoka, Azura)

The past few days in Hoshido flew by quickly. Ryoma came back a day after him without a single scratch on his armor. He and Rinkah's forces managed to catch the Faceless in the mountains, before they could reach the tribe's settlement. They dispatched the horde with ease. When Ryoma's forces returned to the castle town, they were in high spirits.

Takumi's archers were less celebratory. Subaki remained at the fortress and sent in a report three days afterwards. The damage caused by the Faceless was jarring, but recoverable. Eight soldiers, including Omozu, fell in battle. Fifteen had injuries so severe they could no longer serve in the Hoshidan army again. Finally, the wounded increased from about forty to well above sixty. New lumber and bricks were requested as well to replace the damaged walls and buildings. The only good news was that the patients were slowly being discharged, and the local villagers didn't ask for their labor to be compensated.

Back home, Corrin could only continuing his swordsmanship training. His duels with Hana ended up in either draws or close victories. That was not good enough. Sakura's retainer appeared younger than Leo, yet her agility and precision rivalled his own. He spent days relentlessly sparring with her and other samurai, worried that she might surpass him. As much as it pained the prince, his bow training with Takumi was going nowhere. The yumi was just too difficult to learn the first try.

Which has led all the way up to today. A full week had passed since Corrin returned to the Hoshidan capital from Fort Jinya. Staying inside and sparring all day didn't tire him; that was all he was allowed to do in the Northern Fortress anyways. He faced today's opponent with a cautious stare, pinpointing his every move. Without any hesitation, the prince pounced.

On the other side, Ryoma leapt back. The High Prince of Hoshido followed up with a quick stab with his practice katana. Corrin parried the strike and fell back, purposefully giving his foe an opening.

"Get ready!" Ryoma warned as he rushed forward.

He jumped with imposing speed, not high but still covering a lot of distance. Corrin steadied his balance. Instead of dodging to the side or backwards, he did the opposite of what his opponent expected. The prince dashed forward and held Ganglari parallel to his body, preparing to block.

"Right where I want you!"

Corrin's swords with Ryoma's, but his strength gave away. Ryoma's momentum simply overpowered his position and pushed him backwards. The prince's boots skid on the ground, until it hit an elevated tile on the floor and he fell backwards. The round was effectively over.

"Crud," Corrin winced, "I thought it would've worked."

Ryoma offered his hand, "That was… interesting. What was your plan?"

"I was planning to run forward and strike below your waist in the middle of your jump, but your leap was too low." The prince got up slowly with his help.

And once again, his older brother had bested him. Their training reminded him of how he fought with Xander back in Nohr. Xander would defeat him relentlessly as well, round after round. His horseback attacks were easier to predict, but he was much more punishing if Corrin made a slight mistake.

"That was a bit reckless." Ryoma sighed, "Don't run towards a charging bull."

"I see…"

"Still, you're improving" He continued, "You actually put up a fight this time."

"I guess I am." Corrin grinned, "Thanks for the five matches."

"Don't be grateful yet." Ryoma chuckled, "You still have a long way to go."

 _A long way to go_. The words bit the young prince hard. It was his training that earned him the right to leave his fortress and venture to the border. That sense of achievement and pride subsided when he was in Castle Shirasagi. He still wasn't good enough compared to any of his older siblings.

"Hey, The Dawn Festival in two days. Are you excited?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm not sure." Corrin admitted, "I don't know what's happening."

Shirasagi Castle Town had an annual festival this time of the year in honor of their creator, the Dawn Dragon. Queen Mikoto told him she would give a public announcement of his arrival. As he was brought up in Nohr, Corrin was advised not to leave the castle until the citizens knew of his arrival. The rumors of Nohrian spies in the town meant his presence had to be delicately brought to their attention.

"What do I need to do?" Corrin asked, "I have never attended a festival before…"

"Well, celebrating is a good start." Ryoma said, "You have been brought back to your homeland after all."

"Anything else?" The prince pressed, "Any traditions or rituals I need to perform?"

"It's not that complicated." Ryoma replied, "We're meeting in the plaza, not a temple. Get to know the townspeople and enjoy the delicacies. There was a long drought this year, so the cost of food has been rising..."

As they conversed, the two brothers hung up their blades and stripped off their armor. They returned to Castle Shirasagi through the side entrance, where they ran into an older man with matte hair down the hallway. The older man smiled upon his eyes laying on both of them. Corrin looked up him.

"Prince Ryoma, Prince Kamui." The man greeted with a slight smile.

His name was Yukimura, one of Hoshido's most experienced strategists and high advisor to the court. Starting as a man with a hobby of creating curious weapons and contraptions, he had buried himself in books. The man became a disciple under his father and was distinguished for his famous treatise, "The Nine Sacred Stratagems". Needless to say, he was quickly promoted and learned public administration under King Sumeragi himself."

"Yukimura, how is planning for the Dawn Festival?" Ryoma asked.

"Everything is in order." The strategist replied, "The food stalls are almost entirely brought in and the townsfolk are eager to finish their decorations." Yukimura turned his attention to Corrin.

"Right." Corrin said, "Well, if Queen Mikoto wants to present me, I'll just bring my usual gear and Ganglari…"

"That won't do." Ryoma interrupted.

"Why not?"

"It would be inappropriate for you to show up with armor and a weapon for a festival, especially if she announces your peaceful return." Yukimura explained.

"What do you suggest them?" Corrin sighed.

His wardrobe was barren except for a few sleeping garments, ruffled trousers, a belt, boots, and what could only be described as a sad tunic he wore underneath his chest plate. His battle attire was way more fashionable, if not exotic.

"Hmm." Ryoma stroked his chin armor, "Takumi mentioned one of his retainers had an eye for fashion, why don't you consult her?"

Yukimura nodded "Why, Oboro's in the castle right now. A wonderful suggestion."

"Really? Well, if you insist." Corrin said worriedly.

Without a further word, the strategist let the two brothers go as Ryoma directed him to the retainer's quarters.

 **[…]**

The young lady had a sharp tongue when it came to his wardrobe. The prince folded his arms and endured the criticism she hurled at his "unforgivable taste". Furthermore, when he mentioned the few belongings he had were woven in Nohr, her face transformed into a horrific sight. Oboro's mood might have worsened for the rest of the afternoon. It was difficult to tell.

Corrin avoided staring into her eyes for the remainder of the consultation. Within minutes, the retainer returned from the third floor of Castle Shirasagi with her selection. It was a dark blue garment with an alternating pattern of light blue squiggles resembling cascading waves. The prince pointed at the fabric.

"What is that?" He pointed.

"This is a yukata." Oboro replied, "Better than anything you brought back."

"…How do I put it on?" Corrin asked politely.

"Figure it out yourself."

The prince hid his exasperation as he took the fabric and returned to the changing room. After fumbling about trying to find the proper way in, he finally slipped into the yukata along with the cotton juban and sandals. He returned to the retainer and opened his arms to show off the entire outfit.

"How do I look?"

"It's a good fit." She remarked, "Your figure compliments it well."

"Your face tells me something different." Corrin gulped. The retainer had an intense glare that scrunched up her eyebrows and made small creases on her forehead.

"Sorry about that." Oboro said, "I just hate everything from Nohr equally."

 _(She said that so casually… Is that how the townspeople will treat me tomorrow?)_

Corrin took a look down at the yukata. It looked like a clumsy robe at first but after he put everything on, it fit snuggly and was much more comfortable than his stuffy battle gear. He turned slowly around for her to examine every spot.

"Yeah, you're passable." Oboro concluded.

Corrin smiled. "That's good enough. Thanks!"

"If you tear it I won't forgive you."

With that threat in mind, the prince made his way back to the main hallway. He made his best effort not to look back at Oboro's face as he carried his old clothes. There were already enough traumatic things he saw these past few days. She stared at him as he slipped outside. Corrin immediately ran into Ryoma and Takumi along the way. The High Prince gave a grin of approval.

"What is this, a shapeshifting demon?" Takumi looked up and down his yukata.

"His looks are definitely deceiving." Ryoma commented.

"I can't tell who he is anymore!" Takumi added.

"Guys…" Corrin grumbled, not understanding their jest.

He and Takumi have grown familiar enough for him to make a few jokes now and then; an improvement from when they first met. Corrin secretly wondered if it was Takumi that inspired his retainer to detest Nohrians, or the other way around. They both didn't make any effort to hide their distrust.

"What we're saying is that the yukata fits you quite well." Ryoma smiled, "You look like a true Hoshidan, Kamui."

"Ah, thanks." Corrin admitted.

After their brief conversation, Ryoma and Takumi continued towards the throne room while the prince snuck back to his own quarters. He changed into his old clothes and threw the Hoshidan garment on the bed. Corrin stared at it for a while. Grudgingly, he picked it up and folded it neatly like the rest of his clothes. Upon sticking the blue yukata into the wardrobe, it stuck out like a sore thumb. It was going to take some time before he could feel like a "true Hoshidan". All he could do in the meantime was to wait for the day of the festival to finally come.

* * *

The morning of the Dawn Festival arrived. Corrin had put away his yukata in preparation for the big announcement. Wearing it again had a refreshing effect on his entire body. He quickly made his way towards the throne room where Mother was waiting for him. She, along with Yukimura, were the only two in the room. He was embarrassed to find out she was the last to arrive.

"My wonderful son is finally here." Queen Mikoto beamed, "And he has become so handsome, too!"

"Thanks, Mother!" Corrin said, "Where is everyone?"

"They're already outside." She replied, "You should meet up with them. I'll come down to the plaza afterwards."

Despite her cheerfulness, Corrin could not help but wonder if he sensed a bit of sadness within her tone. He put those thoughts aside quickly.

 _(She's probably just regretting not watching me grow up.)_

"Are you sure I shouldn't bring Ganglari?" Corrin asked cautiously.

"That won't be necessary." Yukimura said, "We have sufficient soldiers on guard."

"Go on, Kamui." Mikoto beckoned, "Have fun with your siblings."

The prince bowed before exiting the room and entering the hallway. He found his way to the entrance and left Castle Shirasagi. Looking around, Corrin finally saw Hinoka and Ryoma waving towards him from the bottom of the outside stairs. He carefully descended each step and tried to keep his balance. After an awkwardly long time, he finally reached his brothers and sisters.

"About time! How late did you get up?" Takumi complained, "It's called the 'Dawn' Festival for a reason you know."

"Sorry…" Corrin rubbed his eyes.

He didn't get enough sleep yesterday as he anxiously thought about the festival. In a way, it reminded him of the day Rinkah and Kaze first brought him to the castle on the Revenant carriage. Almost two weeks have passed since then.

Everyone else was wearing the same type of clothing. Ryoma and Takumi wore dark red striped yukata, simple and formal. Hinoka was sporting a blue and orange kimono in with beautiful swirls of white and grey. The colors brought out her red hair even more, making her entire figure a vibrant palette. Finally, Sakura wore cherry blossoms in her hair and wore a pink kimono with floral designs.

"Hey, not bad Kamui!" Hinoka smiled, "Nice yukata!"

"It was Takumi's retainer who picked it out." Corrin blinked. He thought his sisters' designs were far superior to his wavy pattern.

"Yup, Oboro did well." Takumi said, "Let's get going-"

"Wait." The prince said abruptly, "Where is Azura?"

The last time he saw the songstress was yesterday before breakfast. She disappeared for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't hear her practice singing in the morning, either.

 _(That might actually be one of the reasons he woke up late.)_

"She's already in the castle town." Ryoma said.

"Where we should already be." Takumi pressed, "Right guys?"

Hinoka nodded "Alright, come on Kamui!"

The five siblings made their way down the stairs. It took a while, but Corrin finally found out the way to walk properly. Much more quickly, they made their way down to the town and traversed towards the main streets.

The avenues were filled with people in their own yukatas and kimonos and other clothes made from cotton and silk, all in different colors and patterns. The males had more standard designs while the women's choices were almost unrestricted. Corrin drank in all of the new sights in awe. Nohr and Windmire never had such extravagant clothing or celebrations.

Traditional Hoshidan instruments could be heard further down the street. Street vendors were selling charms and food off to the side. The smells of yam, seafood, noodles, and chicken skewers filled his nostrils. A few of the men working the stands waved at the royals, the only pause they took before they continued bartering with new customers. The citizens in the middle of the street pushed themselves to the side to make way. A few realized the new face among them.

"W-wow." Corrin looked around as he walked with the group, "This is… so cool!"

"Yeah, we have the whole day to explore." Hinoka said, "Where should we go first?"

"I need to organize some things in the plaza." Ryoma said, "Why don't the rest of you pair up and enjoy yourselves? We have a big evening and night, after all."

Corrin finally realized what the festival meant to the royal family. It was the one day they didn't need to act like royals and, well, revel with the townspeople. No need for training or giving orders. This was their day to relax. As long as no one knew who he was, the white-haired prince could be disguised with his yukata to be a simple young man. He finally felt at ease not bringing along weapons. Today was a day to kick back and have a good time.

"I think Kamui should go with Sakura." Takumi said, giving the prince a wink.

"Huh?" Hinoka piped, "Well, come on, let him choose for himself!"

"I think I'll explore with Sakura first." Corrin said, "We can switch up later."

Corrin signaled a silent _thank you_ to Takumi who gave the slightest of nods. The shrine maiden blinked in shock. She had been avoiding him all week for a reason he wishes to find out. His plan this morning was to get to know her better

 _(Of course, I'll just leave her alone if she gets uncomfortable again.)_

"Are you okay with that?" He pressed.

"O-oh, um, s-sure." Sakura replied.

Takumi pointed further down the road. "Great! Then we'll just meet up in the plaza when we're done, alright?"

The four siblings all agreed to the plan and headed off. Takumi and Hinoka went off into a smaller street selling curious charms while Corrin blindly followed Sakura around. She headed in a random direction. She didn't know where to go either. After a while of walking in complete silence. Corrin started getting very anxious. She had absolutely no indication of wanting to start a conversation.

"So Sakura, Why did you decide to study healing?" He said. The prince already knew the response, but wanted something to open her up.

"H-healing?" Sakura panicked, "Uh, I'm bad at f-fighting, that's why…"

Corrin raised an eyebrow, "No other reason? Like, self-improvement?"

"N-no…"

Either Takumi was lying, or she was.

"Ah, well you are clearly talented."

"T-thank you. Umm…"

Silence again. Corrin lowered his head in disappointment. Sakura seemed to be very kind on the outside, but she was puzzlingly the most difficult to talk to. They ended up at the end of the street, not knowing where to turn.

"Look, Sakura." He sighed, "I'm sorry for asking you to pair with me. Why don't we look for our older siblings so we can switch?"

"N-no that's fine, r-really." She replied, "Maybe I just n-need breathing room from this f-festival."

"Where?" Corrin demanded, a new hope springing inside him. Maybe Sakura would open up in a place that isn't filled with tons of people walking about.

Sakura eventually decided to head towards a hilly area just outside the town. The town guard let them through easily upon spotting the shrine maiden. Eventually, they reached one of the flatter hills, where Sakura said a serene lake was. Larger hills were behind it, and even larger mountains behind those. Water streamed down from the peaks into a lake, which emptied itself into a small river next to the town. As they reached the body of water, Corrin caught sight of a familiar figure, standing next to a shore of grey pebbles.

"Azura?" He called out.

The songstress turned around in surprise. She brushed a white veil on her head and looked at the two royals. Her white and golden dress looked more stunning than usual in the yellow sunlight. Her long blue hair was unbraided and danced in the air behind her. The prince stopped, wondering if he interrupted her singing practice or some sort of meditation. The only sounds he heard were flowing water and the cool morning breeze.

"Kamui, Sakura. Hello." Azura broke the silence.

"A-Azura, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Her stutter was almost completely gone.

"I was just…"

The songstress paused as she caught sight of Corrin's attire. The prince tugged at the collar worriedly. Hopefully he didn't wear Oboro's damn yukata wrong and she was going to make a half-witted comment. After a somewhat long pause, her eyes returned to gazing at both their faces.

"… admiring the architecture."

Corrin let out a sigh of relief.

"From this hill?" Sakura said curiously, "The town's over there!"

"To judge something, you must always look at the bigger picture." Azura shrugged coolly, turning towards Castle Shirasagi.

"Wow Azura." Sakura giggled, "I never knew you were into that!"

The prince put his hand to his face. If a person as reserved as Azura could talk with Sakura regularly, he was definitely screwing something up on his end. With resignation, Corrin suggested they all return to the castle town. He would have to unravel the mystery another day.

 **[…]**

Azura and the four royals found each other in the plaza close to midday and decided to split up again. Takumi decided to help Ryoma organize the finishing touches of the nighttime events and Sakura went off with Azura. Corrin ended up with Hinoka. They both ventured off towards the northern part of town, where the artists and craftsmen of the town sold their wares.

"Have you ever seen fireworks, Kamui?" Hinoka asked.

"N-no." The prince replied. They sounded dangerous.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Once you see them tonight, you'll never forget them!" She beamed.

Corrin smiled. His sister's peppy attitude can make even churning butter sound intriguing.

"I'm so excited for the day you can explore outside the town!" Hinoka continued, brimming with enthusiasm, "There are so many places you have to see! The Flame Tribe, the Great Wall, our…"

"I get it." Corrin laughed, "One step at a time. We're exploring here first!"

"Let's go!"

Hinoka grabbed the prince's arm and propelled him forward as she ran. Struggling to keep up, they found the artisan square. Diviners were offering to tell peoples' fortunes and a few others were selling good-luck charms and puppets. They got the usual royal greeting from the salespeople and looked around. A section of the square with talented artists caught Corrin's attention.

"Why don't we get a drawing of the two of us?" He suggested.

In Nohr, King Garon commissions great artists to paint his siblings in a grand picture. It would be intriguing to see himself drawn by a Hoshidan. He expected Hinoka to swiftly agree, but she shook her head.

"Your first trip with your older sister and you want a drawing?" She asked, "Why not something more energetic, like the javelin competition first?"

"Oh, well sure." Corrin shrugged, "We could do that later."

Hinoka was no Camilla. She tries to be close with him like the latter, but her approaches were much less… direct. The sky princess was full of energy and wanted to explore the world with him. Her tomboyish attitude towards training and enjoying life were refreshing compared to the endearing but distant Sakura.

"Thought the first thing we'd do together would be a bit more exciting, but if you want it, let's do it!"

Hinoka grabbed Corrin's hand and pulled him towards the artist's stand. They had trouble deciding what pose they wanted, so they just decided to sit on the stools and smile at the painter. The artisan's hand jumped from his thin brush to his ink pot and the parchment. After finishing the inking and adding in some watercolor, everything was finished. The two looked at the completed work.

The lines were thin and detailed, as expected of the royal artists from the capital. Corrin's face held a slight smile and a fairly tame expression. The yukata and his pointed ears were captured with incredible accuracy. Hinoka's figure was also well-drawn. Her garment's colors shone wild creativity and boldness. Her smiling face looked much more genuine than the prince's nervous expression.

"It looks great, thanks!" Hinoka said, "Kamui, this will look great in your room!"

She handed the artisan his payment as Corrin carefully grabbed their work. The striking difference he noticed was that Hoshidan drawings had much lighter colors than the ones from Nohr. It was strange receiving one for himself.

 _(Is this what it feels like to have your sibling buy you a gift?)_

"Alright, hurry up now!" Hinoka grabbed his hand again, "Let's go throw some javelins!"

"Save me" The prince mouthed helplessly to the artisan who only stroked his chin. Corrin tried his best to not smudge his gift, as his older sister abducted him again.

 **[…]**

For the final pairing in the afternoon, Corrin decided to have a leisurely walk with Azura. They were the only two not part of the royal Hoshidan family, so they wouldn't attract too much attention from the people living here. The songstress had braided her long hair again, regaining her formal appearance.

Azura still looked just as graceful as before in her steps. She looked more suited to be his mother's child than he was. They found the street with the massive food market, filled with goods and treats from all corners of the countries. Among them were many skewers and essentially anything-on-a-stick. The cooked eel and other seafood flaunting the fisherman stands had a delectable scent, drawing the prince further in. His friend looked around, thinking carefully.

"Hey Azura." Corrin said, "What were you exactly doing by that lake? Looking to take a swim?"

"No, I was just practicing my dancing and took a break." She replied, staring at some peaches in a large basket.

The prince paused. "Dancing near the lake? Why not in the castle?"

 _(I mean, she has no problem practicing her singing in the courtyard)_

The princess picked up a large, ripe fruit and carefully examined it. Upon giving a few strokes of its skin, she put it down again and moved on to the next stand. Corrin followed closely behind, his vision darting down the aisle.

"My routine requires a body of water to be around." Azura explained.

"Wow that's specific." Corrin remarked, "Can you show me one day?"

The songstress continued her search, "I'd rather not. It's a ritual for very specific occasions."

"Oh. Ohhhhhhh."

Her words came as a shock. The prince ran a hand through his hair. Azura was one of _those_ entertainers. Xander told him about how the more eccentric nobles frequented palaces and taverns with beautiful, exotic dancers. Though, he couldn't imagine what imagination would require a body of wa-

"I'm not _that_ kind of dancer." Azura scoffed, seemingly reading his mind.

"No, of course not." Corrin coughed, "That never crossed my mind."

 _(God, what am I thinking?)_

The two finished their sweep of the street emptyhanded. The food was good, but it wasn't better than the dishes they ate at Castle Shirasagi. They decided to take a break sitting on the outdoor tables next to a local inn. There was half the day left, and there were so many other places Corrin had yet to explore. A few kids were playing tag, screaming in delight as they ran past the two. The people and atmosphere felt completely different from Windmire. It was a welcoming sight, filled with vibrant colors and minds. He had his doubts before, but this Hoshidan town was where he wanted to be.

Azura leaned her head on an arm "So tell me more about yourself, Kamui."

"Hmm?" Corrin groaned. His feet were sore from walking in sandals all day.

"I've shared my past with you, now it's your turn."

For the next few minutes, Corrin gave a very condensed summary of his life. He carefully omitted what he learned from Queen Mikoto and leading the patrol to the abandoned fortress. The prince saw a small twinkle in her eyes when he mentioned a creature called Lilith saving him from the Bottomless Canyon. His tale finished with Kaze and Rinkah bringing him back to the castle.

"So you fell in and returned to the surface." Azura said.

"Yeah." Corrin replied, "I understand if you don't believe me."

"No, I do. Thanks for the story."

"Wait, you do?"

The songstress fidgeted her shell-shaped golden pendant and looked into his eyes. Corrin leaned backwards.

"I believe you're a kindhearted person, Kamui." Azura sighed, "You have a strong sense of what's right and wrong. Don't blame yourself for the past."

"I… won't."

 _(Don't blame myself?)_

A grumbling stomach was the cue to continue looking for food. Azura either knew what had happened to him, or at least possessed a strong sense of intuition. Either way, their conversation helped him feel a bit better. They finally reached the busy intersection on the outer region of the town and found the old women selling her usual world-famous roasted potatoes. For some reason, they tasted more savory with her around.

* * *

Hinoka stared proudly at her family from the front of the crowd. They were in a street with a stage in front, leading towards the plaza. Queen Mikoto's announcements were taking place, just before evening. Takumi and Sakura stood next to her, watching their mother as well. Ryoma stood to the side wore his battle armor, as per tradition for the heir to the throne. His sacred Raijinto was a sight be behold; only rarely has he ever brought it out during peacetime.

Behind Mother was Kamui in his blue yukata. Her younger brother was shifting shyly behind the speaker, obviously nervous. Hinoka smiled and tried to show him it's all right. He didn't get the gesture. It was probably the javelin contest they had. Kamui didn't do as well as she hoped, but it was a fun event. She ended up getting tied for first, right next to Tsubaki. Just behind her was Oboro who showed up in a fashionable kimono and had impressive strength for her size. The white-haired prince didn't place in the top five.

Queen Mikoto turned back to him. "And to you Kamui, my son, and from everyone here in Hoshido, we welcome you back with open arms."

The crowd applauded as Kamui bowed in front of them. Takumi and Ryoma gave particularly loud demonstrations of their satisfaction. Sakura clapped timidly on the side as Hinoka cheered. Here the people stood, ecstatic he had returned.

 _(Yeah! Take that, Nohrian scum!)_

Before she could say that out loud, several gasps sounded behind her. The large crowd spread out, leaving a circle in the middle. Inside the barren spot was a single box resting angled towards the front with a lit fuse. The flame already made its way inside the open-lid container. The guards from the outside shoved people out of the way to get a closer look at the contents. They originally thought someone just forgot their merchandise out in the open but once a man got a closer look on the inside…

"Fireworks!" He shouted, "What are they-"

They were cut off as powerful screeches filled the air. In a steady stream, tiny colorful rockets came flying outside. A hooded man sprinted away from the scene, the likely assailant of the scheme. Hinoka wanted to run after him, but Takumi dragged her down onto the ground.

"Get down!" A woman at the front of the crowd screamed.

The fireworks came from the box at random trajectories, landing into the crowd in front of them and a few came right towards the stage, where Kamui and Queen Mikoto stood. The prince panicked and fell to the ground like the others. The rockets exploded into the crowd. Flares of red, blue, and yellow splashed in the air.

Hinoka put her arms over her face to avoid being blinded. One landed right beside her, pelting her garment with hot bits of debris and dust. She opened her eyes to see what was going on in front of her. The wide street was in carnage. Explosions of every color hit the ground, houses, and people. Kids were screaming in terror, along with the adults.

Then more carnage.

A few of the fireworks hit the stage. Mikoto dove forward over her son, trying to covering his body from the barrage. A stray one hit the ground in front of her as she stared up. It exploded, spraying bright red sulfur in her face. She ducked her head down again, groaning in pain. A closer hit and she could have been blinded.

The crowd were either lying on the street or running away at the back. A guard threw their shield in front of the container of fireworks, trying to block the projectiles. A large, smelly cloud of red and yellow dust and smoke began filling the scene.

It was a futile attempt. As the rockets hit the shield and exploded, a loud scream pierced the air. Fireworks were dangerous; they leave behind burns and bruises, but none had the power to actually kill someone.

At least, that's what Hinoka told herself as she coughed in the fumes. The fireworks were quickly exhausted and charcoal-like dust cleared from the atmosphere. She looked at Mother, then at Kamui, then back at Mother. Time completely froze.

Queen Mikoto laid on top of his son. Four arrows stuck to the stage around her. A small hole was blown between her shoulder blades with purple smoke rising from it. In all the chaos, they were attacked as the smokescreen settled in.

 _(No. It can't be…)_

"You… weren't hurt, were you?" Mikoto coughed, "Tell me… you're fine…" She rolled over from Kamui's body onto her side. Blood spilled onto the floor next to her.

"I'm alright." Kamui coughed, not yet seeing the arrows on her other side, "You?"

"Ah, I'm so glad…"

Before Sakura or the healers could get approach to help, it was too late. Mikoto's eyes started to close as her body fell limp. Kamui stood up in a cold sweat and put his hands on her body, feeling around for a pulse.

"Mother?" He gasped, "Mother!"

His powerless sob echoed throughout the city. The people remaining in the crowd stood up slowly and the cold truth set inw. Queen Mikoto, their mother and leader of the Hoshidan nation, laid in front of her. All light faded away from her amber eyes.

The fireworks were over. The attacks were over. Her mother's death was over. The assailants were nowhere to be found. To see the one who cared for them when they were so little be brutally murdered in front of them; Hinoka fell to her knees in despair, the remnants of the fumes choking her throat.

"Mother…?" Sakura whimpered from the ground next to her. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew it was too late to save her.

"You-" Ryoma jumped up, enraged, "Coward, show yourself!"

He drew Raijinto and swayed around, prepared to cut down the criminals who led this assault. A whimper turning into a cry distracted him.

"Hah…. Ha… Hrahhhh!"

Kamui's entire body shook, then the entire stage. Hinoka picked herself up and looked in terror as his arms gave off an eerie red light. Floating scraps of crimson surrounded his entire body, covering his limbs. His arm reappeared underneath the red into a deformed leg of a monster.

His cries became deep intangible roars as a gust of air pushed everyone back. Hinoka slid back, struggling to stand up. When she turned back to stare at her brother. Shreds of his blue yukata littered the ground.

The stage collapsed, and in its place stood a winged monstrosity. The creature had four slim legs and a long white torso with blue stripes. Its large wings flapped, creating yet another strong wind that blew through the corridors. Its large head featured antler-like protrusions and it had a long silver tail. The guards stood, lost in confusion as the beast growled before them. There was no mistaking it.

 _(A dragon?)_

"What the." Takumi shouted, "What the hell is that?"

"A dragon." Ryoma breathed, "How did…"

The dragon roared again. Everyone who remained at the scene covered their ears in pain. What used to be Kamui thrashed its tail about, crashing into a short house and knocking its walls in. The crowd went into complete panic.

"Everyone, run!" A villager screamed.

The men, women, and children and dashed the opposite direction. The dragon had gone berserk, lashing at nearby structures and trying to tear them apart. The guards raised their swords reluctantly. They had never seen such a powerful creature attack Castle Shirasagi. Hinoka stood up, her kimono torn.

"Kamui, what's happening to you?"

* * *

Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura hurried their way towards Ryoma, who was on the sidelines. The guard leader rushed to join them as well as the monster's eyes glowed red.

"Lord Ryoma, we need to evacuate the city!" He advised.

"Do it." The High Prince nodded.

The guards quickly scrambled back onto the main street. A few went towards the town bell towers to alarm the citizens, but it had become obvious everyone knew what was going on. Hinoka stared helplessly at Ryoma, who stepped forward.

"What do we do?" Takumi hissed, "The armory and stables aren't far from here."

"That's Kamui." Ryoma said, "I don't know how, but he is that dragon in front of us. We can't kill him, dammit."

"I-impossible." Sakura shook, "But h-how?"

"We can't think about that right now." The High Prince ordered, "Takumi, Hinoka. Run to the armory and assist in the evacuation. I'll try to delay him as much as possible."

"Are you insane?" Hinoka blurted out, "You, against that thing, alone?"

"I b-brought my festal." Sakura said, "I c-can keep him from g-getting mortally w-wounded."

"Fine, we're trusting you on this." Takumi nodded, "Come on sis, let's go."

Hinoka dashed forward as quickly as her kimono allowed as she and Takumi made their way to the closest armory. The guards there were gearing up, preparing for the worst to come. The sky princess ran towards the attached stables. She hastily switched out of her kimono into Pegasus knight gear. Within seconds, she found a suitable steed and hopped on, gripping a black naginata. The Pegasus neighed as it prepared for takeoff.

"I'll help the guards on the ground, you monitor the situation from above." Takumi suggested. He had grabbed a quiver of steel arrows and a random yumi from the armory stores. "Come report to me if anything changes." A group of samurai have already assembled behind him.

"Sounds good."

The princess found a long piece of a straight street and pulled on the reins. The horse galloped forward, increasing with speed until it took off. Swerving quickly, she made her way towards the draconic roars.

When she got close, she saw Ryoma frantically trying to attack one of the dragon's legs while avoiding its stomps. The beast didn't seem to pay attention as it swung one of its front legs into another dwelling, breaking down its thin walls.

Sakura stayed further back, aware that her brother could not hurt the dragon. Hinoka tried to fly around him like a mosquito, but the creature still ignore her as it continued its rampage in the middle of the town. The dragon, for whatever reason, did not appear to know how to use its wings.

"Drat!" She cursed.

The dragon moved in the opposite direction of Ryoma, heading towards a group of civilians trying to run away. The High Prince chased after it while Sakura tried her best to keep up. Her delicate kimono slowed down her movement. Hinoka shouted a warning cry as she flew in with her Pegasus. The guard at the front of the evacuation group heard the call and ordered the townsfolk to hide in the houses.

The sky princess dove from a thirty degree angle to the ground. The dragon's head bobbed up and down as it moved, making it a difficult target to hit. She know she couldn't hurt the beast, but she could at least slow it down.

"Hinoka!" Ryoma cried from the ground once he saw her descent.

The sky princess swerved down even faster, holding out her naginata. She stabbed forward into the dragon's neck as she passed by.

 _Clang!_

Her lance didn't penetrate its thick hide. The weapon simply scraped off, causing her to almost drop it. The dragon turned its head around and stopped its advance. It bellowed another roar. The air startling her Pegasus and the mount veered upwards.

"Come on, hold it together!" Hinoka soothed.

Her steed quickly corrected its path. The sky princess made sure to fly adjacent to the streets below. That way, if the dragon chases her, it wouldn't cause too much damage to the buildings it ploughs through.

And chase her it did. Ryoma had sheathed Raijinto and dragged Sakura off into a small alleyway to get out of its way. Hinoka looked at the ground from above, seeing what sections of the town were not evacuated. The town square next to the plaza was empty of people, so she decided to lead the dragon there. She pulled on the reins again, preparing for a second descent. The white dragon kept up with her, flapping its wings like crazy.

 _(If that thing knows how to take off, I'm dead!)_

Those were the last coherent thoughts in her head as she flew.

The beast stopped in its tracks and focused its head onto the princess. It opened its mouth, sucking in an intense vortex of air. Hinoka was just out of range from being sucked in and flew higher to safety. She dived down again for another hit.

As she descended, the dragon exhaled. Its breath contained droplets of water and came out at such a powerful force that it was more of a mini tornado. Hinoka got caught in the middle and lost control of the Pegasus.

She fell off her mount as it flew away. Hinoka came crashing down onto one of the red tiled roofs of the low houses surrounding the town square. She didn't fall too hard because the whirlwind slowed her descent, but it was enough to knock the air out of her. The princess was in a daze, and when she sat up the dragon was next o her on the roof. Its nostrils breathed heavily, blowing into her face.

Hinoka braced herself to take responsibility for the mistake.

* * *

Azura was one of the few in the crowd who was behind the box of exploding fireworks. When they went off, she was one of the first to escape. She did her best to alert the guards of what was happening and told them to look for the bandits. After that, however, she was not sure they have been caught.

She should have known the tall man carrying that box into the crowd had malicious intent. The suspect should have ran in her direction, away from the box, but he somehow disappeared in the middle of the act.

And then the dragon came about. The songstress knew the day would come when she would face the mystical being, but she never expected it so soon. The guards and townspeople around her yelled and cried in terror when they heard the mysterious call. It was a small dragon, not even taller than the two-story houses, but it was just as dangerous.

When she heard its cry, Azura immediately made its way towards its epicenter. Along the way, she ran into Takumi, who called for her to get away. She ignored his suggestion and continued forward.

 _(This was what I was meant to do)_

She reached the street where the attack first took place, right outside of the plaza. Standing at the end of the street, next to the town square stood Ryoma and Sakura, watching the dragon from afar.

"A-Azura!" Sakura called, noticing her first.

"What is going on here?" Azura asked.

The damage to the buildings around the street was astonishing. Broken glass, wood, and porcelain filled onto the edges of the route leading towards the plaza. Inside the plaza, the decorations of lanterns and paintings were lost to the wind.

"Kamui has turned into a dragon and has gone berserk." Ryoma gritted his teeth, we're evacuating the town and- wait!"

The High Prince shuddered. Azura looked into the air. In the distance, Hinoka was flying her Pegasus knight and was hit by a gust of the dragon's breath. She lost control and fell onto the roof, her descent cushioned slightly by the turbulence. The dragon leapt forward, right on top of the low roof she was on.

"Hinoka!" Ryoma called.

The songstress made her way into the town square without a second thought.

"H-hey, Azura!" Sakura called.

When Azura made it to the center, the dragon was staring at the sky princess intently. Hinoka was silent and had a confused expression. The dragon raised its front limb, preparing to end her life.

The dragon brought the limb down. Hinoka had just enough energy and time to roll to the left, narrowly dodging the swing. The roof next to her caved in. The beast cried again and struck again, this time kicking the wall of the building.

The integrity of the structure gave away. The princess fell into the rubble from a hole that opened up from the roof. The dragon sneered as it looked down into the hole, steam-like breath shooting out of its nose. There was no time left.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves~"_

Azura sang with all the clarity and strength in her tired throat. It was important for her to hit all of the notes correctly, or else her attempt at calming the dragon would fail. The beast turned around, confused. She opened her arms, welcomingly.

"Azura, stop!"

Ryoma dashed out from behind her. With a heavy heart, the songstress tapped her pendant. A small whirlpool of water appeared from behind her, pushing the High Prince back. He skid on the ground, wheezing and reaching for his holy blade.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves,"_

" _destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach."_

Her pendant glowed blue and floated in the air as she approached. The monster backed away from the destroyed building. She heard Hinoka's coughing as the princess slowly stood up from the rubble. The dragon jumped off to the roof, hitting the ground with a large thud.

" _Yet the waters ever change-"_

The dragon suddenly swiped forward with its claw, striking Azura in the torso. Within the split second, her body buckled from the blow, causing her to fall back to the ground. The pendant's glow weakened as it hit the surface of the stones.

"N-no!" Sakura exclaimed and the dragon roared again.

 _(-Must... not give… up)_

" _-flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."_

Her seashell-shaped charm's shine grew even brighter as she continued the song. Streams of water appeared in the air, surrounding her and the dragon. Azura flipped over, looking into the beast's eyes. It was confused, and angry.

What was formerly Kamui held out its front leg and pinned her neck to the ground with its claws. The pain was excruciating, and her voice gave out. The streams of water thinned out and the pendant stopped working altogether.

"Kill me if you want… but… please do it as yourself." She said weakly. A tear rolled down her bruised cheek.

A second passed.

Then two.

The dragon raised its claw and back up. Azura gave a small smile of relief. Her song had worked. In a dazzling flash of light, the dragon roared one last time. White sparkles, like tiny crystals, twinkled in the air around it. The monster shrunk into the light, and smoke poured out of the blinding white. A figure of a standing human was left standing in the cloud.

Kamui was back.

His face had a disoriented expression, mixed with pain and exhaustion. The white-haired prince collapsed onto the ground lopsidedly, facing towards the ground. His yukata was gone, leaving behind only his raw human body. Ryoma and Sakura came forward. Hinoka had picked herself up and slowly walked towards them as well.

Azura murmured a silent prayer to the sky as thanks for her life. His draconic rage has subsided.

"Kamui?" Ryoma called worriedly as he ran to his side, "Are you alright?"

"Hhng." The prince slurred in delirium, "Tell Oboro… I'm sorry…. about the yukata…"

With those words, Kamui lost consciousness.

* * *

Hours had passed since Corrin remembered the last time he was awake. It all happened so quickly. He was in front of the crowd, with Mother. She finished her speech, and then…

His memory stopped. A few muffled voices were heard outside.

… and then came an explosion. A box shot fireball-like objects into the front of the crowd, exploding into rainbows of different colors. He and Queen Mikoto fell to the ground. His mother crawled on top of him to shield his body, but…

"Hey, Kamui? Are you there?"

 _(That voice again)_

… but he told her to get off. She didn't, looked up, and took an explosion to the face. When the attack was over, he felt her body tense up above him. When he rolled around, her face was burned from the explosion and asked…

"Hey, stay with us, brother!"

 _(Stop it…)_

… asked if he was alright. He said yes, and Mother smiled. Then Mother died, a hole blasted through her back; it would have killed him, if she wasn't in the way. Then, a feeling of anger, of rage, of yet another loss…

"Kamui!"

The prince woke up erratically. His recollection faded away as he glanced at the ceiling. He was in bed, changed into new clothes. Looming over him was Sakura, Azura, and Ryoma. His younger sister's eyes lit up when she saw him wake up.

"Kamui, how do you feel?" Ryoma asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Better." Corrin said.

After he spoke, an enormous headache triggered. New thoughts and memories flowed into his head, the event of what happened before he fell unconscious onto the ground.

"Ah… I remember…" He gasped.

The distorted images were restored to his mind. He remembered how he knocked over the walls of the buildings, cries turning into roars. He had tried to kill Hinoka and even Azura as uncontrollable rage turned off all of his body's other functions.

"Hey, you need s-some rest." Sakura ordered, "W-we'll be right h-here."

"Oi, back off you!"

Corrin turned his head to the side to see Takumi at the door, blocking off a Hoshidan solder from entering the room. After closer observation, they were in a public apothecary's room.

"I want him to pay!" The man shouted, "This never would have happened if he didn't show up! It's a scheme, I tell you!"

"Hey, it's not his fault!" Takumi retorted, "If you want to hurt him, you have to go through me first!"

Ryoma turned back to the prince, "Rest well for now. The town is rebuilding but things are tense. We'll get this figured out."

Corrin groaned. "Mother is-"

"Yes, she is."

Corrin nodded weakly. As Takumi shut the door in the citizen's face with annoyance, his other siblings started exiting through another room. The white-haired prince yawned and began to close his eyes. The last thing he saw was Azura's gentle gaze as she backed away. There was nothing left he could do but give up to tiredness.

 **[…]**

Two days passed since that fateful day. News spread quickly by carriage, and the entire kingdom was in mourning. Queen Mikoto was a benevolent leader, loved throughout the lands. A funeral was to be held in another two days, where the nobles of the land and neighboring kingdoms would come together to grieve. Only a few people were hurt in the assassination attempt, mostly burns from the firework. Hinoka patched herself up quickly and Corrin found his strength.

Then he lost it again. He blamed himself for what had happened. Whatever monstrosity he turned into when he attacked Hans became stronger, more uncontrollable, and that led to a large part of the castle town's town square and plaza being destroyed. To Yukimura's credit, it was quickly being reconstructed.

The prince confined himself in his quarters, not daring to leave the building. To his benefit, none of the regular townsfolk actually saw him transform into a dragon. The few guards that did were told to keep quiet. A cover story was being passed around, saying he was wounded in fighting the beast.

One day, Azura entered his room. He told her to not enter, as he might go crazy and hurt her again. The songstress kept her stoic yet confident expression and came in anyways, holding an object in her hand.

"I… I'm sorry for what happened." Corrin muttered. He restricted contact with everyone except his Hoshidan siblings. He never thought the songstress would tried to talk to him after all that has happened. "I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster." Azura shook her head. "There is something you need to know about your other self."

"What do I need to know?"

The prince kept in touch with the people outside the castle. Ryoma, as heir to the Hoshidan throne, would have his coronation soon after the funeral. In the meantime, Yukimura and a group of other high advisors were to keep the system stable. The strategist compiled a thorough autopsy and record of the assassination.

The assailants managed to acquire fireworks before the show. One of them designed a crudely-made device that launched the fireworks into the air, and snuck it into the crowd when people weren't looking. The cause of death was an explosive blow to the back, possibly due to magic. While it would be tempting to blame a Nohrian spy, arrows were spotted at the scene as well. They were of Hoshidan design. Furthermore an iron yumi was found on the second floor of a building next to the stage. At least one of the perpetrators used Hoshidan arms. Seven townspeople were taken into custody and were being questioned by the military.

How could he remember the guards' report so well? It was the only thing he read ever since he returned to his quarters. Every time he read it, it was like his mother died again. He tried hard not to cry himself to sleep yesterday.

 _(Why did it have to be her?)_

"If you ever experience extreme anger or grief, you might lose control again." The songstress explained, "Your dragon blood could take over again, and if you yield completely to your dragon form, you may cease to retain your humanity altogether."

She spoke like a nurse, listing out the symptoms of a sickness. If only dragon blood was curable. Unfortunately it wasn't. He didn't understand how it works, neither how he got it. Ryoma and his other siblings were just as confused. They understood the power of the dragon vein, but they never had a single transformation. There was no telling what would happen if he turned into a dragon again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Corrin sighed.

"Actually yes," Azura replied. The prince raised his head in surprise. "This is called a Dragonstone. It will allow you to control your dragon's form."

She held out the blue seashell gem formerly on her pendant. It glowed brightly as Corrin held it within both his hands.

"This will prevent me from going berserk?" He questioned incredulously.

"Yes." Azura said, "This gem is attuned to you now. Be sure to keep it safe."

Corrin looked at the stone. Possessing such an artifact already made his mind a lot clearer. It was this little pendant that turned him back to human. Before he could ask any more questions, there was something he had to know.

"… Did you know I was going to turn into a dragon?" He asked.

"It was a possibility." Azura admitted, "I was holding it in case for someone. That person turned out to be you."

"I see…"

The mysterious former princess of Nohr was hiding something, but he didn't care. With this stone, he could never worry about transforming into a monster that went out of control. This was his ticket back to normalcy.

"Thank you Azura." Corrin said, "For saving me and everyone. I hope I can return the favor, in any way possible."

"No need for that." She sighed, "It's what fate decrees."

 _(She sounds like she doesn't like that.)_

"Then, I guess it's up to us to follow." The prince said.

"Indeed."

With those final remarks, Azura dismissed herself, leaving behind the Dragonstone. Corrin looked at the gem as she closed the door. He would have added that he felt comforted having her around, but anything would have been more comforting than after the Dawn Festival. Once he was sure she was gone, the prince snuck out of his room.

He scampered down the hallway quietly, into the throne room. He checked that no one was around, and the guards were off-duty. Behind the throne, he felt the back until his hand touched the secret compartment. He opened it up to find the sphere in front of him.

The Orb of Memories.

He took the artifact with both of his hands, but nothing happened. He turned it around many times before finally giving up. Corrin put the Orb away, along with his spirits and returned to his room. The empty throne room remained a painful reminder of Mother. He tucked the Dragonstone deep into his Nohrian pants.

 **[…]**

The next day, Corrin and the rest of his siblings with Azura were assembled by Yukimura at the throne room. His brothers and sisters greeted him warmly. It was a long time since they saw him outside of his quarters.

"Kamui." Yukimura spoke, "I need you and your family to come with me to the West Castle Grounds. There is something important for you there."

Corrin stammered, "What is waiting for me?"

The strategist bowed his head. "I'm sorry to bear grave news Kamui, but I believe your mother has foreseen her own death."

"What?" Hinoka blurted out.

The rest of his siblings looks equally confused. Corrin didn't actually see them help each other move on from the incident, but they were all equally upset.

"Please, come with me. I will explain."

Azura and the rest of them followed his lead. Yukimura led them through a series of hallways until they reached a part of the castle Corrin never visited before. The grounds they were supposed to visit was hidden deep within the castle. The final door had a lock, which the strategist pulled out a large ring of keys for. They entered the enclosed outdoor yard. A large pillar was in the middle of the grounds, with a long katana stuck in the middle.

"After you left for the festival, Kamui, Queen Mikoto gave me a letter to be opened in the event she passes away." Yukimura said, "I believe she wrote the letter predicting her fate."

"And what did Mother say in the letter?" Takumi demanded impatiently.

"She said to bring everyone here, to the statue, where the sacred Yato blade is stuck. It is said that, like the Raijinto and Fujin Yumi, the blade will select someone as its wielder and jump to its hands."

Everyone looked at each other. Corrin shrunk back.

"If this is what Mother wants, I will try to wield it, but what is it?"

"The divine sword Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world." Yukimura answered.

"The key to peace." The prince mused.

The title resonated in his mind. After all of the destruction and chaos in Hoshido and Nohr, a weapon like this would be a miracle if it brought peace.

"I want the sisters to try as well." Yukimura stated, "They don't have a sacred weapon of their own, and they might be the candidates."

Hinoka nodded confidently while Sakura shook, the mere thought of holding a weapon scaring her. The first person to step forth was his older sister. Hinoka stepped up next to the statue and raised her hands.

"Not budging." She observed, "Not like I use the katana, anyways."

Next was Sakura. The shrine maiden's hand shook as she raised her hand.

"N-nope, it d-doesn't like me." She whimpered, relieved.

The final person was Corrin. He forward and raised his hand. He was the only one of the three who actually knew how to use the sword. If the Yato was to choose someone, it had to be him.

Nothing happened. Dejected, the prince lowered his arm. He wasn't the chosen one.

"I see." Yukimura was baffled, "None of you were capable of wielding it. I thought Queen Mikoto's letter meant one of you was the chosen one." The strategist was staring at Corrin as he uttered the last three words.

"We'll find them." Takumi shrugged, "It's not going to disappear overnight."

"Of course." Ryoma said.

In a sense, Corrin felt a bit of relief. He still had Ganglari back in the armory in good condition. Possessing the Yato would be a huge responsibility to bear, one heavier than any royal position he could occupy.

 _(Who is the chosen one then?)_

"Lord Ryoma! Yukimura!"

A loud voice came from behind them. The group turned around to find Kaze running towards the group. The ninja bowed in front of the royals, sweat dropping from his green hair. He spent a great deal of time looking for them since the West Grounds seldom had any visitors.

"Kaze, report." Ryoma said calmly.

"Milord. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at the border." The ninja reported.

"I see." The High Prince said, "Queen Mikoto and I worked hard to prevent an all-out war, but this is the final straw. Two days before Mother's funeral... I bet the assassination was their work as well."

"We must reinforce the border." Yukimura nodded, "I shall prepare our troops to move out."

 _(It's finally come)_

Corrin didn't know what to do. If he went to the border, there was a chance he might encounter Xander, Camilla, and the others. What would happen then? He didn't want to turn his sword at anyone from either country.

"Death is too good for those Nohrian scum." Takumi spat, "Kamui, you're coming with us."

"Some citizens believe your arrival caused the assassination of our Mother." Ryoma reasoned, "If you come with us to protect the border, that would go a long way in their minds."

The prince thought that was a good idea, but an even better idea would be to stop the war outright. If Xander or his other siblings are there, he could try to convince them to stop fighting. His doubts turned into an eagerness for peace.

"I'll do it." He tightened his hand into a fist.

"You have your item, right?" Azura hinted.

Corrin fumbled inside his pants and found the pouch oh was looking for. He reached in and touched the blue gem. He felt a small warmth within his palm and dropped it before it glowed too brightly.

"I have it."

"Then we will leave within the hour." Ryoma declaree, "You sure about this, Kamui?"

"He will." Takumi replied for him, "I trust him."

He put his hand on Corrin's shoulder, grinning.

"T-then I'm coming t-too." Sakura gulped, "No more p-people need to get hurt."

"You already know my answer." Hinoka scoffed.

Yukimura nodded. "Meet in the throne room in thirty minutes."

The group dispersed shortly afterward, agreeing to meet within the half hour. Kaze exchanged a brief gesture towards Corrin as he exited the room. The prince caught up with Azura before she returned to the courtyard.

"Azura, are you coming?" Corrin questioned.

"I'm not enlisted." Azura said, "I don't know if I can."

"Please come." The prince beckoned, "I don't want to lose control of myself again…"

The songstress turned towards him and look deep into his eyes. The familiar calm when they were together at the festival didn't repeat itself.

"You're a kindhearted person, Kamui." Azura repeated, "Believe in yourself."

She walked down the hallway, alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading!**

 **Finally surpassed 2 000 views on my first fanfic! Thanks everybody!**

 **The title's a mouthful. Once the next chapter goes up, this story will be renamed to "Blazing Angels". I'm attempting to create an update schedule for you guys. Let's say it's every Monday for now.**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	8. Chapter 6: The Invasion Begins, Part I

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **August 8th, 2016**  
 **Last Updated:** **May 2nd, 2017**  
 **Views as of Posting:** **2 960**

 **You did it.**

 **Give yourself a pat on the back. You deserve it.**

 **The Alternative Universe is now complete with all its little twists and turns. To recap the most significant deviations so far:  
\- Iago takes Leo in as his understudy.  
\- Corrin either commands his own forces, or is under the command of other, higher-ranking commanders.  
\- An empty Astral Plane and the Orb of Memories exist.  
\- My Castle and the Outrealms do not exist.  
\- The Yato rejects Corrin, who retains Ganglari.**

 **The AU we created is a game board and everyone's a player. The five changes above define the "new rules" of this board. How would Fire Emblem Fates be different with these new rules? How will our Corrin and our other "players" interact with each other throughout the game?**

 **I guess we'll have to find out.**

 **TL; DR: You are awesome.**

 _ **Responses:**_ _ **  
**_ **Machina per Dei:** _ **No particular reason xD.  
I searched for a generic lullaby and that was the first I found. Maybe I'll make a Nohrian lullaby in the future…**_

 **Guest:** _ **Normally I would request PMs, but for anonymous reviewers feel free to leave suggestions or your own interpretation on fixing plot holes. As for relationships, I still haven't made my mine on Corrin's pairing. The plot of the story was planned before any romance, so please be patient in that regard.**_

 **Caellach Tiger Eye:** _ **Nope! We aren't restricted to in-game pairings. That being said, I'm still working on incorporating the child characters.**_

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

" _Whatever you determine to be right, with diligence endeavor to perform."  
\- Xenophon, On Horsemanship_

Chapter 6: The Invasion Begins, Part I (Leo, Corrin, Takumi)

 **[A Few Days Prior]**

The strategy room door was sealed as the tacticians began to piece together their next moves. Leo flipped through the reports and handed one to the mysterious visitor. Iago stood beside him, carefully monitoring his activities. The hooded man took the manuscript and inspected it. Without saying a word, he set it back on the table and leaned back casually.

"Let's go over it one more time." Iago suggested.

"Alright." Leo nodded. He fumbled for the first paper he spent countless hours writing.

"The closest opportunity we have to strike is the Dawn Festival, where the Hoshidan Queen will be out in public." The dark prince started, "You and your mercenaries will infiltrate the castle town. Since there will be such a large influx of people entering the town, sneaking in through the crowd won't be a problem."

The hooded man nodded. Leo pulled out a vague map of the capital.

"One of our spies reported that the fireworks are being stored in a warehouse to the south part of town. I've never seen one before, but apparently these Hoshidan inventions explode into bright and colorful dust - perfect for the ambush. The spy who filed the report has volunteered to 'guard' the stockpile. He will let you in if you perform the correct gesture, as well as give you the launching apparatus."

As he spoke, his finger slid towards a building in the south that had a big red circle surrounding it. Iago quickly demonstrated the required hand gesture.

"We predict the Queen's stage to be on this street leading to the plaza, since this place is only open to the public after her evening address. One of your accomplices, or yourself, will place the launching apparatus amidst the crowd angled towards the stage. In the meantime, your group will hide on the second floor of this building next to the street. They'll be using these."

Leo signaled Iago to deliver the item. The tactician opened a large box from underneath the table and place it on the table. Inside were many iron yumi bows.

"When Corrin fought with the Hoshidans at the abandoned fortress, we captured some of their weapons. Once the fireworks go off, your team will shoot off arrows onto the stage during the distraction. After attacking the Queen, they need to drop these weapons and leave the scene. You said you were a mage as well so… whether it be arrows or magic, the barrage will kill her and your team will escape."

It was vital not to implicate Nohrians for the attack otherwise the element of surprise would be lost. The Hoshidans would not jump to reinforcing the border, giving the invasion force additional time to assemble.

And that was the plan. Queen Mikoto's assassination.

"Are you sure your aim is good enough though?" Leo questioned, "It will be a difficult shot with the dust."

"I will land a hit." The hooded man replied in a deep, raspy voice, "I'm more proficient than you think."

"Alright, then we're done here."

Leo and the stranger stood up. The dark prince offered to shake his hand, but the hooded man simply turned the other way and left the room. Iago put away the box of weapons and started refiling all of the maps and reports. Leo was left troubled by the proceedings of the clandestine meeting.

"Hey, Iago, where did you find this mercenary group?" Leo asked.

The stranger didn't share any personal details. When he tried to inquire about them, the senior tactician interrupted. He beckoned Leo to stop wasting time and to return to discussing the plan.

"Doesn't matter. They'll get the job done." Iago sniffed, "Leave the payments to me."

"I hope so…"

The prince sighed as he helped his mentor clean up the room. All they could do was to wait until the assassination was over. The spy in the town and the odd mercenaries had to pull off every detail meticulously. He spent days and nights reviewing everything about Shirasagi castle town and the Dawn Festival. It was almost sickening to think his hard work might be for nothing.

 _(Iago better be telling the truth when he said these guys are competent)_

"Still." The senior tactician said, "It was a well thought-out plan. Good work."

"Ah, thanks." Leo coughed.

Iago had been a tremendously helpful partner from the sidelines. The plan would not have been possible without his spy near Castle Shirasagi, and his advice on the entire operation. What's left was to hope for the best.

* * *

 _We are Glory Incarnate._

 _We are the ones slated for victory. Our months- no, our years of preparation have readied us for this fateful day. After all we have lost, and after all those who have suffered, we cannot turn back now._

 _War is not the beginning of a new conflict – it is a mere resolution when all other options fail. Throughout history, the rich profit from the poor. The powerful suppress the dreams of the weak. The soldiers standing with us today are the ones who are brave enough to stare history in the eye and say "not anymore"._

 _These past seasons, the droughts have gotten worse. Our crops continue to fail and our villagers grow warier by the day. What used to be enough to buy five bushels of wheat is now inadequate for even three. Soon, it may be too little for even one._

 _The tariffs and embargoes Hoshido imposed on us are truly barbaric. In the time they had the ability to help us the most, they ignore us. They mock us. They want us to disappear. This is the desperate situation we find ourselves in._

 _We cannot allow our children, women, and fellowmen starve while we remain indignant. We cannot feign ignorance as the mothers and children of our nation suffer from disease and malnourishment. We cannot let allow disorder to spread among our homeland – for more citizens to turn to crime and thievery._

 _This is not the Nohr we deserve._

 _None of us know how long this war shall last. We don't know if we will make it back alive. However, we do know that we will be immortalized. Once we are victorious, our names will be passed down for generations as the heroes who raised our nation from the depths of poverty._

 _We don't fight to kill. We fight to let others live. We don't fight so our friends and family can drink. We fight so they have names to drink to. We don't fight because we want to. We fight because we need to._

 _For King Garon and Nohr, we shall lead our people to salvation._

Xander's and Iago's addresses at the last War Council melded together and stuck in the dark prince's mind. Leo stood next to his older brother as they waited in front of the Expeditionary Force. It was the time the two long awaited. One for honor, the other for fame.

The attempt to kill Queen Mikoto was allegedly successful. The spy in Shirasagi castle town successfully returned to Nohr right after handing off the fireworks. The hooded man's mercenaries never reported back, as if they never existed. Not that it mattered. Iago sent his mages to examine the Great Barrier and he confirmed it was no more. The senior tactician told Leo to keep the knowledge to himself. Not even Xander knew Nohrian proxies were truly responsible for the assassination.

Their detachment was fully assembled. Groups of cavaliers whispered nervously among themselves. The few veterans in the ranks fought Hoshidans only a few times next to the border. Most others were new to the military, fresh out of training. Elise and Camilla were at the front of the pack, watching the princes eagerly. Some in the army didn't believe the Great Barrier has disappeared. Many more questioned the motive of the invasion. It was the duty of the crown prince to give them the will to fight. Xander raised his head and the whispers stopped. The ceremonial guard at the back lifted the Nohrian flag into the air.

"Everything's a go?" Leo whispered.

"Yes." His older brother murmured, "Let's move out."

 **[…]**

The dark prince rode next to Xander at the front of the cavalry, gazing at the grasslands beyond with a grin. After he stepped over the border for the first time, an odd sense of achievement seized his mind. They were finally going to use their strategy. They were finally going to use _his_ strategy. Leo split off from the vanguard to observe the ranks from the back. The detachment from the Expeditionary Force continued their rapid advance; the flat field perfect for their movement.

 _(That's what was written in the books, anyways.)_

The entire army consisted of five hundred soldiers, smaller than Leo had expected. All of the fighting force were mounted. Xander was in control of two regiments, numbering two hundred strong; they represented a tenth of Nohr's entire cavalry, and most were considered the best in their platoons. Leo himself was in charge of a single cavalry regiment - one hundred lightly armed cavaliers requested from the border guard. The two princes controlled the bulk of the ground forces.

The remaining two hundred were equally divided among Camilla's forces and Elise's combat support. His older sister led a swarm of wyvern riders in the air, keeping pace with the horses below. Her own mount was the largest of the small dragons. Elise's combat support regiment consisted of some thirty troubadours and a transport caravan, each wagon pulled by two revenant mounts. Inside were spare weapons, staves, provisions, construction material, and the army's healers.

The army was built for power and agility. Confident that everybody was in formation, Leo returned to his brother. Not half an hour after, the Xander called for the army to halt. They reached their destination without running into a single Hoshidan soldier.

This space just beyond the border was the perfect point to begin the invasion. The position was close to many farms in the area, and far away from the north where the enemy forces were concentrated. The land's barrenness meant cavalry had no problem maneuvering and flanking at top speed. The first objective of launching a ground campaign was to lay down markers and to establish a supply route for reinforcements. In the middle of the grassland was a wide river running south that divided the land. Two wooden bridges ran above the rushing water. On Iago's map, they were appropriately labeled "North Bridge" and "South Bridge". After being converted to Nohrian measurements, they were listed as approximately two hundred feet long and fifty feet wide. They were the only ways of advancing eastward.

"We're here." Leo said, looking at his condensed map.

"Indeed." Xander nodded, "We need to hold this position until the road behind us is laid down."

The Crown Prince raised his hand, allowing the army to spread out for the time being. Elise rode on her horse to the front to join her brothers while Camilla slowly descended from the skies. Her large wyvern growled loudly upon landing.

"It looks like we're early to the festivities." She observed, "Are you sure we shouldn't form our camp on the other side of the river?"

"I'm sure of it." Leo replied.

The rolling stream provided ample defense for their army on this future battlefield. The Hoshidans would take heavy losses if they crossed to their side. If their own cavalry advanced too far into enemy territory without backup, they could be cut off from behind and surrounded.

"Okay! We'll just have to wait for that path to be built then!" Elise yawned, "Our horses need a big, long break!"

"I expect Hoshido to be here shortly." Xander mused, "I'll send a scout back to notify the builders. In the meantime, we must deploy west of the bridges."

The Crown Prince barked at everyone to lower their guard. The cavaliers demounted to take a much needed rest after a long journey. Camilla's wyvern riders began descending as well, landing one after the other on the ground. Leo clutched Brynhildr to his heart. Bright light reflected off the grass waving in the gentle wind. It was a peaceful landscape, untouched by battle.

 _(Now to wait for the storm.)_

* * *

Corrin grunted as he unruffled his cobalt blue cape. Ever since he was brought to Castle Shirasagi he ditched the cloak he received from Nohr. It was traditional attire for princes, but it interfered in his training. Wearing it again as he trudged towards the border yet again brought back unsettling feelings.

Ryoma and Hinoka on her Pegasus marched at his side, keeping a watchful eye ahead. Takumi was further behind, frowning as his archers followed him. Finally, Sakura's healers and Yukimura brought up the rear. Sakura nervously clutched her brand new sun festal - her old one was worn out after the attack on Fort Jinya. The shrine maiden struggled to keep pace with the rest of the column.

Yukimura on the other hand was as calm and composed as ever. The Hoshidan army was scrapped up efficiently, consisting of every available soldier at the castle town. Groups of samurai, archers, Pegasus knights, and healers were delegated to the royal commanders with his assistance. Corrin himself, unfamiliar with Hoshidan battle tactics, was swept up in Ryoma's forces.

The high prince came to a halt once the plains came into full view. Hinoka gasped. She quickly grabbed her naginata.

"They've reached this far." Ryoma breathed.

He stared upon a small Nohrian army resting on the grassy turf. There were hundreds of them, about the same size of their own forces. On the ground were soldiers, horses, and wagons. Wyverns flew in circles around the sky, screeching as they caught sight of the newcomers.

"The Nohrians were waiting for us." Takumi said, "No matter, we're just as ready to fight as they are."

"The Pegasus knights are all fired up." Hinoka confirmed, "Just give us the word, Ryoma!"

Corrin squinted his eyes to get a better view. As the invaders realized they were no longer alone, the cavaliers scrambled back to their horses. A single group of four people on horses began making their way towards the northern bridge.

"Surely, they don't intend on crossing the river, do they?" Takumi scoffed. The tip of his hand glowed blue, preparing to draw an arrow.

"No, they're sending over messengers." Ryoma observed.

"W-what do we do?" Sakura whimpered, "If they're c-coming over here, they don't w-want to fight, right?"

 _(I hope that's the case…)_

"I don't think it's that simple." Ryoma sighed. He turned towards their strategist. "Yukimura, please organize our forces on our side of the river. We'll go down to the bridge and hear what they say."

"Of course, Lord Ryoma." Yukimura nodded.

The strategist whistled and the Hoshidan forces abandoned their columns. The High Prince beckoned his siblings to come to him. They all started to follow with the exception of Corrin. He stared at his elder brother's waving hand.

"You want me to come too?" The young prince asked incredulously.

"Yes, Kamui." Ryoma replied.

"Come on, brother!" Hinoka smiled, "Let's show those Nohrians we aren't scared of them!"

The princess hopped off her steed. Corrin wondered if her real intentions were to simply brag about his return. Reluctantly, he gave into their demands and followed the royal family towards the bridge. If even Sakura was able to move forward, it shouldn't be a problem for him. As the four Nohrian messengers' faces became clearer, Corrin's eyes widened. The longsword of the lead "messenger" glistened at its golden handle as he approached.

 _(Siegfried?)_

Corrin wasn't the only one to notice.

"The Crown Prince of Nohr?" Ryoma stopped in their tracks. "The rest of the Nohrian royals are here too. This isn't one of their usual raids."

"No archers or mages up front either." Hinoka added, "This doesn't look like an ambush. Still, I have a bad feeling about this."

"We'll just stomp their pretentious asses if they try anything stupid." Takumi shrugged, clearly unintimidated.

The Hoshidan siblings reached their side of the bridge. The Nohrians were on the other side, making their way towards Ryoma. Corrin's curiosity overcame him as he dashed forward ahead of his siblings. Hinoka called to him, but his feet would not obey. The prince stopped short of reaching the middle of the wide wooden bridge. On the other side, the familiar group of people froze. The Crown Prince was the first to break the silence.

"Corrin?" Xander said, shocked. "Corrin, you're alive! We thought you were dead- or imprisoned!"

"Xander! I'm… fine. It's a long story, really." Corrin scratched his hair, "But-"

"Careful, Kamui!" Ryoma shouted from behind. The High Prince ran to his side, narrowing his eyes at the opposing group. "He's a Nohrian commander. There's no telling what he has up his sleeves."

Almost on cue, the rest of the Nohrian royals came up behind Xander. The younger brother Leo and sister Elise stared in fascination. Camilla cut straight to the chase as she slowly walked towards Corrin.

"Corrin! I was almost dying with loneliness without you! Please, don't run off again my sweet little prince…"

"Nohrian scum!" Hinoka cut in, "You kidnapped our brother during his childhood, and now you have the audacity to lie to him about his true siblings?"

Camilla paused in her steps, glaring at the princess.

Leo's face tried to hide a half-smile "Well, you made it out in one piece, Corrin. And here I thought you'd be gone for a few weeks at best."

"Yay, we got big brother back!" Elise raised her hands with joy, almost dropping her exquisite rod.

Hinoka's annoyance grew as the two younger Nohrians ignored her initial remark. The High Prince folded his arms and stared at the mounted Nohrians at a loss for words. Corrin never shared his experience living in the Northern Fortress with Ryoma, so he was understandably baffled.

"Yeah right." Takumi said, "I don't know who your 'Corrin' is, but Kamui's on our side, not with you despicable centaurs."

"Centaurs?" Leo repeated with amusement, "I must admit that's a new one."

"Quiet, everyone." Ryoma intervened, "Crown Prince of Nohr, tell us why you've brought your army to our lands."

Xander immediately pointed Siegfried at the High Prince, who in turn rapidly unsheathed his own katana. Hinoka and Takumi hopped back and readied their arms. The Nohrian royals merely blinked in response.

"High Prince of Hoshido." The Nohrian prince began, "I am here for a declaration of war. We have appropriated this land for the Kingdom of Nohr."

"Very well." Ryoma frowned, "You shall not step on our territory unchallenged."

He planted his feet firmly onto the ground next to Corrin. Small sparks of lightning danced on his holy Raijinto blade. Corrin let out a surprised gasp at the weapon and didn't move. Xander wasn't too far in front of him – forty feet at most. If they were going to fight, he would be caught in the middle

"But first." Xander extended his arm, "Corrin. Come to our side, dear brother. We can end this battle quickly to avoid unnecessary losses."

"Brother? Liar!" Hinoka exclaimed, "Kamui's my brother, not yours!"

Camilla grinned, putting her steel ax behind her left shoulder. "My, my. This one has quite the mouth. Corrin is _my_ brother. I cannot allow you to have him."

Corrin shuddered at the words being exchanged between the royal families. The prince turned around to his Hoshidan siblings. Hinoka and Ryoma were riled up and prepared to attack. Sakura hid behind them.

"Hey, you're declaring war, right?" Takumi spat, "I bet you're the ones behind the Dawn Festival attack!"

"What do you mean 'behind the attack'?" Xander asked.

"A few days ago, Queen Mikoto was killed in an attack in our capital." Ryoma explained, "And now you declare war against us…"

"H-how cruel." Sakura sniveled.

"My condolences." the Crown Prince bowed, "We had no idea…"

"No idea my ass!" Takumi retorted, "You animals planned the assassination all along, didn't you?"

The possibility dug into Corrin's mind. He knew it was always a possibility Queen Mikoto was going to be attacked, but he refused to believe Nohr was the perpetrator. He didn't want to know the truth, but he needed to.

 _(Did you really order one of your soldiers to murder my mother?)_

Leo calmly tilted his head. "Don't be ridiculous. We had no idea that happened."

"It had to be one of you vile Nohrians." Hinoka pressed, "Who else would fight in such a cowardly manner?"

"Cease your baseless accusations!" Leo burst with such defiance that even Xander was surprised, "Do you have any proof we were behind the attack? If not, we have no intentions of hearing another word!"

The Hoshidans looked at each other after his outburst. Corrin coughed, trying to remember the town guards' report. There was nothing they could offer as evidence, for now.

"Enough." This time it was Xander who called for his side to quiet down, "Corrin. We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little prince. We can live as a family once more."

"Don't be fooled by their lies." Ryoma whispered, "You belong with your true family, in Hoshido!"

"My… family?" Corrin mumbled.

The prince looked around at both sides frantically. Right next to him, Ryoma extended his hand, looking warmly into his eyes. Takumi and Hinoka were busy staring down the Nohrian royals. Sakura wiped a tear from her cheek, wanting the whole ordeal to end already.

On the further side, Xander reached out with his hand as well – his own expression dead serious. Camilla returned the ice-cold scowl towards his Hoshidan siblings, violence in her eyes. Elise tried to smile encouragingly but even her optimism was clouded in anxiety. Leo stared blankly at him from his horse, as if he didn't particularly care which side he chose.

 _(My family…)_

"Big brother, come join us!" Elise's exclaimed jubilantly

"K-Kamui?" Sakura shook with nervousness.

Everyone's voices zoned out of his head. Corrin could feel his heart being torn apart into shreds. There was no way he could choose.

The endless nights he trained with Xander and the countless times his sisters came over to play with him were the few happy memories in the Northern Fortress. Ryoma and Hinoka had no difficulties smothering him with care after his arrival to Castle Shirasagi. They all said he was a true member of their family. Why did they have to do that?

Corrin lowered his head. Why was he cursed with being loved so much? He never deserved their kindness. He never had anything to give back. What could such a spoiled, ungrateful prince bring to their family?

"I… I…"

He sputtered, trying to stall for time. The royals stopped bickering and turned their attention to the prince.

Yes, he thought his time in the Northern Fortress was tough sometimes, but it did not outweigh his siblings' attempts to keep him happy. Ryoma and the others in Castle Shirasagi showed the same commitment, even under the odd circumstances.

 _(I can't choose...)_

The meaningless words evaporated as quickly as they came to him. All of the joy and happiness he had with both families hid their deeper sorrows.

Gunter was dead.

The one person who taught him how to lead an army and fight was killed in cold blood for reasons he still could not comprehend. Corrin never had the time to properly grieve over his passing after having Rinkah ambush him.

Queen Mikoto was dead.

Mother, who he reunited with for barely a week died in front of him. She fell protecting him from the festival attack, and he never had an opportunity to thank her. His rage instead resulted in the destruction of the town she ruled over with love and benevolence.

Omozu was dead.

Even though he never knew the ninja, he held himself responsible for his passing. He wounded the commander to seek peace. Instead, he fell in battle fighting for his injured patrol. If somehow, he prevented the battle at the abandoned fortress, he might still be alive today. He journeyed to Fort Jinya, wanting to protect the very people he hurt. In the end, even that failed because of his own incompetence.

He should have never returned to Hoshido. He received the blessing of such caring family, yet all he saw was a string of tragedies that dug into him deeper than any lance or axe. If he never left the Northern Fortress, everyone would still live in harmony. When he first left Castle Krakenburg, Corrin wanted to prove to his siblings he had worth. He looked up to Xander, Ryoma, and everyone else. He let them all down. He could never draw his sword against the ones who raised him until now.

 _(It's all my fault…)_

In all of the confusion, all of these contradictions in his life, he could only leave the choice to instinct. If all of the misfortune that fell upon the Hoshidans happened after his return to Mother, there was only one thing to do. He was not meant to live as a Hoshidan. He needed to go home.

Corrin turned to Ryoma.

"…cannot stay in Hoshido."

"What?" The High Prince lowered his sword, "You don't mean that, do you Kamui?"

"I'm sorry Ryoma." Corrin swallowed back his regrets, "It's for the best of everyone if I just return to Nohr, and never show my face here again."

He brought nothing but calamity to their kingdom. Hinoka let her naginata droop. She wondered if she heard the prince correctly. Takumi lowered his bow as well, speechless. Corrin expected an onslaught of insults from his younger Hoshidan brother, but his words had an impact more profound than that.

"How can you say that?" Ryoma shouted, "Open your eyes, Kamui! These Nohrians are hateful fiends who wish to overrun Hoshido! Have you forgotten about your kidnapping? About your past?"

"I cannot be a judge of that." Corrin admitted. Other than the guards and officials at the Northern Fortress, the only people he met showered him with affection. His family. Felicia and the others. Gunther. They weren't fiends. "They aren't my brothers and sisters by birth, but I cannot leave them. They _are_ my past…"

 _(Amidst all the confusing things happening recently, my time with my family in Nohr is the only truth I can trust with confidence.)_

"Lies." Takumi said weakly, "Kamui, You can't be serious, right?"

"He can't be!" Hinoka said, "He just came back to us! What reason would he leave your filthy country in the first place?"

"That-" Corrin began.

"Lies indeed." Ryoma gritted his teeth, "You are a prince of Hoshido. You are my brother! These monsters are the reason you could not grow up with us as you were meant to. Do you truly wish to rejoin those who stole your childhood away?"

Xander had enough and cut into their back-and-forth.

"Enough. You're doing the right thing, Corrin." The Crown Prince reaffirmed, "Blood is not the only thing that decides what family is. I have regarded you as my brother ever since I laid eyes upon you. I cannot express how much it means to Father and I that you've chosen to return to us."

He did it again. Corrin hurt the ones he loved by doing what he thought was best for everyone. However, there was no going back. Unlike before, he was going to take responsibility for his decisions. He felt the Dragonstone growing warmer underneath his silver armor.

"That's not an option." Ryoma hissed, "I won't allow you to return to Nohr until we've settled this with our blades. I will free you from the spell that binds you. The Nohrians have brainwashed you, and I cannot forgive them!"

* * *

Leo watched as his older brother and the Hoshidan prince argued over Corrin. He never received that sort of attention, but that might be a blessing. The dark prince was initially upset at Xander for wanting to go down to the bridge and formally declare war, but his worries were quickly withdrawn. It seemed that Corrin was going to return to their side.

"Hey, Ryoma." Corrin stepped back from the High Prince, "Please, don't do this…"

"Please, there is no such tome for brainwashing." Leo chuckled, "You know very well he chose us with his free will. Denying that fact won't change anything."

"If that's true, Kamui, then you must prove your resolve to me." Ryoma spat, "It's your birthright to fight with me. Nohrians only know of deceit and betrayal. I will bring you back to Hoshido, whatever the means!"

The High Prince raised his holy weapon again and charged at Corrin. The young prince was caught off guard and did not have time to react. Leo shook his head. His brother really did have the devil's own luck that the royal family was here.

Xander tried to ride forward and help Corrin, but he was too far away. Elise raised her thin rod in the air and it started to glow. The young prince's body glowed white and quickly vanished. Ryoma's slash ended up hitting a railing on the bridge. Xander pulled the reins on his horse and the steed stopped in its tracks. Hinoka and Takumi looked around frantically.

"G-guys?" Sakura cried, "s-stop fighting. Kamui..."

Corrin had reappeared alongside Elise. He was crouching on the ground, prepared for Ryoma's attack. Upon realizing what happened, he lost his balance and nearly fell over. Leo turned away with a slight sense of disappointment.

"Yay, rescue staff worked!" Elise beamed, "Hehe, you're back!"

"Quick thinking, my dear." Camilla smiled, "Aww, come here my cute little Corrin…"

"Very well, you have made your choice." Ryoma said with building ire, "If you wicked Nohrians want a fight, we will give you one. Once we are victorious, you will return our brother to us."

"I won't rest until Kamui comes back with us!" Hinoka declared, "I've been training years for this day. I won't give up!"

"Ryoma… Hinoka?" Corrin groaned.

The High Prince called to his siblings and they slowly turned around. The Hoshidan army was now assembled. The great battle was about to begin, but one stubborn person refused to leave the bridge. Leo's patience started to grow thin.

"Kamui..." Takumi opened his mouth, "It can't be. We are brothers, right? We fought as a team and trained as a team. Then how… Then why?

"Takumi, I'm sorry." Corrin choked back his emotions as he stood beside Xander, "I've made my decision. I don't want to fight anyone and I just want to go home. Please don't-"

"Yes. He's made his decision." Leo butted in, "Now you should return to your side so we can get this battle started already."

He and Iago spent a whole lot of time coming up with the full invasion schematics. The dark prince spent days anxiously planning for this moment, and he was not going to delay it further. Takumi stepped back, speechless.

"Leo!" Corrin exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, and tell prince Ryoma one last thing for us." Xander added, "His name isn't 'Kamui'. His name is Corrin. Don't forget it."

The Crown Prince prompted Leo and the rest of the commanders to return to the west side of the river. Elise and Leo gladly followed while Camilla took off into the sky to rejoin her fellow riders. Corrin stayed behind for a brief second before taking off in their direction. Takumi looked in disbelief before Hinoka's call pulled him away. This was Leo's time for glory.

"Wait. Corrin panted. The royal family stopped to listen. "Do we really need to fight? I came here to try and end the conflict. I don't want to attack anyone."

"I'm sorry, Corrin. Our invasion must continue." Xander sighed, "Father willed it so. If you want to end this battle as quickly as possible and avoid unnecessary deaths, I suggest you raise your sword and fight with us."

"Very well…" The prince winced, "If there's no other option."

"Alright, you will join Leo's regiment for now." The Crown Prince ordered, "Help him secure South Bridge. We'll try to push through from the north."

"Affirmative." Leo nodded, "Come on, now."

The dark prince slackened his thoroughbred's pace for Corrin as they returned to his regiment. His cavaliers were already on their mounts and prepared to take orders. Leo frowned. Having his brother join him might be more of a handicap than an asset.

He paused to observe the current battlefield. Xander's regiments of two hundred were already on their side of North Bridge, preparing to advance. Leo and Elise were tasked to defend the southern flank until his older brother could break through. The wyvern riders circled in the air above the battlefield at an altitude above the archers' range.

Opposing, the Hoshidan army spread themselves along the river. Two large groups of samurai guarded their side of North Bridge and South Bridge. Ryoma himself was leading the attack on the north, planning to clash with the Crown Prince. Another samurai commander had concentrated his forces to the south. Takumi and his archers were stationed between both of the bridgeheads next to the river, prepared to launch arrows across the water. Finally, Pegasus knights were taking off from the ground, preparing to dive into the fray.

"What's the plan?" Corrin asked, looking at the large armies moving to the bridges."

"We are going to wait for them to come over." Leo explained. "Once that had enough, we will find an opportunity to cripple their southern forces."

"And my healers will heal the wounded!" Elise jumped, "We'll show them who the most awesome side is!"

"Sure." The dark prince shrugged before turning to his troops. "Let's hurry to South Bridge then."

Leo, Elise and Corrin led the way towards South Bridge. The light cavalry and troubadours kept up easily as the rest of the caravan followed behind. The army made a semicircle around their side of the bridge and held position. On the other side, the detachment of samurai lined up in a box formation. Hoshidan banners flew in the air behind them.

"We're waiting here?" Corrin asked again.

Leo nodded. "Xander's pushing his flank. We are to hold ours until Xander breaks through." He said calmly but upon glancing at the other side, he noticed Ryoma calling over a large amount of reinforcements to North Bridge. With such a narrow place to fight, advancing beyond the bridge with horses was going to be a challenge.

"Eh? Waiting?" Elise pouted, "Okay, I'll get our healers to leave their wagons!"

"I'm not too sure about that yet." Leo said suddenly, "Incoming!"

The dark prince pointed at the other side. The samurai were beginning to move across the bridge in a compact formation. Corrin caught sight of the army and drew out his longsword. He mumbled incoherently to himself.

 _(Wait, they're crossing over? Isn't that suicide?)_

"Oh no!" Elise exclaimed, "What now?"

It became obvious why they were advancing. A small patrol of Pegasus knights joined their attack as they began diving from the other side of the river. They were going to be besieged from two sides if they weren't careful.

"They're targeting the caravan." Corrin observed, "Just like what happened with me and the abandoned fortress…"

"Yikes!" Her sister screamed, "I can't fight again samurai!"

"You won't." Leo replied, "Exchange your rescue staff for something that can heal. If you help us from behind, we can keep them off you."

The Pegasus knights paused in their descent to reorganize into chevron formations. Hoshidan samurai waited in the middle of the bridge for their aerial warriors to finish assembling themselves. This shouldn't be happening. Camilla's forces were supposed to keep the Pegasus knights occupied in the air.

 _(Those damn archers are in the way, aren't they?)_

"I'll fight by your side." Corrin said, standing next to Leo and his mount. "I don't want to do this, but if it means ending the battle faster-"

"No hesitation." Leo interrupted, "I will not allow our plan to fail."

Leo raised his hand to signal his and Elise's regiment to back off. A blockade on the bridge against heavily armored samurai would be a lost cause. Pulling back to the grassy field behind will allow the cavalry to flank them easier.

"Sorry Xander," the dark prince murmured to himself, "We'll retake the bridge after we push them back from here." The supply route needed to be built at all costs.

"What shall we do?" Elise asked worriedly, "I don't want to fight like this!"

"Here's the plan." Leo said calmly, "My cavaliers will engage the samurai on the field. I will leave a small platoon behind with Corrin to guard the transport caravan from the Pegasus fliers. In the meantime Elise, I need your troubadours to advance and disperse within my unit. Got it?"

The princess raised her fist in the air. "Got it! "I'll get the healers from the wagon!"

"Understood." Corrin replied solemnly.

The dark prince turned back towards the Hoshidan forces crossing the bridge. The Pegasus knight, as expected, were looking to fly over their army and attack the wagons at the back. His army was behind him, discouraged but still willing to fight.

The entire samurai army were off the bridge and faced the invaders. If his calculations were correct, there should be nothing to worry about. They were more rested than their enemy. Their terrain was more favorable than the enemy. In all of his textbooks, he was taught this should be a close victory for him. Of course, they were merely books. There was only one way to test the theories inside them.

"Cavaliers, to victory! Charge!"

* * *

"Commander?" A man called.

Takumi was stuck in a lull as the world shattered around him. He was expecting to fight the Nohrians with all of his strength, but the circumstances were completely different. A small headache nipped at his mind, causing him to grimace.

How could this be? Did they wrong Kamui in some way? There was absolutely no reason for him to rejoin Nohr. He was happy in Castle Shirasagi. He ate with them during breakfast and dinner. Was Ryoma right that he was brainwashed?

"Lord Takumi!" The archer called again, "Your orders?"

"A-ah yes." Takumi was brought back to reality. "Everyone check your quivers and prepare for a barrage."

He never trusted his brother when he first came to breakfast with them. It was like the first time he met Azura. However, he had a determination to prove himself as a loyal prince. Kamui wanted to fight for Hoshido as much as Takumi himself did. Of course, he still didn't trust Kamui, but the battle proved his integrity. The prince from Nohr was the one who pumped him up once everything seemed lost. They were brothers, on and off the battlefield.

Why, then, is he leaving them again? The trust he said he sought to build with his brother – would he really just throw them away again? Did this have something to do with his dragon form? There were too many questions he didn't have a chance to ask, or didn't want to know. He still refused to believe it.

"Sir, we're ready." The archer reported.

"Good. Follow my mark onto the northern army." Takumi said with a shaky voice.

The archer prince raised the Fujin Yumi into the sky and prepared to rain down a flurry of arrows upon Xander's army. He closed his eyes and concentrated with all his might. The familiar blue light appeared on his hand.

And then it was gone.

Takumi stared at his hand. Something was impeding his usually serene mind. Something was prohibiting him from thinking straight. His fellow archers caught on and lowered their longbows as well.

"Uh, Lord Takumi?" Another archer called from the back.

 _(What's going on?)_

Of all the years he trained with the bow, not once had the arrow failed to appear. He needed to clear his mind of all doubts. He needed to free his will and to believe himself again.

His mind darted back to his time with Kamui. The times they spent training at the bow range and jeering at his mistakes. The time he tried pairing his brother up with Sakura so they could stop avoiding each. The time he barred the angered guard who threatened to attack his brother. Was all of that a lie?

Of course it was a lie.

Indeed, his mind began to clear as his confusion turned into fury. If he thought about this rationally, it would all become clear. Kamui had returned to Hoshido to betray them.

He was an idiot for not considering it before. Takumi gave him the chance to fight together at Fort Jinya so they could build trust, just as Kamui anticipated. During the fireworks incident at the Dawn Festival, Mother was the only one who died. The prince claimed she dove on top of him, but no one could see beyond the dust and smoke. Finally, when he turned into a dragon and attacked the plaza…

 _(My god, it was all intentional!)_

That was the only possible explanation for Kamui to leave them. He felt disgusted with himself for letting a traitor fool around with his intuition. He felt shame for even considering that fiend his brother. As his siblings from Nohr came to retrieve him, his true nature was revealed. The feelings of comradery, of brotherly bonds, were all fabricated to bring about the death of Mother.

"Nohrian scum!" Takumi yelled, unable to contain his emotions.

His nostrils flared as he stomped the ground. Ryoma. Hinoka. Sakura. Mother. They had all been played. His priority shifted to bringing the traitor to justice. He was going to kill Kamui if that was the last thing he was going to do.

"I'll kill that bastard with my own bow and arrow." He huffed.

His mind has been cleared, and his will has returned. The blue light returned to his hand. Takumi pulled on his Fujin Yumi. On cue, the blue arrow formed from the air as he dragged the string back. The archers who were worried about his outburst before raised their yumi bows in the air. Their commander was back.

Takumi noticed Prince Leo and the traitor Kamui setting up on the other side of the southern bridge. The Hoshidan samurai and Pegasus knight were preparing to make their advance towards their healers and wagons.

"Everyone!" The archer prince called, "Shift fire to the south! Show them no mercy!"

"That is not necessary."

Takumi stopped as a voice called to him from the back. Yukimura came to his forces with his beast-like karakuri machine. The strategist was wondering what was causing the delay in the barrages. He didn't look pleased.

"Sir, I'm sorry." Takumi grunted. As Yukimura was taking over Queen Mikoto's position in the transitory period, his orders outranked the prince.

"The northern bridge is under heavy attack." The strategist explained, "We need to barrage the Nohrian army there before we are overrun."

"Yes, sir." Takumi nodded, "You hear that guys? To the north, go!" A few in his force groaned at new orders.

His army repositioned themselves slightly closer to the northern bridge as Yukimura rode off to another part of the battlefield. Kamui, or whatever his disgraceful name was, would have to wait. Once he cleans up on his end, the imbecile would have no place to hide. His flesh will be pierced by his holy bow, and that will be end of him.

"Fire at will." He ordered.

The archers took a quick look at the enemy positions and raised their weapons. Within seconds of each other, a flurry arrows landed down on the Nohrian cavalry west of the river. A few bounced off of the armor of the cavaliers or their horses, but others were hit and fell off their stead.

Takumi imagined one of the fallen being his former brother.

"You are _my_ target now."

* * *

Corrin groaned as he sprinted over to another wagon in the caravan. The twenty-something Pegasus knights were relentless with their maneuvers, harassing the cavalry guards on the ground with their long naginata lances. He had no idea how Gunter held them off last time. The healers were all unpacked from their wagons. Some dispersed to help Leo's forces closer to the bridge while others stayed behind to heal Corrin's small force of cavaliers. This time, he was their only commander. There was no veteran to help them now.

"Don't give up!" The prince shouted, "Ditch the javelins. They're too damn fast!"

As the soldiers heard his order, the caravan leader whistled. The men and women controlling the wagons ordered the revenants steeds to group up together, making them easier to defend. Corrin slashed upward at a Pegasus rider with Ganglari, but the Hoshidan simply pulled out of his range. The cavaliers were having similar trouble. Their swords were too short to hit, prompting them to switch to their iron lances. Even then, they were shorter than the riders' naginata.

"This is impossible!" A cavalier shouted, "I'm hurt, dammit!"

"I got you covered." A healer came rushing to his side and raised her staff. Another mounted soldier joined to protect them as his comrade's wounds healed.

"We have a chest wound here!" Another shouted from the other side of the caravan, "Please help!"

"Um, hang in there! I'm coming!" A female voice responded.

 _(Wait, that voice?)_

"Everyone, keep close to your designated healers!" Corrin yelled.

The prince dashed to the origin of the voice. A Pegasus knight charged forward with her naginata, aiming for his head. The prince sidestepped the attack and slashed at her mount's wings.

A splatter of blood and a few feather fell from the Pegasus, but it was otherwise not wounded. Corrin continued his mad dash until he reached the other side. There stood his familiar friends. Felicia and Jakob were on the field, next to a healed soldier.

"Master Corrin!" Jakob called, being the first to recognize him.

Felicia heard her partner's voice and caught sight of the prince as well. She let out a loud squeal and started running towards him. Jakob followed closely behind, not keen on making his master wait.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Corrin demanded. The maid and butler should be at Castle Krakenburg, not the middle of Hoshido.

"We joined the Expeditionary Force!" Felicia piped, "To find you, Corrin!"

"And it seems that was the correct option." Jakob finished, "I must say, I never expected to find you so easily."

Tears started welling up in the prince's eyes. His companions at the Northern Fortress did not forget about him, after all that time apart. Flora was the only one who didn't really care, but the commitment of his two closest friends touched him. He _really_ didn't deserve so much from them.

"I see, well thanks." Corrin scratched his head. He would have to thank them and his luck later. "Come, we need to pair you up with a cavalier!"

"I would advise against that." Jakob said politely, "We are capable of defending ourselves."

As the butler said that, he pulled out an assortment of throwing daggers from behind his back. Each one was a different length, and they all looked deadly. Felicia pulled out her own collection before clumsily dropping one on the ground.

"Throwing daggers!" Corrin exclaimed, "Of course!"

The small projectiles are easier to throw and faster than javelins. They were also harder to see coming. Almost everybody in Nohr who took basic military training knew how to throw one of these weapons.

 _(This must have been how Gunter protected our convoy at the canyon!)_

"Cavaliers, dismount!" The prince shouted at the top of his lungs, "Get the throwing daggers from the wagons!"

"Aye, sir!"

The remaining cavalry hopped off their horses and ran towards the caravan. A few waited for seconds, doubting the order. Corrin looked at his two former servants, then back at the air.

"You sure you can hit those guys?" He asked.

"It's one of the only things I'm good at!" Felicia smiled.

"More like the only thing." Jakob sighed.

As she said that, a Pegasus knight flew into their range. Jakob and Felicia took aim and quickly threw their blades in front of their path. The daggers hit the Pegasus's body, causing the creature to shriek in pain. The knight on top tried to regain control of her steed, but blood was leaking fast. The Pegasus was forced to retreat to the other side of the river.

"Nice hit!" Corrin commented.

Seconds later, more daggers were flung into the air like short, clunky arrows. The Pegasus mounts neighed in fear as the Nohrians soldiers tried, with lackluster accuracy, to land hits. The poor healers skittered around on the ground. A few hopped onto the roofed wagons to avoid the daggers falling back downwards.

Corrin himself grabbed a dagger. He threw it at a Pegasus with all his might. He missed spectacularly with all his might. The prince vowed to never throw such an embarrassing throw again. It didn't matter anyways. Jakob and Felicia were holding their own against the winged beasts.

After a few more Pegasus knights were hit, the patrol leader decided to call the retreat. Just in time too, as the supply of daggers was quickly dwindling out. The remaining healers exited the wagons to take care of the remaining wounds.

"We held them back." Jakob said, out of breath. Felicia fell to her knees.

"That's just a small wave." Corrin wiped his forehead, "They'll be back."

 _(It was less "we won the battle" and more "they had better things to do")_

Most of his small force was fine. The soldiers hopped back onto their mounts and picked up their iron swords. A few had pretty nasty scars, but most were ready to continue. The healers put the severely wounded into the wagons and switched out their used rods. The grassy field was no more, now covered with bloodsmall daggers. The attack was temporarily repelled.

* * *

A few cavaliers agreed to remain guarding the caravan from further Pegasus raids. They now knew the best way to fight them without bows or arrows. As the guards picked up some of the daggers lying on the ground, Corrin stared at South Bridge. Cries of pain filled the air from the brutal fighting.

Leo's cavaliers formed a concave and were beating back the samurai. If the Pegasus knights had joined the fray, the cavaliers would be beat back easily. However, they decided to flank the supplies and leave the samurai to fend for themselves. The archers were occupied with another front as well.

Elise and her troubadours simply dodged out of the way every time a Hoshidan soldier tried to attack them. Leo called upon his tome, summoning a small tree from the ground. Its sharp branches impaled a samurai, causing him to cry in pain and fall to the ground incapacitated.

"Master Corrin." Jakob called, "What shall we do?"

Corrin bit his lower lip. "I need you two to continue guarding the caravan."

"What?" Felicia exclaimed, "We want to help you fight, milord!"

"Sorry." The prince shook his head, "The caravan guard need your help. I'll come back for you, I promise."

"I hope you do." Jakob agreed, "I do not wish to lose you again."

As he rode away, Corrin delegated the guards' command to a senior cavalier at the back. He ran up to Leo, carrying Ganglari at his side. By the time he reached his younger brother and sister, the samurai were retreating back to the bridge.

"Leo!" Corrin called.

"Report." The dark prince ordered. Elise smiled upon seeing her brother approach.

"We repelled the Pegasus knights with minor casualties. A few damaged wagons. What's the situation now?"

Leo brushed his hair and closed Brynhildr. "Good job. We're done on our side as well. Unfortunately, Xander's forces have not broken through. Ryoma and Hinoka are currently contesting the bridge, and the archers aren't helping."

"Boo! We need to help our big brother!" Elise puffed her cheeks.

It was obvious she was trying to look away from the dead horses and samurai littering the bridgehead. The troubadours were running around the wounded regiment, looking for wounds to heal. The remaining cavaliers gratefully accepted their help. Typical of the samurai, none surrendered during battle. The Hoshidans who were left on their side of the field, were no longer alive.

"No, we can't go north." Corrin sighed, "But we can't do nothing either."

"A jarring conclusion" Leo raised an eyebrow at his second statement, "What do you propose?"

Corrin scanned the east side of the river. Takumi's archers were completely focused on the North side, where Ryoma and the majority of the samurai were. The Pegasus knights have completely left the field, circling above the ground forces but still underneath the wyvern swarm. The wounded samurai were making their way back to the healers near the southeast.

 _(Come on... think...)_

An idea started to formulate. "That's it! We need to press south!"

"We can't hold our position on the other side." Leo replied, "It's much easier to defend a bridgehead than attack one."

"No, I'm not talking about holding the bridgehead." Corrin said, "I'm saying we need to flank their healers."

Recalling the battle of Fort Jinya, the garrison managed to leave the battle mostly intact. If it weren't for Sakura's healers, the group of defenders would have been completely overrun. It was vital to force them to retreat, in order to win the battle.

"Continue." The dark prince beckoned.

"Our horses are faster than the samurai. If we rush past them, without fighting, we could reach their healers before they do. We attack them and force them to retreat. After we strike them, we run back to our side of South Bridge."

"A decisive blow." Leo nodded, "That's a possibility."

"Hey, that's mean Corrin!" Elise complained, "What do you have against healers?"

"N-nothing." The prince stuttered, "We can just wound them or break their staffs."

Sakura herself would likely be in the group of healers far behind Hoshido's lines. If he could reach her before the other Nohrians, he could force her to retreat. There was no way he was going to let another Nohrian accidentally kill her younger sister.

"Yes, I think we can do it." Leo mused. He called to his regiment. The cavaliers and troubadours finished tending their wounds and were at attention.

"Wait, I want to come too." Corrin interrupted.

"You don't have a horse." The dark prince stroked his chin, "If you can't keep up with us, our speed will be compromised."

"That's okay." Corrin replied, "I have her."

The prince looked at his younger sister. Elise tilted her head in curiosity.

 **[…]**

"Alright everyone, on me!" Leo called.

Leo and Elise rode their thoroughbreds in front to lead the charge. The light cavalry and troubadours made their way across the bridge at top speed. Their hooves thundered on the wood below, causing the entire bridge to shake.

Corrin watched from the other side of the river. They should have probably used the revenant steeds from the caravan to launch the attack, but there was no time for that. His eyes kept closely with his brother's strike force.

The wounded samurai turned around in surprise. The remaining Hoshidan forces at South Bridge prepared to engage the stampede of horses as they approached. The dark prince simply swerved out of their way, outpacing them and heading towards the rear of their army.

"Hey!" A samurai called, "Stop them!"

But the Hoshidans could not keep up. The Pegasus knights were still fully engaged in the air, and the archers had no hope of hitting such a fast target. Corrin's heart raced as he saw his brother weave around the dense group of samurai.

The strike force suddenly stopped in front of the healers. Elise raised her rod in the air again and twirled. The young prince felt his body glow white and disappear again. He quickly found himself on the other side of the river, with Leo's forces. They have reached the back. The Hoshidans guarding South Bridge were completely disorganized after their failed advance.

In front of Corrin and his Nohrian siblings was the group of monks and shrine maidens. They were unguarded, not expecting a rush from the back. At the very front was Sakura, who was shivering in fear. Her defenses have been compromised. A group of samurai was sprinting their way back to protect their healers.

"That's the end of my rescue staff." Elise moped, "Hope you liked it!"

"Really?" The prince paused, "Thanks Elise. I owe you one."

"Right!" Leo shouted, "Everyone, happy hunting!"

The cavaliers yelled a loud battle cry as they charged towards the healers. The defenseless Hoshidans ran back in a panic, trying to escape the stampede. Corrin and Leo rushed up behind the army to assist. Elise stayed behind with her troubadours, waiting for her brothers to finish.

Time was limited, so there was no time to ensure a kill. The cavaliers were instructed to strike the healers' arms so they could not use healing items, or better yet, to break their festal rods completely.

The shrine maidens' cries filled the air as Leo's forces brandished their swords into the crowd. The Hoshidan samurai were fast approaching. Elise waved her arms to tell everyone to hurry up.

Corrin reached the crowd and looked around fervently. He needed to find his sister before a cavalier wounds her. He quickly found Sakura, who was wearing a dress different in color than the others. The prince quickly outpaced her.

"Sakura!" He shouted. The shrine maiden turned around.

"K-Kamui?" She said, "W-what's going on? Why are you a-attacking me?"

"I'm sorry Sakura." Corrin said with sorrow, "I want to end this battle quickly. Please, give me your festal so I can break it and run away."

"N-no!" The princess whimpered, "I m-made a promise not to l-let anyone else get hurt when I came here. I c-can't let you do that…"

"Sakura…"

Guilt saddled Corrin's mind. He didn't want to fight either, but there was nothing he could do. He could not stop the invasion even if he wanted to. The least he could do was to keep his Hoshidan siblings alive.

"W-why are you doing this." Tears began flowing from her eyes, "Was it b-because I didn't talk to y-you at Shirasagi? I-I'm sorry for that! I'm so s-sorry! We all l-love you. I love you! I-is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No... that's not..."

"Forgive me for my s-stupidity. Please, don't d-do this!"

Corrin's legs froze. He could not bring himself to move forward. As his sister wept in front of him, his hold loosened on Ganglari. There was no way he could attack her. The healers around them cried helplessly as they were cut down one after the other. Tears dropped from the shrine maiden's eyes as her colleagues were wounded by Leo's forces.

 _(I… need to do this- to save her, and everyone else!)_

"Sakura, please forgive me."

The dull words flowed out of Corrin's mouth painfully as he raised Ganglari into the air.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading!**

 **Justice's greatest friend is coming soon. In the meantime, a new character pairing poll will be released next week! Be sure to check it out.**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	9. Chapter 7: The Invasion Begins, Part II

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **October 10th, 2016**  
 **Last Updated:** **May 2** **nd** **, 2017  
** **Views as of Posting:** **4 854**

 **Sorry about this chapter's long delay… I'll give you all a heads-up next time if personal matters affect my schedule.**

 **We wrap up the battle this chapter. Admittedly, I'm not too experienced with writing battle scenes. I tried experimenting with multiple POVs and I hope they connect well. (Don't worry. Not all battles last this long.)**

 **We have new people to pair up! See A/N at the end.**

 **Responses:** **  
Agenr of Chaos (sic?):** _ **Reforming Nohr from the inside was something I always wanted for Conquest. It's something I want to incorporate into this story. Whether Corrin will be successful or not is another matter.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Thanks for your elaborate explanation! I'll keep an eye on it if/when that concept becomes relevant. Azura's orb is a very weak plot device in the original story. I don't even know if I'll incorporate it in this fanfiction. However, if I do, I'll know exactly how to execute it.**_

 **Dragonna:** _ **Thanks for your comments. I believe Leo explained in the previous chapter that Hoshido imposed tariffs and embargoes, making them a scapegoat for the Nohr's problems. There's no other way for King Garon to justify his war to masses of unhappy peasants. Without spoiling too much, he's a liar who exploits grievances for his own desires.**_

 **PersonaUserOrpheus3245** _ **: Same response as above**_

 **Chapter 6 Updates: **  
_**\- Grammatical corrections  
\- Edited Corrin's internal monologue.**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of updates in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Invasion Begins, Part II (Camilla, Xander, Corrin)

Camilla pursed her lips as she soared high above the battlefield. The lead wyvern puffed from its nostrils as the princess gently patted its head. The invaders and defenders dotted the grass, resembling mere insects. An organized dive would be suicide with all the archers below.

A small patrol of Pegasus knights rose to their altitude earlier, testing their defenses. After they failed to make a difference, they flew towards Elise's caravan. The other, much larger flock harassed Xander's forces at North Bridge below. Along with the samurai, the combined regiments brought the entire front to a stalemate. Her wyvern riders circled in the sky as quietly as a swarm of dragons would allow. They waited to pounce on their prey.

"Lady Camilla, orders?"

Her most delectable retainer, Beruka, broke off from the end of the chevron formation. The young woman held level with the royal at the front, a worried expression clouding her usually apathetic face.

"Almost, dear." Camilla reassured, "When the time's right." She loosened her shoulders and suppressed a yawn. The heights made even breathing a burden.

Her retainer flew off without complaint. The royal desperately wanted to help her elder brother and the cavaliers, but the defenders didn't let up a single opening. She briefly considered diverting to South Bridge, but the risks were the same.

Her little schmoopie would have to protect himself a bit longer.

"We're gettin' shredded down there." A man to her left barked.

"Only a bit more…"

Her underling's comments were becoming reality. The Pegasus knights broke their approach and hung above Xander's horsemen like frenzied geese, throwing javelins at the Nohrians or pecking at them with slim lances.

The low-flying clouds slowly dispersed in the wind, allowing the Nohrian to scout out Ryoma's army. The opportunity they waited for finally peeked its head.

She whistled cheerfully. "Oh everybody! Follow my lead!"

Camilla veered forward until she was right above Xander's forces at North Bridge. Her swarm gathered into a spherical formation around her. Many took deep breaths, lightheaded from the height. Prince Takumi's archers were relocating- their eyes off the skies.

"Heehee..." The princess smiled, grabbing an axe strapped to her mount's side, "Now, sweethearts, as we rehearsed! Bash their heads in for me!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The lowest of the wyvern riders descended first, diving straight downwards. Camilla followed with the middle layer until the entire regiment was more or less a straight line, drilling towards the ground. Air rushed passed the princess as she descended. She tightened her legs to maintain her balance. Speed was an important factor as well - passing out from diving too fast would be fatal.

 _(Dying before even reaching the battle? How embarrassing…)_

"Hey, above!" A Pegasus knight shouted, noticing the advance at last.

The Hoshidan fliers beneath began to notice the swarm approaching from above. A few swiftly glided away, but the majority were too slow to reaction. The wyverns pulled up quickly, dispersing into the enemy flock.

Camilla adjusted her angle slowly, immediately feeling twice as heavy. Her steel axe gleamed in the sunlight, demanding to cleave flesh. Blood coursed throughout her veins. From the corner of her vision, she caught sight of the river.

Her silent prayers were answered. Prince Takumi's forces looked up in confusion. A few drew arrows instinctively and aimed at them. As they were about to shoot, their commander resentfully ordered them to stop.

The two aerial regiments tussled, dotting the sky and weaving into each other. The archers lowered their weapons in visible frustration, frightened of hitting their allies. The cavaliers below were relieved, for now.

 _(My, my. Who will be my first target?)_

Beruka pursued a Pegasus knight not far from her.

"There you are!"

When the two were just about to fly past her, Camilla intercepted the enemy flier from the side. She hacked into her foe's torso. The armor gave away easily at the hard swing. The Hoshidan grunted, almost dropping her naginata.

Beruka prompted her steed to give a final effort in the chase. The beast roared as it closed the distance, eventually flying just underneath the Pegasus knight. The retainer chopped at the red straps underneath the mount's stomach, severing it easily. The wounded steed slowed down. The rider pulled on its reins to no avail.

Camilla saw the opening to strike again. She flew to right of the Pegasus and almost playfully rammed it from the side. The knight was unaware the only thing fastening her body to the steed was cut. Her desperate efforts to hold on dissolved into a scream as she lost balance, plummeting towards the ground.

"Sorry darling!" she called.

Beruka gave a quick nod and broke off.

 _(One down. Dozens more to go)_

The princess scouted for the next target.

Once again, she didn't need to. Another Pegasus knight swooned upward from below, underneath her blind spot. Her wyvern screeched as the naginata pierced its hide. Camilla held onto its body and rubbed her poor dragon's head.

Turning to see who dared attack her pet, her eyes fell on the infamous redhead commander. Hinoka steadily turned her mount around. The two royals confronted each other with unrestrained malice in their eyes.

"You!" Hinoka hissed, "You're that Nohrian princess!"

"Heh heh, I have finally found you…" Camilla beamed, "Corrin's imposter sister."

"Shut up! You don't know how many years I've waited for Kamui to return to us!" The redhead pointed her naginata towards the sun

"Well, you don't know about the weeks I've waited either."

The sky princess paused. "…That's a shorter time."

"They outweigh even an eternity of sorrow you might have." Camilla sniffed, wiping her right eye.

"We'll see about that!" Hinoka exclaimed.

The sky princess lowered her lance and dove forward.

Camilla followed suit by brandishing her axe.

On the first pass, Hinoka stabbed forward.

She barely missed as Camilla shifted course right.

The Nohrian princess swung her weapon from the side.

Hinoka swerved the opposite direction just in time. She coughed as the two reached the end of their lunges and circled back.

Camilla's wyvern growled feverishly. The stomach wound began taking its toll. There was no guarantee they would be fast enough to dodge the next attack.

 _(Corrin chose Nohr over Hoshido. He chose me instead of her.)_

"There's no way I can lose." She reassured herself.

The two princesses faced each other again. They came in for another clash.

Wind rushed past their hair. Fury burned deep in their scowls.

Camilla smirked upon seeing Hinoka lowering her naginata.

"Time to play!"

* * *

The tide was slowly turning against the Crown Prince's favor. Every passing second, the situation qualified less as a battle and more as a farce. Xander's cavalry could not make any progress on the northern flank. Not a single soldier or horse dared step on North Bridge.

It wasn't because they lacked the courage. There was just no way they could break through. Prince Ryoma's forces lined up on the other side of the river's edge. Pegasus Knights flew above the invaders, scouting and picking off the stragglers. Prince Takumi's archers were raining down barrage after barrage of iron at their position; the silent arrows terrified both man and beast.

The scenario was so dismal, the Nohrian cavaliers were forced to ride around in huge circles to avoid the constant onslaught. Xander had no idea what Iago was thinking. Five hundred was way too few to spearhead an invasion.

"Milord, we can't hold this position forever. The horses are getting fatigued." A captain of the Second Regiment reported, riding to his side.

Xander furled an eyebrow, "Keep everyone moving on the grass. Withdraw fifty paces. Once they cross over, we shall overrun them."

The Crown Prince remained unconvinced by his own words. The defenders did not budge from their positions. They turtled behind the arrows and Pegasus knights, waiting for the other side to thin out. Cavaliers were struggling to find locations just out of the Takumi's range.

"Take a look south." The captain pointed, "I suggest we all retreat."

"No! We will not waver against these-"

Xander's jaw stayed open mid-sentence when his eyes looked towards where he was pointing. The only defenses on their side of South Bridge were a few healers and supply wagons. Leo and Elise were nowhere to be found. Corrin was absentmindedly across the stream.

 _(… What were they thinking?)_

His sight darted to back to the east side of the river. A mounted incursion was darting past small groups of samurai. The cavaliers quickly reached the rear of the enemy forces, right in front of what looked like unarmed Hoshidans. As a staff glowed dimly in the distance, Corrin's body shone brilliantly.

"They're flanking Hoshido's rear." Xander murmured.

"While leaving our entire south defenseless." His subordinate cursed.

Indeed, some of the samurai gave up their pursuit. A few repositioned themselves around the bridge, maintaining their dense formation. Corrin had teleported away, for some reason. Elise's caravan was completely out in the open.

"Very well." The Crown Prince nodded with fabricated composure, "Move your patrol to South Bridge to reinforce. I'll sound the retreat if necessary."

"Yes, milord!"

The captain rode back to his unit. Xander shook his head in disbelief. He didn't expect Leo to take such risks on the battlefield. His attention floated back to North Bridge, where the flurry of arrows stopped temporarily. The ground resembled a small, dead forest. Arrows were rooted into the ground like thin branchless trees.

First Regiment took most of the losses – most of the cavaliers were all out of vulneraries. Second Regiment was understrength as well, especially after its division. Xander lowered his head. He did all he could to keep everyone alive, but routing Ryoma's forces was impossible. He mustn't fail Father in his first battle. There were no more tactics he could deploy-

"Ahhhh!"

He shuddered at the sudden holler, tugging on the reins of his stallion. The mount raised its front legs in the air in fear. A tumbling mass caught the corner of the Crown Prince's sight: a white and red blur falling towards the ground.

 _Crack!_

The object landed with a sickening sound. A Pegasus knight had fallen from the sky, landing awkwardly on her backbone. She couldn't pick herself up, crying in pain from the impact. Xander gazed at her shaking body before raising his head.

Camilla brought her swarm down upon Princess Hinoka's fliers. The javelins thrown from the air were replaced with the shrieks and neighs of the Hoshidans and their steeds. Takumi's archers stood dumbfounded.

 _(Perfect! We need to buy Leo and Elise more time…)_

"Soldiers of Nohr!" Xander shouted, "Attack position, now!"

What remained of the two regiments returned to their pre-battle formation. If Camilla won the battle in the air, they could finally cross North Bridge.

He stared back at the Pegasus knight with sympathy. Mortality stared back, too weak to whimper. No amount of healing could save her now.

A tear fell down her cheek.

A difficult decision.

The Crown Prince put the crippled Hoshidan out of her misery with a clean slash. He returned to the vanguard, trying not to look back.

"Hurrah!"

The cavaliers drew their weapons after hearing Hoshido's war cry. Despite losing help from the skies, the enemy was preparing to advance. Xander leered at the sight. Hoshido was desperately trying to retake the initiative.

He squinted to get a better view. Prince Ryoma walked to the front of his samurai. The High Prince put his hand the ground, making it glow. His arm convulsed at the shining white light.

 _(A… dragon vein?)_

The brightness from the ground formed into a ball of light. It leapt from Ryoma's hand and into the air, zigzagging violently. The Nohrians watched as the ball abruptly slammed into the river. Steam erupted from the impact.

Within seconds, the water on both sides of North Bridge seemingly disappeared. What remained in was a shallow. The stream seemed to completely vanish as far as they could see upstream; its existence was expelled from this world.

"Hurrah!"

The samurai cried again as they ran into the wide ditch. Ryoma spearheaded with his holy katana. Xander and his veterans were taken aback at the sudden rush.

"Pull back!" He ordered, "Fifty paces, go!"

The Expeditionary Force retreated before another barrage of arrows hit their position. Wounded horses limped their way towards the caravan. After losing the North Bridge chokepoint, the invaders found themselves horribly disorganized.

The samurai left the ditch, not slowed down by the mud. Outnumbered, outmaneuvered, out of ideas, and out of breath, the cavalry stood their ground against the fresh Hoshidan defenders. Proud war banners blew in the wind on both sides. The surrealistic standoff between the two armies was something similar to ancient fantasy. Xander always knew he would cross swords with his rival heir one day, but he never expected it this soon.

Ryoma stopped and glared at the Crown Prince.

"Nohrian commander! You face the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!"

"I ask you, 'high prince'." Xander replied. "Why would we agree to single combat, if I already possess the advantage?"

"Very well." Ryoma spat, "Samurai! For Queen Mikoto!"

Xander gritted his teeth.

"For the glory of Nohr, awake iron!"

The two heirs charged at each other with their armies following behind. The two holy blades met. Siegfried gleamed as it made contact with one of Raijinto's sparks. A small burst of energy from the clash pushed both swords and their owners back.

Xander swerved his armored horse back into the midst of his cavalry, losing sight of Ryoma. The field was locked with fierce fighting. Wyverns and Pegasus mounts joined the battle, chasing each other and looking for easy pickings on the ground.

Two samurai teamed up against the Crown Prince. Xander raised his sword and dashed towards them. The forward-most warrior sidestepped out of the way, attempting to strike the mount.

Xander swung Siegfried in time to catch the Hoshidan mid-attack, neatly slitting his foes' stomach. The samurai staggered back, clutching his chest in shock.

The other swordsman found his way to the rear of his steed. He stabbed at the stallion's rear and cut through the horse's light chainmail. The awkward angle made the wound shallow, but it was enough to startle the mount.

The horse neighed loudly and kicked backwards. The samurai was caught off-guard by the animal's retaliation. Two powerful feet that extended far beyond his imagination smashed his thigh. The Hoshidan dropped his weapon as the impact propelled him back. The Crown Prince doubled back, chasing the warrior away.

"Good move." He patted his stallion's back. The mount flared its nostrils, satisfied with his contribution.

Around him, wounded cavaliers and samurai were slowly retreating to the rear of their flanks. Cries of bloodshed still drowned out every other noise. Soldiers hoisting banners on both sides dropped their ensigns to join the fight.

As per military doctrine, the cavalry tried to extend the line and surround the Hoshidans. Their foes spread out just as quickly, refusing to be boxed in. Ryoma's footmen weren't going to yield the fight easily.

From his right, a patrol of great knights pulled away from the fight, their face covered in blood, unsure whether it was their own or their foes.

 _(We need to end this quickly)_

Xander launched into the fray once again, stabbing at soldier on both sides with Siegfried. The blade's purple hue glowed brighter each time it struck down another soldier. Shortly, a group of samurai lied on the grass, wounded or near death.

Not far from him, a whirlwind of swords tore through Nohrian ranks. Prince Ryoma made his appearance again. His swordsmanship with Raijinto made his fighting a blur. His anger left a merciless trail of blood behind him.

The wounded cavaliers had no choice but to scamper south. Dead horses fell on the ground, breathing heavily, weakly, then never again. There was no telling which side was winning, until the inevitable rematch resurfaced.

Xander charged at the High Prince, unable to swallow the sight of any more losses. Ryoma finished off his last challenger before turning to meet him. Raijinto's sparks grew ever louder in face of the challenge.

"Fiend! I will not allow a filthy Nohrian to sully my honor!" Ryoma scoffed.

Xander glowered. "What foolishness. You leave me no choice."

He yanked on his stallion's reins with his left hand. The horse jumped high into the air towards Ryoma, attempting to crash into him. The High Prince stepped out of the way. Xander was prepared, bringing down Siegfried to his right.

Ryoma parried the attack, forcing the longsword up into the air. He tried immobilizing Xander by attacking his mount's back leg. The horse sloppily hopped out of the way. The Crown Prince lost his balance at the sudden dodge.

"And so, you have breathed your last!" The High Prince roared.

Xander recovered quickly, but he failed to dodge in time. Ryoma slashed his chest. The formidable plate armor he wore wasn't enough to block the divine katana. Jolts of lightning rocked his body. A thin stream of red trailed from the exposed wound.

"Gah…" He panted. A shallow cut, but a long one.

Ryoma did not stop as he jumped in for another blow. He aimed for the horse's midsection and plunged in his katana. The stallion screeched grotesquely and started to lose its footing. Xander jumped off his mount before it fell over.

"Coward!" The Ryoma accused, "Return Kamui to us!"

"Never!"

The Crown Prince was no longer holding back his wrath. Father and his entire nation depended on his victory. He lunged forward, tightening his hold on Siegfried. Pain seized his heart with every step.

Ryoma dodged with ease, responding with a stab to Xander's hip. Jolts of lightning coursed through his body yet again. He stumbled forward and turned towards his seemingly invincible foe.

 _(Am I… really going to fall here?)_

* * *

Corrin bit back his anguish as he saw Sakura fall to the ground. The hilt of his sword was enough to knock out the frail shrine maiden. Without thinking, he seized his sister's festal and broke it into two.

The shattered pieces fell next to her small facedown body. He spent the next minute nervously looking both ways, in case anyone else wanted to finish the job their own way. There was no way anyone was going to kill his sister.

"Someone will take her away to safety…" he whispered to himself, "Someone will take her to safety. Someone will-"

Maybe if he said it enough, he wouldn't feel so guilty about it.

A cavalier rode to his side, pointing her lance to the shrine maiden's body. Corrin quickly jumped between the soldier and his sister, putting his hands up.

"I already got her." He lied, "Let's fight someone else."

The Nohrian paused, trying to read his face. She slowly raised her lance and trotted away without saying a word. Corrin gasped in relief and sheathed Ganglari. No one was going to kill her sister.

"Heeey guys!" Elise exclaimed urgently, "Time's up!"

She pointed at a group of samurai closing. The cavaliers trotted back with Leo after finishing off their targets. Injured maidens and broken rods were scattered on the field. A few curious troubadours rode around, inspecting them for salvage. The Hoshidan combat support was mostly shattered.

"Archers are too well guarded to attack. I think we did enough damage here." Leo narrowed his eyes, "Or, at least some of us tried to."

"Yeah." Corrin agreed, "Let's get out of here."

Elise sulked. "Sorry my staff broke. I swear I could have used it three times…"

"Don't worry." The young prince scratched his head, "We have _him_."

The young prince looked to Leo, who looked away unhappily. Elise looked at him as well, tilting her head. The dark prince gave an audibly frustrated sigh as he saw the enemy forces closing in.

He gave into to his brother's demand.

 **[…]**

"Don't fall off." Leo grunted.

The Hoshidans were now dangerously close. As they shortened the distance, Corrin secured himself onto Leo's horse and held on tight. Elise attempted and utterly failed to hide her amusement.

"Alrighty everyone!" She shouted, "Next stop, South Bridge!"

The royal troubadour led the hasty retreat. Leo's thoroughbred struggled with the weight of its two riders, slowly falling to the back of the line. Leo slapped its neck, prompting it to keep up with the others.

Corrin's horse-riding skills were elementary at most. Living in the north for most of his life didn't provide much time for practice. It was embarrassing enough to know everyone else in the Nohrian royal family had already mastered the skill.

To see even his little sister outperform him was awkward to say the least.

 _(No. Now's not the time to think about that…)_

The young prince clung onto his brother for dear life as the horse galloped. He physically felt Leo's body shudder with slight repulsion. Elise led the regiment into small curves as she evaded the small pockets of soldiers.

After the largest groups were past them, she slowed down her pace. Only one more patrol separated them from the large wooden passageway.

She pointed at the river. "Leo, Corrin! Loooook!"

The final patrol was massive, but oddly, the soldiers were not facing them. Instead, the Hoshidans were beginning to step on their side of the bridge. The dark prince's breathing became shallow after he slowed down his steed.

"They're going for the convoy." He mused, "That was quick."

"No!" Corrin exclaimed, "We need to rescue them!" Felicia and Jakob fighting for their lives with their small daggers was the last thing he wanted to see.

Elise exclaimed, "Not yet. Look closer!"

From the opposite side of the river, a horde of cavaliers separated themselves from Xander's army and rode south towards them. Takumi's archers fired off a volley, trying to catch them on the run. They missed by a long shot.

Leo grinned. "Xander sent us his blessing."

"Yay, he's awesome!" Elise raised her arms in premature celebration.

"Huh." Corrin scratched behind his pointed ear, "What do you suggest? We can't stay behind enemy lines forever."

The reinforcements formed a solid wall sealing off their side of the passage. Behind them, a few members of the caravan left their wagons to join the battle. Felicia and Jakob were at the very back, holding forth their Heal Rods.

"Listen carefully. I'll only say this once." Leo hissed at everybody, "Those samurai don't know we're crossing the bridge yet. Once they're at the halfway point, cross. We along with Xander's reinforcements will surround them. They'll be trapped and crushed accordingly."

Corrin nodded slowly. Leo somehow makes every step sound simple.

After a few seconds of waiting, the last samurai stepped off the grass. Leo called to his troops to move in. His cavaliers dashed at the bridge with Elise's troubadours following closely behind. The Hoshidans turned around.

Their confusion quickly lifted as they prepared to fight.

The Nohrian reinforcements caught sight of the situation. Their captain barked at his soldiers and commanded them to storm the bridge. Corrin blinked as a group of healers backed them up. No sight of Felicia or Jakob.

Leo's regiment reached the east side, blocking off the last chance of escape.

"You can stop holding onto me now." He grunted.

"Oh, s-sorry."

Corrin hopped off the tired thoroughbred and unsheathed Ganglari once again. The Hoshidans realized they were surrounded and they spanned outwards to protect both sides. Elise stared worriedly at the hostile forces still approaching from behind.

"We need to hurry!" She beckoned.

Leo opened up Brynhildr. "My pleasure. Everyone, attack!"

 **[…]**

The samurai were a lot bulkier than Corrin initially thought. Their desperation only bolstered their fighting spirit. The cavaliers switched to using lances and stabbed the powerful mass from both sides.

Leo's regiment went first, forming the frontline against the opponents trapped on the bridge. Behind them were Elise's troubadours, routinely healing the wounded. Corrin was forced to watch the battle from behind - the passage was too narrow for everyone to fight at once. In a way, he was lucky not to fight the country he lived in just yesterday. Felicia or Jakob were lost above the heads of the combatants.

A sense of worry began to build. An evanescent heat rose from a hidden packet. Azura's present to him was reacting to something. If what she told him was true about turning into a powerful dragon, they could gain the upper edge and-

 _(But, can I really place my trust in this stone?)_

In a blink, the vague memories of him on the roof, trying to kill Hinoka resurfaced. An almost drunken sense of destruction seized him that very moment. The thought of being a prisoner inside his own body tortured his mind.

There was no way such a weapon could be used for good. There was no way he could simply "accept" that the Dragonstone would work on its first go.

It was a risk he couldn't afford to take.

"How annoying." Leo frowned.

The dark prince looked the book and held his right hand forward, speaking some undecipherable incantation. A small tree sprouted from the middle of the bridge. It struck several samurai, provoking cries of pain. The plant's roots left sizable holes in the lumber when it finally disappeared.

"Hey, Leo." Corrin breathed, "That wasn't necessary."

"It speeds things along." The dark prince replied, "We'll repair this woodwork."

"No, not that. There's no reason to kill them! If we wound them, they'll surrender."

His brother seemed to have forgotten the Hoshidans lost Sakura and most of their shrine maidens. Even the smallest wound could worsen and end someone's life.

"Corrin." The dark prince snapped, "We got a patrol of samurai closing in behind us. If they get here, then we too will get surrounded. For our protection, I cannot let that happen. We don't know if they have the intention of letting us live either."

"Ah- but…" He could not think of any more arguments on the dot.

The rest of the engagement ensued as expected. The Expeditionary Force slowly overpowered the Hoshidans from both fronts, compressing the patrol into an even tighter formation. Some jumped off the bridge in a desperate attempt to escape.

The cavaliers rewarded them with javelins in their back as they swam away.

Corrin felt powerless as he witnessed the massacre. Elise looked away, pretending nothing was happening at all. They could do nothing but watch the foot soldiers get picked off one by one. A horse kicked a body into the river to make more room for itself. The corpse hit the water with a loud splash.

 _(Come on… surrender already…)_

Despite their best efforts, the Nohrian thrust came too late. The patrol on South Bridge fought long enough for reinforcements to arrive at the back. Half of Leo's regiment doubled back to form a protective circle around the troubadours.

Corrin panicked as he faced the new threat. Elise let out a squeal of alarm.

"Everyone, stop!"

The heated shout came from a samurai on the bridge. The two armies turned their attention to the call. Leo ordered his regiment to stand down. The three royals pushed through the cavaliers to the front, where they met the voice's owner.

"H-Hana?" Corrin exclaimed.

The dark prince stepped back. "You know this commander, Corrin?"

"I knew there was something off when I first saw you!" She snarled upon recognizing the young prince, "We were right to doubt you, Nohrian scum!"

The words hit the prince like an anvil.

"Enough." Leo interrupted, "What are you scheming?"

Hana sheathed her katana. "We're… surrendering." She gritted her teeth in shame.

"Very well. Withdraw your weapons and follow us to our side." The samurai from the reinforcements raised their voices in protest.

"Wait!" Corrin exclaimed, still shaking off her stinging remark.

If what almost happened to Rinkah and Suzukaze would happen to Hana, he had to do something. All of the Hoshidans would be executed as prisoners of war.

"Are you suggesting we continue fighting?" Leo asked, his patience becoming thin, "That's unexpected of you."

"No." Corrin said, "We should… let them go."

"What?" His brother turned to him, "Why would we do that?"

 _(I have to play my cards right…)_

"Hana." Corrin said with a firm tone, "If we let your people go, I want you to tell every regiment in the south to leave the battlefield."

His siblings watched in curiosity.

"Like I'll do that!" She retorted, "This battle is far from over! Ryoma and the others will defeat you all!"

Leo scoffed. "Think again."

"What?"

Corrin picked his words carefully. "Your healers have been… relieved of their duty for the time being. Your wounded can't get healed, and if they keep on fighting-"

The samurai stared at him in horror. Hana's reaction was the polar opposite. She unsheathed her katana instead, her face turning red at the Corrin's news. The prince shuddered at her response. Those were not the words she wanted to hear.

"Bastard! What did you do to Sakura?" She shouted.

"We did what we're going to do to you, if you don't meet our demands." Leo replied.

"Leo, stop aggravating them!" Corrin hissed under his breath. He turned back to Hana. "Leave your weapons behind and we'll let you through. If you don't want any more people to die today, withdraw from South Bridge!"

Hana's entire body shook, and then the entire ground shook. The Nohrian royals looked around in dismay. The prince's eyes fixated northwards. A ball of light emerged from the ground and smashed into the river, causing hot steam to fill the air. North Bridge was under attack again.

"Hurrah!" A war cry sounded.

 _(A dragon vein!)_

The mass of Ryoma's samurai jumped into the artificial channel. Tensions rose immediately as everyone on the bridge raised their weapons again. Unfortunately, the ditch was still too deep for the trapped Hoshidans to jump off.

"Xander." Leo said, "We thoroughly searched that area before. How did you-"

"You think we don't know our own land?" Hana retorted.

Corrin's brother was oddly nonchalant about being caught off-guard. Ryoma's push only made their situation more urgent.

"Look, your army is launching an attack without anyone to heal them." Corrin tried to reason, "Even if you do beat us back, many of your wounded will die before they return home. If you spread the word and sound the retreat, we can preserve lives on both sides."

He silently wanted to add that Sakura was still alive.

"Huh…" Hana cursed after brief contemplation, "To lose to savages like you here-"

"-means you can live another day."

The retainer sheathed her weapon and raised her hand. The Hoshidans forfeited the battle.

Samurai threw their katana into the ditch and formed a small column. Leo's regiment split to both sides of the bridge, allowing them to return to their side. The most unruly of the cavaliers spat insults at the defeated as they passed.

The caravan was safe once again. A small victory in the massive battle.

"Wow, that was amazing Corrin!" Elise beamed, "Nice job!"

"Fine work." His younger brother admitted, "Even though there were about a hundred ways that could have gone wrong. You're certainly lucky..."

Corrin only breathed a sigh of relief. He did not know whether his idea was going to work either. In the meantime, he stopped more people from dying. A cold wind ruffled his blue cape, sending shivers down his spine.

"Let's return to the caravan." He suggested, staring at the captain waving at them from the opposite side. Hana's outburst and Sakura's despair drained every last bit of energy from him.

Leo blinked. "About time."

* * *

Camilla dived downward. She pulled up after barely hitting the ground. Her wyvern struggled with the tricky maneuvers. Hinoka chased after them, her healthy steed having a much easier time keeping up. A second Pegasus knight joined her pursuit.

 _(Oh, someone else needs a spanking.)_

The Nohrian princess caught sight of Beruka and climbed to her altitude. She led the two Hoshidans to her retainer. The stout wyvern rider joined the fight, following Hinoka from behind. The chasers were now being chased.

"Tsubaki, keep her off me." Hinoka demanded.

"Yes, milady." Her ally flipped around to engage Beruka.

The rest of the wyvern riders were making progress in repelling the Pegasus knights. Hinoka soon realized the same thing. She gave up her fruitless chase to support her weakening regiment.

"What a dull lady." Camilla yawned, "No wonder Corrin didn't like her."

She took a break to scan the ground.

The archers were preparing to shoot more arrows- they could stay idle no longer. Xander and Ryoma locked into ferocious fighting in the epicenter of both armies. Camilla swooped down to help the ground forces.

She witnessed in dismay Ryoma striking down Xander's mount. The Crown Prince jumped off his horse and missed the Hoshidan swordmaster again. He covered a wound to his hip, red flowing onto his hand.

Before thinking, the princess charged in from behind, swinging her weapon at Ryoma's back. He jumped away swiftly. Camilla almost accidently struck Xander while pulling up. She landed her injured wyvern and turned around, glaring at the Hoshidan prince.

"You!" Ryoma said, "Don't interrupt our duel."

"I'm sorry dear." She purred, "I can't let him hog all the fun for himself!"

Her brother coughed. "Camilla…"

"Very well. You too shall join his grave!" The High Prince raised Raijinto again.

He hurried towards her mount and leapt for a strike. Xander intercepted with a parry, saving Camilla's pet. The large wyvern roared. Smoke seeped out of its nostrils and into the Crown Prince. The fumes pushed him back.

"You're wounded." She whispered to Xander, "Get to Elise's caravan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Give Corrin a big hug for me if you bump into him, please!"

Xander remounted his frightened stallion and swerved behind his fellow soldiers. Camilla withdrew her axe and picked up a tome fastened to her steed. While taking off into the air, she delicately dusted off the cover.

"I hope I remember how this works…"

She opened the tome.

 _(Thunder!)_

A surge of power flowed through her hand and then out of it. A bolt of lightning flowed towards the ground, too fast for Ryoma to dodge. He grunted as he took the hit.

"Shameful fiend!" He cursed, "How dare you interfere with my fight?"

"Loosen up, darling." Camilla smiled sweetly, "It's just a war, after all."

She continued shooting her magic at the High Prince until he found a way to counter. He raised his katana in front of his face as the lightning struck. The blade absorbed the attack. The cracking sound of sparks intensified and Camilla felt the energy reflect back into her hand. It burned, slightly charring the tome's pages.

"Not bad." She shrugged, "I guess playtime's over. Bye!"

"Hey, hold on!"

To Ryoma's vexation, Camilla took off back into the sky. Just in time, the horses and samurai running in from both sides collided. Xander's stallion was galloping towards the convoy at his fastest pace. The princess rubbed her chest in relief. She had her own duel to finish.

She located Hinoka after half a minute of searching and pursued. The sky princess took down two more wyverns in the air before changing course towards her. Beruka was nowhere to be seen, presumably withdrew to heal her wounds.

"Back for more?" She taunted, "Or are you going to keep on running away like the royal vagrant you are?"

"Sorry for the delay." Camilla took out her steel axe again, "I had a small errand."

"Then let's end this already!"

The two flew at each other with renewed vigor. Hinoka held her naginata and lunged forward with respectable speed. Camilla pulled her wyvern into the air. The iron lance scraped the beast's claw, causing it to roar in pain.

Camilla turned her steed around and pulled out her Thunder tome again. It became obvious her opponent only attacks linearly. Hinoka's speed made it difficult for her to turn sharply. An easy shot lined up as the sky princess only started circling back. The Nohrian princess launched the power of her tome into the air.

A bolt travelled straight towards her opponent's torso. It scored a direct hit on Hinoka's steed. Her Pegasus slowed down for a brief moment. It then neighed loudly before flying straight towards the caster.

 _(What? That barely did anything!)_

The sky princess prepared to joust another time. Camilla fumbled to grab her axe again. She was a second too late. Hinoka's naginata penetrated her armor, gouging into her stomach. The Hoshidan pulled back, blood dripping from her weapon.

"Hah…" Camilla groaned, "Good hit… I think." An uncomfortable spasm made its way up to her bosom.

"Serves you right!" Hinoka sneered, "If you want to live, give Kamui back to us!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." She replied, "You may not have him."

The two readied their weapons and charged again. Camilla's vision to blur. The constant soaring made her nauseous. Instead of attacking, she raised her axe sideways as an improvised shield.

Hinoka's naginata hit the steel axe. Its momentum was nearly powerful enough to knock it out of the royal's hand. Then, the unexpected followed. The Hoshidan princess's lance broke on impact, its iron tip falling to the ground.

"Perfect!"

Camilla saw an opening and pulled up behind Hinoka. She wrapped her fingers around her axe and turned rapidly into her blind spot. The sky princess haphazardly grabbed a javelin to use as a makeshift lance.

The Nohrian caught her off-guard. Camilla brought down her weapon, digging into her right shoulder armor. Hinoka screeched in pain. The pitiful weapon she wielded fell from her hand. The sky princess tried to grab another, but stopped.

"Kah!" She shouted, "I'll defeat you! I will-"

Her injured tendon disagreed.

"If I were you, I would quit while I'm ahead." Camilla grimaced. Her stomach pain intensified after her hefty swing, "I suggest you retreat and we call this a draw."

She took pleasure in watching Hinoka's confidence fade.

"You-"

Her sentence was left unfinished as several arrows flew past them. The archers have resumed firing at the sky.

They struck fliers from both sides, forcing them to dive further downwards. Takumi made the decision to exterminate everything in the sky. Camilla didn't wait for the rest of her response.

She fled from her opponent, back to higher altitudes with the rest of the wyvern riders. Hinoka withdrew as well, her regiment having taken numerous losses.

A stalemate.

 _(Good luck Xander. It's up to you now…)_

* * *

Corrin's group and the captain met up on their side of South Bridge. Xander's subordinate quickly filled him in on the situation to the north.

"So." Leo coughed, "They were willing to take North Bridge at all costs."

"Correct." The captain nodded, "They have the willpower to fight to the death."

"I think you give those brigands more credit than they deserve." The dark prince chuckled darkly, "Thanks for your help. Restock at the caravan before you leave."

"Certainly, milord."

Corrin stared as his younger siblings returned to their own regiments. The captain gave them a small nod before taking the reinforcements back north. The cavaliers and troubadours dropped off their loot and exchanged their old gear for new.

The caravan was closer to South Bridge than he thought. A small line of Xander's cavaliers headed back and forth between the convoy and the northern battlefield. The Pegasus knights managed to damage the wheels of most of the wagons.

No wonder they couldn't flee from the incoming samurai.

"M-milord!" Felicia exclaimed with joy, "You're safe!"

"Indeed." Jakob said, gripping his rod. "Do you have any wounds that require attention?"

"No, I'm fine." Corrin insisted, "I'm glad to see you two safe as well."

As he waited for his brother's next orders, Corrin took the opportunity to salvage a vulnerary from the convoy. Felicia and Jakob returned to their colleagues and began tending to the survivors of the bridge fight.

It was not long until he caught sight of Elise waving at him again. Corrin gave a polite dismissal to his two former servants before rejoining his siblings. The two were on a very flat hill staring at North Bridge.

"This is bad." Elise sobbed, "I don't know what to do!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" He inquired.

"Everything" Leo scoffed, "Arrows are flying again. The wyvern riders are retreating. This is not going according to plan."

"We need to help them then!" Corrin retorted, wondering why they were just standing around like idiots.

"Our orders are to guard this foothold." Leo replied, "If they wanted help, Xander would have sent a messenger or raven by now. And - hold on a second…"

Elise piped, "And if he couldn't?"

"- Ask him yourself." The dark prince pointed in the distance, "He's right there."

Elise's and Corrin's eyes led to where he was pointing. After squinting, he recognized Xander midway in a surprisingly slow retreat.

The Crown Prince caught sight of them as well, raising his hand in reply. His chest had red flowing over the black plate armor. Far behind him was the remainder of his two regiments, following their leader. North Bridge appeared to be lost.

"He's wounded!" Corrin exclaimed.

"And so is his horse." Leo flinched at the poor sight his elder brother before turning to Corrin, "Elise and I will handle this. Return to the healers. Bring them to us."

"Understood."

The young prince sprinted back to the convoy as fast as he could.

 **[…]**

Corrin's legs dug at his stamina. The physical exertion of running all over the grasslands made his muscles sore. The adrenaline he relied on before was long gone, exposing his human limitations. Jakob and Felicia marched behind him with the rest of the Nohrian healers. Even on the battlefield, they would always the first to run up to him whenever he was in trouble.

Elise and Leo finally made contact with Xander. The Crown Prince hopped on his horse and feel to his knees. His horse's head lowered itself in a semi-conscious state. The troubadour raised her rod slowly, trying to identify all of the wounds.

"Watch out!" Felicia suddenly called at Corrin's side.

On the other side of the river, Takumi waited for them to stop moving. With rest of his bowmen, the royal took aim at the Crown Prince. A stream of light sailed cross the river towards Xander.

"Takumi!" Corrin exclaimed.

Before it could hit any of them, Leo raised his hand in response.

The ground before him cracked open. The summoned tree rose from the unnatural ground at a lightning speed. Takumi's light arrow pierced the middle of the plant, shaking a few dark green leaves off.

The small tree decayed into the ground, revealing the Leo's sullen face behind it.

"Nice shot." he commented.

Takumi glared back and parted from the riverside. As Elise finished her work with tending to Xander, Corrin ran to their side. The sight of his older brother sent a chill down his spine. He had never seen him look so defeated before. Though the wound was gone, his armor still bore holes and scratches. His cape was torn into a sad piece of fabric barely hanging from his back.

"Thanks for the help." The Crown Prince coughed, "They crossed onto our side… but it's not over yet… We need to hold here. We cannot this..."

Corrin looked up. Within a moment's time the rest of Xander's soldier returned. They completely worn themselves out from fighting Ryoma. Few shot worried glances at each other when they saw the condition of their commander.

"Slow down your breathing." Jakob advised.

The rest of Elise's troubadours returned from the caravan. They got to work immediately, scattering into the now huge crowd. In the distance, the samurai prepared for their final attack.

"We need to see this through." He repeated.

"We can't retreat after coming this far." Leo winced, "My mentor would chew me out if I decided otherwise."

"I'm starving now! I want to go home with everyone, so let's hurry up already!" Elise puffed her cheeks.

There was no convincing them. Corrin hung his head.

"Fine. Then count me in as well." The young prince groaned, "I made a vow not to let any of my family die. As a prince, I must uphold it."

 _(For both sides… It's the least I can do.)_

"Y-yeah!" Felicia nodded, "I'll cook Elise and you all a feast when we return to the castle!"

Jakob leaned into the maid's ear. "Felicia. You were supposed to make everyone _look forward_ to making it back."

"Everyone…" Xander murmured with relief, picking himself up and turning to his fellow soldiers. "Very well. One last push, for the glory of Nohr!"

The Crown Prince raised Siegfried into the air one final time. His black stallion kicked its front legs in the air with renewed vigor. The Expeditionary Force raised their lances and staves. Corrin looked at his leader and proud brother, feeling the exhaustion evaporating from his body.

This battle needed to end already.

* * *

"Hrah!"

The Crown Prince put down another Hoshidan by riding past her and slicing the back of her neck. Leo and Corrin followed from behind, protecting his rear. Siegfried's lust for battle was alive and well.

This had to be the final fight.

"Left side, left!"

He turned to his left to see a samurai jump high into the air. Corrin leapt forward to meet him. The white-haired prince stabbed from below, catching the foe's shin in the air. The swordsman landed on the ground in surprise.

"Good hit!"

Xander gave his brother a nod of approval. He was surprised at the young prince's bursts of speed – someone unimaginably skilled trained him during his absence.

Leo brandished a katana he looted from a fallen samurai. The weapon was too unusual for his liking, so he eventually threw it back at his foes. He flipped furiously through his tome for another attack.

"Where's Ryoma?" He cried, raising his hand to summon another tree.

"I don't know." The Crown Prince replied, "He'll always find you first."

The combat support gave the Nohrians the upper edge. Felicia, Jakob, and the others were agile enough to dodge, and even served as a distraction for the opposing forces. He was right to give them a chance to serve in the army.

"Hey! Watch out!"

The sound of metal collided again as Corrin parried an incoming samurai. The young prince flashed him a frown as he repelled the attacker. Xander swallowed and focused his attention to the battle.

The three brothers started pushing the Hoshidans back. Xander told Leo to scout ahead as he and Corrin continued onward.

The stallion crashed into a group of Hoshidans as its master swung Siegfried at both sides. The samurai fled the scene, leaving a hole for more reinforcements to trickle in. The line remained stagnant

"Hey." Corrin prompted, "How did your troops get so beaten up?"

Xander frowned. "Prince Takumi and Princess Hinoka."

The names themselves were enough of a response.

"Dammit…" The young prince shook his head, "Wait, where did Camilla go?"

 _(Camilla!)_

Xander felt a pang of dread before turning back. Her entire regiment seemingly disappeared into thin air, along with Hinoka's.

"Where's Camilla?" Corrin said again with a more urgent tone.

"We'll find her soon. We need to hold this line." Xander responded.

"Report!"

A Nohrian captain cried at the top of his lungs as he made his way back to his brothers. His return was inexpertly fast. Xander prompted Corrin to back up from the front, letting two more cavalier to replace them.

"Report." Xander said now that they were close.

"Ryoma was spotted down there." The soldier pointed to the west, "Leo's requesting your assistance immediately!"

"Understood." The Crown Prince nodded, "Tell the captain here we'll be gone. Go!"

The two brothers made their way to the west. Leo was frantically assigning men to different positions. Jakob and Felicia were behind him, staring at the fighters before them. Ryoma's distinctive armor was lost in the middle of the samurai.

"Good to see you." Leo grimaced, "If we don't win soon, we're done for."

"But we're doing well!" Corrin exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Prince Takumi isn't going to stand there forever." He replied, "Scout reported he's preparing to move across North Bridge."

"But they're archers!" Xander said, "What will they do over here?"

"… They're going to shoot close range." Corrin said, "This is terrible."

 _(How did you know that?)_

"Look!"

The High Prince finally fell into Xander's sights, away from the Hoshidan army. He was arguing intensely with strategist Yukimura on his lion-like karakari, behind a small group of bodyguards. Ryoma's face was plastered with disbelief.

"Corrin, Leo." Xander called to his brothers, "Now's a good opportunity for us to take out their strategist."

"Agreed." Leo said, looking at the two converse. His hands flip to another page.

Corrin raised Ganglari in front of him, hiding his expression. Xander and Leo rode gallantly towards the few samurai. The young prince's feet stayed planted onto the ground. His eyes reduced themselves to a blank stare. He held a stone-sized object in his left hand and opened his mouth.

"Corrin!" Xander yelled, "We can't take him ourselves!"

"I must end this fight-" He repeated.

 _(Ryoma may have bested me the first round, but with all three of us, he wouldn't stand a chance.)_

"Come on already!" Leo grunted.

Ganglari vibrated as the white-haired prince continued staying still. Yukimura's bodyguards have long noticed their rush. They alarmed the aged strategist, leading him to scamper away on his mechanical puppet.

The Crown Prince scoffed, "He's too far. Pull back!"

"Damn him…" Leo spat.

The two turned and fled in the opposite direction. Ryoma looked upon the Corrin in disgust, drawing out Raijinto. The prince stared back intensely at his former "brother". Whatever was in his left palm emitted a cold blue light peeking through his fingers- perhaps a divine artifact of some sort.

"I must end this-" He repeated.

"Milord!" A Nohrian behind him shouted hoarsely.

Corrin couldn't react in time. A samurai charged forward from his right and stabbed deep into his hip. His eyes widened as he held his side in pain. His leg buckled, causing him slowly to fall lopsidedly. His left hand still never dropped the stone.

"No!" Leo cried.

A cavalier and great knight went after the Hoshidan. The samurai jumped back, fleeing to the rear. The two princes rode up to their brother's side.

"Corrin, you-" Xander exclaimed, "Healer! Get a healer over here!"

Felicia responded immediately, running towards her former master in a panic. She quickly located the stab wound and raised her staff over it. Blood continued flowing from the open gash onto the grass.

 _(Come on… Save him!)_

The maid closed her eyes in concentration.

"Hoshido, retreat!" Ryoma shouted abruptly.

The three samurai paused at his command, confused. Slowly, the entire army began backing towards the bridge, katanas still unsheathed.

"Do not pursue!" Xander barked.

They were in no position to fall into a new trap. With a thin smile of relief, Felicia stepped up from her former master. Corrin's wound had closed up, only leaving a few splotches of blood on the ground. His eyes blinked rapidly.

After they were far enough, the Hoshidan defenders put away their weapons and marched across the bridge. The Expeditionary Force lowered their arms at last.

"I guess… Hana got through." Corrin said weakly, holding his hand to the ground and slowly getting up.

"Of course she did." Leo nodded, "Guess the Hoshidans aren't braindead after all."

"Someone explain to me what's going on!" Xander demanded.

 **[…]**

War is fascinating when painted on giant canvasses and written in history books, but up close it is another story. Dead horses, wyverns, and Pegasus mounts littered the ground on both sides of the river. The dead were placed in body sacks and transported onto the caravans. The captains of each regiment performed headcounts and counted their losses. The Hoshidan army were long gone when everyone settled down, but the destruction left behind was evident.

As Felicia and Jakob tended to Corrin's wounds, Leo explained what happened at South Bridge. The two had demounted, and had their prized steeds inspected. His brother's risky maneuvers caught Xander off guard. Knocking out the enemy healers was critical to forcing Ryoma's retreat.

 _(But still…)_

"You were fortunate." Xander sighed, "Good call."

"It wasn't my idea. You have Corrin to thank." Leo said.

"He suggested it?"

"Yeah. Though, I'm still not too sure."

Xander looked at him blankly, "What do you mean?"

Leo slowly rolled his fingers into a fist, deep in thought.

"I'm not sure." He finally said, "Corrin acted very questionably when he was at South Bridge, and that whole incident when he saw Ryoma again…"

"That's fine." The Crown Prince replied, "He's been under their care for about a fortnight. It's hard to draw your blade against your guardians."

"You say that as if you had similar experience." Leo's eyes gleamed.

"He proved his loyalty by fighting by our side. Give him some time to recover."

"I hope you're right."

The younger brother excused himself to check on his own regiment. Ever since he was little, his emotions were easy to read. He was clearly still suspicious of his brother, but that was ridiculous.

Xander walked to Corrin's side, who was sitting next to one of the wagons. The white-haired prince looked up to him. Felicia and Jakob had gone off for break.

"How are you doing, Corrin?" Xander sat down next to him, leaning against the wooden wagon.

"I'm fine." He said, "Sorry for what happened earlier."

The Crown Prince sighed. "It's alright. You wouldn't fall to such a weak attack." He noticed the stone-like object he held was gone.

"What was that thing you had in your hand?" Xander prosecuted.

"Oh, a gift from a friend." Corrin replied, "I placed it somewhere safer."

"Ah."

The two sat with each other in silence, looking at the brilliant blue sky not often seen in Nohr; the peace after the storm.

"Hey, Xander." Corrin said, sitting up straighter. "Is Camilla okay?"

"Yes, she is." He answered, "We gave her a location to fly to if she needs to flee. It's on the way back."

The young prince loosened his posture in relief. He took off his armor, now with a slice through its side, and examined his wound. The skin was red with dried blood and almost no scarring. Corrin winced as he gently rubbed the area.

"Why… are we invading?" He asked again, "Why are we killing each other senselessly?

That was a very good question.

"I want to justify the reason, but I can't." Xander rubbed his chin, "I'm not in favor of this war, but Father and his ministers pressed for it. You should ask him when we return to Krakenburg."

"Right." Corrin said weakly.

Xander got up and kneeled in front of him.

"Little Prince. No matter what you believe we think of you, you're family. We have difficult paths in front of us, and I hope we take the one that reaches peace the fastest. Until then, I promise I will keep you safe."

* * *

Corrin's stomach growled as he looked out from the near-empty wagon. Half of the army stayed behind in the grassland, guarding the bridges until the construction regiment would arrive. Four long days have passed since that gruesome battle.

On paper, the numbers were sobering. Out of the five hundred who spearheaded the invasion, around a fifth never made it back. Almost an entire regiment's worth. Among the dead were seventy-six cavaliers, seven wyvern riders, five great knights, and two troubadours. All complete strangers to him. They will _always_ be complete strangers to him. They also counted over a hundred dead horses.

The patrol met up with Camilla a several paces from the battlefield. She nearly smothered him with a big hug and refused ever to leave his side again. It took some time for two men to separate him from her grasp. He didn't have much to answer her and Elise's questions. The mention of Ryoma or the others choked him up.

Again, he found himself isolated by his own will. He occasionally stared at the blue stone Azura gave to him, wondering why it didn't work earlier.

Xander and his siblings didn't have time to catch up with him. They told him he should rest well until they reached the castle. The princes' strict leadership broke through the solemn survivors. The second day was the most unsettling for everyone. The wagons were low on supplies, so they made makeshift graves for the bodies to loosen the load. They stuck each dead comrades' sword on the spot where they were buried, and said quick prayers.

A cavalier sobbed lightly, regretful she didn't bring back her friend's horse as well.

On the third day, their mood improved dramatically. The army camped in the woods on familiar territory. The fittest of the Expeditionary Force caught everyone something resembling supper. They cooked some boar, and other creatures over a large fire. It wasn't much, but it was something. The cavaliers sung around their makeshift campsite and gloated about their contributions to the battle.

A few Nohrians cracked jokes on how Camilla would stand outside of Corrin's tent and lookout for him the entire night. Leo occasionally glanced at him and his sisters as they talked fervently in his wagon. He turned his red face away each time.

Other than those few moments, he spent the rest of his time sleeping. He did not get a chance to say goodbye to his Hoshidan family and Azura. Felicia and Jakob were at the back of the Expeditionary Forces, unable to talk to Corrin until midnight. Even then, it was always for a few minutes before they were shooed back into their own tents.

At the end of the fourth day, they finally entered the walls of Windmire Capital. The buildings were no different from when he first left with Gunther and Felicia. Chilly wind greeted him as he stepped out of the wagon to march.

It was late evening, and the soldiers disbanded to the barracks in the city west. Not a single civilian was outside and the sky was dark. A much different atmosphere from Shirasagi.

"We're home." Leo said, looking around the street, "You still remember the way to the castle right?"

"No. I didn't leave the fortress often." Corrin replied.

"That's fine." Xander sighed, "Come. We have a report to give Father."

"Ah, okay."

He needed answers.

Corrin could barely see his brother's face as he followed everyone down the long street. The Crown Prince gave a nod to the royal guards. The Nohrian sentries opened the large wooden door for them, bowing before they passed by.

Before them, Father.

* * *

 **A/N: T** **hanks for reading!**

 **Our second person to be paired is Jakob! The poll can be found on my profile page. They close October 25th. I actually have a better idea of how to write these characters, so there will only be three choices.**

 **The next chapter is coming October 24th!**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	10. Paralogue 2: The Defeated

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **December7th, 2016  
** **Last Updated:** **December 7th, 2016  
** **Views as of Posting:** **5 676**

 **Our second paralogue! You should know how these work by now. Also, an important update for our Jakob pairing poll at the Author's Notes at the end of this chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 7 Updates:**_ _ **  
\- Grammatical corrections**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of changes in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

Paralogue 2: The Defeated (Hinoka, Azura, Saizo)

 **[During the battle]**

Thirteen years.

It was thirteen years ago when her younger brother was taken away, and when her father fell to a Nohrian ambush in foreign lands. The Hoshidan royal family was never the same ever since. Little Sakura stopped smiling. Takumi and Ryoma were completely silent for a good three days after the incident. Queen Mikoto managed to hold a smooth transition into power, as the new leader of Hoshido.

Of course, some citizens believed it was so smooth, that she somehow saw his death coming. Utter nonsense, but there was no reason to blame them. Hinoka and her siblings were initially distrustful of their "adoptive" mother. Through the years the Queen won their love and trust, just as she did with the court and the people. She was amazingly proficient with a bow. Hinoka had difficulty dodging her practice arrows even late in her training. Of course, there were several other fond memories of her. Now she was gone, they'll never happen again. Hoshido lost her too.

 _(I didn't even have enough time to properly mourn over her.)_

Kamui's return was one of the small lights of hope for her. A small victory in an otherwise cruel world. The family had something to celebrate in a long, long time. That is why today, she found herself pointing a naginata at her fellow Hoshidan.

Hinoka winced as she readjusted her shoulder. Her last vulnerary closed up almost all of her wound, leaving behind only a thin line on her skin. The muscles underneath still felt sore and weak. That cursed Nohrian princess sure had a powerful swinging arm. The regiment of Pegasus Knights, or what was left of it, assembled in their patrols and patched themselves up.

"Excuse me?" She said.

Tsubaki was on the other side of her weapon. He had demounted and looked back at the princess unfazed. Sakura's mad retainer somehow didn't get a single splash of blood or tear in his crimson uniform.

"I am not going to lead my knights into battle." He repeated, "We are in no condition to fight and we need to go to the healers first."

"My brother is fighting with Lord Xander's forces in the final battle, and you're going to hold back?" Hinoka hissed.

She shook her head in disbelief. When they harassed Prince Xander's forces in the north, her regiment was intact. One fell swoop crippled their entire operation. Four understrength patrols remained. About a third were wounded.

"They are not ready." Tsubaki replied, "They're too shaken up to fight…"

"What?" The sky princess was taken aback, "They're Hoshidan soldiers, aren't they? It's their job to get back into the fight."

Tsubaki sighed, "They're not like our regulars."

"I know that."

Yukimura gathered the entire force in Castle Shirasagi's reserves. Other than the few brigades of seasoned samurai, but the rest of the Hoshidans were much younger- trainees barely more than a fortnight ago. Some even fled the Nohrian caravan upon seeing throwing knives， of all things.

 _(Absolutely pathetic.)_

Hinoka tried to empathise with the shake-up recruits. It was well known they had some of the most dangerous jobs in the Hoshidan military. Pegasus knights do not have the luxury of climbing back onto their mounts if they accidently "fall off". Even if some did survive crashing towards the ground, they would often find themselves behind enemy lines, later to be captured or killed.

Deep in thought, Tsubaki nodded and gazed forward.

"Lady Hinoka, with all due respect I think anger is clouding your judgment. I cannot lead my patrol into battle."

"And why can't you?" The sky princess coughed. Princess Camilla's wyverns withdrew mere minutes ago. Now was the perfect time to press their advantage.

"Regrettably these people haven't achieved perfection like I have." Tsubaki shrugged, "Really, none of these patrols are. You're pushing them way too far."

Tsubaki's last words ignited the dead firewood in her broken heart - he who was bold enough to defy her authority in the middle of the battle.

"Listen here, Tsubaki." She spat, "We lost a fifth of our regiment. I will not allow them to die in vain by running away. Until our strategist tells us otherwise, we're going to see this to the very end!" Her voice gradually grew shakier and shakier.

 _(We're going to see this to very end…)_

"Well, yes. But-"

"That's the only condition, got it? We are not going to lose this battle! You might be Princess Sakura's trusted retainer, and think that you are 'all perfect' but I am the one dictating the terms here. So, you either get your mind or check, or I'll shove this naginata up your better half!"

Her voice rose loud enough for the Pegasus knights behind her to look at each other nervously. Tsubaki's jaw dropped at her sudden outburst, before he pulled away from the princess's side. His soldiers became very anxious all of a sudden. If they had to be kicked in the shins to get into the battle, then so be it.

"I apologize, Lady Hinoka" He said, nodding. "I was right after all."

She ignored the retainer's curt response. The battle was far from over. Kamui had been brainwashed by the vile Nohrians, and their eldest princess was still breathing.

Hinoka, Tsubaki, and the three other patrol leaders reorganized themselves into four chevron-like formations. The Hoshidans whose mounts were too injured to fly excused themselves to return to Sakura on-ground. The princess easily found a tract of flat land suitable for takeoff.

"Knights, follow my lead!" The sky princess cried.

She tugged heavily on the reins. The mount let out a loud neigh and galloped forward. The others followed reluctantly. A quiet whisper of anger passed along the back of the formation. Cold air blew past her as the steed gained speed.

"Hoshido, retreat!"

Ryoma's booming voice came from across the dried river.

"What?" The princess shouted, "Knights, halt!"

The back of her chevron decelerated first, to avoid colliding with the Hoshidans in front. Finally, Hinoka was able to slow down, staring forward blankly. Some of the Pegasus knights gave out an audible sigh of relief. Tsubaki withdrew his iron naginata and folded his arms. Hinoka couldn't see too clearly, but she saw Ryoma and Yukimura reluctantly retreating to the northern bridge from the west. The Nohrian cavaliers held position, unsure what to do.

"Dammit…"

 _(This can't be happening.)_

The battle was lost. The bridges were going to be lost. Were they retreating because they rescued Kamui? Or was he also lost? Holding back anxiety, Hinoka ordered the patrol leaders to turn around. The adrenaline faded away from her body to be replaced by a void of feeling.

"Your orders, Lady Hinoka?" Tsubaki asked in a tone tinged with haughtiness.

"Let's get back to Sakura…." She breathed, "Go." All that she could do was to hope for the best.

…

The Pegasus knights formed a line and followed Hinoka at the front. On their way south, she had noticed that Takumi had abandoned his position and began moving eastward. Closer to the southern bridge, the Hoshidan samurai were in an unusual state of disarray. The soldiers were standing in the open, swords unsheathed and expressions dire. Leading from the bridge to the Hoshidan combat support -

"N-no…" She muttered.

"Lady Sakura!" Tsubaki cried out.

In front of her was a horrible sight. Broken staves littered the ground.

Almost half of them laid unconscious on the ground while the rest were tending to their own wounds. Blood splattered on the grass and weeds around them. Sakura was nowhere to be found. She and Tsubaki got off their steeds to look for what was left of her family.

Thankfully, the two easily found Sakura, who was lying on the ground. Four healers were standing over their leader, monitoring her condition. Another was sitting beside the shrine maiden, cupping the young princess's head in her hands. Hana was standing next to them in deep shock.

"What happened here?" Hinoka demanded, "Full story. Now."

 _(If only my own retainers were here, this would not have happened!)_

"Some cavaliers slipped through the bridge and cut them down." Hana coughed, "They got away after we made it…"

"Are you telling me they got away too?" The sky princess groaned, "Impossible! They were on our side of the bridge! How did they escape?"

"I- I-"

Hinoka did not want to hear it. Her gave fixated on Sakura, whose eyes were still closed. Tsubaki looked at the sky and closed his eyes, as if giving a silent prayer. Oddly, there were no visible wounds on girl's body.

"Maiden, how's she doing?" She asked, baffled.

"She's doing okay." the healer murmured, "looks like she was struck in the chin with a blunt object. Whoever struck her was looking to knock her out… Good hit too. Lower and the hit could have done permanent damage."

"And the others?"

"We're trying to revive the others. The Nohrians were in a frenzy, slashing every direction. They broke most of our Festal equipment, so if your soldiers had any leftover vulneraries…"

Hinoka groaned, "Of course. Tsubaki, get on that. When will she wake up?"

"We don't know… We don't have any smelling salts to wake her up…"

"Those monsters!"

 _(The battle shouldn't have ended like this!)_

The princess pointed towards the rest of her knights, shouting Tsubaki off to retrieve the much-needed medicine. Fortunately, it looked like some of the healers were recovering. Sakura's regiment started salvaging any staff or material they could off the grassland around them.

"Hey Hana." Hinoka said emotionlessly, "Stop standing there and form a perimeter around us."

In her eyes, Sakura's retainers failed to live up to her expectations, but they had to answer for their answers later. After whatever happened to Ryoma and Takumi's forces, they were going to need all the help they could get.

* * *

Yukimura was the first to return, followed by Takumi and finally Ryoma. In between then, the healers who were knocked out slowly began waking. Most of them, at least. At the last count, the healers declared between a dozen and twenty fatal casualties of the attack. Considering the circumstances one of them described, they were lucky there weren't more. Sakura's condition was still unknown.

The Hoshidan forces regrouped and together, they retreated three hundred paces behind a hill to a makeshift camp. They could no longer see the Nohrians, who were presumably gloating over their upset victory. Hinoka tried piecing the story together.

In short, Yukimura was forced to call the premature retreat after learning that the healers were decimated. If this were all-planned out by Nohr, it would have been brilliant. Otherwise, they had the best luck in the world.

 _(Oh, would we have kicked their asses if we had not retreated!)_

Her Pegasus began grazing on some of the grass around the hill. The samurai covered their dead in brown rags to be brought home. Ryoma slowly walked towards the sky princess, knowing what she was going to say.

"We lost him, didn't we?"

The High Prince gave the slightest of nods.

Hinoka turned around and looked at the setting sum. Kamui had been kidnapped once again, but it didn't feel the same as the first time. This time, no tears came out; she was simply too exhausted to cry.

"How could this have happened?" She muttered, punching the ground. "What have I been fighting for all this time…?"

"We'll get him back." Ryoma said firmly, "We made a silent promise to Mother we would keep him safe. We can still keep it."

"I hope you're right."

Even though Queen Mikoto groomed her eldest son to become a public speaker, his words came out awfully dry. Their long-lost brother had indeed been brainwashed, but how could they save him? Even if they brought him back he would still be under their influence. One of the top diviners would have to inspect him for weeks.

She looked back at Ryoma. "How's Takumi doing?"

"He's not talking to anyone." He replied, "After how he fought alongside Kamui at Fort Jinya, I can imagine this had must have taken quite a toll on him."

"He'll be good in an hour." Hinoka frowned, "If anything, he'll try to compete with us at being the _first_ to bring Kamui back."

"This withdrawal only means their defeat will come another day. If our brother made it back to us once, he'"

The sky princess stretched her arms and yawned, "Alright, I'm done resting. What's the plan, Ryoma?"

"Yukimura?"

Nearby, the strategist was openly eavesdropping on the entire conversation. Ryoma simply pointed his palm at Yukimura, inviting his word. The aged man stepped forward and looked at both of them. His eyes looked dead tired.

"Lord Ryoma. Lady Hinoka. We are now officially at war with Nohr. I had my suspicions after Queen Mikoto's assassination, but there really is no denying it now. We must rally our forces swiftly after today's defeat. Lady Sakura is still unconscious. On our way back, we will stop at Fort Jinya to let her rest. The rest of the army needs to return to Castle Shirasagi and prepare our nation's defenses."

"So, we take Sakura and the wounded to the fort, and the rest back home." Ryoma repeated, "Got it. I'll address the court of… this gravest event."

"I'll help guard Fort Jinya," Hinoka replied, "until Sakura and the rest of the wounded get patched up."

"Excellent." Yukimura said with approval, "We pray for her speedy recovery. Her retainers will accompany you as well."

 _(Ah… those two knobs.)_

In the middle of their discussion, one of the younger samurai approached the three from the side. He bowed respectfully at the three commanders, but his face was clearly scrunched in anger.

"Lord Yukimura?" He let out.

"Go on, samurai." The strategist spoke.

The soldier burst out angrily. "Lord Yukimura, I have no doubt commander Hana has gone completely mad. She clearly does not know how to lead an army. Under her so-called 'orders' our patrol got slaughtered by those Nohrian horses."

Hinoka nodded slowly. The southern bridge was supposed to be a defensive position, hence why only Hana was down there. With the natural chokepoint over the river, the area was supposed to be very defensible.

"A comprehensive review of the battle will be conducted shortly." Yukimura nodded, "We will address your concerns and ask for testimonies from her soldiers."

"Good. If you need your damn testimonies, I'll be the first one to come forth."

The samurai bowed again to excuse himself. Hinoka watched the young man as he ran off to his comrades in the camp.

"Plenty of matters remain unsettled, but we need to get to safety first." Yukimura sighed. "Lord Ryoma. Please get everyone together and tell them they have ten minutes to pack up. Takumi will be travelling to Shirasagi with you as well."

"Indeed. We'll also need to talk about Azura…" The High Prince nodded, "Goodbye Hinoka. Please write back once Sakura recovers."

Hinoka rubbed her left eye. "Of course."

As the two older men walked away, the sky princess looked at the clouds to the West one more time, plotting her revenge. The brilliantly red clouds were fleeing. Somewhere right now, Kamui was being taken back into Nohr with his counterfeit family.

Her mind shrivelled at the thoughts of what King Garon and the she-ogre had in store for him. This time, it is a full-out war, and there was no excuse of holding back against those demons pretending to be human.

"Just wait a bit longer, Kamui. We'll be a complete family again…"

* * *

 _(In the white light, a hand reaches through;)_

Azura looked out of the balcony onto the town. The citizens were quick to rebuild after the Dawn Festival. The street leading up to the plaza were still closed, but repairs were almost finished. Fireworks were temporarily labeled as contraband throughout the entire district.

On the inside, Castle Shirasagi had never been this quiet before. Kamui and the entire royal family were out for days. The nobelmen have been busy working in their absence, leaving no time for entertainment. Many were annoyed at being put to work so suddenly, but none were worried for their leaders' safety. If anything, it meant more time for her to practice singing in the castle.

During their outing, a delegation from the Kingdom of Izumo came over to offer their condolences. Their meeting was long delayed but appreciated nonetheless. Rumor had it their people didn't quite know how to deal with grief.

When told that Nohr had apparently set foot on Hoshidan soil, the delegation expressed dismay at the turn of events. They left the castle with no more than a promise to let Archduke Izana know of the circumstances. One of the financiers of the court said "Ryoma would be a fool to expect the help of those party-addicts".

 _(A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two…)_

 _Bong… Bong…_

The castle bells began vibrating loudly. The royal family had returned. Azura looked down at the army wagons in the distance. The force returning to the castle was noticeably smaller than the one that left. She went back to her room to get changed and hurried towards the throne room.

The entire castle was alive now. Servants were running up and down the stucco halls, returning to their posts. The songstress finally reached the throne room doors and waited patiently. The guards gave her a quick nod before letting her enter.

Takumi was the first one to enter the large room, distraught. Azura raised her head. Something terrible had happened. The Hoshidan royal caught sight of the songstress and walked quickly towards her. She took a step back, unsure of what he was going to do. Takumi got in her face and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"You." He said, "what the hell did you do, Azura?"

"E-eh?" Azura gulped. The prince had never addressed her in this manner before.

The prince snarled "You know what I'm talking about. What happened between you and Kamui while he transformed back to a human?"

"I… I calmed him down with my song." She blinked, "That's all I did."

"Bullshit that's all you did!" Takumi exploded, shoving her back. "Then explain what happened today. One day we were fighting off a horde Faceless, the next he stabs all of us in the back! What. Did. You. Do!"

He raised a palm in the air, looking poised to strike the songstress. Azura backed up against the wall.

 _(Why is he so agitated?)_

"Takumi, stop!"

Ryoma shouted from the throne room entrance. He and Yukimura just entered the castle and were horrified at what they saw. Takumi hesitated before lowering his arm. The prince backed away from the songstress and turned around.

"What is going on?" The strategist demanded.

Takumi straightened himself.

"This woman is a traitor. She obviously knows more about Kamui then we do. Probably knew that scum would go rogue as well…"

"I know you're upset but we can't go around threatening people!" Ryoma replied angrily, "Don't lay your hands on members of this court."

"Wait… Kamui defected to the Nohrian army?" Azura ventured a question.

A short silence.

"Lord Kamui has returned to Nohr and the battle was lost." Yukimura rasped.

The songstress let out a small gasp. She wanted to join the royal family in confronting the invasion force, but Yukimura quickly rejected her request. His departure was surprising even to her. She wondered if things would have been different if she was allowed to go. But, if this is what fate had in store…

"I see. That is unfortunate."

"You see?" Takumi pointed at her, "Is that type of response of a trustworthy Hoshidan?"

"Enough, Takumi." Ryoma barked, "Get some rest for now. We'll discuss this later."

Unsatisfied, the prince narrowed his eyes at the songstress and turned around. He briskly walked out of the throne. The strategist turned to face her after he left. Azura let out a sigh of relief and dusted off her shoulders.

"Azura." He said, "Did you know that Kamui was planning to leave us at any time?"

"Not at all." She replied, "… We're officially at war with King Garon now, righr?"

"Yes." Ryoma folded his arms, "I'll need to call the nobles to the court soon. However, we're going to need to put some restrictions on you for now."

"Restrictions?"

Azura could not remember the last time she heard that word. Queen Mikoto was always pretty lax with her at the castle. The rest of the royal family treated her as one of them too. Even Takumi at least acknowledged her existence.

"You were of Nohrian nobility, and given what happened with Kamui we need to take precautions." Ryoma reasoned.

"Not only that, but with the soldiers who saw Kamui turn into that dragon - they won't keep quiet forever." Yukimura added, "You're a suspicious individual in their eyes. It will appease them if we keep you under closer surveillance."

"Very well." She nodded.

A long pause.

"Really?" Ryoma dropped his arms, "You're taking this a bit too well."

The songstress looked at the High Prince in the eyes. "Lord Ryoma. When I was first brought to this castle, I knew very well I was a prisoner. Queen Mikoto treated me better than I could have ever imagined. If I'm going to have less freedoms than a real Hoshidan royal, I have no objections."

"Well, that makes things easy. Please know this is solely for your safety in this castle." Yukimura stroked his chin, "I admit I didn't think you would go along with this so easily…"

 _(It's not like I have a choice, anyways.)_

"What do you need me to do?" Azura tilted her head curiously.

"Uh, well…" Ryoma muttered, "We're still working on the specifics. We have a lot of work in front of us, so we'll speak to you later tonight…"

"Very well."

The meeting ended with Yukimura and Ryoma awkwardly looking at each other. The two said their goodbyes and left the room together. The songstress looked on and listened to their parting conversation with her sharp hearing:

"She's not telling us much, isn't she?"

"Trust me. She has been like that the day she was brought to this castle."

* * *

Hinoka tapped her quail feather on the wooden table. Bad for future writing, but she didn't really care. They reached Fort Jinya a few days ago, and most of the wounded were treated. Many had died on the battlefield, but the ones who retreated had a good chance of survival. Sakura still hadn't woken up from the nasty hit she received.

In front of her was the soldier who complained about Hana. The princess knew something was off with her sister's retainers, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Today was the day she found out.

"Hana ordered us to cross the bridge the same time some Pegasus knights flew over." He recalled, "We passed the chokepoint as quickly as possible, right into the cavaliers of the Nohrian Prince Leo."

"Noted." Hinoka scribbled down the details vigorously.

She ordered some of her forces to attack the Nohrian caravan, but that was a minor operation. Hana seemed to have mistaken it for a combined offensive.

"We were beaten back pretty quickly after the cavaliers surrounded us. When we retreated past the bridge and towards Sakura, they rushed past us and- "

"Wait, go back a sec. When did they rush you?"

"They charged when we were about halfway between the bridge and the healers. It was too late for us to return to the bridgehead at that point."

"What happened? You guys still had time to reach Sakura's regiment."

"Hana told us to form small groups and pursue them. We did that, but the Nohrians just swerved around us. We were spread way too thinly."

"Alright, so then they reached the healers and, from what I heard, they ran away after you guys caught up?"

"Yes. Hana split us into two groups. One was the group that returned to the healers. The other was to cross the bridge. Since their entire regiment was on our side, she wanted to attack their caravan at the same time. I was part of that large patrol."

Hinoka paused in her writing.

"Okay, I assume the Nohrians avoided the samurai on their way back as well, but how did they get past the bridge? That's the part that baffles me."

"We were on the bridge, then the Nohrian raid group charged in, blocking the eastern side. Prince Leo's forces came from the other side as well."

 _(That explains it…)_

"We became surrounded and… oh…" The soldier put a hand over his mouth.

"Do you need a moment?" The princess sat back.

"N-no. That's it. My brother and I were wounded, but Hana negotiated peace."

"I just have one last question for you, soldier." Hinoka tapped the top of the mahogany table. "Was Prince Kamui one of the people who attacked the healers?"

"I cannot recall."

"Thank you, samurai. You are dismissed."

Hinoka recording his final words and signed off her signature. What happened with Hana was just one mistake after another- clearly she's never fought against actual Nohrian cavalry before. When she looked back up, the young soldier was still there.

"You are dismissed." Hinoka repeated.

The samurai moped. "You're… not going to do anything about it, are you?"

"Mmh?"

"It's going to be the same each time." He sighed, "We complain, but the military's never going to change. They're never going to punish a royal retainer."

"Now, who said that?" Hinoka put down her quail.

"This is not the first time Hana did something questionable. Remember when she duelled with that soldier who just came back from the border? The soldiers got real riled after that, and then Sakura doesn't punish her! This time's no different."

Hinoka beamed, "Ah, you were guarding Fort Jinya from the Faceless! No wonder your face was so familiar! You all did a great job, if I might add."

"Thanks." He smiled.

 _(For someone who was critical on how the royals dealt with their retainers, he seemed awfully happy on being congratulated by one.)_

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that this report goes through." She reassured, "I can't guarantee anything will happen, but we'll keep it fair."

"I hope."

The soldier stood up and exited the room. Hinoka slumped down in her chair in tiredness. Unfortunately, what the soldier said was probably true. She could not see Sakura being hard enough on her retainers to reprimand them. To her annoyance, the Hoshidan soldier came running back again.

"I said you were dismissed!" She raised her voice.

"No, not that!" the man jumped in excitement. "Lady Sakura is awake!"

"What?"

With the speed of a kinshi, Hinoka jumped out of her chair. The samurai got out of her way as she rocketed into the main room with the dome sealing. Indeed, a small group of healers was celebrating next to Sakura's bed, next to Tsubaki and Hana.

"M-ouch…" Sakura moaned, "H-Hinoka? Guys? What h-happened?"

"Long story." She smiled, "Thank the Dawn Dragon you're alive!"

"Yeah! I was so worried!" Hana exclaimed out of pure joy.

Tsubaki let out a small chuckle. "I knew you would pull through."

A monk told the gathering crowd to back off and let the princess rest. Hana returned to guard the outside of the fort. The Pegasus knight made sure not to make eye contact with Hinoka, for whatever reason.

 _(I've got to repair my relationship with her retainers…)_

Hinoka insisted on being allowed to talk to her sister. The monk frowned but let her through, leaving to care for another soldier. She leaned down next to her small bed. The poor thing was staring at the ceiling, not saying a word.

She had the exact same expression when their brother first disappeared.

"Hey Sakura, you alright?"

"Y-yeah." She sniffled, "Minor headache. I was struck in the chin-"

"-with a blunt object. Yeah, yeah… I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Me t-too?" The shrine maiden tried to smile.

"Now, who attacked you?" Hinoka asked gently.

Sakura immediately turned over and started sobbing uncontrollably. Hinoka stood up in a panic. "Hey… you're safe now. I'll protect you." She tried to soothe. Sakura's crying gradually stopped. She wiped her eyes and looked to the side.

"Kamui."

The sky princess's spirits dropped. Of all the people to hurt her sister, it just had to be Kamui. But, he was simply trying to knock her out, to protect her.

 _(Right?)_

Believing it didn't make it sound less stupid.

"But it's m-my fault." Sakura whimpered, "It's my fault this happened…"

"No, it's not your fault." Hinoka intervened, "The damn Nohrians brainwashed him. We'll get him back, right Sakura?"

The shrine maiden sniffed and nodded. Hinoka let out her hand for her sister to hold. The two stayed at the bed for a while, until Sakura told her it's okay to leave. Hinoka reluctantly returned to the commander's room.

The Nohrians were even worse than she originally believed. Forcing their brother to attack his own family was a new low, even for them.

Regardless, she sat at her desk a bit happier than before. Something small to celebrate has finally arrived. She prayed it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

"So, it has begun."

Darkness is a ninja's best ally. Dark. Mysterious. A shroud of uncertainty. That is why when a ninja joins the darkness forever, it is considered merely another rite of passage. Saizo and his brother walked slowly down the old dirt road. They met up a few minutes ago, when night was just about to come.

"It has indeed." Kaze breathed, "I wonder how it will end."

"I hope soon." Saizo replied, "Despite what I think of those miserable pigs, I can't say I'm very happy about this."

A lot has happened while he was still stationed in the north. The Faceless were beaten back easily with Ryoma's reinforcements. Lady Mikoto was gone. Her assassination was so bizarre even the most deranged ninja couldn't come up with it.

"Hoshido knows what is right." Kaze shrugged. "Ours is but to obey."

Saizo scoffed. The two brothers reached the short stone walls. The sun disappeared hours ago. Not a problem for the both of them. As they passed the old entrance, young saplings greeted them on the other side.

The two made their way down another winding path to the westernmost yard. They found the large stone a few paces from an abandoned house. Kaze kneeled down in front of the stone and read the inscription.

 _(Omozu, Honourable Genin of Hoshido. Gave his life in service of Hoshido)_

Saizo opened up a hidden satchel-like bag within his cloth and took out three small porcelain cups. He placed them on Omozu's gravestone and ask for his brother to bring out the ceremonial sake.

"He was a good man." The red-haired ninja said, "Unfortunate he had to leave so soon."

"We did make a good team didn't we?" Kaze grinned solemnly.

"And it was all because of that damned Nohrian prince we can only visit him here."

His younger brother grimaced. "Now, that's not true. Blame the Faceless for his loss. Omozu bravely defended Lady Sakura to his last breath."

"Oh come on, you still buy that?" Saizo said, "Corrin injured him first. If they didn't attack our fort to the North, he'd be drinking this sake with us today."

 _(Corrin has blood on his hands that will be repaid.)_

"I'm sure killing Omozu wasn't his intention."

Kaze opened the small brown bottle and began pouring into two of the small cups. Saizo coughed into his crimson scarf.

"Hey, brother." He spoke, "How much longer are you going to kiss that bastard's ass? Tell me so I know when I can start taking you seriously again."

"Corrin's different from those Nohrians." Kaze interjected, "He doesn't fight to kill. He's a-"

"Yeah, yeah." Saizo spat, "I know what you're going to say. 'He's an honorable warrior and if it weren't for him sparing you, you wouldn't be alive today'. Right? You always use the same damn story."

He took the bottle and poured Kaze's cup himself.

"Well, not exactly." Kaze tried to explain.

"One incident, and he's an idol to be worshipped? An infallible man who can do no wrong?"

Kaze didn't respond as he put away the bottle.

"He did one kind thing. Once. But people change. Evil men were all good men at one point in their life. One day, you're going to realize that you can't keep on making excuses for that miserable being."

"And how does a good man become an evil man?"

"He commits a petty crime. He says he had to do a bit of evil to do good in this world. He does it again, and again, and again, until he no longer knows what is good and what is evil. He is no longer man, but monster, and he continues down the slope until all is evil around him."

Saizo picked up a cup and prompted Kaze to grab his. The two ninjas looked upon their friend's grave and whispered an ancient Kohgan ritual. The two downed their drinks instantly. He couldn't believe that this "sake" was considered a drink for the Hoshidans. The older brother then took the third cup and poured the liquid behind the gravestone, where Omozu was buried. If only the Nohrians didn't attack…

"You're right, Saizo." Kaze said, "I'll keep that in mind if I ever face Corrin in battle again."

"About time." He licked his lips, "Do self-respecting people actually enjoy this stuff? Absolutely disgusting drink."

"I mean; it doesn't taste too bad…"

"Omozu would've hated it. Too bad we had to send him off this way."

"You're too pessimistic."

Saizo let out a small chuckle.

"Omozu would've said that, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah."

There was a very specific way to send off ninjas who originated from the former nation of Kohga. However, with their homeland was annexed by Mokushujin forces, the two would have to settle for mere Hoshido rituals. At least with family, the sake tasted slightly better.

"Alright, fine, here's some optimism for you." Saizo said, "At least you'll be able to fight with Rinkah again, right? Without being captured this time?"

"I guess there's that to look forward to." Kaze shrugged.

Saizo had the sneaking suspicion his brother was a bit more looking forward to seeing Rinkah again than he was letting out. He picked up all three of the small cups and put them back into his satchel.

Kaze looked down at the gravestone again. "Anything you're looking forward to?"

"You already know. To kill that duke of Mokushu…"

"Still? Even though we're at war with a different country?"

"I guess I'll have to do it in my free time then." Saizo said indifferently.

His younger brother did not understand how much it meant for him to avenge his father's death. He needed to work on his kill-list before it gets too long. Duke Kotaro has been on the list years too long.

 _(Do not worry Omozu. Corrin will pay too. I will make sure of it.)_

"Come on." He said, pointing towards the exit. "Let's get back on track to Castle Shirasagi."

* * *

 **[A few days later]**

It was to the relief of the entire court that Lady Sakura fully recovered from the attack in Western Hoshido. She and Hinoka returned to Castle Shirasagi swiftly after receiving their orders by dove. Tsubaki and Hana were told to continue guarding Fort Jinya. One of them was scheduled for a performance review by the army's disciplinary body.

The results of the battle were fully realized by the War Council. Of the 562 samurai, Pegasus knights, and archers who partook in the battle, an estimated 97 were killed. 25 were alive but no longer serviceable in the army. Almost a third of the Pegasus steeds didn't make it back. It was a crippling defeat, catalyzed by Nohr's tactics of targeting their medical supplies. It was a huge political loss for Yukimura, who struggled to win the trust of the court as Queen Mikoto did.

The Hoshidans were shocked by the attack. Already, several had evacuated eastward from the borderlands. Lords from across the land began assembling their forces for the royal army. All trade ships were called back from the waters. Cities were told to begin rebuilding their walls and refill their armories. The entire nation was gearing up for war.

Continental reaction to the battle was mostly tame. The Kingdom of Izumo expressed dismay at the invasion, but expectedly maintained its neutrality. A Mokushujin diplomat did not comment on the situation, while the Kingdom of Nestra simply warned both sides to "keep the war out of their borders". None of them were willing to join a battle between the two largest countries.

As a positive, the Flame Tribe offered unconditional support to the Hoshidan forces, as well as unofficially the Wind Tribe. Auxiliary Oni-level savages were promised to augment their ranks. Hoshidan generals struggled to find ways in integrating their warriors into traditional armies.

That was all Azura knew. She was stuck inside her room and small parts of the castle at one time. Yukimura ordered her to avoid being seen by the citizenry as much as possible. She couldn't even visit the throne room anymore. Hinoka and Ryoma dropped by once in a while, often bring her daily meals. They said quite a few of the nobles missed her singing.

 _(Is this how Kamui lived in Nohr?)_

Then one day, she heard a small knock on the door. She slowly opened the sliding wooden surface. Behind was Takumi in his formal wear. The two haven't seen each other ever since he returned to the castle.

"H-hi." He stammered, "I apologize for what happened a few days ago."

"All has been forgiven Takumi." Azura said, "I understand how you felt then."

"So you had no idea he was going to betray us?" He pondered out loud.

"Not any more than you did. Surely you're not here just to apologize."

"You're right." Takumi said, "We're waiting in the throne room."

The prince quickly closed the door as if the entire experience was somehow unsettling for him. The songstress couldn't predict what the royal family had in store. Azura left her room and walked down the same old hall to the throne room. There were a lot more servants in the castle than usual. Yukimura had been busy shifting around positions in an ever-growing bureaucracy. Inside the room were Yukimura and the entire royal family.

"Hey Azura!" Hinoka waved, "Nice to see you out of your room!"

"Nice to see you all too." The songstress smiled.

It was good to see her in higher spirits after the defeat. Ryoma too was happy to see Azura outside of her room. Sakura hadn't changed much from the last battle, though she seemed even more timid than before.

"Hey." Takumi narrowed his eyes, "Where did your necklace go?"

"I lost it unfortunately." She glanced sadly.

She sincerely hoped that Prince Kamui did not lose the Dragonstone. Takumi blinked and nodded respectfully and stepped back with his family.

"Princess Azura. I have good news. You may be able to earn your freedom sooner than expected."

"I'm listening." She murmured.

"Today, we are launching two attacks. One is a raid on our territory. The other is a covert operation deep in Nohrian soil. You are going to participate in the latter."

Azura opened her mouth but closed it. She received some training with the naginata but that wasn't enough to charge into enemy territory.

 _(Aren't I a suspicious individual?)_

"The first attack is going to be two bridges we recently lost." Yukimura explained, "The Nohrians are building defenses there, and they threaten all surrounding countryside from their position. Lady Hinoka and chieftains from the Flame Tribe will be leading the raid. This is the first battle we will fight alongside their people so this is more of a test than anything."

"Then what will I be doing?" The songstress asked.

"That's what he's here for."

The strategist pointed behind her. Azura turned around to see a tall, aged man with a black helmet covering his hair. He sported a green cloth for his torso and black battle armor. The sharp-chinned Hoshidan held a sly half-smile.

"Ah, good friend Yukimura." He chucked, "You must be really desperate to call me back into the army. Pesky Nohrians giving you some problems?"

"This is General Haitaka." The strategist introduced, "Veteran of the Queen's Holy Lances. Recently left to become an esteemed merchant not half a year ago."

"Yes, until now." The general scoffed, "I go on vacation for two fortnights, and those invaders are running around in my home district! Can't say I was too surprised."

"Indeed." Yukimura started getting red-faced, "Please brief Lady Azura on your operation."

"Well, honestly I'm pleasantly surprised." His eyes gleamed.

 _(Umm…)_

"Anyways, we'll be sneaking off to Fort Dragonfall to perform a sabotage operation."

"Sabotage, sir?"

Haitaka scratched his left cheek. "Indeed, milady. Sabotage, We have reason to believe that there are areas within the fortress you lucky royals can use 'dragon veins' on. As we will be launching a counter-invasion soon, we believe you have the power to disable them. That way, the Nohrian royals can't use them for defense."

Azura started become increasing nervous. She had never heard such a tactic before, but if the royal family approved, that means it was somehow possible. One of the four siblings must have found out how.

"Why me?" She asked bluntly.

"Well, let's be honest here milady." The general sighed, "The other Hoshidan princes and princesses have armies to lead. You're a prisoner with royal blood here so, well, you are the most disposable one!"

"Haitaka!" Ryoma growled.

He laughed nervously. "Now, now… She knows that already."

The songstress felt slightly less alarmed. The man had an odd way of talking, but at least he was honest. Yukimura on the other hand tried to hide a mountain of regret in bringing him back.

"Well, it's up to you to decide." The general stroked his chin, "I can't force you, odd enough. But, good deeds might make the soldiers trust you more. You don't want to live as a princess in chains forever, do you?"

The royal family waited eagerly for her impromptu response. Azura closed her eyes and thought long and hard. She had to choose what fate destined for her.

…

Fate has chosen.

"Alright." She said at last, "I will do it."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **In regards to the pairing poll for Jakob, the results I received were a lot closer than I expected, especially with a certain character… As such, I'll be extending the deadline of the poll to December 11th. The poll can be found on my profile page, so please check it out.**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	11. Chapter 8: A New Old Home

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **February 20th, 2017  
** **Last Updated:** **May 2nd, 2017  
** **Views as of Posting:** **7 160**

 **Hey guys! The pairing poll for Jakob has long concluded! As always, check out the author's notes at the end of the chapter for the results. This story finally broke 100 000 words. It has been a while, eh?**

 **Paralogues are included solely to add character development and world building. Of course, I strongly recommend against skipping them if you want to get an idea of the fuller story.**

 _ **Chapter 2 Updates:**_ _ **  
\- Grammatical corrections**_

 _ **Paralogue 2 Updates:**_ _ **  
\- Grammatical corrections**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of changes in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

Chapter 8: A New Old Home (Corrin, Takumi, Iago, Felicia)

The young prince caught a flash of curiosity in King Garon's expression before it switched into sharp indifference. His esteemed advisor, the senior tactician Iago, did not hide his surprise – the fingers on his right hand tightened into a fist and his eyes widened as if he saw ghosts. The throne room was unchanged from when he first left, though the air felt mustier than before.

"We have returned, Father." Xander bowed.

"Indeed. A crushing success, I have heard." King Garon said, "A fine demonstration of our nation's might. A construction regiment has already been dispatched."

He shifted his regard to the speechless outlier.

"Now, it's your turn."

"… H-hello Father." Corrin stuttered, "I have returned from Hoshido."

The large room fell silent. King Garon and the rest of his family was waiting for him to continue speaking. The prince could not think of anything he was expected to report. The only servant of the court raised his voice erratically.

"You! Are you an illusion? Why are you here?" The tactician hissed.

Xander glanced at him, "Iago? He is very much the original."

"I am not quite so sure." Iago folded his arms, "Lord Corrin goes missing in his first assignment- we don't hear about him in days, and then he magically returns to us in the first battle of our invasion? I don't buy it."

"Interesting." King Garon stroked his chin, "The Great Anankos predicted you were still alive, but to be found so soon? This is unexpected."

The guards at the throne room door overheard Iago's accusation and blocked the door. Xander stared at the tactician with malice while Leo slowly backed away from the young prince watchfully. Corrin rubbed his eye with anguish. He prayed they would not press further. King Garon gestured the sentries to give some privacy.

"There is one way to confirm." The king grumbled, "Corrin. Your sword – the one I gifted my son - come forth and give it to me."

"Yes, Father."

The prince walked forward at a slow pace. The senior tactician had a hand on his personal tome in preparation. Upon reaching the top of the throne's steps, Corrin kneeled in front of King Garon, presenting Ganglari and its long, black sheath.

Ganglari glowed ever brighter in the despot's hands. He stroked the broad side of the sword's blade, making small purple flames that jumped to his fingers. King Garon smiled. He slid his finger across the edge, somehow not cutting himself.

His breath deepened, as if he was reading an entertaining fable. It was the first time Corrin saw any positive emotion from him – still, the king's face left worry in Corrin's mind. He could not place what information Father read from his sacred weapon.

"Excellent." The king put the sword back into its sheath and returned it to the bewildered prince, "You have taken good care of my gift. You are indeed Corrin."

"Are you sure, milord?" Iago interrupted, "Our lord could have died in the Hoshidan's captivity. Any man with the proper affinity can disguise himself and bring back a stolen sword. We can't rule out an assassination attempt."

The prince stopped and thought for a moment. If the king wanted a strong and proud prince, then that is he was going to show him.

Corrin turned around and pointed Ganglari at the rambling man. The tactician shut his mouth immediately and retreated a step. The rest of the royal family was surprised, especially Elise who was for once too sleepy to be loud.

"You want to see how alive I am? I can give you a firsthand demonstration."

Elise whimpered. "B-big brother?"

The tactician snorted, startled but unwavering. Corrin withdrew his sacred blade. Iago was right to be skeptical. They did not have any spite between them – the prince barely knew the man with the half mask - but he had to appease Father. The king chuckled, amused with his newfound aggression.

"Heh. Enough Iago." King Garon said, "Your words have been considered. But, I can tell this is Corrin. He has grown a bit from his former pathetic self."

"You are correct, Father." Xander brought up, "He fought with us on the Hoshidan plains. The opposing army had no chance when he returned to our side."

"Big brother was great! He sent their princes back crawling!" Elise retorted.

 _(Uh, no that's-)_

"We are all so very proud of him." Camilla smiled.

 _(You didn't even see me fight!)_

"Debatable." Leo muttered.

 _(Jerk.)_

Iago stroke his chin. "Well if he fought so valiantly, how did he get captured in the first place?"

"That is a story for another time, Father." Corrin said. "If you don't mind, I want to get caught up with our current situation."

"Go on."

The prince wasted no time. "Well, did Nohr have any involvement with my mo- I mean, with Queen Mikoto's assassination? For us to invade only a few days after…"

His words tapered off at the end. The king's face immediately transformed from one resembling satisfaction to repugnance. His grey forehead was covered with more creases and wrinkles than Corrin first imagined.

"What did you say?" The king recoiled.

"How dare you accuse Nohr of using such a tactic!" Iago exclaimed, "Queen Mikoto's demise was because of unrest in her own wretched country."

"No one told me about any resistance groups in Hoshido." He replied, "Yet she had to be killed by an organized effort. The circumstances are odd, to say the least."

Leo glared at him. "Hey. Brother. We previously talked about this at the bridge. There is absolutely no evidence that points to Nohr."

Camilla was sliding a slender finger over her neck quickly, signaling the young prince to stop talking. Corrin straightened his back. He waited to face the sharp rebuke King Garon would fling at him.

"I am shocked you think I would stoop that low, Corrin." Father muttered in disappointment. "I know nothing more about this attack than you do."

"Thank you, Father." Corrin hung his head in embarrassment. "Hearing those words from you means a lot to me."

"Tch. Very well." The tactician scoffed in disbelief. "My liege, War Council still needs to be prepared. I shall leave you with your _most touching_ family reunion."

King Garon flicked his hand to grant his leave. The tactician unruffled his elaborate purple and golden robe and walked out of the room. He avoided eye contact with the young prince as the royal family looked along. After he left, the mood in the room felt mysteriously lightened.

"Iago's word bears some truth, little prince. You are on thin ice." The king continued, "You still do not understand what loyalty and deference means. Iago might have been correct after all. The Hoshidan brigands have brainwashed you."

The Crown Prince tried to cover for him again, "He is merely tired from the long journey back."

"No, they haven't brainwashed me." Corrin said, "I was away from Nohr long enough to know that there's no other place I would call home. I want to serve it as the prince I trained to become."

Despite his words, the king was less erratic than before. The young prince tried examining his suspecting gaze. From his unpleased frown hid a deeper thought, perhaps even fear for the unknown.

"Hear, hear!" Camilla nodded, "We can't let Xander's training be wasted, can we?"

"Hmm." King Garon said. He thought for some time "I'll have to keep you here, until I find out what do with you. However, I don't think you'll learn anymore back in the Northern Fortress…"

Xander groaned. "Anywhere but there."

"There's too many urgent matters to attend to. You are not one of them. I have no choice but to let you reside in the castle for now." The king finished.

 _(Thank Anankos!)_

A sliver of hope sprung in Corrin's head. Some part of him did not completely accept Father's explanation, but in the meantime, he could gather some answers. Something has gone horribly wrong in Nohr during his absence, and it was his duty to find a way to stop the senseless war.

His loyalty to both of his families dug too deep for any other alternative.

"I'll call the butlers to arrange you a room. Corrin. You are to stay here until they arrive. The rest of you, dismissed."

"Huh? Already?" Elise complained, "He just got here! Can't we spend a bit more time with him? Pleeease?"

"Not until we determine if he's a threat or not." King Garon boomed. "Get back to your rooms, children. There is not much time before you'll lead your armies again."

"Sorry Elise. Maybe another time." Corrin shrugged.

His siblings reluctantly turning towards the door, except for Leo, who left in a heartbeat. Elise puffed her rosy cheeks as Camilla grabbed her hand and led her out into the musty hallway. The guards moved out of the way to let them through.

Xander bowed one last time in front of their father before waving goodbye to his brother. The young prince looked back at Father, who flared his nostrils. Corrin could only fully trust himself, his siblings, and Ganglari.

"Don't get too comfortable, boy." King Garon said, furling his raised brow. "If you walk down the wrong path, your last moments will be anything _but_ peaceful."

Corrin gulped and respectfully nodded. After a hard-fought victory, he expected at least a jollier welcome. He was reunited with his family, but nobody seemed happier. For better or for worse, he was stuck in his old, new home.

* * *

It was late morning. Takumi watched from the side at the training match just outside of Castle Shirasagi. Azura examined her opponent and lowered her practice naginata. She and her trainer both wore masks to prevent accidentally hitting the other one's face. The fine weapon could be used to batter, stab or hook its opponents, but still was not as versatile as a longbow.

The skilled trainer lunged forward in an attempt to hit the songstress's leg. She nimbly jumped back and began spinning her weapon like a top. The trainer kept advancing, unintimidated.

 _(In a real battle, she cannot just keep backing up like that.)_

"Huh." The man grunted.

He extended his polearm and caught Azura's naginata mid-swing.

She stopped backing up, holding onto her weapon for dear life.

Her opponent pulled back, subsequently jumping forward once again.

The dull blade finally tapped the songstress on the leg. A win for the attacker.

The two faced each other and took off their masks. Azura rubbed her face that was sweaty from the unwieldy protection. On the other side, Haitaka had a large smile on his face, as if beating a non-combatant was something to be proud of.

"Getting better." The general exclaimed, "Your speed is impressive! Use that to be more aggressive in controlling space. A few more days of intensive training and you'll be beating back Nohrians like they were flies."

"Thank you for the advice." She replied.

The prince had been watching them spar for a good chunk of the morning. Haitaka had asked him to help Azura get her prepare for the journey. Watching two people poke at each other with sticks was a lot more fun when he was younger.

"Hey! Takumi!" The general called, "We are ready to practice disabling those dragon vein spots now."

"Finally." Takumi sighed, "Come on, you two."

He took offense at the veteran's informal tone with them, but the prince carried on without complaining. He led the two back into the castle and through a series of obscure hallways. They reached Queen Mikoto's throne room. No one has been in the room for several days ever since her death. No one has sat on her seat ever since. Takumi told them to wait as he went behind the throne and groped the back.

"I can use my powers here?" Azura asked.

Haitaka shrugged, "Don't ask me. I thought you lucky royals could detect them."

"Give me a second." Takumi replied.

He continued feeling around until he found the correct spot. The secret compartment reacted to his dragon vein and opened up. He picked up the silver orb inside and held it out for the others to say.

"Nice find." Haitaka said, "That'll fetch a pretty price."

"We're not selling it." Takumi replied, "After my mother's passing, a servant caught sight of Kamui sneaking out his room and coming here. He tried using this artifact, but gave up. She reported this to me, but I didn't pay attention to it back then…"

"What does it do?" Azura asked.

"I don't know, and I don't know why Queen Mikoto kept it a secret from all of us either. That's for you to find out."

He handed the orb to the songstress who felt around the silver orb. Within seconds, the round artifact began glowing blue. Azura's pupils dilated, then she closed her eyes.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Takumi said worriedly.

"I wish I could be so entertained by a ball." Haitaka grunted.

Azura opened her eyes and looked at Takumi in her old quiet self. Nothing exciting happened at all. No terra-forming or uncontrollable energy, but at least no one was hurt. The prince frowned at the fact he was not confident enough to try it first himself; Mother might have kept it hidden because something malicious was inside.

"Lord Takumi. I think you should use this." She said.

"What is it, then?"

"It… think it contains Kamui's memories of when he was younger."

Takumi pursed his lips.

 _(I have no desire to see Kamui's old memories…)_

"That's an even better reason to disable it." He growled.

"Are you sure? I really think-"

"Not even if he was the Dawn Dragon himself. Are you willing to do this or not?"

The songstress's unnatural attachment to that traitor pricked at his patience. Takumi held out his hand, demanding the item back. After a bit of reluctance, Azura gave back the artifact. Takumi seized it rapidly with both his hands.

"Alright, Azura. Listen closely." He barked, "You see an area where you can use your powers. Put both hands on it, instead of just one like usual."

The songstress followed his instruction.

"Good. Now you touch whatever that thing is like this. Only the fingers. No palms. Alright."

She curled her fingers.

"Rotate your right hand ninety-degrees."

She twisted her right hand.

"Oh gods." Haitaka exasperated at the odd routine.

Takumi gave Azura back the orb and she held it as he instructed.

He nodded. "Yes. Now use it like before."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the round artifact. The orb glowed blue yet again. This time, the blue light started expanding. Her fingers began to glow blue as well. She let out a small grunt and dropped the ball.

"Milady are you alright?" Haitaka exclaimed.

"It- it hurts!" She said.

"Yeah, it does." Takumi growled, "You'll get used to it. Come on. Let's try again."

Azura picked up the ball again and repeated. Her fingers trembled, but she held the orb in place as blue enveloped her fingers again. In a few moments, her hand and the orb both stopped glowing. She stared at the silver sphere.

"I can't feel any more power from it." Azura said.

"Good. You disabled it." Takumi nodded.

Haitaka let out a breath of relief. "Excellent."

"It's draining..." She pointed out, "If I keep on using my powers like this, I might die. Who discovered this technique?"

"It's best if I didn't tell you." Takumi shook his head unsympathetically, "It's a war. We all accept there's a chance of us dying."

Oddly, it was Queen Mikoto who taught her children how to seal away the powers weeks ago, after Kamui was taken away. She told them to not teach it to others, and to only use the technique as a last resort. Of course, times have changed.

"From what I remember, this seal lasts for four weeks' time." He continued, "That's enough time for you to return from your sabotage mission and launch the counter-invasion, right Haitaka?"

The general smirked. "Four weeks? Try two, milord."

"Good. We're done for today."

Haitaka bowed in front of the two and left the throne room. As the prince walked to his Mother's secret compartment, he saw Azura staring blankly at the empty, dusty throne in deep sorrow.

"Hey Azura." Takumi said, "I have to ask you something from before."

"Hmm?"

 _(Ryoma would probably say I was too harsh on her again…)_

He walked down the steps to her level. The songstress's face lifted from her mourning - no more signs of happiness, fear, confusion, or resentment. No defiance against her secret mission behind enemy lines.

"That necklace of yours. It was important wasn't it?" He questioned.

"I guess you can say that." She replied.

"The gem on it isn't small either. How could you have lost such a large treasure?"

Azura took her time to answer. She put her hand to a spot under her neck, right where her necklace would have gone.

"Perhaps it was stolen." She guessed, "I'm sorry. I truly do not know."

"Well that's unfortunate." he said, "I'll let you know if I find it anywhere."

"Thank you for your concern, milord. I'll return to my quarters."

Azura walked out of the room briskly, leaving the prince to himself. He felt her submissiveness would dissolve into a weakness one day. Takumi gawked down at the cold, lifeless orb.

 _(I have no desire to see Kamui's old memories.)_

 _(I have no desire to see Kamui's old memories.)_

 _(I have no desire to see Kamui's old memories…)_

* * *

A loud knocking sound on the wooden door woke Corrin from his slumber. The room King Garon's servants prepared for him was a downgrade from Castle Shirasagi - cold cobblestone walls with an almost mocking barred-off window at near the ceiling, looking into the night.

The castle guard had confiscated Ganglari and his silver armor. On a stool in the middle of the room and next to a spent candle was a neatly folded tunic. It was a light shade of brown instead of the royals' hue of Nohrian purple.

"Yes, I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted.

The prince jumped off his bed and switched out of his nightwear. He slowly opened the door to see a blue-haired female, about half a foot shorter than him. She wore dark black armor and held a menacing glower notwithstanding her height.

"Oh, hello." Corrin greeted.

"Hello."

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Your guard."

"Alright, what need?"

"For you to be guarded."

 _(Not a talkative person, is she?)_

"It's breakfast." She said, pointing down the hall. "Follow me."

"I miss the other blue-haired girl." Corrin grumbled.

The girl walked down the hallway without waiting for him. The prince chased after her, still struggling to button up his tunic.

 **[…]**

"Welcome back!"

Corrin was met with applause from several familiar people. Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise – the entire royal family, and Felicia and Jacob too. They were all in the dining hall and greeted the young prince with passionate enthusiasm. Pastries and delicacies filled the table. Beef stew and other meats were at the middle, alongside a large cake and cutlery. He had never seen a true Nohrian feast before.

"What's this, everyone?" Corrin said, not knowing what to do.

"We never had time to congratulate you on graduating from the Northern Fortress, and completing your first mission milord!" Felicia smiled, "So, uh, congrats!"

"Come and join us Beruka, my dear!" Camilla exclaimed, "You deserve some of this food as well."

The guard hesitated before shifting away from the young prince. The celebration gave off a vibe that bothered him, and it was not Iago keeping a careful eye on him. The tactician observed the morning celebration from a corner, and it appeared everyone else was trying to ignore him.

"Hold on, doesn't our country have a food problem?" Corrin asked, "I am touched, but we should be rationing these, no?"

"The fair citizens of Windmire have given us this food in celebration of our victory against Hoshido." Xander explained, "You fought hard, little prince. Please don't feel bad about indulging in some food."

 _(Is this really okay? We cannot waste all this food, so-)_

"In that case, I humbly accept." The prince said, "Thank you so much, everyone!"

Elise jumped up and down. "Yay, party! Cut the cake, cut the cake!"

Jakob retrieved a large knife from behind the cake and handed it to the Corrin gracefully. The prince grasped the blade and one of the large plates. He cut out large pieces and started giving them out to his family and servants. By the time he reached the end of the cake, there was only one piece left. He stared at the dessert for a short while before standing up from the table and walking away with it.

"Hey, dear?" Camilla asked, "Where are you going?"

Corrin walked towards Iago's corner and stopped a few feet from him.

"Hey, Iago!" The prince grinned, "Come to congratulate me too, huh? I'm really glad you did! Here, have some cake!"

He swallowed and held out the plate forward. The tactician examined the cake with suspicion and recoiled.

"Huh." He bit his lower lip. "I see. In that case I cannot refuse."

The tactician took the plate cautiously. As Camilla and the rest of his family got back to enjoying their food, the prince stepped a bit closer.

"Hey, Iago." He whispered, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I want to work with you here. Let's call it a truce for now?"

"I suppose I can overlook it for now." He replied, "You are a peculiar individual, Lord Corrin."

With a small nod, the prince made his way back to the table. Iago seized his utensils and attempted to leave into the hallway.

"Hey, Iaaaago!" Elise cried, "Not eating with us, meanie?"

"I apologize Princess Elise, I have work to do." He replied. After a brief pause, he turned to face the royals. "You there, Lord Leo."

"Yes?" Leo sputtered in the middle of slurping some beef stew.

"I skimmed through your report on your battle against Hoshido. Good work." Iago said, "Come to the strategy room in the evening. I owe you a game of chess."

"Really? Thank you, sir!"

He finally left the room. Leo's eyes shone like a young child getting a new toy for the holidays. It was the happiest Corrin had ever seen him in a very long time. The young prince scratched the back of his head and returned to his family at the table. Xander narrowed his eyes and continued sipping his tea.

 **[…]**

The morning left Corrin completely full. He decided to take a small walk and explore the streets of Windmire. Large, looming walls surrounded the buildings. They provided a sense of both protection and restriction from the outside world.

Beruka was technically supposed to guard him, but she had left him after they finished eating. Not that he was complaining at his newfound freedom. The Nohrian capital was considered the wealthier districts in the country.

A few handsome knights flirted with the townswomen by a fancy bakery. The narrative for Nohr's declaration of war was not holding up, but he had yet to visit any of the poorer towns. None of the city folk gave him a wave. Then again, no one could have known he was a royal seeing his surprisingly comfortable tunic.

 _(Left at the bakery, another at the well... Corner of Mulberry Road. There!)_

Xander had let him access the city archives at Krakenburg. Corrin looked for a special name in the list. After a short walk, he had finally reached the address. A small house stood in front of him with tall vines crawling up its brick walls.

"Hello?" The young prince called, "It's Corrin!" Anyone home?"

The door creaked open slowly, but no one was there to answer to him. Corrin entered the house slowly, and his face lightened when he saw the cheeky little animal bobbing in the air in front of him.

"Lord Corrin!" Lilith exclaimed, "You came back to see me!"

"Gee, you think I forgot?" the prince said, "'A house near the castle entrance with a very unkept garden' was what you said, right? How can I forget my savior?"

"I… I'm so glad!" The dragon said happily.

The prince examined the place. Without a human form, it would have been very hard for Lilith to clean her own room, let alone tend to the garden. Still, the room was somehow mostly dust-free.

"Oh right, here!"

Corrin put down his bag and rummaged through it. He took out a large peach he saved from the celebration, and held it in front of Lilith. The little blue dragon took a curious sniff of the fruit, before biting it with her mouth, bringing it to a table, and devouring it with amazing speed. Even the pit was missing by the time she finished.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, "Thank you so much for the meals!"

"Cozy place. Do you ever go out and get your own food?" Corrin asked.

"Nope! I cannot let myself be seen by the outside world. If the army finds out I'm not a human, they might seize my property!"

 _(You've transformed into a dragon, and that is your biggest concern?)_

"When was the last time you ate?"

The dragon wagged its tail, still holding onto its silver ball. "Couple of weeks."

The prince's mouth dropped open. Lilith looked so happy to see him despite not leaving her house for several days. The city archives still said the house still had occupants, so at least she was not homeless.

"That's okay though!" She explained, "I can fast for months without problem! Guess that's the benefit of not having a human form."

"You think you can ever change back into a human?" Corrin ventured.

"I don't know. Maybe one day." Lilith's face dropped, "But, if you ever want to visit the Astral Plane, I can still take us there!"

"Thanks, but I think I prefer this plane more." Corrin said, "It looks like I'll be in Nohr for a while, so I can bring you food once in a while. I'm kind of on a curfew today though, so I need to get back before they find me."

Lilith nodded timidly "Don't worry! I will definitely find a way to regain my human form again. Please visit me often until then!"

After saying goodbye to the shrimp dragon, Corrin closed the door behind him and looked outside - a perfectly cloudy day with just a slight touch of cold. Hoshido surely had a better climate, but something about the dark days called out "home" to him.

He was just about to reach the main staircase down to the entrance of the castle, when he spotted his older sister waiting for him. Camilla was still wearing her battle armor and had her hand at her hips.

"Hey, Camilla!" Corrin called, "My guard disappeared. I was just coming back to look for her!"

"The hell you are!" Camilla retorted, "I told Beruka to take a break, so guess who your guard is now!"

"Oh." Corrin laughed nervously, "Well, cool."

"Oh, I missed you so much my dear. Come on now. There`s something for you to see!"

No one can sense his uneasiness as someone kidnapped him again. Camilla took the prince by the arm and dragged him back to Krakenburg.

* * *

Iago scratched the wall with his nails. Leo had grown remarkably well disciplined from his former, reckless self. The student crammed several books in his free time before the first attack, reading at an incredible pace. The battle in Hoshido ended up making him cockier than before. The dark prince refused to look at him after the quick match of chess they had.

The senior tactician nodded to the guards who made way for him. King Garon was out of his throne, looking up at the statue of Anankos in the ceiling. The ruler shot his advisor and son a snorting glass.

"You called, my liege?"

"Yes, Iago." King Garon spoke, "The Great Dragon has spoken. Corrin shall be welcomed back into the army at once."

The tactician folded his arms, "If that is your wish."

"Are you so sure? You were so doubtful yesterday."

Iago made sure the guards were outside of the room and readjusted her mask. The Nohrian ruler made his way back to the thrown and slowly sat down in his righteous throne. The despot looked down on him.

"As long as he is serving on the front lines, he is of no threat to you." Iago coughed, "He can be a valuable asset in this war."

King Garon smirked, "Iago. Surely you have not forgotten why we are fighting this war in the first place?"

"It is simple my liege." The tactician said. He repeated the Anankos' will as if he knew them from birth. "Bring a conflict to sow death in these lands. Weaken the Kingdoms of East and West. Pave the way for the return of our Lord."

"Excellent. We shall maximize casualties on both sides, and our Great Lord will bring upon us salvation. The Great Anankos has informed me that my 'son', Corrin, has the ability to transform into a powerful dragon."

The revelation perked Iago's interest. The hooded assassin's report at Castle Shirasagi was indeed accurate. As they suspected, this potential killing machine was now repatriated to Nohr.

King Garon continued. "When he loses control of his humanity. He will destroy all those around him. His uncontrolled Draconic Rage will be unstoppable, as he annihilates both these miserable kingdoms. We only need to break him once…"

"An excellent plan milord. The perfect opener for Anankos' glorious conquest. How do you intend on doing this, milord?"

The king rubbed his thick grey nose and considered his options. The statue of Anankos still loomed over both of their heads, as if it was judging them for their actions. King Garon made up his mind quickly.

"We will show him love, compassion, camaraderie." He declared, "Then take it all away from him. We will show him loss, betrayal, tragedy, and defeat. Only then, will his human soul shatter and the dragon from within to awaken."

 _(I suppose he will leave the finer details to me.)_

"Certainly." Iago replied, "But, are you sure my liege? Why not straight-up conquer Hoshido before releasing Corrin's darkness upon them?"

"Anankos' will cannot be delayed by you wanting to play games against those Hoshidan rogues. We'll wait for when they are most divided, and then cripple both sides in one fell swoop."

The tactician folded his arms. He and Leo spent several days churning out pages of the invasion plan. For the kid's father to discard all of it left a bad taste in his mouth. Nothing irked him more than wasted time.

"So, we will grant him the title of Prince again?" Iago inquired.

Garon crossed his fingers patiently, "Do it."

* * *

"You're not turning me in are you?" Corrin said worriedly, "Beruka left me alone, and I was out for only a few minutes!"

"Oh, don't be silly Corrin." Camilla replied, "How can I turn in someone as innocent-looking as you?"

Contrary to her words, the princess dragged her brother down the stairs into a large underground passage next to Castle Krakenburg. The air felt lighter and an odd smell filled the air. The complex felt newly constructed; the uneven walls lit by large torches gave the setting a chaotic light.

A small band of lancers, with their distinctly-curved helmets, made way for the royals. Two younger recruits grumbled about why the princess was getting so close with a complete stranger.

 _(Wait, complete stranger?)_

Camilla stopped when they reached an old pinewood door with the words "Mess Hall" crudely drawn above in bright red letters. Behind it was the vicious laughter of several dozen people, mostly the deep voices older men.

"Breakfast was too much!" Corrin complained, "Are you all trying to stuff me?"

The princess laughed as she inspected him. "Absolutely not, dear. We just need you to look like a proper gentlemen. Oh, they'll be so happy to see you…" She patted down his tunic and unruffled some edges.

"Who are 'they'?"

With incredible strength, Camilla spun him around with one hand and swung open the door with her other. She lightly shoved the prince into the large hall. As Corrin looked back to figure out what was going on, he saw Camilla sweetly waving as the wood creaked shut.

The laughter and conversations slowly died off. The tables were all filled with half-familiar faces, eating meals and chugging alcohol. A mustached man at the very front of the room lifted an eyebrow. His uniform's insignia had the head of a horse, with a lance and sword crossed in the background.

 _(These are the Nohrians who fought with me at the Bottomless Canyon!)_

"Um, hey everyone." Corrin ventured.

Nervous but quiet discussion broke out at the back of the room. The soldiers' eyes widened as if they have seen a ghost pop up from a gravestone. The prince cleared his throat and tried again.

He opened his arms and announced, "I have, returned?"

"He's back, everyone!" Someone from the rear shouted, "Lord Corrin is back!"

Immediately, the mess hall erupted in shouting and applause. The cavaliers closest to Corrin jumped out of their seats and ran up to their former commander. They surrounded him and shook his shoulders and patted his back heartily. A few sang drunkenly, but they did not particularly care.

"The absolute lunatic! We thought we lost you, dammit!"

"Pray tell lad, how did you escape those Hoshidan brigands?"

"This is proof the gods are on our side!"

Before the atmosphere could get too rowdy, the prince asked for a little space. The entire regiment had left their tables and gathered around him in a small crowd. One of them, the leader of the bunch, stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Milord, we are glad to see you again." He grinned, "We felt like utter failures after you and Lord Gunter disappeared. Please forgive our incompetence."

"It's not your fault." Corrin shook the man's large hand, "As a prince of Nohr, I hope we'll serve together once again."

His words brought the room to quiet again. He fumbled around his memory, wondering if he screwed up some sort of noble etiquette. The captain quickly whispered nervously to one of the great knights at the back.

"Ahem, Lord Corrin." He gritted his teeth, "Ever since your disappearance, there have been several changes to our operations."

"What's wrong?" The prince asked.

"It would have been a huge blow to the nation's morale to find out their prince was missing or killed. We were ordered to keep quiet about the Bottomless Canyon expedition… and the fact you ever existed at all."

 _(The fact I ever existed at all?)_

He should have felt angry or insulted, but Corrin found an odd satisfaction in those words. For once, everything was starting to make sense - a whole lot of sense. It was probably why the lancers and the citizens of Windmire did not recognize him.

Corrin thought hard. "Father gave you this order then?"

"Yes, milord."

"I understand." The prince said, "I mean, I was never introduced to the public. If I actually died back there, the public would freak out that one of their princes perished. King Garon will restore my rank eventually."

Though it was wishful thinking, Corrin thought it was the only reason he was being kept alive. Still, the fact Xander and his other siblings did not tell him of this situation earlier stung his heart.

"You were a fine commander." The captain said, "Commander Gunter would have been proud."

His declaration was met with cheers and nods of agreement in the crowd. It was clear they wanted the prince to stay, and drink. Already, some younger folk pulled a large chair for him at the center table. One of the older cavaliers began pouring a bottle of whisky into a large mug.

"Gunter…" Corrin said, "I guess I can stay for a bit. In the meantime, there's something you can help me with."

 **[…]**

After spending some time with his fellow Nohrians, Corrin gave everyone a farewell and left them to dinner. They wanted him to stay longer, but the prince had unfinished business in Castle Krakenburg. He left the mess hall after being pressured into reluctantly downing some cheap alcohol. He felt less composed, but still in control of his faculties. Princess Camilla waited outside for the whole time.

She hummed happily. "How was it Corrin? Were they happy to see you?"

"Thrilled." Corrin said, "Excuse me for a moment…"

"Corrin? Hey, wait!"

He walked swiftly past her older sister to the other end of the hall, deeper underground. The office he looked for was at the end of the dimly-lit hall. A bulky man was walking to the same room, with his back turned to the prince.

Corrin walked briskly and quietly towards him. Anticipation filled his mind with each step he took. When the man finally fell in range, the young prince landed a sharp hook to the back of his head.

"Brother!?" Camilla exclaimed.

The man stumbled forward – a spot on his bald head turned red from the attack. After recovering, he turned around. His sleek purple cape was a distinct upgrade from before. Hans snarled. The former criminal shut his mouth after seeing his old enemy, raising his arms in hasty self-defense.

"You wretched traitor." The prince accused, "What are you doing here?"

"Why if it isn't Lord Corrin!" Hans dropped his stance, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Shut it." Corrin said, "As prince of Nohr, I place you under arrest for the murder of Commander Gunter."

Camilla checked to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. She jumped to Corrin's side afterwards, not knowing what he was planning. Hans sized up on the young prince, who refused to back down like before.

"You're no longer a coward but you're still a fool." Hans spat, "The military doesn't recognize you anymore, and you have no authority. You're nobody."

"Uh, Corrin-" Camilla began.

"I already know, Camilla." The prince said, "The regiment told me everything. However, I can still turn you over to King Garon. Who would he believe more – family? Or a filthy, convicted murderer?"

"Oh, he'll believe you alright." Hans retorted, "You can report me all you want. In the end I only followed your precious father's orders."

"Impossible." Corrin snapped, "Father has no reason killing off veterans."

"Corrin witnessed Gunter's death?" Camilla exclaimed. She raised a fist at Hans. "Hey. If you did anything to hurt my little Corrin back there…"

She stepped forward and had death in her eyes. A small drop of sweat fell from Hans' forehead as he was confronted by the eldest princess of Nohr. Just then, voices echoed at the other end of the hallway. The footsteps got gradually louder.

 _(Now's not the time to start a commotion)_

"Later, Camilla." The prince whispered.

"Yeah, think 'bout that more before you go punch people." Hans cursed, "You wanna see the warrant? Come with me."

The berserker took some keys out of his pants pocket and unlocked the closest hallway door. Corrin warily followed him into the room, with Camilla refusing to leave his side. Inside the horribly-cluttered room was a desk with several stained parchments. Hans opened up a drawer and ruffled around its contents.

"Here." He said, holding up a letter with the royal seal, "I ain't a liar."

The prince snatched the document and looked inside. Taking out the sheet of paper, he read each sentence with careful scrutiny. Time slowed down as he examined each written word.

 _This warrant gives permission to its holder to execute Lord Gunter, Commander of the 1st Royal Lances, for high treason. The holder bears no responsibility for this act, for he acted in the country's best interest. – King Garon, ruler of Nohr_

"Camilla." Corrin said incredulously, "Is… this…"

"It is." She paused, "This is undoubtedly Father's signature."

Corrin's mind went blank. The scene of Gunter screaming as his horse lost balance on the bridge – the way his voice echoed in the Bottomless Canyon until he had completely vanished – the smile of Hans as he stared at his fine work – to think it was ordered by his own father…

"Yeah, I'm clear of all charges." Hans growled, "I haven't lay a finger on you either, chump. _You_ 're the sonuvabitch who attacked me first at the bridge."

"I refuse to believe this." The prince retorted, "This still doesn't explain why you attacked Omozu's forces in the first place!"

"Oh well." The berserker shrugged, "Must have been a misunderstanding."

"The hell it is! You know how many people died because of you?"

"Heh."

The large man leaned back on his chair, unfazed by his accusation. Corrin could see an undying urge to get in a fight in his eyes. Camilla who would usually offer her unconditional support fumbled with the death warrant with her long fingers.

"Hey, Camilla, let's go." Corrin whispered, "We're not going to get anything more from him."

She frowned. "Good choice, dear."

 _(How did it end up like this? A murderer killed my friend, and King Garon lets him walk free?)_

The prince rubbed his eyes. He felt his brain breaking down at the twisted logic. He had to get back to the throne room before the thinner air worsened his headache. The two royals headed to the exit.

"Just doing my job, milord." Hans perked up as Corrin opened the door, "I never knew Gunter, but he had to die. If you're a real stinkin' prince, you'd know what loyalty is."

"I _am_ a real prince." Corrin asserted.

"I'm sure that's why King Garon kept you locked away for a decade. I wonder how many aristocrats your mothers had to bed, to climb up the royal ladder. I might be sleazy, but at least I don't make a living off my back."

"I swear, Hans." The prince huffed, restraining himself for lashing at the berserker's throat, "I'll get you. I'll get you for the despicable human being you are."

"That's Captain Hans to you, milord. Get the fuck outta my office."

* * *

Felicia whistled as she scrubbed a dish clean after the morning party. She and Jacob had not eaten such filling food in days. The two had no time to speak with their lord on the way back. Princess Elise became grumpy his younger brother was being treated as a prisoner in their own castle. It was she who suggested the feast.

Jakob had already finished his chores and was working on another kettle of tea. Unlike everyone else, the butler barely ate anything and was the first to leave. It was unusual for him to leave Corrin's side so quickly.

"You're getting better at this." He said, coming over to see his colleague's work, "Not a broken plate anywhere."

"I still have another stack to go." Felicia sniffed, "I kinda wish the other maids around here gave us a bigger 'welcome back'."

Jakob gave out a small yawn. "Well, good luck then."

Just then, Princess Elise walked into the room, singing happily to herself and carrying a new staff. The girl almost bumped into the maid, who jumped back and splashed some water.

"Goodness! Watch where you're going Elise!" Felicia complained.

"Sorry!" The princess apologized, "Just happy to see my two favorite servants!"

"Ah yes, about that." Jakob began.

The servants locked eyes with each other. Felicia did not know how to proceed with the conversation with the little princess. It would break her little heart to find out, but they had to tell her.

"Hmm, what's wrong guys?" Elise asked.

"I guess I will have to say it. We were going to talk to you later today but now is a better time." The butler spoke, "Lady Elise, Felicia and I will resign from Combat Support."

"Huh? Oh no!" She gasped, "But you two were so cool defending the caravan! What did I do? It's the food, isn't it? I tried to get everyone better rations, but that meanie Iago said… Wahh!"

"No, it is not the food." Felicia reassured, "It's us."

The poor girl was beginning to get teary-eyed. The two servants had no idea what to do – Lord Corrin sometimes cried in the Northern Fortress, but he calmed down quickly each time. They had no idea how to deal with a little crying girl.

"Lady Elise, please don't cry." Jakob murmured, "We're still going to serving you and the rest of the royal family. Imagine it as business like usual."

"Then why are you leaving?" Elise wiped a tear from her left eye, "Why is she taking away my favorite butler?"

 _(Hah… so Jakob's her favorite. Hah…)_

"Well, you should ask her." He pointed to Felicia, "She was the one who convinced me to join the Expeditionary Force."

"Oh really, Jakob?" Felicia grumbled, "Well, I guess he's right."

The princess glared at Felicia the same way young children glared at their parents for taking away their favorite plaything. The maid tried taking a deep breath, but ended up coughing horribly.

"Elise, the reason we joined the Expedition Force was to help the army bring back Lord Corrin." She explained, "We expected it to take weeks to find him, so we didn't tell you then- but now that he's back, we don't have a reason to fight anymore."

"Oh?" Elise piped up, "That's okay then! I will get Xander to file the paperwork as soon as possible! H-he does all the hard stuff…"

"We will always be here for you, Princess Elise." Jakob declared.

 _(The poor thing's on the brink of tears!)_

"Y-yup! I trust you guys, since you did it for big brother! Sorry for taking up your time. Goodb-bye!"

With that, Elise scampered out of the room before anyone could say another word, narrowly missing another butler who was carrying several brooms. The two servants shrugged and returned to their work. Jakob volunteered to help finish the remaining dishes.

"Well, she didn't take that well." Felicia pouted, "We have to talk to her again."

"She's in denial." Jakob theorized, "She hopes we will change our minds eventually."

He shook his head and grabbed the next plate. Here they were, back to the humble butler and maid, faithful to their caring prince. Despite coming back alive, Felicia thought that someone important was missing.

"Oh! Hey Jakob, have you seen Flora? I looked all over the castle for her yesterday, but she wasn't in her room."

The butler stopped mid-wash, his face turning red.

"Jakob?"

"I do not know where she is, sorry." The butler replied, adding his dish to the stack. "This castle's residents are such messy eaters…"

The maid stroked her chin. Fortunately, one of the head servants walked into the room with another stack of dirty cutlery. She was a lot older than the two of them, and was complaining about work. Felicia wasted no time approaching her.

"Hey there!" she smiled, "Have you seen Flora?"

"Missus Flora?" the servant repeated, "Nada. She's gone again, as usual."

"As usual? Wait, she often leaves the castle?"

Jakob's scrubbing became more and more vigorous. He subconsciously leaned in to get a better listen of their conversation. Felicia started getting more and more worried about her sister's well-being.

"Well, she's been actin' quite off frankly." The maid replied, "She'd go out in the middle o' the day to buy sumthins. I told her to save some for her parents, but she says it's important. The longest the missus was gone for's 'bout three days."

"When was she last seen at the castle?" Jakob asked, "Not that I really care, anyways."

"She left two days ago, but she's be back soon."

 _(Two days ago? That's the day before we returned!)_

The two friends knew that Flora was opposed to them joining the military. Her sister probably felt lonely working by herself, with Felicia and Jakob living in the army barracks. It was about time she found a hobby for herself.

"Then she'll be back tomorrow." Jakob said nonchalantly.

"I hope so!" The servant exclaimed, "Missus'll get some earful from me about skippin' work again. Like you two! Don't let the guards see you young'uns slack."

The servant grabbed a broom and left, mumbling to herself again. The thought of Flora leaving the castle to live a private double-life fascinated Felicia. Maybe she liked horseback riding, or archery, or pottery, or…

"She'll be thrilled to see Lord Corrin back as well!" she smiled, "I hope she gets back safely!"

Jakob rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

It has only a matter of time before Corrin found out why King Garon placed a death warrant on Gunter. With much hesitation, Camilla told the whole story.

Leo had pressed the issue to Iago while they were working late, who ended up telling the royal everything. Gunter allegedly fed intelligence to some resistance group hostile to the monarchy. Two captured rebels corroborated this information in attempt to save their lives. It did not.

King Garon decided to kill off the traitor. Gunter at the time was a popular figure in the Expeditionary Force – executing him would have been devastating to the army's morale. Consequently, the king came up with a cunning plan to knock off the veteran.

Hans' objectives were simpler than Corrin thought. First, start a scuffle between the two armies. Second, murder Gunter and frame his death as a battlefield casualty. The soldiers would testify that the great knight indeed fought at the battle. No one would have ever known Gunter betrayed his country. The entire Nohrian army would direct their angry and grief at Hoshido for killing their commander.

That was everything Leo shared willingly with the royal family. Corrin's siblings left Hans alone after then. Things were much simpler that way. Leo affirmed the evidence was indisputable, and suggested that Gunter deserved his fate.

Corrin thought otherwise; the details were too vague for a complete story.

"It's hard to believe my first friend at the Northern Fortress tried plotting against us." The prince murmured, "Was he trying to use me?"

The two sat on the bed in Corrin's "room", as he soaked in the details.

"I hope not." Camilla was tearing up slightly, "I should have told you all of this sooner. We thought nobody witnessed Hans' mission, and everyone wanted to forget such a horrible thing…"

 _(So all of my siblings already know.)_

"Are you saying Hans did the right thing?"

"I don't know. I should have told you earlier! But, there were so many things to do, and you were so happy at the party, and…"

Corrin felt very uncomfortable seeing Camilla on the verge of sobbing. Usually, it was the other way around. The prince tried to comfort her by awkwardly patting her on the back. She responded by digging her head into Corrin's chest and breaking out in tears.

"Er, alright. That is, um, fine." Corrin said, "Just, please don't keep any more secrets from me. I'm not a kid anymore."

The princess nodded her head vigorously and slowly pulled away. "If that man ever does anything to you, I'll skin him alive."

"That's… fine." Corrin gulped.

Before they could say more, the same knocking sound came from the door. Corrin cursed his luck as he let Beruka into the room. The retainer blinked at her master in surprise, and then simply bowed towards her.

"King Garon has summoned you both to the court." She reported.

"Thank you dear." Camilla replied, "We'll be down there soon."

Beruka closed the door, giving Corrin one final look of suspicion. Camilla stood up from the bed and stretched her arms. The prince dusted some purple stray hairs off his tunic. Corrin shoved Gunter's death to the back of his thoughts. Either he would catch up to Hans, or Karma will.

"No more secrets?" He asked her.

"No more secrets."

 **[…]**

In less than a day, Corrin's siblings were in significantly less jolly moods. They have been waiting outside of the throne room for a long time. No one spoke more than a few words to each other. Elise stared at her boots and hummed one of her favorite tones – as she always did when something unsettled her.

Xander and Camilla were not particularly energetic. The Crown Prince had mountains of work on his back, and the eldest princess certainly had nothing to be pleased with either. Leo was the only one who did not look depressed.

"Hey, Leo." The young prince said, "How did your chess game with Iago go?"

"It has concluded." His brother murmured, "In practical battlefield application, my foe suffered from far more attrition and-"

"So you lost." Corrin teased.

Leo frowned. "Tch. It was one damn bishop."

Iago' entrance interrupted their conversation. Two soldiers who were wielding steel lances flanked the tall man. A frown on the tactician's face blasted away any worry the little prince was in trouble.

"Sorry for the wait." He said, "The king is waiting for you inside."

The five royal siblings walked into their room with Xander in front as usual. As they walked by, a small group of publicans made their way out through a separate exit. Iago was at Father's side as usual, hands behind his back obediently.

As much as he wanted to ask more about Gunter, the Corrin refused to anger Father further. The king was fast to dish out punishment. If he ordered the Crown Prince to put down his own brother, there would be nothing he could do except getting sliced by Siegfried.

"Let's keep this brief." King Garon said, "I have reached a decision regarding Corrin's return to Nohr. Step forward, boy."

 _(That was fast. It has only been a day!)_

The young prince followed the orders, not knowing what to expect. Iago had the slightest half-grin on his face. His long fingers crossed together in heavy anticipation for the decree. The King opened his mouth.

"Fate has smiled on you today, young Corrin. As decreed by Anankos, you shall be accepted back into Nohr."

Corrin was pleasantly surprised. After his string of bad luck, he had lost hope for any good news. Not only was he no longer labelled a possible traitor, but also he now had the opportunity to change the future of Nohr.

"Father I- Thank you!" He spluttered.

"You did the right thing, Father." Xander smiled, "We are all eternally grateful."

Xander and the rest of the family were ecstatic. Whatever heavy subjects clouding their minds before have all seemingly lifted. Even Leo had a small grin on his face. Elise jumped up and down in joy before being hushed by the Crown Prince.

"Just remember that I am still your father." The king said, "I have treated you like my son ever since you first came here. I expect nothing but absolute loyalty."

 _(That's my smallest concern right now!)_

"I really don't mind." Corrin reassured, "I called you that my entire life."

"Hmm, fine." Garon said, "Then I'm afraid we must move to less fortunate news."

"Less fortunate news?"

The king gestured for Iago to start speaking. Corrin thought Iago always bringing everyone down was his unofficial role in the court. The tactician adjusted his cape, preparing to delivery his address with utmost boredom.

"Lord Corrin." He spoke, "We assumed the worst when you did not return from your last battle. I'm sure you realize the situation with your situation in the army?" Iago's words trailed off as he raised his eyebrows at Camilla.

The princess shot back a glare.

"My identity has been kept a secret from the citizens of Nohr." Corrin replied, "And I understand it was to avoid throwing the country into panic."

"Precisely!" Iago exclaimed, "Then, you must also understand we cannot simply grant your status of prince back so easily."

"What are you saying?" Elise blurted out, "Is he going to be a peasant?"

"Oh no, Elise." The tactician said, "Even I am not that harsh. We only need to fabricate a backstory, explaining his return."

"I'm all ears." The young prince said.

As Iago began telling the story, Corrin listened intently. He would rather not remember the last time he was introduced as a royal heir. People would ask many questions if a new prince suddenly popped out of nowhere. A new identity presented a new opportunity. He could finally forget the time he spent in the cold fortress, and about reason why they locked him away in the first place.

"Corrin was born to one of King Garon's concubines" Iago said, "He studied hard in the castle and demonstrated his tactical prowess. He rose quickly through the ranks, becoming a respected member of the army."

"I like it." The prince nodded, "Praise me more."

"Don't you push me." The older man cursed, "Of course, that cover story only helps your title seem less suspicious. Only victories on the battlefield can make your soldiers trust you."

 _(This is how it should have been!)_

"Do you accept this position, Corrin?" King Garon boomed, "Otherwise, you must return to the Northern Fortress."

"I accept!" Corrin could not answer faster.

"Excellent." King Garon said, "Then I shall present you your first gift, befitting of a prince. Guards, let him in."

Two lancers at the back opened the door. In the back, a young man about Corrin's age walked into the room. His longer-on-top grey hair complimented his proud posture. The stranger was in silver cavalier armor. He had been training only minutes ago, but did not break a sweat. His blue eyes shown when he saw Corrin.

"It is a great honor for a prince to receive his first retainer." King Garon said, "Lord Corrin, meet your newest servant, Silas."

"Lord Silas, cavalier of the Second Royal Lances!" The cavalier stood at attention, "Prepared to give my life for King and country!"

"He seems energetic." Camilla whispered to the Crown Prince.

 _(My own retainer!)_

The young prince slowly reached his hand out for a handshake. Silas stepped forward and shook it with paramount enthusiasm. The soldier then stepped back, gazing upon the royal family with absolute reverence.

"Lord Silas is one of our most promising recruits." Iago introduced, "Bold and patriotic. Some say he takes after Lord Gunter."

"A great honor, sir." Silas said, "His sacrifice will not be soon forgotten."

Camilla was indeed telling the truth. Nobody knew that Hans assassinated the great knight. Corrin felt slightly conflicted; at the very least, his old friend was going to be remembered as a war hero.

"I had a few spars with him the day before our invasion started." Xander pointed out, "He will make a fine retainer- better than the last choice at least."

"About time." Leo sighed, "Elise received her retainers weeks ago."

"We'll sort out the specifics later." The tactician said, "You two will have plenty of time to spend get to know each other the next while."

The king dismissed the cavalier. The grey-haired man looked like he had more to say to the prince, but a guard forced him away. Corrin stared at his family, who had nothing to show but pride. Winning the trust of the king was a great victory.

"A few more like him, and the war would be over in a week." King Garon commented after Silas was gone.

"I hope you're right, Father." Corrin said, "I hope you're right…"

He possessed a clean slate, and thought about all those he would meet - the people who would fight for and against him. The prince vowed to end the war as quickly as possible. Somewhere at the bottom of his heart, he had hope Father would change too.

 _(I haven't figure out exactly how yet, but don't worry! Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise… Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura… I'll end this conflict once and for all!)_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading…**

… **and for sticking through all that exposition! There were many secrets spilling out here. If there are any contradictions / inconsistencies in peoples' accounts, that's a hint one of them is probably lying.**

 **The Jakob Pairing Poll has closed. Congratulations, Jakob x Flora! It was at first a lot closer between her and Nyx. However, after I posted last chapter, the lead grew substantially longer.**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	12. Chapter 9: Fort Gunter

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **April 13th, 2017  
** **Last Updated:** **May 2nd, 2017  
** **Views as of Posting:** **8 671**

 **I had a difficult time writing last chapter because there have been many things happening in my personal life. Rest assured they are mostly settled now. A new poll is up! See the A/N after this chapter for more details.**

 **Fun fact: Ingrid / Oskar / Fritz are all real, randomly-generated names for captured Nohrian units in FE:Fates. Worry not – they are minor characters.**

 **Anyways enough of that. Time for some Fire Emblem action!**

 _ **Chapter 8 Updates:**_ _ **  
\- Grammatical corrections**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of changes in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

" _Advance and attack, withdraw in a flash – weakness begets strength."  
\- Qi Jiguang, New Treatise on Military Efficiency_

Chapter 9: Fort Gunter (Lancer, Corrin, Hinoka)

 **[A few days prior]**

News of the invasion spread fast throughout the country. Prince Xander's surprise attack brought a mix of surprise and conflicted feelings. In some regions of Nohr, citizens enlisted by the hundreds, excited by the prospect of gold and adventure. Others were not as enthusiastic.

Those tidbits of information were all the Expeditionary Force knew. Six hours after the last Hoshidan retreated from the river, a messenger raven carried the message to a nearby construction regiment. The ragtag group of workers and soldiers were assigned their wagons. They reached the destination within the week.

Some more days after that, two of the royal family's retainers arrived in the morning, relieving the previous captain of her duties. Every day had consisted of logging and importing lumber in the morning, building and digging at night. One day, about two dozen Nohrians found themselves working in a large pit. They dug towards the bottom while the hot sun made them perspire.

"Kuh." One of the recruits grumbled, throwing his iron shovel onto the ground. "These splinters are killing me."

"Oh, calm down Fritz." A young brunette beside him grunted as she dropped her own, "It's almost break time. I'll examine it then, alright?"

"All Nohr won from that fight was this large yard of nothing! Why are we breaking our backs over it?"

"Hey, careful…"

"Those brigands can take this filthy land back for all I care!"

The girl sealed her lips and stared to the side awkwardly. Fritz brush back his curly brown hair while detecting the condemning stare of his superior. The bulky, blonde man walked towards him. His stance was far more formidable up close.

"Soldier! Name and rank!"

 _(Crap! It's the new commander!)_

The soldier stood at attention and saluted the man, looking from above the pit. "Sir! Lancer Fritz of the Third Construction Regiment!"

"And you there!" The commander turned his attention to the girl. "Name, rank!"

"Sir, Lancer Ingrid… Third Construction Regiment…"

The two friends tried not to shake as the blonde man inspected both of them. His mostly-red battle armor was a unique deviation from the usual Nohrian Purple. The commander boomed his voice again at the recruits.

The other workers watched the situation curiously. One of Fritz's friends gave somebody a silent high five, having won a bet on who got reprimand first.

"Ingrid! Did you hear Lancer Fritz complain about the hard work of his colleagues?"

"No sir. I did not hear anything." Her legs was getting shaky.

Fritz's face lowered from guilt. Punishment in the Nohrian army was infamously severe. Just yesterday, the old captain forced Oskar to run laps the entire night for complaining about his sprained ankle.

"Aha, dishonesty!" The blonde man accused. "Most inappropriate for a member of the Expeditionary Force!"

"… Sir?"

"Call me Lord Arthur, Destroyer of Evil, Champion of the Weak! Fear not, lancer! I will help you change your ways!"

Fritz could not comprehend what the commander was saying. Arthur signaled both of them to follow him into one of the temporary dormitories. Fritz and Ingrid looked at each other with deep unease. Taking deep breaths, they both walked after Arthur into the semi-complete dwelling.

 **[…]**

The recruits stumbled out of Arthur's office in a daze, unsure what had happened. They somehow survived a two hour lecture on morality, justice, and some other topics - Fritz tuned out somewhere in the middle.

"Oh gosh." Ingrid held herself. "That was terrible. Inhumane!"

Fritz nodded. "I… I'll never speak ill of working again!"

"And I'll never cover for your mistakes again!"

"Well, hey, I don't think that was the point of Lord Arthur's lecture!"

"Really? Don't you remember when he talked about living the 'Nohrian Way'?"

The two looked at each other for a short while before bursting out in laughter. Ingrid dusted off her breastplate and suddenly grabbed Fritz's hand. The lancer swallowed at her touch. The scent of her lush hair always made him calm.

"Wow there's a few deep ones." Ingrid commented, "I'll need a needle for this."

"Y-yeah. I think there's a few at the supply wagons…"

She pulled away, looking at the structure site. Their other comrades were already on break – washing their tools in the river. A wooden wall protruded from the ground, partitioning land for the remaining buildings.

"Hey guys!" A tall man with short auburn hair ran towards him. He was carrying two tins under his arm. "Where were you this entire time?"

Fritz folded his arms, "Sorry Oskar. We had to face the 'wrath' of our newest commander."

"Couldn't have been worse than yesterday." Oskar shrugged, "Our break's almost over. I convinced the cooks to leave you guys some beans for dinner."

"They were convinced? Or stolen from?" Fritz asked.

"What am I, a damn priest?"

 _(There we go…)_

Ingrid sighed heavily. "Oskar! That's not right."

"But… beans."

Hunger seized Fritz's stomach. Oskar was always known as the trio's troublemaker. Poaching and thieving were his favorite pastimes. Before they met Ingrid, the two loved tagging along with Oskar's father as they hunted in the Forlorn Woods.

"We'll work harder if we aren't starving, Ingrid!" Fritz reasoned.

"Fine." The girl said. "I'll have to look at your splinters afterwards then."

"That's the spirit!" Oskar smiled, handing them the tins. "Dig in, you two. They'll have us diggin' the pit again in no time."

Ingrid and Fritz gratefully accepted their meals. The lancers found a small hill to sit on, looking upon the walls and the river. When they first arrived to the scene, broken weapons littered the ground. The Nohrian soldiers on guard there were ecstatic to see familiar faces.

A Pegasus corpse used to lay where they erected the lavatory, head half-taken off by an axe. On the other side of the river, a hungry fox was prodding at two unidentified corpses. The previous captain told them not to pay too much attention.

The three had never been in a real fight outside of training. Most of the lancers and workers had not even seen a Hoshidan before that day. It was at that moment Oskar, being the self-declared leader of the trio, vowed to keep them all safe. Fritz scoffed at the boldness when he first heard it – He was not going to let his sly friend snatch all the fame for himself.

* * *

The young prince was on his way back to his room for nighttime when a familiar face interrupted him. Father had introduced Corrin to his new retainer just yesterday, but the retainer bumped into him at every pass.

Xander gave him a profile of Silas beforehand. The cavalier had about as mundane of an upbringing as he imagined. He came from a noble family, who used their wealth to find talented trainers for their son. Silas passed all of his military tests with excellence, attracting Castle Krakenburg's attention.

"Lord Corrin!" He greeted, walking up to him, "Excuse me!"

"Hello again, Silas."

"Milord! So, did you finally think about when we first met?"

The prince bit his lower lip in exasperation. His retainer kept on pushing the narrative they knew each other some long time ago. It reminded him of a merchant trying to scam unknowing travelers.

"When we first met…" The prince said as Silas came up close. "Unless you mean yesterday, I have no clue."

"Are you sure? I'm certain I saw you at the Northern Fortress!"

Corrin's pointed ear twitched at the words. He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. The other servants were checking their equipment, all too busy to listen in. The young prince leaned in to his supposed "friend".

"Shush. How did you know I lived up there? That's meant to be a secret!"

"Like I said, we met before! I tried taking you out of the fortress, but the guards caught us… After they threw me out, I thought I would never see you again."

 _(… What is he talking about? Better say something to shut him up.)_

"Ah. It's possible my memory slipped somewhere." Corrin said sheepishly. "If that was actually you, then I'm sorry I have forgotten…"

"Well if you remember now, then it's no problem old friend." Silas declared. "We are now brothers in arms - here to defend Nohr with our hearts and soul!"

Corrin was mildly impressed with his retainer's enthusiasm. Never before has he met a soldier so enamored with defending Nohr. Yet, Silas's eyes did not possess the lust for conquest like others in the army. He took it as a welcoming sign.

"Well, we obviously have a lot of catching up to do. It should not be too long before our first expedition. Get some sleep for tomorrow, alright?"

"Of course, Lord Corrin! Farewell!"

"Farewell…"

As Silas took off, the prince shook his head. Perhaps Silas was too enthusiastic for his own good - even Xander did not pretend to be as inspired by his Father as the retainer did. Corrin sighed, looking forward to his long-awaited rest.

 **[…]**

Corrin let his two former servants tidy up his collar. Iago's explanation of his fabricated backstory was vague at best. Regardless, he invited Corrin to his first War Council meeting. Leo spent the entire morning explaining the structure.

As his brother rambled on, the prince still worried about how Silas could remember their childhood so well. The way Silas treated him like old friends – the way he talk so fondly of serving Nohr – Corrin thought it was all too suspicious.

"You're looking good, milord! Good luck in there!" Felicia said happily. Jakob simply gave the prince an esteemed thumbs-up.

"Thanks…" Corrin muttered.

It was the first time he spoke to his servants since they suddenly resigned from the army. Brother Xander was complaining about their decision earlier – saying something about having his time wasted again.

"You're passable." Leo said, "Everyone else is waiting. It's a meeting, not a ball."

 _(Says the brother with the inside-out collar.)_

The prince nodded. "Let's go."

His brother opened the door to the large room. In the middle of the room was a long table; on one end was Iago and the rest of the royal family. Xander and the senior tactician had the two largest chairs in the room, the third reserved for Leo.

On the other side were ten unfamiliar faces. They were the famous generals of the Nohrian army. They looked about the same as Corrin imagined – Mostly older men, each one with at least a few noticeable scars. The only two female veterans were clearly the youngest in the group - though that was not a high threshold to clear.

"So, this is the 'prince' we suddenly found?" A rotund woman jeered, "I swear, the new ones get younger every year."

"About time we get some fresh blood in here." A bald man with a large scar on his left cheek said.

The prince took the comments respectfully and looked for a seat. Iago had put the only extra chair in the room next to the generals. Each one had several parchments in front of them. Corrin realized he would not be sitting next to his Nohrian siblings.

"Hey." A grey-haired man grunted as Corrin sat down, "Who the hell said you could sit at the veterans' table, kid?"

The prince sat up immediately. "Err, no one. Sorry sir."

"Easy son." Another one grinned, "Have a seat. We always treat the new batches like this. You'll fit in no time."

Corrin laughed it off with the other generals and sat down. He thought the people seated next to him must have possessed great fame to speak so casually to royalty. No one appeared too doubtful about his sudden promotion. At the very least, Silas was not spreading news of his childhood everywhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a lot on the agenda today." Iago folded his fingers, "I assume everyone knows who our guest is… Before we begin, does anyone have concerns with our briefing for the last battle?"

Xander was the first to speak. He had a parchment of his hand, undoubtedly the report he wrote for the rest of the War Council. Leo sagged in his seat, knowing what his older brother was going to say.

"Yes, Iago." The Crown Prince raised his voice, "I want to understand what you were thinking. I was given only five hundred soldiers to capture the Hoshidan plains. I read our army records - that's barely a hundredth of our forces!"

"A twentieth." Iago replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Twentieth. Milord, you invaded Hoshido with five percent of our entire army. Given how long our borders are, that was far more than enough."

The Crown Prince's eyes widened. He could not believe what Iago had just told him. The other generals also noticed something was horribly wrong and fumbled through their documents. Corrin held the papers in his hand, flipping through the pages.

"Are you saying only a fifth of our army are on-duty?" Camilla asked.

"Precisely." Iago looked down to Leo. "After learning of our initial battle, not everyone in Nohr was in its favor. It's taking longer than expected to mobilize our entire army. Resistance groups are popping up all over the south… Most of our garrisons are trying to quell unrest there."

The Nohrians in the room started a commotion.

"You speak as if that wasn't a massive problem." A general exclaimed, "Ten thousand soldiers? Hoshido can roll over us anytime if they please!"

 _(I thought Nohr had the upper hand the whole time!)_

Leo licked his lips. "Correct, which is why our victory was so vital. Hoshido will take our bluff, and will be on the defensive. We have created the illusion we are ready to strike at any moment."

"Give us a few weeks and we will pacify the dissenters." The senior tactician added. "Leo and I predicted this would happen, so consider it a minor delay."

"What's the plan while we wait?" Camilla demanded.

Iago dropped his report and looked to the other side of the table. One by one, the royal family and the generals followed his eyes. Soon everyone had their eyes on the young prince. Xander shot him a concerned glance.

"We'll need to reinforce the borders." He said, grinning. "Sounds like the perfect first mission for our newest member."

 **[…]**

Corrin and Elise were tasked to guard the recently conquered plains. They set off in the morning, excited for their new adventure. Iago told them a construction regiment would be greeting them there. Before he left, Xander and Camilla wished him the best of luck. They knew they would not see each other for a long time.

Fortunately, Iago also assigned Corrin the First Royal Lances - the Nohrians who fought alongside him at the Bottomless Canyon. Silas marched alongside the cavaliers, trying to fit in but failing. The regiment's captain was visibly jealous someone younger than him became Corrin's retainer first. In total, the First Royal Lances and the Combat Support Unit numbered two hundred strong.

Four days passed since the War Council meeting. The royals had crossed the Bottomless Canyon and set foot on Hoshidan territory. Nohr paved wide roads alongside new supply stations, making the journey back much easier. For the final stretch, Corrin got the army to travel on-foot to give the horses some rest. He and Elise volunteered to take point.

"Fuuuuu." Elise muttered. "My legs are getting sore."

"I think we're almost there." Corrin reassured, "We'll see your retainers soon."

"Are your legs hurt?" Silas asked worriedly.

Behind him and Elise were a small group of wagons. The road leading up to the Bottomless Canyon were still riddled with traps. The Nohrians already spent half of their medical supplies trying to heal small cuts and bruises along the way.

"Nope. I want Corrin to give me a piggyback ride though!"

"Wait, right now?" The prince reluctantly let her little sister climb onto her shoulders and hoisted her up. "I wish Felicia were here…"

Ignoring the jeers of his cavaliers, Corrin bore h is burden without further complaint. The army marched on to the tallest hill in the area. On the other side, an unbelievable sight awaited them.

A tall wooden wall, made from thick logs surrounded the rectangular complex. In the middle were several wooden cabins and nearly completed storage houses. Workers were still outside, washing their tools and gossiping. Corrin was gazing upon Fort Gunter, named after the veteran who allegedly gave his life in service.

"Incredible." He said, "They built all this in under two weeks?"

"Ha-ha, yay!" Elise exclaimed. "Hurry up! Let's go, go!"

She jumped off her brother's shoulders and ran towards the workers below. The sweaty builders working there paid little attention to her, only moving away when necessary. The rest of their army took their time following the little princess.

Silas jaw extended. "Well, I guess we know they built everything so quickly..."

The retainer stared at two Nohrians in the middle of the fort. The female with white hair had defined muscles throughout her body and fancied a light-pink tunic. She carried logs like mere branches and plopped them onto the ground.

 _(That must be Effie.)_

On the other side was a blond man with bizarre red and blue armor. He was also well-built, chopping logs with an iron axe at amazing speed. His prominent chin stuck out on his face. Despite the hard work, he did not break a sweat.

"Arthur! Effie!" Princess Elise called, "I'm here!"

The man, presumably Arthur, stood up and waved. "Lady Elise! Great to see you again! It is my honor to announce that Fort Gunter is almost constructed."

"Yeah." Effie, replied. "What he said, I guess. Uh. Did you bring some food for us?"

"Uh-huh!"

Hearing her master's response, Effie dropped her massive log immediately. Her partner flexed his arms, finally cooling off. Corrin stared in awe at the two human machines. He thought Elise was exaggerating when she first described them.

"They don't talk much, do they?" Silas noted.

"Plenty of time to talk to them later." Elise replied, "Once those two get to work, they can't stop until everything's done!"

 _(Amazing…)_

"Arthur, Effieeeee!" His sister called, "Let's get some food cooking! First regiment to unpack their wagons wins!"

"On my way, Lady Elise!" Effie bowed.

When the two retainers took off, the lumber on the ground shook at their sheer momentum. Two workers jumped out of the way before being rammed into a pulp. Corrin's retainer tugged at his collar nervously, feeling completely outclassed.

"Those two…" Corrin stifled a laugh, watching them go. "Hey Silas, follow me. We'll show the Combat Support how fast the cavaliers are!"

"Yes, sir!" Silas pulled the reins on his mare. He narrowed his eyes at Effie and Arthur one last time, issuing a challenge on who was the most devoted retainer.

The prince stretched his arms in anticipation. He would be stuck at Fort Gunther for a week, with his sister and her fascinating companions. Compared to the abandoned fortress, Iago was overly kind for assigning him such an easy task.

 _(Only a few days before I can finally return to Krakenburg as a real Prince!)_

* * *

 **[Three days after]**

Hinoka sighed. Most of her forces have not recovered from last battle, so she only brought a small patrol of Pegasus knights for her next mission. The unpredictable General Haitaka had announced a raid on the Nohrians days prior.

As promised, Rinkah had brought a large group of warriors from the Flame Tribe to help – the indigenous people had a tough time fitting in with the Hoshidan samurais, but the cultural barrier was shattered quickly. It turned out that the people who mastered fire were also incredible cooks. She and the general led the combined force westwards, stopping on one side of a large hill.

"We'll unpack here." Haitaka ordered. "Get your tents pitched up before sunset."

Within a few hundred paces were the Nohrian forces they were to attack. The army consisted of samurai and the feared "Oni savages". They were only a small band of foot soldiers, but the general was convinced they could pull off a victory.

The stench of defeat still slighted Hinoka, who stared at the clouds above. Rinkah joined her, helping the princess unpack. The Flame Tribe had no use for tents –the warmth of their campfires was simply enough.

"So, Kamui's missing again?" The warrior sighed. "I'm sorry. First your mother, then your brother. That must have felt terrible."

"Don't be." Hinoka responded. "At least we know he's alive."

"Hey, first time we dragged your brother back was for free. Suzukaze and I better get a nice bounty the second time!"

"Didn't the Nohrians capture you two sometime before that?"

"… We'll call it a one-one tie."

Hinoka grinned and shook her head. The ladies barely talked in the past, but the princess enjoyed her company. Both descended from the leaders of their peoples and were raised very differently, but they somehow found many things in common.

"We owe your father a debt." The princess gulped. "With the Flame Tribe and Hoshido fighting together, Nohr wouldn't stand a chance."

"They wouldn't stand a chance against us separately, either." Rinkah chirped. "As long as we have our secret weapons, we should be fine."

Hinoka shook her head. "You and Haitaka are always talking about that..."

She felt the five bottles tied together to her waist. Strange liquid sloshed within them. Rinkah said those bottles was the most important weapon of the Flame Tribe. The friends quickly assembled the basic tent – a simple set of cloth with various sticks as support. Some of the samurai herded the horse-wagons away, leaving a small community of tents and fires on the smooth hillside.

Rinkah narrowed her eyes at the tent. "Gross. I'll never get used to these things. I never settle for anything less than a hut with a nice fire."

"Whatever you please." The princess shrugged. Hinoka and Rinkah sat down together in the grass and awaited the general's next instructions. Revenge against the Nohrian scum approached with each long, passing minute.

 **[…]**

Usually, royalty would outrank any member of the military, but Yukimura told Hinoka to entrust Haitaka with the entire operation. A peculiar order, considering the two older men did not seem to get along. The three commanders gathered around him, awaiting orders.

"Lady Hinoka, Hana, Rinkah. Here is how we'll deploy." The general said.

He took a small pause, looking at the three of them.

"Heh. If I knew ladies like you three served in the army, Yukimura would have convinced me to return a lot easier."

Rinkah rolled their eyes. Haitaka took out his steel naginata and drew in the ground. He drew crude lines, representing the river, and several crosses and circles to show enemy movements. The females squatted on the ground with him.

"Ahem. Remember this is a small raid. Our ultimate plan is to sneak forces into Nohr Dragonfall by diverting enemy regiments from their south. Avoid casualties if possible. Above all else, don't do anything stupid."

Haitaka withdrew his weapon and opted to use a small, pointed stick to draw instead. His finger traced every curve of the river meticulously. The sky princess found his drawing shockingly accurate for someone who missed the first battle.

"Lady Hinoka and her ten Pegasus knights will scout. We need your eyes in the air for this raid to succeed. Find out what nasty surprises they have for us."

 _(Sounds like a plan.)_

"Rinkah. Our soldiers have not yet learned how to fight with your tribe. Your forces will be targeting the northern bridge here. I hope you can prove that the praise for your warriors is not mere hearsay."

"We're more than just talk." She grunted. "Just tell us who to kill."

Finally, it was Lady Hana's turn. The samurai looked at the general, determined to make a difference. Haitaka's voice trailed off gradually, still scrawling away at the ground map.

"Hana. You and the samurai will guard the southern bridge for the raid."

"That's it?" The retainer asked incredulously.

"Yes. Stay there and do not leave your place." The General's tone turned dark.

Hana was still unconvinced. "Sir! With all due respect, I can contribute a lot more by attacking across the bridge."

"That's a possibility." Haitaka said, "But I cannot allow it. After a review of the last battle, we are currently unsure of your… battlefield competence."

The typically feisty swordswoman opened her mouth to speak but no words spilled out. Instead of getting heated like usual, she accepted his words solemnly. The other girls shifted uncomfortably in the long pause.

"Who was the one who said I was incompetent?" Hana asked.

"Why, it was Lady Hinoka herself."

The princess fumed. "Haitaka!"

She had no choice. Everything was indisputable, from Ryoma's battle report to her army's testimonies to her own sister's injuries. As the samurai at Fort Jinya said, each member of the Hoshidan army should be under equal treatment.

Hana did not see it that way.

"You!" She cursed. "I knew you and my friend had issues, but you're going after Sakura's other retainer too? What kind of royal sibling are you?"

"That's not what I'm doing." Hinoka affirmed.

"I should have known. When Tsubaki told me about your leadership, I thought he was exaggerating. Big mistake on my part."

The princess should have guessed the arrogant, perfectionist redhead was speaking ill behind her back. Hinoka's patience started wearing. She had no idea why Sakura was stuck with the two most egotistical soldiers in the entire country.

"Please stop this Hana." Haitaka intervened. "Lady Hinoka was the one who suggested bringing you along in the first place. If you do well, I'm sure the military will reconsider…"

The samurai spat. "Why does it have to be this way?"

"…You better listen to your princess, milady." The general warned darkly.

"Fine then."

With the retainer pacified, Haitaka stood up and wrapped up the briefing. Hinoka replayed the plan through her mind. She silently wondered who the enemy commander would be, and if they would be more skillful than Xander.

"I will be coordinating the entire operation from the very rear. After our raid, you three will retreat. I will meet up with Azura and the sabotage patrol in the south. Everyone got that?"

The three nodded.

"Perfect. Get some sleep then. Tomorrow we strike."

* * *

"Lord Corrin! The construction regiment needs your feedback on the armory!"

"Be right there Effie!"

 **[...]**

"Lord Corrin! We require tomorrow's construction schedule!"

"Thanks for reminding me Arthur. I'll get back to you.

 **[…]**

"Milord! South Bridge requires inspection."

"Alright. Thanks Silas…"

 **[…]**

"Cooorrin!"

"What!?"

The prince softly banged his head on the table in exasperation. Iago never told him the difficulties of managing a fort. Every day, no matter how uneventful, required a report for the military. He looked beyond the table to a terrified Elise near the door.

"B-big brother?" She said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a bit worn out." The prince coughed. "What do you need?"

"Supper is ready. Come to the mess hall!"

"Really? Thanks sis, I'll be right there."

"… Scary."

Elise whispered to herself as she ran off. Her brother hastily cleaned up his office and stepped outside. Fort Gunter stood proudly in Hoshidan territory. Quasi-circular walls surrounded the complex, with a large armory in the center.

Surrounding it was the soldiers' dwellings, maximum capacity five regiments. On the outer regions of the fortress were the stables and granaries. Writing the reports gave Corrin a fresh mental map of the area. Unlike Fort Jinya, the buildings seemed scattered almost randomly.

"Lord Corrin!" Two workers bowed as he walked by.

"Sirs…" The prince acknowledged then with a nod.

The Nohrians walked away, discussing something quietly between themselves.

The Third Construction Regiment questioned his status of royalty more than the War Council did. None dared to challenge him publicly, but it would be a while before he could earn their trust. Princess Elise, on the other hand, was adored by all. Corrin thought it was a bad omen for a younger sibling to be more popular.

"Hey everyone." He grumbled as he opened the door.

Elise and her retainers were already at the table, digging away at a pile of food. Effie had a mountain of meat around her - it made sense for the human machine to possess an appetite. Silas blinked, watching her with judgment from the other side.

"Hello, good friend!" Arthur said, "Come, have some oats!"

Corrin noticed a cast on his leg. "Arthur, what happened?"

The blond man shook his head. "I slipped on a rotten log while coming back from across the river. I fell into the Pit and hurt my leg. Misfortune is a cruel fiend."

"The Pit?"

North Bridge was an area just as important as the entire fortress. Effie gave him and his regiment a tour of it yesterday. She called the area "the Pit" - a hole by the water, around thirty feet in diameter.

Because of so few people could detect dragon veins, not much research on them exists. King Garon theorized that the mysterious material could simply be dug out. Like everybody else, Expeditionary Force was in no mood to question their ruler.

The Third Construction Regiment was ordered to excavate the dragon vein that drained the entire river. Every day, twenty-or-so workers dug to the bottom. While the yellow light still glowed from the Pit's bottom, it was much feebler than before.

"Lady Elise says we are on the edge of a breakthrough." The retainer explained. "I wanted to inspect it myself!"

"Is this true, milady?" Silas cut in.

"Yup!" The troubadour said. "I can feel it!"

 _(… It's just a hunch, huh?)_

"I'll have to check it out later." Corrin said, helping himself to some bread.

Army food was less fancy than the food in Castle Krakenburg, but it had to do. For a country who was on the edge of famine, the military was remarkably well stocked. Just before he took his first bite, the door slammed open again.

"Lord Corrin!" One of the First Royal Lances burst in. "We need your attention!"

"Can it wait after dinner?" Corrin put the bread down in disdain. The smell of the food made his stomach growl.

The cavalier panted. "No, sir! One of our patrols was attacked!"

"What?" The young prince stood up immediately. "I'm coming!"

Silas and the rest at the table looked at each other before standing as well. Outside the mess hall, they followed the Nohrian to Fort Gunter's gates. Three Nohrians were on the ground. Others pressed on their wounds, trying to stop blood loss.

"What happened?" Corrin demanded.

A cavalier looked up at him. "Our patrol was scouting on east side of the river. From behind a hill, a few Pegasus knights attacked us. We managed to escape but they got us good…"

The royals looked concernedly at the scene. None of the scouts were dead, but they had sharp wounds to their torsos – naginata wounds from inspection. Corrin thought the Pegasus knights must have been scouting for their own side.

 _(That can only mean …!)_

"Elise, call over the healers." He ordered.

 **[…]**

The war room was partially furnished when the Nohrian royals first entered. Timber was still scattered in the corners of the room, and there were no chairs. Corrin and Elise led their retainers to the center, gathering around the table.

The prince sniffed. "I had a feeling Hoshido wouldn't just leave Fort Gunter be. They'll launch an attack soon."

"Are you sure those Pegasus knights didn't just get lost?" Silas asked.

"No. Every time we fought the Hoshidans, Pegasus knights accompanied their armies. Even if they weren't attacking, our scouts probably led them right to us."

The prince cringed at his own defensive positions. Camilla was not present to help them, and they had no archers for defense. If Hinoka brought her same regiment as last battle, Fort Gunter did not stand a chance. He took out a parchment map of the surrounding area and thought hard.

"Look here."

The First Royal Lances. Elise's Combat Support Regiment. The Third Construction Regiment. Those were his pieces for the match. Corrin turned to his sister, sweating from his forehead. He had never planned a defensive battle before.

"Hey Elise… any suggestions?"

"Huh, me?" the troubadour exclaimed. "Lord Iago said this was your operation!"

 _(She's right. What was I thinking?)_

"O-of course." He bit his lower lip. "I guess we'll pull back to Fort Gunter and…"

"What about the Pit, milord?" Effie interrupted.

The dragon vein at the Pit was still active. If any of the royals reached it, the whole river would evaporate. Thousands of Hoshidan forces flocking over to the other side - the Nohrian army, not even close to fully mobilized, would be annihilated.

"Fair." He flinched. "Then we must to guard the north with everything we have. If the Pit falls, the entire front falls."

"Then the fortress?" Silas questioned.

"It's impossible to defend the whole structure. We must resort to the same strategy last time – defend the two bridge chokepoints. Some of us will guard the South Bridge. The rest will guard North Bridge and the Pit."

Corrin thought if they used the exact same strategy, the Hoshidans would eventually find countermeasures. No other ideas came to mind sadly. Lancers, healers, and cavaliers were not exactly a flexible army.

"Realistically we cannot hold the Pit forever..." The prince said.

"We resume digging immediately?" Arthur suggested.

"We don't know how much digging is left. We can't risk wasting our time."

 _(Iago, did you anticipate this possibility?)_

"Can't we try filling the Pit with water?" Elise exclaimed.

Silas bit his lower lip. "How is that going to help?"

"Hold on…" Corrin said. "Water. That might actually work!"

"What?" The retainer was not convinced.

The dragon vein did not need to completely disappear; it only needs to _seem_ as if it disappeared. If the light underneath is dim enough, the water might conceal it entirely. The Hoshidan royals would have no idea where it went.

"That's brilliant! We need to dig a canal from the river to the pit."

"Oh, I was just throwing out ideas." The female knight shrugged.

Silas became irritated suddenly.

"So let me get this straight. Our goal is to guard the Pit and South Bridge, until the canal is complete?"

"Yes! A magnificent plan." Arthur said. "I'll gladly partake in it."

"Arthur you're injured! You sure you're up for the task?" Corrin asked.

"I might not be able to fight, but I can still dig!"

Effie looked at the royal siblings. "Me too. I will defend Lady Elise to death, but I could probably be faster at digging…"

Everyone in the room, after witnessing the knight help chopping the logs, nodded vigorously. Effie and Arthur were probably worth at least ten regular workers each. The prince gave a sigh of relief – they finally had something resembling a plan.

"Perfect. Then the remaining commanders are Silas, Elise, and I." He concluded. He looked at the map, then back at his friends. "Elise will be in charge of Combat Support. I will take the First Royal Lances to South Bridge. And Silas will be in charge of the defending the Pit."

"Are you sure milord?" Silas said. "Those lancers are all a bunch of recruits. I don't know if I can lead them effectively."

"I'm sure you can handle it." The prince said. "Your old friend has faith in you."

Upon hearing his last words, the cavalier's face beamed. He curled his right hand into a fist, filled with new confidence. There was something in his eyes that looked vaguely familiar.

 _(Perhaps we had met before…)_

"Understood! I will guard the Pit with my heart and soul!"

"That's more like it." Corrin smiled. "We have a solid plan now. Inform your regiments, and get ready to fight."

After he dismissed his commanders. The prince was alone in the room, staring at the barren table and his map. There was going to be more bloodshed. There was going to be more people dying for a conflict he did not fully comprehend

"What am I doing here?" He asked himself.

He promised to end a war, yet he was actively fighting in one. What was his own plan? Would he replace Iago and negotiate peace? Would he convince the armies to stop fighting? Would he start a coup to kill King Garon?

The last option made Corrin's stomach convulse. There was little he could do other than build reputation and influence, and then re-evaluate his options afterwards. Until then, he only wished for his haphazard tactic to succeed.

 **[…]**

Despite his anguish, he stood alongside the cavaliers at South Bridge. The Third Construction Regiment was visibly unhappy their commander was a complete stranger. Princess Elise voiced her support of the decisions, giving Silas enough credibility to lead.

In the distance, next to North Bridge, Arthur and Effie were digging the canal alongside twenty Nohrians. The other workers were preparing the wagons for a swift evacuation of the fortress.

Silas and his lancers waited in the grasslands next to the Pit. Before the battle, the prince tried convincing the soldiers not to kill their enemies but he doubted anyone listened. Many of them had their own personal grudges against the Hoshidans

Not long afterwards, the first foe appeared. Charging over a hill were several samurai and tribal savages – two hundred at least. A single patrol of Pegasus knights spread out across the sky, scouting the grounds below.

"Looks like the Flame Tribe chose the wrong side." The captain of his regiment commented. "Let's get payback for what they did to Lord Gunter."

"Y-yeah." Corrin swallowed. "Let's hope for the best!"

Princess Elise led her healers to the Pit, worry clouding her face. The cavaliers drew out their lances and formed a semicircle on their side of South Bridge. The battle that decided Fort Gunter's fate was about to begin.

* * *

"Get in position! This is it, everyone!" The intrepid cavalier called.

Fritz maneuvered through his scrambling fellowmen and found a gap in the formation next to Ingrid. The two squeezed into the phalanx, looking at the incoming savages. The new commander Lord Corrin sent them, Silas, appeared just as nervous as they were. Behind the battle line, workers dug vigorously, trying to connect the river with the deep Pit.

"Our first battle!" Fritz said. "Excited?"

Ingrid turned to her friend. "Yeah. We only need to hold them off until-"

"Hey. Keep your eyes straight!" A larger man beside them hissed.

"Yes, sir!"

After everyone found their spots, the Nohrians all pointed their weapons forward, forming a wall of pointed metal. The Flame Tribe warriors on the other side were unfazed by the position. The girl at the front with tanned skin and white war paint yelled something to her troops in some foreign language.

"Wow that's a lot of them." Fritz gulped, "Where's our reinforcements?"

"All down at South Bridge."

"That Corrin son of a- He wants a complete rookie to lead us, and now this?"

The Nohrians beside them grew increasingly uncomfortable at listening to both of them. Ingrid stealthily stepped on her friend's right boot.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You promised you'd stop complaining about work." She whispered.

Before they could continue bickering, one of the warriors blew on a Hoshidans war horn. The Flame Tribe charged forward, clubs in their arms and frenzy in their eyes. Fritz's eyes widened at the wild attack.

"Get ready!" A lancer to his left exclaimed, "Here they come!"

Silas raised his sword. "Hold this position! We lose the Pit, we lose everything!"

As the warriors came closer, it became obvious they had augmented with their weapons. Their large clubs had orange auras following their heads. In fact, Fritz saw their clubs were on fire, excluding their handles.

 _(What kind of freaks are we fighting?)_

"Charge, now!" Silas ordered. "For King and Country!"

The lancer battle line ran forward. Fritz was forced forwards the rest of his comrades - lance pointed at the enemy like the rest. The savages ran at them with full speed, unconcerned about formation.

"Hrahh!" Fritz and the other lancers shouted together. The battle had begun.

The line of lances crashes into the group of savages, impaling at least a few dozen bodies. The Flame Tribe warriors behind the human wall easily jumped out of the way, moving to surround the Nohrian line.

"Split up!" Silas demanded, "Happy hunting, everyone!"

Everyone scattered to find their own foes to challenge. Ingrid's lance was stuck inside a savage's chest. She tried tugging her weapon back, but the body stayed attached, wailing in agony. The lance had struck vital organ.

"G-get off!" Ingrid screeched

Fritz grabbed her lance. He put his foot on the foe's knee and pushed with his soles, eventually separating the two. The enemy collapsed, red oozing from the gash. Ingrid watched in horror at her accomplishment.

"Great Dusk Dragon…" She bristled - her weapon dripping with blood. "What hell did we sign up for?"

* * *

The samurai broke off from the Hoshidan army and targeted South Bridge instead. They bunched up at the other side of the crossing, katana blades unsheathed. Corrin walked to the front of his cavaliers, recalling how Leo defended the area.

"Hey, Kamui!" A female voice came from the other side.

The samurai parted to two sides, allowing a young woman to pass in between. The woman's face possessed a wide smile as she approached the center of the bridge. Once she was there, she took a quick bow and held out her sheath.

"Hana?" Corrin scoffed. "I really don't want to fight you again."

"Fight me?" Hana laughed. "Please. You were hiding at the back while Prince Leo finished your dirty work. I learned a thing or two from last time, y'know."

"Then you should know this is futile." He replied. "You will not capture this bridge."

The disgraced retainer drew her blade and pointed it at the Nohrians. The captain of the First Royal Lances yawned, unfazed by her threats. Corrin's attention drifted to North Bridge, where heavy fighting was happening. They needed help soon.

"Alas, I'll admit you humiliated me." The samurai flipped back her long hair. "Made me a laughingstock in my own army. Well done."

Hana's own troops looked a tad uncertain after hearing their commander's words.

"Hana, I really don't want to do this." The prince said. "You can take your soldiers back and wait until this war is resolved."

"Not falling for that, scumbag." Hana frowned. "You're not getting out of this one."

"Very well." Corrin sighed, unsheathing longsword Ganglari. He knew he would have to shoulder his burdens one day. "Let's make this quick."

 **[…]**

Fifteen minutes passed with no movement from either side. Corrin lowered his sword, wondering what was going on. Hana did the same, staring intently at her white-haired foe. The captain pulled on the reins and rode towards the prince.

"Milord." He murmured. "The First Royal Lances await your orders."

"Stay put." Corrin answered. "Defending South Bridge is our priority."

 _(This is strange. Why isn't she attacking?)_

"What's wrong?" Hana called from the other side. "Come at us!"

"Why don't you do that?" One of the cavaliers exclaimed.

The samurai smirked. "We, we can play this game for the whole day."

It became obvious to Corrin that the Hoshidans were never meaning to attack South Bridge. They only left a regiment there to distract Nohr's forces from the Pit – and it was working. The moment his regiment retreats to support Silas was the moment the samurai army would charge over.

He whispered to the captain. "They've got us pinned."

The experienced man frowned. "We can't just stand here."

"I admire you, good Lord Kamui." Hana lauded mockingly, "How can you keep a straight face when you know that Lady Sakura lays in bed to this day? Lady Hinoka weeps every day, thinking about you… and poor Azura's been thrown in prison! You must have the patience of a monk and the vice of a demon."

"Wait… is that true?" Corrin gasped.

 _(Gods, I never knew it turned out like this!)_

She continued on. "How can it not be? You think you can hide away in Nohr to escape your responsibilities? Absolutely sad!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Make me."

"Don't listen to them." The captain grunted.

Hana's words pierced the prince's mind. He wanted to either flee, or cross the bridge and shut her mouth. From the northward direction, Princess Elise rode towards him with several troubadours behind her.

"Big brother!" She shouted. "The Pit is in trouble! They need your help!"

"I can't just leave here!" He shouted back.

"I'll leave some troubadours here. Please, help Lord Silas!"

Looking far north, Corrin saw that Elise was right. The lancers were slowly being pushed back by the Flame Tribe, and the canal was not yet complete. Pegasus knights still circled the sky, but they were not joining the battle.

"Go, milord." The captain said. "We'll keep the bridge secure."

"Are you sure?" The prince grimaced.

"Just leave me half the regiment, and not a single samurai will cross."

Elise told her troubadours to mingle with the cavaliers. She beckoned her brother to follow her. Corrin reluctantly split up the Royal Lances and, together with her sister, led them towards the Pit. Orange flames illuminated the distant fields.

Behind them, Hana yawned, gazing at the cavaliers in boredom.

* * *

"Fritz!" Ingrid shouted. "Some help here!"

"Gotcha!"

The two lancers teamed up against another savage. The warrior rushed forward, swinging his flaming club at the brunette. Ingrid jumped back while Fritz counterattacked from the side.

He missed, only managing to slap the warrior's back with his lance.

Ingrid coughed. "Get ready!"

The two lancers advanced on the savage again. Fritz lunged first, forcing a move from his opponent. Ingrid tightened her hold on her weapon, watched carefully. The warrior landed his jump left - right where she predicted.

With one stab, the girl caught him in the leg, immobilizing the enemy. Fritz followed up behind her, burying his lance deep into the savage's throat. He never felt the sensation of sinking metal into another person's flesh. It felt oddly exhilarating.

Ingrid recoiled at the scene and pulled her spear back, letting the savage escape. The foe held his neck, running away in a panic.

"That was too excessive!" Ingrid said, spinning her weapon. "Lord Corrin said we should only defend, not kill!"

Fritz gulped as he looked around. "Don't think we have a choice."

Despite their small victory, the battle was not going well. The recruits trained to fight Hoshidans, not tribal hooligans. In solo combat, the savages had the upper hand - dodging every stab as if they were performing a folk dance.

The tanned girl with white war paint swung her blazing club heavily, hitting a Nohrian in the back. The lancer fell forward, hitting his head against the ground. His cape caught fire from the blow, quickly spreading across the fabric.

The lancer fortunately noticed the fire on his back. He jumped up, sprinting towards the river in desperation.

"H-Help!"

A female lancer was on the ground, her leg broken. One of the warrior bashed her head in with a flaming club, silencing her swiftly.

"No!" Fritz raised his hand forward.

He looked around for Silas. The commander was fighting off two savages at once, rhythmically cutting them down with his sword. Fritz and Ingrid tried jumping into the fight again, but every other warrior they fought dodged their attacks with ease. Slowly, the Nohrians were losing the upper hand.

"We need to regroup! Retreat to the Pit!" Silas ordered.

Ingrid had to jump over fallen soldiers to keep up with the crowd. Third Construction Regiment shifted backwards cautiously, still facing the enemy. The Flame Tribe pursued closely until the Nohrians' backs were against the hole.

Princess Elise's healers awaited them - they healed as much as they could. Before the enemies could get too close, they took off across North Bridge for safety. The princess herself watched cautiously from the other side.

"Cowards. They should have been with us from the start!" Fritz swallowed. "Let those bastards come…"

"Ingrid shook her head. "We can't back up anymore."

The workers were behind them, still frantically digging towards the Pit with their shovels. Arthur and Effie led the way, stripping the Earth of its flesh. Their artificial canal was over three-quarters complete.

 _(Ha! Justice Man might be good for something after all!)_

Fritz jumped back into the skirmish. Before he could get a single hit, a savage swung his weapon at the Nohrian. Fritz tried blocking with his brass lance. The sheer force of the swing caught the weapon's, breaking off the tip.

"Er… I'm sorry sir?" Fritz laughed, clutching his broken stick.

The savage stepped forward, swinging his club at the Nohrian. Though he managed to dodge, the open flame seared Fritz's face. He stopped dead in his tracks, putting his hands over his eyes in pain.

"Fritz, get out of there!"

"Hah… hah…" Fritz seethed. The world was still dark to him.

 _Pang!_

The savage's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He stumbled a few feet forward, before falling over. Fritz slowly opened his still-hurting eyes in confusion. Behind him, his friend was panting, holding a bloodied shovel.

"Oskar!" Ingrid called.

"Annoying pests." He retorted. "I can't dig with these natives swinging their sticks at me. I'm joining the fight."

"You sure? How much digging is left?" Fritz asked, silently cursing himself for not dodging sooner. To him, nothing could have been more embarrassing than being rescued in his first fight. _He_ was supposed to be the cool one in front of Ingrid.

"Not much." Oskar said. "Wouldn't mind knocking looting these tribespeople. I bet some of their costumes sell well back home!"

"I suppose..." Ingrid mumbled.

There they stood, three young recruits – a lance, a shovel, and a broken stick – facing the maelstrom of bodies and flames around the Pit. The smell of smoke and blood made Ingrid feel dangerously nauseous.

Lord Corrin's voices rang from the other side. "Cavaliers, move out!"

The supposed prince finally started playing his cards. The First Royal Lances crossed the bridges and weaved past the diggers. The savages expected the counterattack. In small groups, they started backing off from Effie and the diggers.

"Our braindead commander's finally making a move!" Fritz exclaimed. "Come on guys! Screw looting them – let's show them not to underestimate us lancers!"

"That's all you care about, eh?" Oskar jeered. "Just remember you owe me for those beans."

* * *

Hinoka soared across the battlefield, keeping a close eye on the developments. Half of her patrol flew above the large fortress, drawing sketches of its layout. How the Nohrians managed to build that monstrosity so quickly remained a mystery.

The remaining five knights were gliding above the bridges, partially to confuse the enemy commander, but also partially to keep an eye on Hana. Hinoka did not know what she did, but she somehow pushed half of the Nohrians away from her bridge.

Rinkah was attacking aggressively on her side, pushing back the weak foot soldiers. The sky princess could not comprehend why the enemy cared so much about defending a large pit. Suddenly, the Pegasus knights scouting changed trajectory back towards their commander.

One of them said. "Scouting is complete. We have all of the schematics."

"Excellent." Hinoka said. "Then it's time to wrap up our operation. Get the rest of the patrol over here."

"Yes, milady!"

The princess hovered above the northern bridge, watching enemy movements. Lord Arthur and Lady Elise, two renowned soldiers in the Nohrian army, were digging their own river towards the large, empty hole.

"Cavaliers, move out!" A young male boomed out from below.

 _(That voice! Kamui is here?)_

She narrowed her eyes and identified him on the west side of the bridge. Princess Elise was beside him, looking too pleased with herself. Her brother was too well-guarded to be extracted. Not only that, but he was commanding the entire army.

Any sympathy she held for her brother was violently shaken. Kamui was voluntarily commanding the Nohrian army – ordering how they should attack her friends. Hinoka pushed the troubling thought away.

 _(He's only fighting us because the Nohrians brainwashed him…)_

"Lady Hinoka. We're all here!" One of her Pegasus knights exclaimed.

"Excellent. On my mark."

Down below, Rinkah had begun a fight with Effie. Elise's retainer was only in a tunic, and carrying a shovel. The brawny knight was still fast on her feet, dodging a powerful club swing. She swung her tool, nearing hitting Rinkah shin.

The other workers dug vigorously throughout the bloodshed. They only stopped when they were forced to fight, or when they were clubbed in the face. Lancers were trying to form a defensive perimeter around them, but they lacked cohesion.

Then the cavaliers arrived. Rushing over from the other side of the bridge, the Nohrians crashed into the fray. With their iron swords they started cutting down the savages. When the last horse crossed to the eastern side, Hinoka whistled to her patrol. There was never going to be a better opportunity to strike.

"Everyone! Now's the time!"

Imitating how Camilla struck in the last battle, Hinoka and her knights dived downwards towards the bridge. Wind blew past her short red hair as she accelerated towards the ground.

* * *

The prince watched his cavaliers support the lancers. Part of him wanted to join them, but the other told him to command them from the rear. Elise and her healers waited on their side of North Bridge, refusing to let him cross over.

"We should be fighting with them." Corrin commented. "Right?"

Elise shook her head. "You're our leader! If you get hurt, we'll lose the battle."

"Then what's the point of me being here?"

To his relief, none of Ryoma's siblings were present in the fighting. To the Flame Tribe, it looked like the Nohrians have gone mad, defending an empty hole. From the south, the captain rode over with two other cavaliers; a remarkably short time after the young prince first left his side.

Corrin prince narrowed his eyes. "Did something happen?"

"Milord! Hana and her samurai have backed off!" The Nohrian reported.

"Weird." He said. "Where are they now?"

"A few hundred feet away from the bridge. We're still guarding the area."

It was always Hana's intention to lure the cavaliers over to the other side. Corrin shook his head at the sad attempt. Shouting from the workers intensified as the canal neared completion.

Arthur was just at the edge of the hole when he stuck his shovel into the hard ground one final time. The water from the canal burst forth into the Pit, filling it at a rapid rate. The workers threw their tools to the ground, exhausted.

"They did it! Yay!" Elise exclaimed with glee

The bottom of the Pit and whatever light emanated from it was covered in no time. Before they could celebrate, the tribal savages beefed up their attack. Arthur slumped on his bad leg, trying to locate his fellow retainer.

"I need to get over there and help them evacuate." Corrin asserted. "Now that the Pit is finished, we only need to defend North Bridge."

Her sister swung her rod downwards. "You can't cross Corrin! It's too unsafe!"

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just… a feeling."

 _(Another hunch, huh?)_

"Sorry Elise, but I need more information than that."

The princess gritted his teeth, pointing to the other side. Silas was unable to coordinate such a large evacuation in the heat of battle. Savages tried to push the lancers into the water-filled hole.

"Milord, please send me over." The captain suggested. "This is not my first time organizing a retreat."

Corrin looked at the grasslands beyond. "Very well. I leave it to you."

The experienced cavalier dashed across North Bridge, bringing his two secondary commanders. In short time, he sent back the workers. Unarmed Hoshidans sprinted over the crossing, collapsing on the other side.

Arthur limped across the bridge, being supported by Effie. A small bruise appeared on his face, but he was otherwise unharmed. Elise shouted for her healers to line up and tend to the wounded.

"Next should be the lancers." Corrin murmured. According to military doctrine, the least mobile units were to be evacuated first.

Before the captain could send over the next wave, however, a terrifying sight approached from above. Pegasus knights dove downwards towards the bridge. They held bundles of bottles in their arms.

"Incoming!" One of the lancers shouted.

The Nohrians on their side of North Bridge ducked, bracing for javelins. Corrin grabbed Ganglari and prepared to counterattack. The aerial patrol bypassed his forces, flying to the bridge instead. They pulled up after delivering their payload.

The next few seconds felt like an eternity. One by one, the Hoshidan fliers threw their bottles, hitting the center of North Bridge. Thick, colorless liquid burst out, covering the platform. At the same time, the first patrol of lancers were crossing.

"Hurry!" Corrin shouted immediately.

It was too late. One of the Flame Tribe warriors threw her club into the air. Like a disk, it flew across the air, and hit the pool of ooze. The liquid immediately caught fire, engulfing the entire crossing. The lancers and cavaliers were stuck.

"Look for another path!" The prince shouted.

He felt completely helpless as the fires spread. With North Bridge destroyed, and Hana's forces rushing back to defend South Bridge, the lancers of the Third Construction Regiment were ensnared in the trap.

"No!"

"Cut our way through!" A lancer shouted.

"No..." The captain of the First Holy Lances said. "The battle is over."

The lance he dropped rolled towards the river. Knowing that all avenues of escape were lost, the Nohrians gradually surrendered to the Flame Tribe. Even Silas, who promised to serve his country, saw the futility of the situation and laid down his arms. Corrin and Elise's two retainers watched from the other side in disbelief as the savages formed a perimeter around the straggling force.

 _(Come on! There has to be a way to escape!)_

None came to mind. The prince lowered Ganglari to his side, conceding the fight. He raised three fingers in the air, signaling to the lost Nohrians to surrender.

"W-we lost?" The troubadour princess whimpered.

 **[…]**

Though the combined army accepted Nohr's submission, the Flame Tribe refused to negotiate. The Nohrians stuck on the eastern side were taken prisoners. Among them was Corrin's first retainer.

In total, a hundred and twelve soldiers were lost – half of the First Holy Lances, and most of the soldiers in the Third Construction Regiment. Enemy casualties remained unknown, but were presumed to be minimal. The Hoshidans did not press their attack. Like ghosts, they withdrew from the battlefield swiftly.

When the army returned to Fort Gunter, the absence of those who disappeared were felt immediately. The evacuated workers shunned the prince. The First Holy Lances have yet to respond – their captain was missing after all. Corrin sat with Elise, Arthur, and Effie at the war room, trying to piece together what happened.

"Why did the Hoshidans pull back?" Effie asked.

"They probably want to leave at least one bridge intact." Corrin thought out loud, "So they can easily capture this area next time."

Inside his mind, Corrin felt utterly depressed. The young prince did not care about how the War Council was going to mock him. He let Xander down, and singlehandedly tore apart countless families back home. They were not going to see their sons and daughters anytime soon. He banged his head against the table.

"Dammit dammit dammit dammit!"

"B-big brother." Elise sniffled, trying not to cry. "Silas and our friends are still alive! We can s-still rescue them!"

"I guess…"

Corrin wiped his eyes. The retainers shared his sympathy, but had no words to offer. His first battle as an official Nohrian prince was disastrous. Already he suffered more losses than Xander's initial invasion, and he lost Silas.

Whoever the Hoshidan general or tactician was, they must have been a genius. The only thing he could do was to draft the report for Iago, so no one else would repeat his mistake.

"We leave for Krakenburg tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **I included Fritz and others to visualize how "average" life in the Nohrian army was. I might feature them in other chapters (or not). Please tell me in the latest poll if you want to see them again!**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	13. Chapter 10: Gatekeeper

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **April 17th, 2017  
** **Last Updated:** **April 23rd, 2017  
** **Views as of Posting:** **9 414**

 **Wow. Corrin got absolutely wrecked. We are not going to see North and South Bridge for a long time.**

 **As a reminder, there is a poll on my profile page regarding the inclusion of Fritz, Ingrid, and Oskar in the story. This is actually important to the rest of the adventure, so please vote.**

 _ **Responses:**_ _ **  
**_ **PersonaUserOrpheus3245 :** _ **Please recall, as explained in Chapter 6, the Hoshidans had imposed an embargo on Nohr for their repeated raids.**_

 _ **Chapter 9 Updates:**_ _ **  
\- Grammatical corrections**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of changes in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

Chapter 10: Gatekeeper (Corrin, Leo, Zola)

Before he could even report to the king, Iago asked to meet the commander in secret. Corrin leaned on the stone wall outside of the room. When they returned to Windmire, the citizens noticed that the cavaliers who returned were far fewer than the number that left. What remained of the Third Construction Regiment remained at Fort Gunter, awaiting the appointment of a new commander.

Not before long Iago opened the door, allowing the prince to come in. Sitting at the other side the table, the tactician opened a classified dossier. Corrin swallowed silently. The report outlined the battle at Fort Gunter to the best of his and Elise's memories.

"You madman." Iago spat. "Are you proud of what you've accomplished? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

"I'm sorry Lord Iago. On that week the garrison was-"

"Silence! You lost more soldiers than our previous battle, against an army almost half in size. That must have taken real effort, didn't it?"

"I…"

Corrin sat down, looking at the empty tabletop. Whatever angry words the senior tactician was saying, would be a lot worse coming from Father. Iago readjusted his collar – he decided that anger did not help the situation.

"This is terrible, Lord Corrin." He sighed. "Your report was difficult to read. Over half the First Holy Lances, captured alongside their captain. Lord Silas is also gone."

"I accept full responsibility." The young prince said. "The Hoshidans used a new strategy we never foresaw and trapped them."

The tactician raised his hand.

"Yes. The Hoshidans and the Flame Tribe make a formidable force. I read the whole situation and, in its current form, I cannot present it to the War Council."

"What do you mean? We can't sweep a defeat like this under the rug."

"Simple. We just shift around a few details… make Silas and the lancers look a lot more careless. Make it seem like your plans failed because they disobeyed orders."

The idea disgusted the prince. The Nohrian army would learn nothing if they shifted the blame to the wrong people. Not to mention if his retainer ever did return from captivity, the conversation back would be an awkward one.

"That's wrong, sir." Corrin shook his head. "I'd rather tell the truth."

"No you don't understand, milord." Iago kicked back on his chair. "Every general cleans up his reports once in a while. It's for your own benefit."

"I'm not doing it."

The senior tactician's irritation began to rise again. He sat up and held out Corrin's report with urgency. Looking into his prince's eyes, his voice quieted down into a whisper. His white half-mask looked far more intimidating up close.

"Look, Lord Corrin, I know what you're trying to do." He said. "You want to end the war on your own terms? Quite admirable for someone as young as yourself."

The prince blinked. "Y-yeah, that would be nice..."

 _(I must be an easy book to read.)_

"Really?" Iago frowned. "Well, whatever your goal is as a prince, you must hold onto power. If you submit this report, I can guarantee the War Council will try to remove your rank. Any endeavors of a 'reformed nation' would end here."

Corrin stroked his neck. He knew Father would be disappointed, but lying in a combat report was an equally egregious charge. If King anyone else found out, his punishment would be much more life-threatening.

"Without my rank, I cannot change anything in the future." The prince sighed. "You really think I'll be removed from the royal family?"

"You'll be lucky if King Garon brings you a royal body bag."

The senior tactician held the documents and prepared to rip them. Corrin gave him permission with a reluctant nod.

"Guess there's no choice."

The pieces of parchment littered the desk. All the information on the Pegasus knights, the Flame Tribe, and the destruction of North Bridge, was lost. Iago pulled out quill and ink from the bottom of the table.

"Good. I've taken notes on the new enemy tactics and will devise viable counters. I'll file the counterfeit report for you. Just… nod a lot in the next War Council."

 _(This man… does he really intend on helping me bring peace to Nohr?)_

The young prince closed his eyes. It was a small lie that was for the greater good. Iago defaming his friends slightly was nothing close to Father's punishments. All Corrin wanted to do was to push the skirmish behind him.

"Thanks, Iago. To be honest I didn't expect you to look out for me."

"Consider it gratitude for getting rid of that dragon vein." Iago replied. "Don't repeat this disaster ever again. Now, here is what you'll tell our liege…"

 **[…]**

The worst part of the evening was explaining to Elise they were going to fib, and then seeing the faces of their older siblings as they listened what happened. King Garon, on top of his mighty throne, fumed at their report. Camilla and Xander remained quiet. They listened intently on each fabricated detail of the fight. Iago was noticeably not present for the meeting.

"-Though I commanded the army to the best of my abilities, our soldiers lacked the proper discipline to carry through." The prince said.

"That is disappointing." Father spat. "I expected our soldiers to be more competent than what you described."

"Still, the Flame Tribe were tough adversaries. I have never fought them before, and their tactics were unusual to us." Corrin decided he should at least give the enemies some credit, and not just dump all of the blame on his troops.

The king turned to the youngest member of the family.

"Is everything he said true, Elise?"

"Yes daddy!" The troubadour pouted. "The meanies took Silas away…"

"Then we have sorely underestimated them." The Crown Prince broke his silence. "I'm still confused, however. I evaluated Silas myself."

It appeared that everybody, minus Leo, believed his story. The blond prince remained silent through the ordeal. King Garon curled his fingers together and leaned against his throne. From what the princess told him, the king appeared much more concerned with the Flame Tribe than Corrin's setback.

"This humiliation cannot stand." The King fumed. "We will launch an attack on the Flame Tribe within the fortnight."

 _(That means they'll be attacking Rinkah's people.)_

"And you, boy." He continued. "Usually a loss like this warrants a swift and painful death. You will not go unpunished."

Camilla stepped forward. "Father. It's not Corrin's fault he lost!"

"No, Camilla. It was a strategic mistake on my side..." The prince grimaced.

"Iago will deal with you then." King Garon decreed. "He's the one who will have to reorganize the regiments. I'm sure you will feel his wrath soon."

Leo raised his eyebrow as his brother grinned. If the young prince was to be punished, Iago would be scrutinized by the War Council too. Corrin thought that, like it or not, their fates were connected – he was the tactician's burden.

"Father. Iago's punishments are often excessive." Xander complained. "Too many captains have been charged for treason…"

Corrin interrupted him. "It's fine brother. I will accept it."

"Fine?" The Crown Prince said in surprise. "You too, little prince?"

"Then we are finished here." King Garon said impatiently. "Return to your quarters, Corrin. We shall discuss this later."

As the five siblings vacated the throne room, Lord Corrin vowed never to lie about his comrades ever again. He slouched against the stone wall as the guards escorted him to his old room. After opening the door, the prince sat on the bed, looking at the night beyond the barred windows.

 **[…]**

Someone banged on the door in an urgent manner, less than an hour from the meeting with the king. It was different from how Corrin remembered Beruka's knock. Early morning light poured into the room.

"Who is it?" He asked, slouched on the bed.

"Iago. Open up."

The prince jumped to his feet and opened the door. The tactician was on the other side. Leo was by his side, collar fixed this time. Both were holding a stack of vellum parchment, loosely bounded together with cords.

"What can I do for you?" Corrin tilted his head.

Iago handed him his stack of papers. "Take responsibility."

 **[…]**

"My name is Lord Corrin, representative of the Nohrian army…"

"…Five days ago, our soldiers were defending the border from a Hoshidan raid…"

"…As you are the next of kin, we deeply regret to inform you that…"

"…Your father, Elmar Foreman…"

 **[…]**

"…Your daughter, Marion Rolfe."

 **[…]**

"…Your son, Fritz Schulz.,,"

"…Has been captured by the enemy while serving his country..."

 **[…]**

The day took a toll on Corrin. He never knew so many of the First Holy Lances had relatives in Windmire. After going with Leo to over thirty different houses, his legs and soul were crushed. Some of the people he visited broke down in tears. Others blamed the royal family, and whoever planned the operation. Many more were simply quiet or gave thanks for the update.

"This is depressing." The prince said. "These poor people. I failed them."

"As you said to Father, it was their fault they were incompetent, right?" Leo scoffed.

"That's not the full story." He admitted

"I knew it. You screwed something up." His brother shook his head. "You're not the type to lie, but Iago probably told you that."

Corrin had nothing to say anymore. Leo had remained silent for the entire journey, except for the last few moments. The day was almost about to end, and they found themselves walking towards a cabin into the woods. It was the last address in the vicinity that had a relative.

"How could you guess that?" He murmured.

Leo brushed his short hair. "I guess you can say I have a knack for picking out lies."

"I had no choice. You saw how disappointed Father was."

"I know. I'm not blaming you. You did the sensible thing for once."

They stopped in from of the shoddy building. Its roof was in disrepair, and it looked like it was a lower-income household. Corrin thought the residents built the property in an obscure location, to avoid taxes in the Windmire district.

"Looks like this is it." Leo shrugged. "Let's go."

"Mmhmm." The young prince nodded.

He knocked the door three times and stepped back. Nothing was heard from the inside. Just as Leo was about to pull out a stamped letter, the door flew open. An older woman was on the other side, staring at the two gentlemen.

"How can I help you?" She said.

"My name is Lord Corrin, representative of the Nohrian army. Five days ago, our soldiers were fighting-"

"Oskar is dead?" The lady skipped straight to the point.

"Sadly, he has been captured by the enemy." Corrin replied.

"I see…" The woman paused. "Good for him."

She slammed the door shut, scaring away a few birds on the porch. The two brothers, with documents in their hands, look at each other in confusion. Leo put away the letter and headed back towards the dirt path.

"Hey, what just happened?" Corrin asked.

Leo turned back. "Who knows? Not everybody grieves the same way."

The dark prince might have implied that it was none of their business, but Corrin begged to differ. Every Nohrian who fought for them had their own stories and families. Some of them had families as broken as his own.

 _(Thanks Iago. I won't forget this lesson…)_

* * *

Leo's face scrunched with spite as he returned to the War Council room. After spending the whole day with Corrin. The servants were busily running around the castle as usual. Iago was waiting for him at the other side, head buried in a book.

"What took you so long?" He said, inserting a bookmark into the pages.

The dark prince sighed. "Corrin took too long sympathizing with the civilians. This is a good joke you played."

"A joke?" Iago chuckled. "You humble me, milord. Instilling a sense of humanity within that dunce was King Garon's decision."

Leo decided not to pursue the conversation further. His job was not to instill senses – his job was to win. His mentor was the one who pushed that idea, anyways. Iago took out some vellum and tossed it to the prince.

"What is this?" He inquired

"Prince Corrin's report on the battle. He thought I destroyed it, but the one I ripped up is a fake. There's no way we could dispose of such useful information."

"What's the point of him thinking it was destroyed?"

"In case he thinks of pulling something silly on me, this will be my secret weapon against him." Iago explained.

 _(He's playing his usual tricks against us again.)_

"Hey. He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's my brother. Your webs of deceit aren't always appreciated." Leo said, annoyed.

"Hush. You're just jealous you can't manipulate him as much as I can." His mentor retorted. "Go read the report."

Glancing at the front page, the dark prince flipped through each page meticulously. It contained details of Fort Gunter, its schematics and the two bridges. On the fourth page, Corrin began describing the battle in more detail.

His brother jotted down everything – three Nohrian regiments somehow lost against a regiment of samurai and some Flame Tribe savages. The Hoshidan's strategy caught the prince's attention.

"That's actually a standard defensive strategy." Leo commented. "I would've tweaked it a bit, but Corrin's got it kind of correct."

 _(Even if he just copied Xander and I.)_

"I never said it was abysmal." Iago shrugged. "I just made him feel terrible about it regardless."

He continued reading. "The Hoshidan strategy… weird bottles and flaming clubs? I have never seen tactics like this before.

The bottles were filled with some sort of flammable liquid, and were thrown from above by Pegasus knights. North Bridge caught on fire immediately, leaving no chance for escape. At least Elise's retainers managed to escape in time.

"Me neither." The tactician replied.

"The bottles must have been from the savages then. With the fire abilities of the Flame Tribe, and the mobility of Hoshido's fliers, they outmaneuvered the lancers and cavaliers below."

Iago nodded "Precisely. An excellent combined assault. Whoever these new Hoshidan generals are, they're not rookies."

The prince flipped to the last page, but Corrin failed to identify the mastermind. He admitted that, if he were in his older brother's shoes, he would have fallen for the same mistake. One last sentence in the report stood out. _Dragon vein disabled._

"So he managed to dig it out in time." Leo said.

"Yes, in the middle of battle too. We might as well owe him the eastern front."

"Then why make him feel terrible?"

"I want to produce the illusion he is indebted to me." Iago replied. "By extension he would owe you something too. That will be useful later on, don't you think?"

A hundred and twelve casualties seemed troubling on paper, but compared to everything Corrin saved, it was a small price. The War Council's intelligence was entirely off – they never expected a counterattack so quickly.

The dark prince tossed the report back onto the table. "I suppose we need to rework our strategies then."

"Yes." Iago said. "We have long nights in front of us. Objections?"

"Let's get this over with."

As his mentor began picking books off shelves again, Leo rolled open the map. Iago was always unpredictable, but he was playing with dangerous fire. While working with Iago, he had temporarily forgotten the two were not on equal footing.

Thoughts shot through the dark prince's head as he tried to decipher what other lies the tactician has told. As much as he admired Iago, Leo did not want to play his next fool.

* * *

The morning sun rose above Castle Krakenburg. The castle guard yawned as she went to the former prison cell and knocked. Corrin jolted at the sudden noise and opened the door. His tunic was still unruffled from yesterday.

"Huh?" Beruka said. "You didn't oversleep this time."

"Can't oversleep if you don't fall asleep." He gave a sarcastic thumbs-up.

On his desk were books he checked out of Iago's personal collection. They covered topics from ambushes to cavalry charges to aerial combat – Leo's personal recommendations. Ever since yesterday, he has been indulged with learning strategy, to the point where he started losing sleep.

The retainer tilted her head in confusion. "It's time for breakfast. Hurry up."

"Alright, alright…"

Corrin fixed up his tunic and followed her to the dining table. It looked like Father did not trust him enough to remove his guard. As usual, his brothers and sisters were already eating. The prince gave them a wave and sat down.

"Hello, little prince." Xander said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. A bit tired, but I can't help it." He replied.

Camilla, who was sitting next to Corrin, put her hand on his forehead. "Are you sure dear? Your head seems a little hot. Do you need help setting up the bath?"

"I'll pass."

The small talk ended quickly. Helping himself to some fish and white bread, the prince stared at Leo. The young man also looked fatigued, though for different reasons. From outside the room, Jakob brought another plate of venison.

"Good morning Jakob!" Corrin smiled. It has been a while since he saw any of his former servants.

"Hello milord." The butler acknowledged.

 _(This atmosphere is too gloomy for some reason.)_

As the butler dropped off the food, the prince leaned in to whisper. "Hey Jakob, where is Felicia? I haven't seen her at all."

"See me an hour after breakfast." He whispered back.

The two pulled away from each other before the others became suspect. Corrin's ears twitched at the news. He began gobbling up his food at a remarkable pace. The rest of his family watched with surprise.

"Wow! He's turning into Effie!" Elise exclaimed.

"Thanks for the meal!"

Leo closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to conserve his energy. Before the others could say a word, the young prince stood up from the table and made his way to the door. Ballista tactics were not going to research themselves.

 **[…]**

"Wh-what happened here?" Corrin's mouth gaped open.

An hour after he left the table, he found Jakob in the servants' lounge. The butler led him to one of the lower levels of the castle, where the disciplinary cells were. In one of the female cells was Felicia, behind bars, sitting on an old mattress.

"Milord!" She squealed. "You made it back alive! Thank the Dusk-"

Jakob hissed. "Keep it down! Lord Corrin is supposed to be guarded right now."

"Beruka said she's waiting upstairs." The prince reassured. "Please continue."

After getting over the spooky noise, Corrin looked at the other cells. They were mostly unoccupied. Felicia's own cell was pretty clean, though that was expected of a castle maid. Corrin put his hands on the bars and shook them.

"What did you do, Felicia?" He demanded. "Why did they lock you up?"

"Well… It's not what I did." Felicia ran her hand through her hair in embarrassment. "Hey! It feels good saying that something isn't my fault for once!"

"Keep on going, please." Jakob sighed.

The two servants explained what happened when Corrin was at Fort Gunter. The day after he left, one of the older maids reported Felicia's sister, Flora, skipping out on work for several days. The castle guards performed an investigation, yet could not find her. It was interpreted either she ran away, or was kidnapped.

"Poor Flora." The maid sulked. "I hope she gets back safe."

The young prince pondered. "That still doesn't explain why you were locked up."

Felicia sighed. "Since Flora was my sister, the guards thought I had something to do with her disappearance. So they locked me up and said I would only be let out if she returns."

"I see."

"They said there were two potential reasons. One: If I helped Flora escape or if she ran away by herself, then I am trapped here as punishment, and as motive for her to return. Two: If Flora is kidnapped, then I am trapped here for my own safety."

The three fell silent. Corrin realized that, from when he first returned from Hoshido, he had not seen Flora even once. The blue-hair maid was not fond of him when she was little, but he did not predict she would disappear all of a sudden.

"Then did you know what happened to her?" He questioned.

"If I did, I wouldn't be stuck here." Felicia whimpered.

 _(Then it's a disappearance. Crud. Silas, the captain, and now this…)_

"Jakob, you know anything?"

The butler tugged on his collar. "Not anything more than you do." Corrin looked at the ground. His loyal servant always tugged on his collar when he was unsure of something. There was nothing left for him to do.

"Well, I hope we find Flora soon... I'm sorry I cannot help right now." The prince shrugged. "I'll come visit and bring food sometime."

"Thank you milord!" Felicia nodded. "Oh, I hope she isn't hurt!"

After saying his goodbyes to his former maid, he followed Jakob up the balcony. Beruka escorted the prince back to his room and stood outside the door. Hoping the retainer was not as persistent as Camilla, Lord Corrin decide to take a small nap.

 **[…]**

"Now!"

Xander shouted as he charged forward with Siegfried. Corrin sidestepped the horse and tried a roundabout slash. Ganglari did not connect with anything, and swung awkwardly to the side. The Crown Prince swerved back for another run.

"Shah!"

This time, his black stallion leapt in the air. It leapt way high up, enough for Corrin to duck underneath. The young prince dived under its stomach and turned around for a quick jab. The mount's rear was exposed.

But he was too late. When the horse landed on its front legs, it kicked back with mighty strength with its back limbs. The kick sent Corrin flying back from his position. He landed on his behind and his sword was knocked away.

"Victory for me again." Xander said. "You're getting soft, little prince."

"Ha…" Corrin picked himself up. "Good thing I turned around, or my back would've been done for."

Disgruntled, he checked to see the condition of his blade. It was a bit duller than before, but still glowed with incredible power. On the other side of the barren courtyard, a lancer came running over after the training concluded. She bowed after his superiors and delivered his message.

"Lord Corrin! King Garon requests your presence at the throne room!" She said.

Xander pointed to himself. "What about me?"

The lancer got nervous. "You are not required at the moment, milord!"

"Hmm…" The Crown Prince raised an eyebrow. "Very well. Go, Corrin."

"Y-yes Xander!"

Corrin followed the lancer into the throne room. Inside, only younger siblings and Father were there. Moreover, Leo was standing in the place where Iago usually stands. The senior tactician was again too busy to attend.

"Corrin, my son." King Garon's voice boomed. "After consulting with my advisor, I shall overlook your previous… shortcoming. I am giving you another opportunity to redeem yourself to the War Council."

"Thank you Father!" Corrin smiled. Iago had pulled through for him "I will make sure the next operation's a smashing success!"

The king's eyes mocked the young prince "If you say so. Since Elise has been implicated in the report, she will be joining you on this assignment."

"You got that right!" Elise smiled.

Corrin wished for a bit more rest, but he knew the war needed him back. Possible expeditions rolled through his head from the books he read. He could go on another garrison, or launch a scouting operation. Otherwise he coul-

"Good." King Garon straightened his back. "Your next operation will be local law enforcement. Leo shall explain."

Local law enforcement. The young prince's heart sank when he heard about it. Corrin thought he was being demoted from a prince to a lowly mercenary guard. Fortunately, his brother dispelled those beliefs quickly.

"After war with Hoshido broke out, I'm sure you understand that chances of rebellion rise greatly every day." Leo began. "Members of a local resistance group to the south admitted they were collecting weapons for a revolution."

"Got it." Corrin licked his lips.

"After raiding one of their bases, we found troubling news. Among their weapons included Nohrian, Hoshidan, and tribal weapons."

The last two types stuck in the young prince's mind. If a resistance group had access to the same bottles the Pegasus knights dropped, they could burn down an entire village. Elise was equally concerned – she twirled her rod nervously.

"Thus, we concluded that illegal arms dealers have been setting up shop. We believe that Hoshido is trying to take advantage of the unrest in our settlements. They are selling weapons to separatist groups, to weaken our interior."

Corrin blinked. "That's terrible. What will Elise and I do?"

"There is a village to our south next to Palace Macarath." Leo explained. "A high-profile arms dealer is in the area, only known by the name 'Gatekeeper'."

Gatekeeper.

The name sounded like a dangerous individual. Corrin thought the name would ring a bell, but it did not. Unless it was another Silas situation, he would be dealing with another stranger in Nohr. The King raised his voice.

"Your goal is to eliminate Gatekeeper." He said. "Bring back proof of her pacification, and I will accept it as repentance for your last failure."

Corrin bowed. "It shall be done Father. Who will be tagging along?"

"Unfortunately we cannot spare a single regiments" Leo said. "The First Holy Lances are still being reconstructed. Elise's retainers eagerly volunteered, however."

 _(That means my sister and her retainers are definitely tagging along. Maybe Jakob if he wants to, but then no one would take care of Felicia.)_

"Understood." The young prince smiled. He would be leading a miniscule patrol, but it was more than enough to capture one person.

"Good. You'll leave tomorrow morning." King Garon ordered. "Make sure Gatekeeper does not smuggle another weapon into Nohr."

 **[…]**

Corrin and his small troop stopped at an inn right outside of Windmire. Arthur and Effie were asked to join yesterday night. They gladly obliged upon learning their master was going. Jakob volunteered as well, effectively being conscripted into Elise's regiment. They were to reach the new town in three days by foot.

"Is Felicia going to be okay?" The prince shook his head. "I feel bad for saying I was going to visit her."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Elise smiled. "Look over there!"

The young troubadour was pointing to the other side of the inn. An unmistakable white and black outfit stuck out from the drunks at the bar. Felicia was waiting on the other side, waving at his friends. Corrin ran up to her, almost knocking over someone's drink.

"Felicia! You made it out!" He exclaimed. "But… why are you here?"

The maid put her hands on her hips and scowled. "To help you capture Gatekeeper, of course! Elise explained everything to me!"

Corrin began freaking out slightly. If Father realized he freed a prisoner to accompany him, he would through a fit. They were now a group of six, and three of them specialized in healing magic.

"Alright, but how did you escape your cell? They'll find out immediately!"

"Nope!" Elise smiled. "Don't worry! I have a friend taking care of that."

* * *

 **[The night before]**

"Are you sure?" The dark mage complained. "That's a very specific task."

Zola was supposed to be studying for a dark arts examination, but his old friend, Princess Elise, caught him as he was entering the entrance gates. She came with an opportunity for him to explore Castle Krakenburg soon. He would normally be honored that such an influential lady would take an interest in him, but her proposal was troubling.

"Please, Zola!" Princess Elise exclaimed. "It would only be for a few days! You get food and a bed and stuff!"

"I don't know about this, milady." Zola mused. "If I get caught-"

"That's impossible! Your transformation skills are the best!"

 _(That's an overstatement!)_

One of Zola's peeves is others pressing him for favors, since he could seldom refuse. Last time, Princess Camilla almost strangled him inside the castle. He shivered at the prospect of getting caught a second time.

"My friend Felicia is very easy to copy!" The troubadour reassured. "You would be stuck in a cell, so you wouldn't need to play your role a lot."

"Hmm…"

"Pleaaaaaase? It's good practice for our roleplaying sessions!"

"Err…"

Not only would getting caught be terrible, but his imitation of females are horrible. For some reason, Zola's voice would become high-pitched and awkward when he transformed. It was the only part of his craft he did not master properly.

"You know you waaaant to."

"Ok, I'll do it." Zola raised his hands in exasperation. "Just… lead me there. I need to take care of some things first." In the end, he could not say no to the pleading princess.

"Yay! Thanks, awesome friend! I'll meet you here in about an hour!"

"You owe me a big one!"

An hour passed.

Before they could sneak into Castle Krakenburg, Zola had to mimic the profile of a guard at the entrance. He had to enter through a separate entrance to the castle for clearance. Soon afterwards, he found himself in the lower depths.

"I-I've never been here before." He admitted.

Elise grinned "Cool huh? If only we treated the naughty people better…"

The female cells in the disciplinary area were much more sanitary than the male ones. Not a speck of mildew grew on the ceiling, or spores alongside the ground. The troubadour led him down the hall to an occupied space.

"Oh Felicia!" She called. "Look! I brought an old friend!"

Within seconds, a maid emerged from behind a thin wall in the cell. Zola focused on her long, pink-orange hair and silky complexion. His transformation abilities would only copy some of the finer textures on her body.

"Uhhhm. Hello." Felicia greeted. "Sorry... I don't know you."

"Oh that's fine." Zola said. "I think my father said that to me at one point…"

"What?"

"What?"

"Oh, I forgot." The dark mage smacked his head. "Excuse me."

He put his spell to an end and transform back to his regular self. The maid, upon seeing the man shapeshift in front of him, squealed in alarm. Princess Elise giggled in glee at her surprise. The man picked out his tome and flipped through it.

Felicia's teeth chattered. "W-what are you?"

"My name is Zola. Dark mage of Nohr." Zola bowed. "Nice to meet you, Felicia."

"What are you planning to do?" She demanded nervously.

 **[…]**

At midnight, the troubadour brought out several tomes to use. Firstly she used the Unlock Staff, a particularly valuable item, to unlock the cell door. Zola took a few minutes under candlelight to evaluate her appearance, then transformed himself.

Then, the two girls snuck out of the castle. One guard got in the way before they could make it out, but Elise had also carried a Sleep Staff. They snuck out of the castle, and Felicia was told to spend the night at an inn nearby to Windmire.

The next morning, Zola woke up on the firm mattress. He heard doorsteps from the staircase and sat up. A male lancer stood in front of his cell, inspecting its contents.

"Hey Felicia, how are you doing?" He said.

 _(Must be the guard. Hope he isn't too close friends with Felicia.)_

"I'm well." Zola answered with his high-pitched voice. "Sorry, I have a sore throat this morning."

"No kidding." The lancer said.

He unlocked the door and entered the cell. The dark mage frantically sat down on the bed, to avoid attracting unwanted attention. It was futile, as the lancer simply sat next to him. His face was beet red.

"Felicia." The Nohrian said. "Even though you're a prisoner here, I believe you are a good person. After days of thinking about what it means to be a man, I made my decision… I have come to declare my love for you."

 _(Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no.)_

Zola thought Princess Elise had pulled off some sort of elaborate prank. "Oh ah, um, I'm flattered then!" In his conscious, the dark mage imagined himself face-palming endlessly.

"I've had a crush on you since eleven days ago." The lancer continued. "I don't know how to explain it, but the way you try so hard, and smile all the time-" He put one hand on Zola's leg and the other in the dark mage's palm.

"I'm only attracted to women." The dark mage freaked out.

"… Excuse me?"

 _(Yes! That seemed to have worked!)_

Zola shifted his eyes awkwardly. "Apologies, but that's the way I roll."

"Oh crud, I'm sorry!" The lancer stood up quickly. "I should have figured out from before. This is embarrassing."

 _(For both of us, buddy!)_

After closing his legs, the mage tried his best impression of a girlish sigh. At the very least, the guard did not press with his romantic advances.

"Then who are you in love with, Felicia?" The lancer said timidly.

"Err, Princess Elise!" Zola had to improvise again. Sweat rolled down his neck.

"Really?" The lancer said. "Wow. I would have never guessed that."

 _(Me neither, to be honest…)_

The mage sighed. "She's really special to me. I don't know how to explain it but, I sometimes feel tingling around her. She's one of the only people close to me."

"I understand that feeling." The lancer smiled sadly. "Like this one time…"

Despite his best efforts, Zola could not escape an hour of a stranger confessing his love to his transformation and sobbing on his shoulder. When the lancer finally left, Zola curled up into a ball on the bed and spent the day trying to forget everything.

* * *

Gatekeeper. The name repeated itself in Corrin's mind. Gatekeeper was probably some sort of master criminal or cartel manager. If the arms dealer managed to evade the army for this long, the prince had no idea how they would find him.

That did not dampen anyone else's spirits. Elise, Effie, and Arthur were busy telling campfire stories. Felicia less used to camping outside, so she opted to simply guard the tents and their treasure. Before leaving, Leo gave them a secret parting gift of thirty golden bars – an entire year's salary for a talented cavalier. Effie carried the entire load without complaint.

 _(He said I would need it... I wonder why.)_

"Geez, how much longer is it?" Elise said. "We've been walking forever!"

Jakob scoffed under his breath. "You're the only one with a horse."

"We should be one day away." Corrin shivered.

He took out an object from underneath his armor and put his cape over it. The Dragonstone that Azura gave him gleamed blue. The prince stared at the former necklace in frustration – there was a possibility the songstress had deceived him.

"Silas should be with us." He groaned.

Jakob stroked his chin. "So should Flora, but we must make do without them. Wouldn't King Garon just assign you a new retainer? Just wait until then."

The butler had a point. Arthur and Effie froze in their spots and stared at Princess Elise, who looked back in confusion. Corrin chuckled apprehensively at the butler and signaled him to be less blunt. The awkward silence dragged on for a bit.

Arthur raised his iron axe. "I cannot wait to capture this evil Gatekeeper! Distribution of unauthorized arms is a serious offense!"

"You don't look heroic while holding that large axe." Effie commented.

"It's certainly a step up from Lord Corrin's weapon!"

Corrin grabbed his undrawn blade embarrassingly. With its black blade and purplish glow, Ganglari did not look like the stereotypical chivalrous sword in Nohrian fairy tales. It was a gift from Father that saved his life multiple times in the past.

"It's a fine weapon." He retorted. "And it's called Ganglari!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Don't you think it's a bit too long?"

"What?"

"Well if it's too long, it might be flimsy if you swing it."

 _(Well, it's called a longsword for a reason!)_

"Not if I hold it properly, like this..." He unsheathed.

"Really? Let me hold it for a second."

"Arthur! Why do you want to touch my sword?"

"I just want to know what it feels like."

The princess and Elise looked at their exchange curiously. Corrin gave up and let Arthur examine his sword. The purple flame recoiled at the fighter's touch. Jakob stood up from the fire, face scrunched in disturbance.

"Wow! I never knew the girth was this easy to hold!" Arthur said in awe.

"Thank you for the occasion, sirs, but I think I'll retire to the tent." The butler declared. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Aww, going to bed so soon Jakob?" Elise pouted. "We were just about ready to tell bedtime stories."

"Thanks milady, but I'll rest. Let me know if you need anything"

Confused, the royal siblings and retainers watched Jakob retreat into his small tent. The prince retrieved Ganglari and shove it back into his sheath. The sword's hilt glowed a lot brighter when it was touched by its rightful owner.

"Not much of a conversationalist, eh?" Effie said.

Corrin scratched his hair. "He's nicer when he knows you better."

"Yeah! Then he won't be so mean anymore." His sister sighed.

"Something's troubling him." Arthur declared. "Ah well. Guess we'll keep on being friendly to find out his problems."

It became obvious why Elise chose the two oddballs to be her retainers. It was not only because of their super strength – they were also as kind-hearted as she was. If anything happened to those two, he could not imagine how his sister would react.

 _(I'm not going to look for a replacement. Hold on Silas, I'll come back for you!)_

 **[…]**

"Welcome to Paesali!" Elise exclaimed, jumping up.

From the hill down laid a village with a mix of wooden and stone huts. It was a modest-sized settlement next to a quiet stream. The day was half over by the time Corrin's patrol arrived. An army barracks was situated next to the city walls.

Unlike Windmire, the streets were mostly empty except for the town square. Three Nohrian guards trotted down the streets. They inspected the houses as they went along, writing things on long sheets of vellum.

Effie shielded her eyes from the sun. "What's going on down there?"

"Looks like they're conducting a study." Corrin said. "Let's check it out."

The group of six went down the hill, trying not to trip on the steep path down. The guards hesitated when they approached and gave strange salutes. Arthur raised his eyebrow after he saw one of the axes the soldiers carried.

"Hello sirs and madam." Elise waved. "How are you doing?"

One of the soldiers, a woman, spoke first. "We are fine milady. Just protecting the streets of this humble village."

"Really?" Arthur asked. "Can I see what you've written down?"

"Umm."

The Nohrians looked at each other. The proud fighter expected a response but never received one. Within seconds the three guards took off down the streets in a panic. Corrin paused before realizing what was going on.

"Hey! Stop!" He cried.

Motioning his friends to follow, the patrol chased the three runners down a street. Before they could make it far, Effie threw her lance like it was a javelin. The weapon got impaled one of the runner's right leg.

"Gahh!" He shouted, holding the limb in agony.

The man fell over and was secured by Elise. The troubadour seized the iron sword from the assailant's hands. She then threw it away as far as possible. The other two turned down another street. This time, Arthur tried throwing his axe.

The weapon missed, hitting the side of a wooden house. With a rush of adrenaline, the fighter charged forward barehanded. He managed to catch up to the other man and tackled him into the ground. The man struggled but could not escape.

"I got you now, in the name of the law!" Arthur smiled, putting him in a headlock.

The final woman was nimble on her feet. Corrin, Felicia, and Jakob chased her to the town's gate. A few other guards looked at the people running, unsure of the situation. Jakob threw one of his daggers but missed wide.

Felicia tried throwing one as well, but while she was running, she tripped. The dagger slipped in her hand as she fell and was propelled forward by momentum. The blade caught the woman in the rear.

"Ommph!" She grunted, slowing down.

She had no choice but to turn around and brandished a silver axe. The prince faced the panicking stranger and pulled out Ganglari. The woman was panting heavily. The surrounding guards recognize the prince's outfit and formed a perimeter between both of them.

"Hey. Please drop the weapon." Corrin reached out. "It's out."

The female shook. She pushed threads of brown hair out of her eyes. "Never! I'll fight to my last breath!"

The prince promised. "Your friends are back there. If you cooperate you can see them again."

"What, you're going to execute us at the same time? I'm not letting you have the satisfaction." She cursed.

 _(She's not thinking straight. Something's making her nervous.)_

"I am a new prince of Nohr." Corrin identified himself. "I have the authority to spare your friends. Please. We will not hurt you."

The woman lowered her weapon. "You… won't?"

"Please trust me on this. You don't know you. You don't know me. If this is your first offense, I'm sure we can work something out."

The guards surrounding both of them lowered their swords on command. The assailant saw what was happening around her, and her friend being stuck in Arthur's headlock. She dropped her axe and raised both of her hands in surrender. Something about the woman made her seem innocent in the entire scheme.

"Thank you." Corrin smiled warmly. "Please, come with me."

 **[…]**

Elise and Felicia both worked on tending to the injured man and woman. The three runners were on their knees in front of the prince and princess. Their uniforms were all torn from their attempted escapade.

One of the men sighed. "If you want to kill us, just get it over with.

The prince sighed. "No. I won't do that. I'm not like the others.

The two men looked at the woman, not believing their luck. The female criminal looked hopefully at Corrin, who nodded back.

"Why did you start running?" He questioned first. Admittedly he did not understand the situation as well as Arthur did.

"To prevent getting caught." One of the men smirked. The other man smacked him on the back of the head.

"They aren't real guards." The blond retainer explained. "They weapons were all off, like that axe over there."

The fighter pointed at the silver axe owned by the woman. It was a fine weapon, looking at least twice as valuable as an Arthur's own weapon. Corrin looked closely at the fake soldiers' arms. They did seem suspicious.

"This axe was made in Nestra. It's not standard issue." Arthur continued. "I recognize its design when I escorted Lady Elise there once."

"Not only that, but their salutes were off too, right?" The prince added. "I guess they didn't plan on royalty visiting today."

 _(What a coincidence we came to Paesali!)_

"Good Lady Elise! And Lord…" The other man spoke.

"Corrin."

"Lady Elise! Lord Corrin! Please spare us! We did nothing wrong…"

Corrin decided to not lay punishment until he heard the whole story. The other, real guards were listening as well, so he could not just let them go. The other two weapons of the men, two steel swords, were also not of Nohrian design.

"Why were you trying to impersonate the guards?" He demanded. "And what was that list for?"

"There's occasional curfews given in Paesali." The woman explained. "The garrison was ordered to search houses to find resistance activity."

"So, you decided to dress up as a guard, and tried looting the houses?" Arthur shook his head. "This list must have contained houses you knew were vacant!"

The three stared at each other. Corrin was impressed at his friend's ability to solve mysteries. If the blond fighter did not end up becoming Elise's retainer, he would have made a fine captain of a garrison.

"Why did you want to steal?" The young prince asked in a neutral tone. The woman looked up at him in sorrow.

"We never wanted to steal. We… were hungry. We recently lost our jobs, and we spent our remaining money on this gear. We thought if we could make a profit, we could spend more time looking for ways to make money. Legally of course."

"This list isn't about vacant houses." One of the men admitted. "We wanted to keep track of the households we would pay back, after we got on our feet."

Corrin took the long parchment. The paper had some house addresses, as well as the number of items taken away from the house. If a curfew was called, everybody would have been indoors anyways. He gave the assailants the benefit of the doubt.

"One last question." The young prince raised. "How did you get your fake gear and unorthodox weapons? Did you sneak them in?"

"Arms dealer."

Elise and her brother looked at each other. Smiles appeared on their faces instantaneously. The servants also widened their eyes at the news. They might have found the mysterious Gatekeeper in record time.

"Listen here." Corrin whispered to the woman. "I think we can reach an agreement…"

* * *

Within two long days, Leo and Iago reached a point where they could call their plan satisfactory. The number of uprisings in the South had no signs of cooling down, so they had to change several defensive strategies.

"Jakob was supposed to be bringing us tea, but your brother had to take him on your little journey. How annoying of him." The tactician murmured.

Leo stared at the map, only paying half-attention. "He did make good tea."

"Not even the loss of ten regiments can upset me so." Iago continued.

"Stop being dramatic. At least we're done now."

Within the week, they would get another report on the true size of their army. Their original plan had to be delayed - each day that passed meant the Hoshidans were more and more prepared. To compensate, Nohr had to harass the enemy and make them fearful of their own borders.

Iago propose moving more soldiers northwards, and summon Faceless in various chokepoints in the south. The Hoshidans already begun amassing around the Abandoned Fortress Corrin attacked long ago.

Spies were mobilized around enemy settlements, trying to gauge the size of their army. Their previous intelligence – that Hoshido was not organized enough to attack Fort Gunter – was absolutely false.

They needed fresh reports, and fast. In their absence, they could only do so much before the next War Council. They did not even know the true size of the Hoshidan-Flame Tribe alliance, let alone their peace agreement.

"Oh Iago." Leo said. "A heads up. I retrieved thirty golden bars from the castle vault. I will replenish it later this week."

The tactician blinked. "Thirty? Milord, what do you need that much gold for?"

"I cannot say, but it has something to do with Lord Corrin's adventure."

His mentor paused and stroked his chin. Inside his mind, Iago cycled through every possible reason why Corrin would require gold. Leo folded his arms, interested in hearing his probably-incorrect response.

"Why can't you tell me?" He demanded.

"You keep secrets from others, and so can I." The dark prince grinned confidently.

 _(For once, we will be on equal footing!)_

"It's going to be an amazing secret operation. I promise." He finished.

Hearing his words, Iago looked at his trainee in bafflement. His mouth then went from closed to open. Leo read what was in his eyes – he had the old man's approval for once. They were going to take a page from _his_ playbook.

"Keeping secrets from me, Leo?" Iago shook his head. "About time. I was wondering when working with you would turn interesting."

"I have my own connections." The prince admitted. "What are you going to do?"

Admittedly, if the tactician told King Garon what happened, Leo knew he would be in huge trouble. But he knew Iago. He knew that unpredictable strategies appealed to the older man the most. His mentor stood up and watched his pupil proudly.

"Nothing. I'm going to trust you… for fun" He said, as if issuing a challenge. "I hope you return with good news."

And with that, Leo's own plan was set in motion.

* * *

The three imposters lead the way for Corrin and his patrol. They had agreed to show him the arms dealer's location, in return for amnesty from prison. They ended up several hundred feet away from Paesali, in some small woodlands.

Any doubts Corrin had about his father vanished. Nohr was not pretending to starve itself to invade another country. The entire district was poor, even for the national standard. Crops failed occasionally throughout the year, making the food supply unstable. Ever since the war, the civilians of Paesali were forced to share their crops with the local garrison, making the situation direr.

People were not dying of starvation left and right, however. The townspeople adapted quickly. What were originally the descendants of farmers became ardent hunters, looking for food beyond the stream. The forests around them could not sustain the population forever, which is why they counted on Nohr to win the war.

 _(But, is it really Hoshido's fault? Did they really impose an embargo on us?)_

That was a story for another time. Corrin and his patrol stopped as soon as the three criminals did. The woman pointed at a large cliff in the distance.

"At the base of that cliff is an entrance." She explained. "Our dealer lives over there. She has multiple customers every fortnight."

"Thank you." The prince replied. "You are free to leave."

"… Lord?"

"If this operation fails and you were present, the arms dealer would know who turned him in. Your lives would be in danger."

Jakob and Felicia watched his lord curiously. Arthur on the other hand was fuming angry. Nothing upset him more than the perversion of justice. For Lady Elise's sake, he stopped himself from interrupting her brother.

"What do we do?" One of the men questioned.

"The guards already confiscated all of your loot and are returning it to the residents. You only need to tell them I didn't press charges." Corrin shrugged.

"Oh… thank you milord!" The long-haired brunette hugged the prince.

Corrin awkwardly hugged back and let go of her immediately, but the civilian clung onto him. Suddenly, her stomach growled. The woman backed away, fixing her hair in embarrassment. They were still hungry.

"Hold on. Take this."

The prince asked Effie to toss over the bag. He put his hands inside and pulled out three golden bars. They already had thirty, so it was not a particularly large amount. The two men's eyes gleamed when they saw the shiny currency.

"Each one of you, take a bar." Corrin ordered. "This should last you long enough to learn how to hunt or something. You three sure are fast…"

"Th-thanks milord!" A man exclaimed. "Praise! Praise be to Lord Corrin the great!"

"Keep it down!" The young prince hissed. His friends, excluding Elise, were already starting to get mad at him.

Tears began forming in the woman's eyes. "You- we won't forget this! Please come back once in a while. We'll treat you to something nice. We promised!"

"Yeah, yeah. Quick, leave!" Corrin pushed the three away.

The former criminals waved as they disappeared into the brush. The royals hoped they were not tricked, but they already gave the gold away. Arthur was perhaps moved by the young prince's generosity, as he stayed quiet for the entire ordeal.

"Hmm. That was unnecessary." Jacob scoffed. "Those peasants had no right receiving any favors from you.

"We'll talk about this later." Corrin reassured. "Let's get going."

The three sneaked through the brush towards the base of the cliff. Indeed, there was a cave entrance hidden under there. Candles lit the inside. They had found Gatekeeper's hideout.

"Let's go in." Princess Elise grinned. "The real criminal is here!"

Felicia slowly drew out her dagger. "I hope I don't miss this time."

The cave entrance was not even well-hidden, and after only one turn into the cave, they found human life. A slender woman with long, red hair tied in a ponytail was sitting on a table. She wore adventurer's clothes, and smiled at the patrol.

 _(Gatekeeper?)_

Corrin approached Gatekeeper. Behind her were several weapons of Nohrian, Hoshidan, and foreign production. The redhead simply smiled warmly and stood up.

"Welcome to my shop! Looking for something? We're selling discount iron swords at only 300Gs each. They might not have many uses left but-"

"Are you Gatekeeper?" The prince asked.

"Yes, owner of this humble store." Gatekeeper giggled. "You can call me Anna, however. Tell me, young man, what is it you want?"

A mischievous gaze flashed across Anna's eyes. She looked like another one of those people Corrin could never suspect as a criminal. Her clothing came from an expensive tailor and she looked well-mannered. Then again, it was illegal wealth.

Corrin put on a half-smile. He could pretend finally look cool in front of his sister and friends. "I want _you_." The prince said.

"Ahaa." Anna giggled, deciding to play along. "I'm sorry, handsome, but that's not for sale. I don't have an insurance policy for it. Unless…"

"No, I mean I want you to come with me." He said. "As Prince Corrin of Nohr, I am placing you under arrest for illegal distribution of weapons."

He pulled out Ganglari. Despite her seemingly friendly appearance, Gatekeeper could have been responsible for hundreds of unauthorized weapons sneaking into criminal or enemy hands. She had to be treated like a security threat.

"Aw. I was beginning to like you." Anna tilted her head and frowned. "Well, I figured your response was going to be lame. Sorry about this!"

From a compartment underneath the table, Anna picked up a ball and threw it onto the floor. It was a Hoshidan smoke bomb – the same variant Omozu used. Inside the cave, there was nowhere to run. Corrin covered his eyes and coughed.

When he opened his eyes, a horrid sight revealed itself in the smoke. Anna had snuck on an odd mask to filter out the smoke, and had Elise under her right arm. In the other was an iron dagger, threatening the princess.

"H-help!" Elise squirmed.

"Princess Elise!" Effie shouted.

"Listen, prince." Anna took off her mask. "I have an amazing deal for you, given I'm outnumbered. Want to hear it? It's a limited time offer."

The malevolent redhead no longer had a smile on her face, despite having complete control of the situation. Felicia and Jakob took aim at Anna.

Corrin grimaced at the hostage situation. "Tell us what you want."

"I will leave this town, and you will never see me again." Anna said. "In turn, I let this sweetheart go and tell you some interesting news.

"And what news is that?"

"Something about a disappearance from Castle Krakenburg."

 _(Wait. Anna knows something about Flora's disappearance? How?)_

"We'll take it!" Elise shouted immediately from Anna's grasp. "Right Corrin?"

The prince looked back to Arthur and Effie. Though they were angry, they had to agree with their master. Anna's eyes lightened that her offer was acknowledged. They could not believe he was going to let a fourth criminal leave unpunished

"Deal." He said.

"Excellent!" Anna said, loosening her hold on Elise into a friendly hug. "Here's how the exchange will go. Everyone drops their weapon first. I spill the beans on the disappearance. Then, you will purchase my remaining wares!"

Jakob lowered his dagger-throwing hand.

"That was not part of the original deal." He complained.

"You need proof that I'm 'eliminated', right?" The redhead explained. "You can obtain all of my wares, to prove I can't sell anything anymore! It's a lot more pleasant than bringing back a corpse. Plus, I'm having a liquefier sale today!"

"Tell us what you know." Corrin put Ganglari onto the ground.

 _(I hope we have enough gold…)_

Anna winked "Alright. Someone from your castle went missing right? I know exactly where they went. You need to look in the Ice Tribe Village!"

Felicia gasped. "There? But Flora said we couldn't go back… Was she kidnapped by the tribe's members?"

"Nope! This person went back on her own accord. The chief is planning a rebellion soon! If they don't get stopped, well, things get ugly."

The prince looked at his servants in confusion. Felicia never told him to Ice Tribe was hostile to Nohr. Jakob on the other hand appeared utterly mortified. He could not believe the answer was right under their noses the whole time.

"We need to rescue her immediately!" Corrin said. "Maybe we can convince them out of rebelling against us."

The redhead grinned. "Good idea."

 _(Nobody asked you!)_

"Then we must make haste." Arthur said in dismay.

"That's all the information I have! Now the second part of the deal – you guys get an amazing, happy discount!"

The prince paused. Anna had no reason to tell the truth, but she knew too much about Flora's disappearance for it to be a coincidence.

"Awesome!" Elise exclaimed. "Discounts are good!"

"Aww, you're so adorable!" Anna hugged the princess proudly and put away her dagger. "Take a look around."

Corrin approached the shelves of weapons behind them. There were katanas, naginata, lances, and weapons of all sort. All of them looked new and high quality, even for army standards. King Garon would definitely prefer this bounty.

"How much are they worth?" Effie grunted.

"Thirty bars of gold for the whole thing!"

The prince lowered his head. "Bummer. We only have twenty-seven bars."

Anna looked genuinely surprised, as if she _expected_ the patrol had an oddly specific thirty bars. She thought for a moment, then nodded. On command, Effie threw the bag towards Anna. The Gatekeeper kicked open the bag and inspected the inside.

"Twenty-seven will have to do." She declared. "Thanks!"

Before anyone could respond, the redhead threw another smoke bomb onto the floor. The patrol shielded their eyes and began coughing again. When the air cleared, Anna and the bag of gold disappeared. A baffled Elise and the weapons stash remained.

"Princess Elise!" Arthur ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yup!" She smiled. "I'm not hurt at all!"

Corrin tapped his feet. "You heard her, right? We have no time to lose. We must leave to the Ice Tribe immediately! There is no time to call over a regiment."

"What about all these weapons?" Jakob brought up.

"We'll alert Paesali garrison, and order then to prepare us wagons." The prince said. "We'll bring it to Krakenburg along with a letter of explanation."

"Alright!" Felicia hopped up and down in worry. "Come on! We need to save my sister from... rebelling!"

In hindsight, Anna's information about the Ice Tribe worth more than any gold can buy. They found out where Flora was, and why a Nohrian patrol disappeared in the area. The patrol would be taking a detour, but Father never assigned them a time limit. Corrin prayed they would make it in time.

Secretly watching them leave from a tree. Anna scribbled on parchment vigorously. She attached the message onto a large messenger raven. Unlocking the cage, Gatekeeper let the bird free into the sky, towards Windmire.

 **[…]**

 _LORD LEO_

 _INFORMATION & SALE COMPLETED  
ON THEIR WAY TO ICE TRIBE AS PLANNED  
FIRST PAYMENT RECEIVED  
CORRIN SHORT 3 BARS OF GOLD  
PLEASE MAKE UP IN SECOND PAYMENT_

CHEERS  
GATEKEEPER

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **As before, please vote in the poll on my profile. It is actually important to the rest of the story, and closes in precisely three chapters.**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	14. Chapter 11: Frigus Receptio

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **April 24th, 2017  
** **Last Updated:** **May 16th, 2017  
** **Views as of Posting:** **9 995**

 **Thanks for following me this far! I hope the story continues down an entertaining path.**

 **We temporarily revisit the Conquest story-line, but we will diverge again. Recall Jakob's conversation with Flora before she disappears in Paralogue 1. Revisit it if you need refreshers.**

 **WARNING: Silas's POV is explicitly M-rated. It can be skipped by scrolling to the next horizontal bar that appears.**

 _ **Chapter 10 Updates:**_ _ **  
\- Grammatical corrections**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of changes in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

Chapter 11: Frigus Receptio (Niles, Jakob, Silas, Elise)

The slim man chugged from a leather flask and tossed it to the other side of the room. An eyepatch covered his right eye. He was sitting alone in an abandoned hunting lodge some hundred feet from the closest village. It was snowing outside, covering the trees with the same white as his hair. Long fingers trailed the side of the mahogany table. Before he slumbered off, the door barged open.

In came a dark mage – broad shoulders and slicked back yellow hair. Unlike the slim man, the intruder had no lack of energy. The Nohrian holding the flask looked up lazily from his seat; his partner had finally returned.

"Any signs of our friend?" He asked.

The blonde man shook his head. "No sight, Niles. He's lost in the world just like us."

"Ugh, boss said he should be here yesterday. What's the hold up?"

Niles's partner gave him a shrug. Leo had given both of them a daring task in Southwest Nohr, but a key individual was missing. Their master told them it was an objective so secretive, not even the highest of Nohr's War Council knew about it.

"Well, nothing we can do." The man threw his flask to the other side of the room. "Come on Odin, let's get a head start on our mission."

"Did someone from the underworld give you permission? What if we miss him on the way here?"

"We're only thirty minutes out from the Ice Tribe village. We should make it back in time. Otherwise, we deserve to let him escape." The men grabbed their gears. Niles grabbed his favorite brass bow.

The weapon was his favorite for many reasons – it was portable, easy to conceal, and did not hit very hard. The last aspect appealed to him, as it caused the most suffering to his target

Odin brought along only his tomes. Niles often mocked him for wearing such little clothing just to show off his abs. In the cold winds he looked even more ridiculous.

 **[…]**

They snuck through a small forest before stopping at a ridge. Underneath was the Ice Tribe settlement. Morning would arrive in a few hours so they had to act fast.

"This altitude is perfect." Niles commented. "We can scout the entire village here."

"A supernatural vision! Let's set up here before it takes us away!"

The archer fumbled around with his gear. He regretted not bringing his flask. Inside his pack was long string and a hunting dagger. Odin paused and pointed at the bottom. Two tribespeople were walking in a pattern on the outskirts.

"You brought rope?" Odin asked. "What for?"

"For binding our enemies, idiot. And for, well, _other_ enjoyable activities if I bump into anyone willing." Niles gave a suggestive nudge.

"What enjoyable activities can you perform with a rope?"

"…Never mind. Let's just take them out and leave."

The cold environment meant little vegetation could hide their approach. A direct approach was not stealthy enough for anything. The two servants of Leo tried picking out the pattern of the night watch.

Every second circles around the area, the two guards would meet up with four others at a main administrative house, then switch with people on the inside. Niles pointed at two gruff warriors who walked with arched backs and large clubs.

"Let's wait until their shifts end. Then no one'll look for them." Niles decided.

"Wondrous words to my unwavering senses."

After a few minutes, two warriors emerged from the building, their weapons checked in. The archer noted that the structure, despite looking like an average old house, hid some sort of arms storage. Odin grabbed his fire tome.

"Knaves! Prepare to face-"

"Quiet!" Niles exclaimed, covering his partner's mouth.

"But I always declare my attacks!" Odin sulked. "That way, my foes would be terrified to the core before meeting a fiery demise!"

It was as if looking stylish was the only thing that mattered to the dark mage. The archer looked at the two books his friend carried. Fire. Nosferatu. Only the latter could be used without waking up the whole village.

"Just leave this to me." Niles sighed. "We'll give the children nightmares later."

"If you will. I'll cause the spark."

Odin took one of his colleague's arrows and casted fire upon it. The small flame stuck out from the darkness obviously. It was decorum for travelers in Nohr to light torches, to let town watches know they were not trying to sneak in. They would only appear as unarmed merchants.

The two nimrods took notice of the light. After realizing it was not approaching the village, the warriors moved towards the ridge to investigate. Niles extinguished the flame immediately and pulled Odin back to the other side of the ridge.

"Yes, come here." Niles licked his lips. "Time for some fun."

 **[…]**

They looked upon their captured prey. A man and a woman were bounded by rope and had their mouths gagged. They squirmed with anger but could not retaliate. Everyone was in the old hunting lodge again.

"Dammit, why couldn't it be two guys?" Niles chided his luck. "One of the uniforms doesn't fit properly!"

"Well, we should at least explain what we're going to do." Odin suggested.

"Fine."

The archer ripped off the cloth covering their prisoners' mouths. They gasped for air and tried to untie themselves. The archer smiled at the futility of their struggles. In a way, it reminded him of past targets, before becoming Prince Leo's retainer.

"You bastard! What are you doing?" The man shouted.

"We are mere travelers. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Niles said. "You see, we need your clothes, and I suggest you comply."

"And if we don't" The female spat back.

 _(Ah, two feisty ones.)_

"My friend has the answer."

Odin stepped forward. "Prepare to face the most apocalyptic of attacks upon your frail bodies! Which one do you prefer? Cosmic Mutilation? Hahnreiwunsch? Searing Bloodroast?"

Niles chuckled. The mage always made such verbose names for his attacks. But for people who never met the one-of-a-kind Odin, they would be terrified. Indeed, the two Ice Tribe members looked at their captors with fear.

"Y-you won't get away with this." The man's voice trembled.

"Don't worry about that." Niles shrugged. "Trust me, you'll be thanking us later. Now we only need a quick change of clothes for the infiltration. We'll let you go without any punishment, after we're done."

The Ice Tribe fancied white tunics and armor to blend into the snow. It was Niles' least favorite color, but it had to do.

The man paused but eventually agreed to the arrangement. He did not have much choice anyways. The female warrior took one look at Odin's exposed garments and recoiled as much as the rope would allow.

"Whatever you do, you cannot force me to wear… that." She protested.

Odin was offended. "How dare you! Abysmal Bodybl-"

"Okay okay, I surrender!"

"We'll… make sure you're accommodated." Niles reassured.

Within minutes, The Nohrians swapped clothes with their foes and appropriated their daggers. Niles's icy-gray outfit felt a bit small. Unfortunately, the white-haired pointy-ear fellow Prince Leo mentioned still had not arrived.

"Alright, we're on a time limit. Let's move out." Niles acknowledged.

"Darkness, rise upon us!"

He tossed some bread to the prisoner's complaining heads, knowing they were unable to reach it. Looking with schadenfreude at the warriors one last time, Niles exited the lodge with his excited partner.

* * *

Jakob grumbled. He lagged behind the master and his friends as they marched through the harsh environment. The air was incredibly cold. Lord Corrin and Felicia led the way, not allowing for much rest. Walking beside the butler was Felicia, the intrepid servant who got him enlisted in the first place.

"Aww. I forgot how far the village was." She grumbled. "We've been stuck in the Northern Fortress for too long."

"At least it wasn't as freezing there." Jakob sighed.

 _(Princess Elise must have known something like this would happen. That's why she "got over" our resignation so quickly.)_

Before they left, Prince Corrin ordered a wagon to retrieve the Gatekeeper's wares. Immediately afterwards, the patrol set off to find Flora. Borrowing another wagon from the Paesalian garrison was pointless as the roads ahead were too rough.

He knew little about the Ice Tribe. They had several hamlets and settlements in the west. Their last population totaled just under ten thousand – small compared to the rest of Nohr. They were spread out across the land, occupying frozen lakes and dense woods. Their largest settlement, by far, was simply known as the Ice Tribe Village; a population just under two thousand; Flora and Felicia's birthplace.

Jakob thought hard about what Flora requested of him some weeks ago.

 _("I will be taking an extended trip back to the Ice Tribe.")_

 _("You're the only person I can talk to.")_

 _("I might be gone for, um, a long time…")_

The butler frowned. In hindsight he should have her for more information. He thought the young maid was visiting her hometown briefly. If that was not the case, then something went horribly, horribly wrong.

Keeping the narrative was already hard enough. Jakob hid his colleague's absences from everybody - even going so far as working double shifts for the head maid. Never had he thought Flora would choose to leave permanently.

"Hold on." Prince Corrin said from the front. "I see something in the woods."

"Oh, I recognize that." Arthur folded his arms. "It's a Nohrian hunting lodge. We can take a small detour and hunt some game!"

Felicia blinked. "Do we need a permit to hunt here?"

In the forest was a large wooden structure with several sheds and lumber around. The building looked unused for several years. The shingles on the roof were poorly maintained and cracking. Snow covered the windows and in front of the door.

"Do you think I would suggest violating Nohrian law?" The retainer asked.

"Let's take a break." Effie suggested. "We're almost out of rations. There's probably some deer we can eat..."

Jakob convulsed at the thought of stabbing a mammal through its flesh and killing it. Princess Elise's retainers were suited to a military lifestyle. They might be more physically fit, but at least the butler had a sense of basic decency.

"Effie is amazing!" Felicia said. "To think about food at a time like this!"

Jakob nodded. "I'm surprised King Garon did not blame her for Nohr's famines."

The young prince nodded. The patrol marched towards the building, and Prince Corrin knocked on the old door. There was no response so he reached for the knob. The wooden door creaked but refused to give way.

"I can ram the thing in easily." Effie said.

Arthur gasped. "Trespassing is an egregious offense!"

"Never mind guys. Let's continue down the path." Elise pouted. "I'm sure the Ice Tribe would treat us to a nice dinner once we arrive!"

Disgruntled, Elise's retainer followed Corrin and the princess deeper into the forest. Felicia and looked at the butler and walked beside him. Jakob swore he could have heard two muffled voices coming from inside the building, but he continued on.

 **[…]**

"Hey Jakob." The maid whispered. "We need to talk."

The butler grumbled and stepped to the side, allowing the retainers to pass them. The weather turned considerably colder than before. Limbs chattered from the cold and snowfall became heavier. None of it fazed the clumsy maid.

"What do you desire?' He said.

"Well, are we rejoining the army after this mission?" She asked. "We intended to return as servants, but now that we've been roped back in…"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course we are."

 _(Xander's already angry we left in the first place!)_

Felicia frowned. "What's your reasoning?"

"You were the one who said we had to protect Lord Corrin. What did you think was going to happen after milord returned from Hoshido?"

"I… thought he would take a break from fighting. He's not a warmonger."

"Even if he wanted to leave, King Garon would have forced him to fight anyways." Jakob said. "I don't think he has a choice. It's his job."

He could imagine exactly what Felicia wanted: King Xander would be sitting on the throne and governing fairly. Peace would be established between Nohr and Hoshido. The embargo would lift, allowing both sides to prosper. Finally, Prince Corrin sitting beside them underneath a tree sharing some fruit or something.

The sappy optimism disgusted him.

"Yeah." Jakob blurted out loud. "Any hope of that was shattered when King Garon declared war in the first place."

"Huh?"

"If we really wanted to help protect Corrin, we would stay in the army."

The maid smiled. "Good! I was about to say the same thing!"

Their conversation was cut short by Prince Corrin halting at the front. Felicia's face lifted. A group of lancers in traditional clothing confronted them. Behind them was the final gate towards the Ice Tribe Village.

"Stop." A guard said. "Please state your business to the village."

Corrin thought for a bit. "We are here to visit Chieftain Kilma. We bring a message as a delegation from Nohr.

"We're here to stop the-" Elise almost accidently blurted out, but his brother put his hand over her mouth in time.

Arthur and Effie were uncomfortable with their master being muffled, but they did not interfere. Jakob found out quickly the guards did not recognize the royals. Since Corrin only recently became an official prince, it made sense no one identified him.

 _(Still, shouldn't they notice Princess Elise?)_

The guards inspected their gear. The one who appeared to be the leader observed the Nohrians carefully. His eyes were fixated on Felicia, who squirmed suspiciously by the butler's side.

"Please wait here." One of the guards said. "We need to discuss something amongst ourselves."

The prince replied. "Take your time."

As the Ice Tribe formed a circle several feet away from them, Prince Corrin got his own team to huddle up. The guards were speaking in a local dialect.

"Can you understand them Felicia?" Elise whispered.

"Yeah… they're recruits. I don't think any of them know who we are."

"Good." Effie said. "You sure Gatekeeper's information is accurate?"

"That's why I'm playing it safe." Corrin grimaced. "If the Ice Tribe isn't actually rebelling, there's no need to scare them. I also want everyone to conceal their identities. Do not reveal anything until we reach their chieftain."

The others nodded reluctantly. The butler stroked his chin with worry. Even if they made it passed the guards, someone in the city would eventually recognize Princess Elise or Felicia. It was too late to make disguises for them.

"We go in and ask about Flora." The prince continued. "If the plan for rebellion is true, we'll negotiate peace. I think my face is a lot friendlier than Father's."

"Are you sure, milord?" Jakob intervened. "You're betting a lot on the Ice Tribe's goodwill. Please tell me you have a contingency planned."

Felicia scowled. "Hey! The Ice Tribe is filled with nice people all over!"

 _(You and your sister haven't been there in forever. If the worst happens, which side will you choose Felicia? Your lord, or your homeland?)_

"Thanks for your concern Jakob, but I have a backup plan." The prince conceded. "It's going to be-" Before he could explain, the guards had returned.

"Thanks for waiting." One of them said. "Please, come with us."

The butler could not guess what his master's objectives were, nor what plan he concocted in case they were caught. Sighing in exasperation, Jakob followed his friends.

* * *

"Leo better give us a big bonus." Niles licked his lips.

The two retainers made it past the first checkpoint. Though Odin had the most foreign features, the Ice Tribe warriors let them through without a fuss. The archer pulled out a crude Nohrian map of the village, looking for their target.

"Where do we go first?" Odin whispered.

"We have many hours before midnight, where the operation will take place." Niles shrugged. "Until then, we gather some information about the area."

"…Yes, but where?"

The archer smiled. "The prisons. Always had a love-hate relationship with them."

Maneuvering through the playing kids, the retainers held up their captured weapons, careful not to accidentally hit someone. The map led them to a flat building close to the armory. Two more guards stood outside of it.

"We can't take them out this time. Too many witnesses." Niles sighed.

Odin puffed out his chest. "What sorrow, Odin Dark will drive their souls away!"

The mage walked forward before his partner could do anything. A wooden door separated them from the underground. The tribal guard greeted him and began speaking in an unknown dialect. The archer cursed his luck and revealed himself.

To his surprise, Odin begin replying in the same dialect. The guards cracked a smile and moved to the side. The mage bowed and prompted Niles to follow along. Opening the wide doors, the two went down the stone stairs.

"What did you do?" The archer was dumbfounded.

Odin smiled. "I told them a joke and said we wanted to inspect the prison."

"You know how to speak their local dialect? How?"

The Ice Tribe had their own vernacular that was preserved through history. Ever since King Garon annexed the territory, all of the residents gradually picked up the language most commonly used in Nohr and Hoshido.

"Well, one day I found a powerful tome in the castle." The mage explained. "It was the most complicated book I've ever read! It had words I have never seen before… then I realized it was written in a different language, and that it was a cookbook."

"You picked up the language from that?" Niles raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. What if instead of pronouncing fear to my enemies, I accidently give them the instructions on making creamed trout?"

The archer shook his head. "Odin, you never fail to surprise me."

The underground prison was a tangle of hallways and jail cells. Most of them were empty. The Ice Tribe was a peaceful community, so it made sense not many people broke the law. Torches led the way through the halls.

"Looking for anything specific?" Odin questioned.

"Nope. Let's leave soon."

They were about to return to the staircase when they examined the last wing of the prison. Some muffled voices echoed down the hallway. The retainers turned the corner to investigate. In the small hallway was about twenty occupied cells.

"Great Dusk Dragon." Odin exclaimed. "They hid all of the criminals back here."

"Let's say hello." Niles smirked.

They reached the first cell. Inside was a gruff man – curly black hair and a permanent scowl on his face. Like the archer, his left eye was covered, but with lack cloth rather than an eyepatch. The man growled at him.

 _(Wait, that insignia on his chest plate. These are Nohrians.)_

"The hell you want, skinny?" The prisoner snarled.

"Well, I want many things, but these bars are proving an obstacle." Niles sighed.

"Huh. Weirdo."

The archer shrugged. "Alright, enough games. My name is Niles. This, here, is my lovely assistant Odin. We-"

"Odin Dark!" The dark mage interrupted.

"-Odin Dark. We are part of a mission on behalf of Prince Leo."

Upon mentioning the royal family, the twenty-or-so people jumped up from their seats and stood at the bars of their jail cells. The retainers raised their weapons instinctively from the sudden movement.

"Relax." The prisoner said. "We're all Nohrians too. We've been captured."

"Wait, this is at least two patrol's worth of soldiers. What happened?" Odin said.

"We were travelling in the area, when the Ice Tribe warriors surrounded my troops. We didn't expect them to be hostile. The entire village wanted us in chains."

"Tell us the story."

Niles stroked his chin. He had seen in the records a Nohrian patrol disappearing in the area, but details were kept classified. Prince Leo interpreted the incident as evidence the Ice Tribe was planning a rebellion.

 _(Thank goodness. We thought they died.)_

"My name is Tarba." The muscular man explained. "Before I was a captain, I was a highwayman. Served time for robbery and for assaulting a lord's cousin…"

"I am sure you have a flourishing and tragic past, but we're short on time." Niles said. "Please give us the abridged version."

Tarba shrugged. "Fine. I realized just stealing from others would land me in prison again, so I decided to do it legally. I joined the Garrison as a tax collector."

The retainers nodded.

He continued. "Sometimes, I skim a bit off the top, but never too much. I came here a few days ago to collect and, uh, you know the rest."

The archer felt an odd connection to the prisoner. They were both ex-criminals, given a second chance through the Nohrian army. Tax fraud was an elementary offense. He would have to teach the former highwayman a thing or two.

The dark mage frowned. "The rest of you are Tarba's patrol then. Anyone hurt?"

None of the prisoners spoke. Fourteen men. Six women.

"That's a good sign. Well, we'll see what we can do tonight." Niles shrugged.

 _(We probably only have a few more hours before someone discovers two of their friend are gone. We can't stay here forever.)_

"You're leaving us here?" Tarba asked.

Niles put his hands on the bars. "We'll be back. In the meantime take this."

From a pocket in his disguise, the archer took out a small metal object. It was a silver nail file. Tarba looked at the object with glee. Even though he was reformed in the army, he still carried a desire for shiny treasures.

"The demon's knife of greed." Odin exclaimed.

"Try this on your lock if it's rusty enough, but do not come out." Niles explained. "We're going to cause some trouble tomorrow, and come back to sneak you out."

"Heh. Thanks, uh." Tarba scratched his head.

"Not a problem. I've grown used to these types of cells already."

The rest of the jailed Nohrians returned to the benches inside their cells, uncomfortable they were working with two ex-criminals. The disguised retainers wished them good luck before leaving. The guards outside let them through again, smirking at Odin as the dark mage walked by.

"Dammit." Niles said after he was at a safe distance. "That was unexpected. We were supposed to assassinate Chieftain Kilma, not rescue some tax collectors."

His partner was taken aback. "Did you lie to them?"

"No, we'll try to get them out, but it's a secondary priority. Let's check elsewhere."

The two crossed turned a street corner. Merchants lined the sides, trying to sell their catches of the day. A group of civilians ran off to the side, allowing a small band of Ice Tribe warriors cross. Odin shoved his partner into the wall.

The archer complained. "Easy there."

"No, look!"

Odin was pointing at the group of strangers behind the foot soldiers. Princess Elise and the white-haired, pointy-eared special package followed behind them. Even further back were two muscular soldiers and two servants.

"Prince Corrin and Princess Elise!" Niles cursed. "We missed them. Didn't our master tell them about the dangers? Why did those idiots blindly run into village?"

"Well, this is another pothole in our insurmountable plan." Odin observed. "Oh fate! Thou art a mischievous force."

"This is bad. This is real bad…"

They were supposed to meet up with Prince Corrin and Princess Elise at the hunting lodge to fill them in on Leo's mission. Their own impatience costed them the mission – the Prince effectively let himself be captured.

"What do we do?" Odin nudged Niles.

"He'll be guarded all day." The archer sighed. "I say we finish scouting, then begin our operation at night as planned."

The dark mage looked at passing escort. "There's not much else we can do, eh?"

Niles panicked on the inside. Prince Corrin's patrol was supposed to assist him with the assassination. At that moment, he had _two_ groups of people to rescue from the Ice Tribe. Meanwhile, the whole village secretly wanted their heads on sticks.

 _(Looks like we need to improvise big time.)_

"They're going to be imprisoned." Odin suggested the possibility.

"That's alright." The archer replied. "How bad can prison be?"

* * *

Much time passed since Silas was first captured. None of the prisoners wanted, nor needed, to keep track of time. A hundred and twelve former Nohrians were escorted by the Hoshidans and Flame Tribe warriors to a northern settlement.

The days were warm – much warmer than in Nohr. When they first entered the tribal village, the kids laughed at how the lancers and cavaliers were all tied together like livestock.

Silas thought it was a shame they were not going to Hoshido. Rumor had it their prisons were actually decent.

When they first arrived, the chieftain was delighted so many soldiers were captured. They were squeezed into the outdoor encampment, surrounded by a wall of tall pikes. Because the prison camp was over-populated, they were given smaller portions of food every day. Water was hand drawn from a well in the area.

A warrior said they would be stuck their indefinitely, until new prisons could be built further inland. In the morning, patrols of savages would lead them out of the outdoor camp to an iron mine where they worked for hours. Nothing too gruesome.

In the resting hours, the First Royal Lances told stories to the lancers about their past raids against Hoshido. They might not have looked like veterans – stuck in their same dirty clothes and captured by the enemy – but the recruits listened with utmost respect. Silas was too depressed to listen.

 _(How could we have lost? Ever since I joined the army, the priest said that the Dust Dragon was on our side! I said I would fight to the last breath to defend King and Country… and now we're imprisoned like rats.)_

"Hey kid." A deep man's voice surprised the retainer. Silas turned around to face him. It was the captain of the cavaliers.

Silas blinked. "Sir…" The captain never provided his name.

"It's captain, lad." The man growled. "Didn't you go through military training?"

The two men looked around for eavesdroppers. All of the other Nohrians were at the other side of the outdoor prison, where the guards were as well. The captain leaned into Silas's ear and whispered.

"Anyways, we're planning a prison escape."

"What?" Silas's ear perked with excitement. "How are we going to do that?"

The older man urged him to be quiet. "The mine near the village is dangerously deep now. So dangerous that the tribespeople don't go into the most remote parts. We're hiding weapons there, for the right moment."

"What kinds of weapons?" The retainer asked. "They took away ours ages ago."

"We're going back to the time of cavemen. We're collecting broken pickaxes and sharpened stone. Daggers, hammers, whatever we can use."

Silas knew what the captain was talking about. In the furthest reaches of the mine, where air was thin and the walls unstable, there were small holes along the wall. They were numerous enough to shelf an entire arsenal.

"I'm only telling a few people at a time, in case someone tries to turn us in." The captain coughed. "As our leader at North Bridge, I hope you'd join us."

"Of course!" Silas whispered. "Captain… um, can I have your name?"

The older man grinned. "My name? Just call me 'Captain'. You'll come with me in tomorrow's shift."

"Yes, Captain…"

The two men broke off into the crowd.

 **[…]**

Another few days passed without incidence. Carving tools in the musty cavern was difficult work. The only tools they had were the hefty pickaxes and the stone weapons they already made. Guards passed by routinely, inspecting the exhausted soldiers. A squad of devoted Nohrians sharpened a total of forty-two crude daggers.

Then came the day it all fell apart. It was a bright afternoon. The prisoners were in good spirits after adapting to their new lifestyles. Silas remembered one commenting "Hey, if this was Nohr, we would already be dead!"

"Of course!" He would respond. "Enemies of the throne should be eliminated!"

He was sometimes mocked for his devout charisma, but he cared not. The captain of the First Royal Lances turned him into some sort of deputy. Only few were informed about the plan, but Captain assured him the lancers would all follow through. He estimated one week until every prisoner could be armed.

Unfortunately, on that auspicious day, the plan was almost compromised. As the Nohrians were returning from the mine, a second escort patrol approached them.

"Prisoners, get on the ground now!" A burly bald man shouted.

The large Flame Tribe force threw the Nohrians onto the ground and searched their clothes. Silas hit his head against the soft grass and cursed as a savage felt around his midsection. He was then lifted up and pushed into their outdoor prison.

"Ouch, the hell was that for, brutes?" The retainer complained.

A female lancer grumbled. "Yeah, that hurts!"

Inside the pike wall, the cavaliers and lancers looked at each other in confusion. On the outside, Silas could hear several guards surrounding the complex. A cold shiver riveted down his spine – Captain was absent.

"Huh?"

The prison doors swung open. In walked several savages and the bald man. On the side was a tanned female with war paint struck past her face. Silas identified her as the commander who led the savages against the Pit. The woman's face looked distraught, as if she wanted to be elsewhere. Behind her was Captain, limb tied to a wooden pole behind him.

"Nohrian prisoners." She said. "One of you tried smuggling a weapon from the mine. As such, the perpetrator will be punished accordingly."

"Perpetrator?" Captain spat. "Says the owner of a labor prison."

"It's not like I wanted this to happen." The female sighed. "You broke the rules."

With a heavy nod, she signaled the guards to throw him onto the floor. The area inside the pike wall was all dirt, cushioning his fall. The girl called for another savage to come forward. It was the bald one, and he was carrying a bottle.

 _(That bottle!)_

"Prisoner." The girl said. "You have been caught carrying a pickaxe and a sharp stone dagger outside of working hours. What were you trying to do?"

Captain sneered, still immobilized by the rope. "Guess, bastard."

The girl looked to the other prisoners. "This man shall be executed for his crimes. If anyone stands forward and confesses their schemes, he might live."

 _(They didn't find our weapons stash yet. There's still a chance!)_

Suddenly the scene turned tense. Captain looked up from his tied position, silently pleading his friends to zip it. Another guard entered the outside complex, bringing a flaming club.

"They're not telling you shit." He coughed. "It was only me."

"Very well, then they will witness your demise."

The tanned girl was about to leave, but the man shouted. "Hey, lady! If you're going to kill someone, at least have the guts to witness what you have done! W-what's your damn name?"

The girl turned around, her face showing a slight trace of regret. She was not looking forward to execute the prisoner either. A guard behind him brought the bottle and poured its content over Captain. The liquid was thick, spreading over him like a condiment.

"My name is Rinkah." The girl said. "Daughter of the Flame Tribe chieftain. I fought against you near the river, remember?"

"Well then, Rinkah." Captain said. "You and your Hoshidan friends better wait. You may have killed Gunter, and perhaps me. But when the Nohrian army arrives, they will slaughter all of you."

The savages laughed.

Rinkah paused. "Wait, Gunter is dead?"

"Of course! You and the Hoshidans ambushed him at the Bottomless Canyon!"

"I can assure you, if any one of us did that, they would have received a medal." The tanned girl said. "Gunter wasn't killed by any of us."

Silas was baffled. The War Council report said that Gunter was killed in battle. Ord Corrin was missing too, but he never mentioned anything about someone killing Gunter. A fort was even named in his honor. Captain's eyes widened.

"Impossible. You suggesting one of us killed him?" He cried.

Rinkah shrugged.

"You're liars!" Captain shouted. "All liars! You were the people who killed Gunter! Don't try to blame us!"

"Sorry, I'm only telling the truth here." The girl got irritated. "And while we're at the truth, let me say this. You are nobody in this world. When Hoshidans win the war, you're just another pawn who fought for the wrong side. No one will remember your name, or that you ever existed!"

In the middle of her tirade, tears began to form in her eyes. Vicious words poured out of her, but her face showed something different. She was having a mental breakdown. Her anger manifested not out of spite, but of peculiar helplessness.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. Her tone turned remorseful. "This is my father's orders. Please, direct all of your anger towards me. There's nothing I can do."

At the end of her monologue her voice shook, as if she was ready to burst into tears. Rinkah left the prison in sorrow. No chance of forgiveness remained.

"Kamui…" She whispered out loud before stepping out. "I tried… but I couldn't return the favor…"

 _(Who the hell is Kamui?)_

The door closed behind her. The guards pulled out clubs and ordered the prisoners to back off. Silas was squeezed into a corner with twenty others, forced to watch the dreaded execution in the center.

"You sons of bitches!" He looked up. "Liars! Vagrants! My comrades will avenge me! Lord Corrin will- you're all de-"

The guard with the flaming club simply tossed his weapon onto Captain. The liquid ignited immediately, dousing Captain in flames. The Nohrian lit up like North Bridge – all at once.

"Ahhhh! What the f-" He screamed in pain. "Agggh! Faaac-aahh!"

A cavalier shouted. "N-no, stop!"

Silas and the lancers could only watch in terror as the man writhed in pain. His entire body was ablaze. A nauseating smell filled the air. Blisters slowly appeared on Captain's body.

"Ahhgg…Aggh. Faaaaaaaah!"

The Nohrians were in an uproar. Some tried to charge into the middle of the complex, but the Flame Tribe beat them back easily. All hope was lost when the guards set their own clubs on fire and guarded the body.

 _(P-please, stop!)_

The epithelial tissue began blackening. The retainer wanted to look away, but perverted horror kept him from closing his eyes. The rope restraining him had also burned off, but it was too late anyways.

The liquid clung onto his body. His screams turned demonic.

"Ahh… Graghhh…"

 _(Please…)_

"Ahh...h…"

Nobody could break through the armed tribespeople guarding the prison's center.

"hh…"

Within fifteen minutes, all sounds and movements stopped.

The body was an unrecognizable mix of blackened skin and burnt flesh.

Every minute felt like an eternity.

All the Nohrians could do was watch.

"Cap…"

The guards withdrew from the enclosure. Their job was finished. The lancers stayed in their corners, quivering, sobbing heavily, or staring blankly at the burning remains. The cavaliers reluctantly approached the remains of their commander.

Captain was dead.

Silas did not even know his name.

He could only put his hands over his mouth and begin vomiting.

* * *

"Wow this is so cool!" Princess Elise jumped up and down beside her steed.

The ice village was so beautiful. The rooves were curved distinctively for snow to slide off. True, some people gave them weird looks, but their clothing was funny-looking too. Everything was a frosty paradise.

 _(How could these innocent people rebel? That would be so mean!)_

Their escort led them into a large dome-like structure and told them to wait. Big brother directed them to the tall benches. It was surprisingly warm! Effie and Arthur sat beside the little princess, talking to each other.

"What's milord planning?" The hero frowned. "I hope he knows what he is doing."

"I'm sure everything will work out." Effie said nonchalantly. "Do you mistrust him, because of what happened at Fort Gunter?"

"Hardly! Did you see what happened at Paesali? He let not one, not two, but four criminals escape the law! Absolutely unacceptable."

Elise sniffed. Arthur was super-duper friendly guy, but he was a bit too focused on rules. Bo-o-o-oring! The three baddies did not even seem that evil. Anna was scary at first, but she turned out to be a fun person in the end too.

"Don't worry!" The troubadour princess grinned. "I'm sure they were taught a valuable lesson that day. At least Father didn't punish them, right?"

"Oh, I suppose you're right." The fighter was caught off-guard. "I guess a light punishment is better than an irreversible one."

Despite his words, Arthur still looked disappointed. He took great joy in his long speeches on living chivalrously and with honor. Elise would have loved to listen, but she could not understand most of what her friend preaches.

"If anything happens, I'll protect you milady." Effie reassured.

Arthur straightened his back "Ahem, me as well! The most excellent service- Ouch!"

As he raised his arms, the bench underneath gave away, making his bum crash onto the floor. The wood underneath his spot was somehow rotten. Only moisture could cause such hard wood to snap into two.

"Are you alright Arthur?"

Big brother stood up, both in concern and in checking his own seat. The others began doing the same. It appeared only Arthur's spot had defective supports.

Jakob scoffed. "You should watch where you sit."

"Welcome to the clumsy club!" Felicia raised her hand out for a high-five.

Arthur got up from his bottom and grudgingly sat down at a separate location. Everyone braced their seats, preparing for another thud. By some divine intervention, the retainer sat down without problems.

And before he could relax, a warrior returned to the waiting room and bowed formally. Felicia and the royals were finally identified. Big brother reached forward to shake the man's hand.

"Chieftain Kilma is ready to meet you." The warrior said. "Please follow me."

"Thanks. Everyone..." Big brother ordered.

The six of them formed a line with the prince in front. They walked through a large hallway. Pictures of previous chieftains were on both sides, staring ominously at the passersby. After going through a final red, ornate door, they were in the room.

The large male with a silver helmet covering his hair and white shoulder plates awaited them. The wide desk was translucent like thick ice. The chieftain curled his long fingers and put away a book he was holding.

"Esteemed guests of the Ice Tribe." He said. "I, Chief Kilma, welcome you to our humble settlement. What can I do for you?"

"F-Father?" Felicia raised her hand timidly.

Kilma's face blossomed with a smile. "Felicia! It's been so long! You've grown so much since Nohr took you away… you've been eating enough, right?"

 _(We didn't take her away! Felicia stayed with us, because we're awesome!)_

"Yes, I'm treated quite well there." Felicia said.

Kilma furled his brow. "Really? Well that's promising. Thank you for letting me see my daughter again, but you probably have different business. Princess Elise. Lord…"

"Corrin." Big brother raised a finger. He was clearly shocked the leader of the Ice Tribe turned out to be Felicia's own father.

"Lord Corrin. A fine name." The chief grinned. "The guards said you wanted to discuss something to me."

The prince fumbled with his collar. He tried hard to think of the proper approach. Elise took notice of the servant's odd reactions. Felicia looked uncomfortable in front of her father, while Jakob avoided any eye contact.

"We received troubling news of a rebellion in this area." Big brother started. "Nohr wishes to live in prosperity with the Ice Tribe. Please let us know any grievances you have, and we can work out an agreement."

The chieftain's eyes narrowed. "What? A rebellion? That is preposterous."

The prince's mood lightened. "I'm glad to hear that. Nohr is not a particularly wealthy country, so your trade with our people really helps us a lot."

"A trivial statement." Kilma folded his fingers. "Is that all?"

"Yay!" Elise jumped up and down. "No rebellion!"

The chieftain smiled affectionately at the little troubadour. Effie and Arthur looked at each other in relief as well. Gatekeeper's information was completely off. Still, Corrin's former servants were unconvinced. They stood silently at the prince's side.

"Our second order of business, is that we're looking for Princess Flora." Big brother mentioned. "She disappeared from our castle. We're wondering if she came here…"

"What?!" Kilma put a hand to his heart. "My other daughter went missing? How?"

Everyone in the room was silent. Corrin's shoulders froze in place. He turned to his friends, desperately signaling them to jump in. When nobody had anything to contribute, he turned back to Kilma. He lowered his head.

"Umm, about that-"

"Ha!" The chieftain laughed. "You should have seen the look on your faces. Flora is here, safe and sound. It's good she has friends that care so much about her."

The Nohrians collectively gave large sighs of relief. Every second speaking with Kilma was akin to walking through a verbal obstacle course.

"Ah, we're so relieved." Big brother smiled. "Everything is going right today."

"She's just taking a break from the castle. Why not join us for dinner?"

 **[…]**

Servants of the Ice Tribe had to bring in a second table to accommodate the extra guests. Chieftain Kilma invited them all to dine at a luxury house near his administrative dome. Felicia volunteered herself to help the servants prepare the table. In her hometown, she was considerably more focused. The chairs were masterfully-crafted, rivalling the ones at Castle Krakenburg.

To begin they were served some hot soup, with onions and mushrooms. While the princess dug in immediately, the others waited for Kilma to arrive. He was still outside, discussing at length with his other daughter.

"What's taking them so long?" Effie complained.

Big brother grabbed a fork. "Just give them some time. We're the guests here."

Finally, the chieftain entered the dining room with his daughter. Flora was in a modest snow-white dress and her long blue hair was let down. All of the Nohrians gazed at her new look. The former maid gazed back in embarrassment.

 _(Wow! She looks so pretty!)_

"F-flora?" Corrin rubbed his eyes.

"Big sister!" Felicia gasped.

Jakob remained silent.

"Hi." Effie said after slurping down her soup.

Flora blushed heavily at all of the attention and sat down quickly. Her Father seated himself at the head of the table and opened his arms in prayer. His daughters did the same, and the others copied them quickly.

"Oh Ice Dragon, protector of our people. We thank you for this-"

Elise frowned. "What about the Dusk Dragon?"

"Shhhh!" Corrin hissed sternly.

"Oh, oops!"

The chieftain only smiled as he finished the ritual. He then clapped his hands and servants began bringing in food. Most of them were seafood dishes with mashed potatoes and a few vegetables. Elise found the food disgusting but was happy to eat it anyways. Any extras on her plate she just pushed off to Effie. The tag-team worked efficiently to clear the dishes.

Arthur looked at the two ladies in slight jealousy.

"So Lord Corrin." Kilma smiled. "Tell me about Nohr. How-"

B-o-o-oring.

The troubadour princess instead focused on Flora. The older maid was the least talkative of the Northern Fortress servants – a complete bastion of mystery. Even big brother had trouble describing her personality to Elise.

The dressed up maid was supposed to be having fun, but she only stared at Felicia and Jakob in horror; like she saw a ghost. Jakob was still quiet, sipping on some black tea. Only one possibility came to the princess's mind – Flora lost her voice!

"Come on Flora!" Elise tried cheering Flora up. "It's no fun when one of the hosts doesn't eat her own food!"

The maid looked at her, nodding. "Thank you, milady."

Flora's unenthusiastic voice made the little girl's smile fade. Elise felt like was indirectly force-feeding the poor girl. Pouting her lips in annoyance, the princess dug into her own food again. The maid should have been happier to see her friends.

 _(If some nimrods wanted to stay unhappy, they could stay that way!)_

* * *

It was nearing nighttime. Niles and Odin were by the ridge, looking into village. They saw the whole meeting unfold before them. Prince Corrin and Princess Elise first entered a circular hut – presumably the chieftain's headquarters.

A few minutes afterwards, they left in the direction of the armory. Taking a few rights at the intersections, the assassination target led the Nohrians to a fancy estate-like building. They spent an absurdly long time there – probably dinner.

"Did you see that woman in the white dress enter the building?" Niles said. "Hot damn. Chieftain Kilma has some lovely daughters."

"I didn't, but that doesn't matter." Odin complained. "The only thing I lust for is the blood of my enemies."

"You'll change your mind soon…"

When Prince Corrin and company were finally done, the chieftain seemingly offered them lodging for the night. The large group entered an inn-like hut. Only Kilma and the blue-haired stunning woman exited, returning home.

"We need to finish the second part of the operation before the night guard assembles." Odin said. "Otherwise, they'll discover the two missing guards."

"Don't worry. I have a new plan." Niles grouched.

 _(I'm going to have lots of 'splaining to do for Prince Leo.)_

"Do tell!"

"We're cancelling the assassination mission." The archer declared. "Our focus is to bail out Tarba and Lord Corrin's forces. I hate to say this… but that's our best bet."

With so many friendly forces stuck on hostile territory, people were going to die if Kilma was assassinated. Evacuating all of the prisoners and the royals meant they could strike another day.

"The original purpose of eliminating Kilma was to weaken the rebellion." Odin said. "We checked the armory earlier today. They are ready to strike any moment!"

"Not if I can do anything about it." Niles said. "Listen carefully, Odin."

 **[…]**

Consider the armory as the focal point of the operation. Tarba's prison was about two hundred feet away. Corrin's inn was fifty feet away. There was only one way to hit all three areas at once - to set up traps beforehand.

Odin convinced some of the guards to let him on the armory roof to "perform maintenance". He was given access to a small stepladder. Meanwhile, Niles had gone back to the lodge. He returned with a small crate of supplies.

He looked around. The guards moved to the other side of the armory.

One by one he tossed bottles up to Odin. When confronting about their behavior, Niles explained he was simply tossing his friend a beverage for his hard work. When all of the bottles were up, the archer joined the dark mage on the rooftop.

"How do these work?" Odin frowned.

"These are bottles with some sort of flammable liquid inside them." Niles explained. "The liquid does not freeze easily, and bursts into flame at the touch of a match."

His colleague was impressed. "Amazing! These aren't of Nohrian design. How much did Lord Leo pay for these nether fluids?"

"Apparently thirty bars of gold."

The men got to work immediately. They took turns pushing off the slow and drenching the large wooden roof with liquid. They switched when one's hands were too cold to continue. Eventually, they used the last drop of liquid.

"Oh no…" Odin said. "We ran out. The armory roof is way too big."

"That's fine. We only need to cover the side facing the ridge."

The two climbed off the roof and returned the stepladder. The guards eyed them with suspicion, pointing at the empty bottles they left behind. Playing their characters, Niles and Odin Dark gave their thanks. They walked away in a fake drunken stupor.

 **[…]**

They ran into severe problems next to the prison. After leaving the armory, they noticed the foot soldiers were much more cautious around them.

They had finally realized two of their warriors disappeared. Patrols were dispatched in surrounding areas to search for them.

The dark mage returned from the prison, shaking his head. "They closed off access to the prison for safety purposes. No one is allowed in."

"Damn. We'll never know if Tarba managed to cut through his lock."

"On the plus side, we were the last people who entered. If he's a former criminal, cutting open a lock should be easy."

That was not good enough. One little mistake and twenty people could die at the Ice Tribe's hands. There were still many things left unfinished. On the corner of his good eye, Niles saw warriors forcing children back into their homes.

The night guard was being deployed.

"Unfortunately we ran out of time." Niles fumed. "This is the best we can do."

Odin groaned. "Is it enough?"

"The rest is up to Tarba and Lord Corrin. Let's get out of here."

The two returned to the hunting lodge exhausted. When they opened the door, their prisoners began squirming again. The archer lazily removed the cloth covering the two guards' mouths and plopped himself on the hard table.

The male asked. "Hey you two! What were you doing?"

"Don't worry about it." Niles reassured. "Just a bit of sight-seeing…"

He went into sleep mode immediately. Odin, who rarely needed to sleep, fed the prisoners and took them to the lavatory. That night, Niles dreamed only of the girl in the white dress.

 **[…]**

After three hours, the archer woke up from his long nap. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his stomach. He scratched something rough instead and panicked. He was touching his old clothes. They were much comfier than the white disguise.

"Odin!" He grumbled.

In a few seconds, the dark mage entered the hunting lodge. He was in his old, ridiculous black-and-yellow outfit as well. Niles was relieved everything was slightly back to normal.

"You do something weird?" He groaned, reaching around for his leather flask.

"I switched us back to our own clothes." His partner said in a matter-of-factly way. "Our prisoners were complaining too much. We're not going to sneak back in, right?"

"Gods." Niles felt a huge headache coming. "If you wanted to take off my clothes you don't need to wait for me to fall asleep."

He looked in relief at the kidnapped folk still bounded on the floor. They were sleeping peacefully beside each other, in their own clothes. Odin stood at the other side of the room, brainstorming more names for his deadly attacks.

"Let's go, pal." The archer whispered.

Together they snuck out of the lodge and locked it again. They journeyed to the ridge and laid on the round. Their plain clothing prevented them from camouflaging against the snow. Two more hours remained until the sun rose.

"Excellent. Keep an eye on what's happening below."

Eventually, a large group of Ice Tribe warriors, carrying lances and clubs, emerged from the armory. They approached the inn Corrin was staying at and entered the door. Five guards remained outside, guarding the perimeter.

"What's going on?" Odin sad worriedly. "Are they going to attack the Nohrians in their sleep? Is this the end of Lord Corrin?"

"I don't think so. If I were Kilma, I would capture them."

It was hard to see from afar, but the guards eventually emerged from the inn. They carried out various weapons. One dark longsword, one iron lance, one rod. An axe…

"They're confiscating the weapons!" Odin exclaimed. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing until more of them go in." Niles ordered. "Just make sure you hit the target."

There was nothing they could do until Prince Corrin and Princess Elise were awake. Tarba was still unaccounted for, and they never tested the flammable liquids Leo gave them. There was a chance everything would fail spectacularly.

 _(Please, Lord Corrin, tell me you can improvise as well!)_

* * *

 **[A few hours beforehand]**

For the entire dinner, the butler and the blue-haired maid remained silent. Something definitely changed about her. Flora acted like an apple was lodged in her throat the whole time. Nobody asked the difficult question on whether she planned on returning to Nohr. In the end, the Nohrians were stuffed from the meal. Kilma ordered the tables to be cleared and wiped his lips with a handkerchief.

"Thanks for the meal!" Elise said gleefully. "Mmm! It was too good!"

"Haha! That dish socked me right in the taste buds!" Arthur gave a hefty laugh. "Delicious!"

Prince Corrin was impressed too. "Yeah, it's great! This food is beyond spectacular."

"Your welcome, milord!" On instinct, Jakob and Felicia instinctively said.

They looked at each other in confusion and sat down. Flora looked away, unimpressed. Kilma put a strong hand around the prince. Corrin shivered.

"Hey, uh, Lord Corrin." He nudged. "You're not involved in anything with either of my daughters, are you?"

"Hell no!" This time it was Flora's and Felicia's shouts in sync.

"Guess not."

The prince shrugged, slightly disappointed. The entire group, sans the servants, broke out in laughter. It was perhaps the first time Jakob felt anything resembling sympathy towards Felicia.

"Well, I suggest you stay the night here." Kilma said. "We have beds prepared for you already. Our treat."

"Aw Kilma, really?" Corrin laughed awkwardly. "That's kind of you. I feel bad for coming mostly empty-handed."

"Nonsense! You came so far to see us, and night is almost upon us. We insist."

Jakob tried examining the chieftain's expression - the warm expression he carried was gone. Kilma figured out the Nohrians wanted to take their daughter back.

"Uhh…" Flora opened her mouth.

Everyone leaned in to listen to her.

"…I wouldn't mind you guys staying here for a night."

"Well that settles it!" Felicia said. "Who can say no to that?"

The young prince nodded, letting Kilma guide him to a tall building down the street. The multi-storey building was the least tribe-like structure in the village. Its uses of multiple balconies and decorative buttresses made it surprisingly non-traditional.

The chieftain unlocked the door. On the inside were multiple singles beds, side-by-side. The insides looked more similar to a barracks than a proper inn. However the linens looked invitingly new and soft.

 _(This might just work.)_

"Your rooms for tonight." Kilma said. "There is only one condition to staying. For your safety, please leave your weapons on this table." He pointed to the pinewood table closest to the main door.

The Nohrians dropped their weapons onto the tabletop. Daggers, a lance, an axe, Elise's rods, and Ganglari were piled on top of each other. Effie took the bag that used to contain Prince Leo's gold bars and placed it next to her bed.

Kilma raised an eyebrow. "Please have a good night!"

After the chieftain left, Prince Corrin made sure the door was shut. They huddled around in a circle, discussing how to get Flora back to Nohr. They had several disagreements and gave up for the night – would they try to convince Kilma, or reclaim her directly?

Effie, Arthur, and Jakob voted to rescue her.

Lord Corrin, Lady Elise, and Felicia voted for more negotiation.

"The votes are split." Corrin said. "Let's sleep on this guys. There's plenty of time to make up our minds tomorrow morning."

 **[…]**

His statement was false.

"Ahh!"

Jakob was woken up rudely by a manly scream. Arthur was standing next to his bed, hands raised in surrender. The butler got out from under his sheets and did the same thing. An incredible sight was in front of them.

Seven Ice Tribe warriors, armed with lances, were at the door. In the middle was Flora who was in her old maid outfit. Corrin rubbed his eyes, unaware of the situation. "Uh, morning guys." He said. "What's going on here?"

Flora opened her mouth. "I'm sorry Lord Corrin, but we must detain your patrol."

 _(What? She betrayed us?)_

Indeed, the weapons everyone placed at the front table disappeared. The Ice Tribe had confiscated them, leaving them utterly defenseless. They must have been relocated during nighttime when the Nohrians were sleeping.

"Flora?" The prince grimaced. "I did not expect something like this."

"But why?" Felicia whimpered. "Big sis, why would you do this...?"

"Dear sister." Flora shook her head. The words felt like daggers to her. "You've always been ignorant to the ways of the Nohrians. We can no longer live under their oppression. Corrin and Elise will be bargaining chips for our freedom."

The Flora in front of them was definitely not the Flora that served with them at the Northern Fortress. The soldiers moved forward, ready to strike.

"This is a bad mistake." Corrin gulped. "We can sort this out civilly."

Flora remained stoic. "By the chieftain's orders you will not be hurt. Please do not resist, as there are guards outside too."

It was all a fake. Kilma's generosity and Flora's timidity was all a ruse to throw the Nohrians off their senses. There were no avenues of escape.

"Deception is unethical!" Arthur complained. "We will not stand for this!"

"Then we will act by force." Flora raised her arms, ordering the lancers to advance. "Felicia, Jakob… Please do not hate me for this."

 _(We're outnumbered!)_

The inn door swung open, revealing another line of soldiers outside. They entered the room cautiously; their iron lances pointed at the royals. The butler raised his fists in the air, preparing for an uneven sparring match.

"Incandescent Inferno!" Suddenly a loud yell came from the outside.

The soldiers turned around to see what happened. Through one of the large windows, the Nohrians saw a large fireball summoned from a tall ridge. The projectile hit square on the armory roof, engulfing it with roaring flames.

"What the hell!" A soldier exclaimed. "The armory is-"

"Now!"

Effie and Arthur charged forward, body-slamming two of the distracted guards. The female knight knocked out another man by landing a heavy punch to the back of his head. Corrin dived forward and picked up one of the iron lances they dropped.

The princess's retainers picked up their own weapons and attacked the other three lancers. Without wasting a second, they slashed at the foes still distracted by the explosion. The Ice Tribe warriors were cut down almost immediately.

Flora and the remaining soldiers turned around to see their comrades on the floor. "Call the rest of the militia!" She demanded. "The Ice Tribe is under attack!"

Felicia and Jakob grabbed their own lances, despite not knowing how to wield them. The prince and retainers eventually pushed the Ice Tribe lancers into the streets. They fled in opposite directions, waiting for reinforcements.

Flora had disappeared by the time they exited the inn. Civilians were running away from the armory fire. The Nohrians took advantage of the chaos and retreated into a small alleyway.

"What was that explosion?" Elise panted heavily.

Corrin blinked. "No idea!"

"Wait, that wasn't your contingency plan?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Not that one! We owe one to whoever summoned that fireball..."

Jakob could not blame the prince for falling into the trap. Kilma's actions caught him completely off-guard. After all he did to cover for his daughter in Krakenburg, the betrayal stung deeply.

"Only a few minutes before the rebellion fully mobilizes." Corrin said. "We need to hold on a bit longer to extract Flora!"

"Are you insane? We need to get out of here!" Effie said. "Six of us cannot take on an entire village!"

Bells rang from towers around the village. The rebellion had begun prematurely. In a matter of seconds, they would be surrounded by Kilma and a thousand angry warriors, wanting to slaughter them all.

The prince shook his head. "No. I have one more trick up my sleeve..."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Fun fact: Tarba was the boss unit in Shiro's Paralogue (Ryoma's son).**

 **Please vote in the poll on my profile. It is actually important to the rest of the story, and it closes in two more chapters.**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	15. Paralogue 3: Flora

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **May 12th, 2017  
** **Last Updated:** **May 12th, 2017  
** **Views as of Posting:** **11 623**

 **Large renovations are complete!**

 _ **Responses:**_ _ **  
**_ **DoomedToYouAll:** _ **I thank you for your eloquent views – and I agree that Nohrian imperialism would most likely not succeed. I recommend you give a bit more time for world-building. Rest assured this fanfic will not turn into a simple "power fantasy".**_

 _ **Chapter 11 Updates:**_ _ **  
\- Grammatical corrections**_

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of changes in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

Paralogue 3: Flora (Flora)

 **[Many Years Ago]**

Soldiers scrambled through the streets to blockade the intersections. In one of the smaller houses, a young Flora was sitting underneath a table. Her legs were shaking vehemently. A few feet from her, Felicia was looking through a window. A fireball exploded outside, shaking the walls of the small grammar school. They were wearing small, grey dresses, scraped from earlier falls.

"What's going on out there?" Flora questioned. "Scary…"

The younger sister shook her head. "Dunno. Sounds like another mage attack."

The girl could not take it anymore. Summoning all of her courage, she crawled towards the window and peered outside. Two tribal warriors were wounded. Their elder ordered them to retreat. On the other side, Nohrian lancers charged into the streets. They began skirmishing with the remaining warriors.

Everything happened in a blur. In the morning, a large army of foot soldiers surrounded the Ice Tribe Village. They surrounded the settlement in a blockade. An hour afterwards the dark mages showed up. Every once in a while, they would toss fireballs into the village, but the will of the Ice Tribe persevered. Having their patience exhausted, the Nohrians gradually started moving in.

"Eek! What do we do?" Felicia wailed. "Where's our father?"

"I don't know!" Flora bit her thumb. "We need to find him!"

A young woman burst into the room, holding a brass lance – short black hair and thin chainmail armor. She stared at the children in disbelief. The two girls stared back completely dumbfounded. The soldier was wearing a ceremonial charm, easing the children's minds somewhat.

"You two!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here? The shelter's to the south!"

"W-we were separated from our teacher!" Felicia raised her arms.

"Classes are cancelled. Get outta here!"

"Alright!" Flora grabbed her twin sister and bolted for the door.

The two girls hurriedly followed the woman out of the building, into the streets. The Ice Tribe warriors were gradually pushing the Nohrians out. Some of the wounded gathered in the middle of the intersection.

"Hey, those are Great Kilma's kids!" the patrol's healer barked. "Capture them!"

The female warrior shook her head. "Let them through. They're innocent!"

 _(Huh? What did they want with father?)_

The second group of Nohrian fighters quickly approached from house-to-house. They were looting valuable treasures and artifacts. Another wave of fireballs was summoned, headed slowly into the mass of Ice Tribe defenders.

"Incoming!" A tribesman hollered. "Move, move!"

"Flora let's go!"

Felicia tugged on Flora's hand, dashing towards the next street. They instinctively lowered their posture as they dove for an alleyway. The fiery projectiles grew larger as they approached the ground. Crackling vibrations filled the air.

Most of the already-injured warriors were too slow to dodge – their bodies were propelled into the ground by small explosions. The healer was also hit, dropping his stave and falling into the wall inelegantly. He was most certainly dead.

The older sister stopped in her tracks. "Felicia! We need to go back!"

"The nice lady told us to run!"

"Just for a minute!"

Flora forced herself out of her sister's grasp. She returned to the smoky impact site. The victims struggled to pick themselves up, let alone face the incoming Nohrians. The little girl picked up the healer's stave and raised it over one of the warriors.

The soldier coughed out blood despite the glow on her tool. Flora stopped suddenly, convinced her work had no effect. Almost immediately following the young man jumped back up. His clothing was torn but his wounds had closed.

"You-" He stammered, wiping his mouth. "Y-you know magic? How old are you?"

"Turning nine!" Flora beamed. "I'm going to help the others!"

"No, get back to your parents, idiot!"

Flora ignored the burly man. Their father, high councilor of the Ice Tribe, secretly taught his children rudimentary magic. He told the twins not to tell anyone else but that did not really matter anymore. People's lives were at stake.

 _(Healing was the easiest type of magic anyways!)_

"Ugh, come on big sis!" Felicia whined. "We're out of time!"

A house's wall had exploded, filling the street with plaster and dust. Regardless, Flora tended to four more warriors before Nohrian reinforcements arrived. She kept her breathing calm, making sure not to go over the exposed flesh too quickly.

"We have more from the left! Two- no, three patrols of reinforcements on the way here!" Someone observed.

"Edvard, return to the elder!" Another warrior demanded. "This objective is lost. We're going to delay them for a while longer!"

"Yes sir!"

There was no time to think about it. "The military will take it from here. Let's go!" Flora exclaimed, grabbing her sister's hand again. The two took off again.

"O-okay! Finally!" Felicia said as she was dragged along.

Combatants on both sides had difficulty stepping over sharp debris and shattered glass before even fighting. There were no healers remaining in the area. Someone hastily shoved the sisters towards another street, beckoning them to hurry.

Flora could not help but look back. Her old school, wall blown in and windows shattered, was a husk of its former self. The street where she and her friends used to play hopscotch was cratered beyond repair. Bodies littered both sides of the passage – a soldier's body leaned out of a windowsill, head gnashed in by a blunt axe and limp arms hanging out. The innocent populace have long evacuated.

The Nohrian fighters began renewing their attack as another barrage of fireballs rained from the sky, closer to the village center. The blue-haired girl looked away from everything in horror. They ran as fast as their small feet could take them.

 **[…]**

She never heard from those warriors ever again.

By the time they turned the intersection, Nohrians had begun surrounded the area. They had weaved through the defenses in a pincer formation, eventually entrapping the young twins. Flora gasped as he saw the patrol of lancers in front. Running backwards would mean being further from the shelter.

"Ohhh no!" Felicia shuddered. "Bad adults!"

"Gods this is my fault. Flora cringed. I shouldn't have wasted that time…"

The Nohrians examined the children before approaching. One of them - presumably a captain - lowered his lance. A blank, confused expression crossed his face.

"Hey." He said to his cohorts. "Are those the kids we're looking for?"

His accomplice narrowed his eyes. "Yup. Descriptions match up with Kilma's siblings. Must be our lucky day."

Flora had no idea why everyone was obsessed with her father. Great Kilma was a mere diplomat that travelled to Nohr and Nestra. There were rumors he wanted to become the village's deputy, but he declined those allegations. He said he wanted to travel abroad and learn the Dark Arts. Public life took a toll on his health.

Her sister blinked. "They're not going to attack us?"

"Of course not!" The captain spat. "It's unsafe here. Please, come with us!"

"We're turning ourselves over." Flora whispered, though she knew there was no other choice. The two simply gave up and walked towards the patrol. The captain barked at two subordinates, ordering them to restrain Flora and Felicia.

They were brought back to where they came from. The Ice Tribe warriors who fought next to the grammar school had disappeared. Several buildings were on fire around them, including the nearby granary. A rotten odor plagued the air.

Corpses from both sides were piled up from the stone streets. It became clear from the end of the bombardment that the tribe had finally surrendered. The sisters were shoved in front of two men – a high-ranking Nohrian commander, and Great Kilma.

"D-dad!" Felicia exclaimed.

"These your children, Kilma?" A Nohrian commander said. "Glad they're safe."

Great Kilma grunted. "They're the only pride I have left."

The sky shined an ominous crimson. Two ballista bolts stuck out of the ground, having dug some feet into the stone. It was the presence of those wicked siege weapons that nailed the coffin in the Ice Tribe's defenses. All of the remaining warriors were restrained and taken away defiantly.

"Heheh. Makes sense you'd say that."

"Huh…" Kilma grunted at the taunt.

"Don't worry sir. You did the right thing. Now that the corrupt chieftain has been dethroned, the Ice Tribe and Nohr will be stronger, together."

Their father, in an ornate silver tunic, was standing a small distance from a Nohrian commander. The commander was a tall and stocky man, well younger than Kilma. He sported a stubby beard and messy brown hair.

The diplomat sighed. "I hope you're a man of your word. My first order of business will be rebuilding this village."

"Of course." The Nohrian commander answered. "The deal has been finalized. Anyone who knew of your brave actions, have been silenced."

"Silenced? How?

"They have been disposed of accordingly."

The diplomat stepped back, horrified. Flora realized he must have just arrived, long after the battle began. Her father had missed the avalanche of bombarding the houses. He had been elsewhere, plotting something with Nohr.

"Hey. I thought you said you would try to avoid bloodshed!"

"Are you serious? Do you think really think that's an option during war? Let me tell you this, Kilma. If some smartass thinks they can win a battle without a single casualty, they're either an idiot or delusional."

"You're a damn liar then." He shuddered.

 _(Father's a traitor! He was involved with the Nohrians!)_

The Nohrian yawned "It's a lot better than having those folk accuse you of treason. Once we install you as the new chieftain, everything'll be smooth sailing."

"Um, dad?" Felicia spoke shakily. "What's happening right now?"

The sisters were watching the adults silently. The older sibling tried to keep track of everything the adults were saying, but it was all going too fast. Flora guessed his father did something to give away the Ice Tribe.

"Your father is going to become the next leader of your people!" The Nohrian said. "Congratulations. You two just got real important."

"You didn't drag us here to tell us that." Flora grumbled angrily.

She was still trying to figure out what happened. Time stopped as she saw the tall commander approach her. His eyes were not particularly malicious. He got on one knee and looked into Flora's eyes. The Nohrian tried his best to look friendly.

"You're the smart one." He said. "And you're absolutely right. In exchange for your father's new title, you two will act as collateral."

"What's 'collateral'?" Felicia asked.

"To make sure your father behaves, you two will staying with us for a while."

 _(Father made a deal with the Nohrians… and we're the part of the agreement?)_

"Not everybody gets a chance to leave this frozen hell." The commander continued. "Think of it as an extended vacation" He put forward an open hand diplomatically.

"Go on, kids." Kilma swallowed. "Please follow this nice man."

Felicia whimpered. "That sounds cool but… you didn't need to blow up our village."

"Yeah!" Flora burst with rage. "We never agreed to this!"

She was upset at his father's calmness. When her father was still busy with stupid politics, he was rarely home, even at nighttime. They never had a strong father-daughter relationship, but Flora wished he had offered more resistance.

She looked into Great Kilma's eyes. They were entrenched with deep, unspoken sorrow. It looked like he had a thousand different things to say, but had no power to say them. At least he looked remorseful enough.

Felicia was trying her best not to cry, and failed miserably. The commander retracted his arm. The warm demeanor on his face disintegrated.

"I never said you had the right to object." He growled.

* * *

Flora put down her head. Her father allegedly betrayed the tribe, and they had no idea how many innocent souls were hurt. She and Felicia were thrown inside a Nohrian penal wagon. Her sister was still weeping into her arms.

The younger sister had just reached the same conclusion Flora had mere minutes ago – that Father had sold out the tribe. They had a long time to think for themselves, being stuck and everything. Kilma was a smart man, and he has always devoted his time to the Ice Tribe. He seemed incredibly uncomfortable negotiating with the Nohrians. Flora thought something big was off.

"Hey. Do you hear footsteps?" Flora paused her thoughts.

The door flew open, revealing Kilma and two strong fighters behind him. The twins looked up to the defeated man. He had finished touring the village - the capacity of his mistake fully realized to him. The Nohrians clutched their bronze axes.

"Father!" Felicia sobbed. "Why did you do this? Was becoming chieftain that important to you? Are you really a traitor?"

"Hush kids." Kilma murmured. He switched into using the Ice Tribe's dialect. "I don't have much time to talk to you."

Flora hid the stave somewhere in her uniform, out of the Nohrians' sights. The Ice Tribe diplomat looked terrified. She decided it was worth listening to him.

"Please continue." She said.

He replied. "I was in a diplomatic convoy to Nohr. Through talking with some noblemen in Windmire, it became obvious they were planning to invade us. They wanted to claim our land, even if it meant exterminating our people."

Felicia sulked. "That's horrible."

"Thus, I struck a deal with one of their tacticians." He continued. "I convinced him that razing the village was too costly for them in the long-run. It would make a lot more sense to turn the Ice Tribe into a vassal state."

 _(You mean, the Nohrians will be taking our food and stuff?)_

"And you would be the puppet leader." Flora deduced.

Kilma ran his hand through his short hair. "I had no choice. The Nohrian court only had good impressions of me and-"

"You also said something about, the Nohrian commander promising not to kill anyone?" The older sibling pushed another question.

The fighters behind Kilma looked at each other. They were growing more and more suspicious of the conversation in Ice Tribe dialect. The father looked back at them, saying he will only take a few more moments.

"Correct." He groaned afterwards. "You must have seen first-hand it was a lie. A few in my escort found out I negotiated behind their backs. King Garon forced me to return, with their army. The rest of the warriors rushed back to spread news of my actions. I never had the chance to explain my plan to them…"

"But they were not fast enough." Felicia said. "When they arrived, we were already under attack-"

She stopped talking when she noticed one of the fighters staring darkly at her.

Flora was still skeptical. "So what, are we going to live underneath their boots forever? The last chieftain is gone, but how will you lead everyone?"

"Nohr will weaken eventually. They can't fund their wars indefinitely." He reassured. "We'll rebuild our lives. We will secure our independence when the time is right."

The twins were unmoving. It was a lot of information for kids to process. Having little to no knowledge on diplomacy did not help either. Father had some farfetched plan to liberate the tribe. The rest was lost on their poor vocabulary skills.

"Didn't the commander said we'll be taken away, specifically to prevent that?"

The future chieftain frowned. "I'll let you know when that time is. You'll definitely have time to escape. Please trust me."

Silence.

"Flora, Felicia…" Kilma murmured. "I'm so sorry… I wish I had spent more time with you two back then. I guess it's too late to say that now…"

"Hey!" One of the fighters shouted. "Time's up! We're running on a schedule here."

"Crud… we're out of time." The father grunted. "I'll come back for you, I promise!"

"Wait, dad!" Felicia cried. "Don't leave us!"

The Nohrians dragged him away. One of the fighters barked something incoherent to the twins and slammed the wagon door shut. The momentum made them jump again, towards the middle of the wagon.

"Dad!"

The penal wagon only had light through its barred opening. Sitting in the darkness, Flora curled together her legs as the prison began moving down the road.

 **[…]**

"No you don't understand." Flora said. It had been a day since she and her sisters were captured. Sunlight was scarce as always. Their everyday discussions got heated after they got over their sorrows. "He's doing it for the tribe's survival!"

"That's crap!" The younger twin cried. "He just wanted to become chieftain! Escape? There's no way we can do that!"

Yesterday, she would have agreed with Felicia. But getting angry was pointless. They were already captured. Nothing was going to change that fact. Father had a limited timeframe, and made decisions with the information he had.

Sometimes it was just easier to listen to adults.

"It's either become a puppet, or have all of us die!" Flora retorted.

"He could have been lying about the Nohrians wanting to kill everyone!"

"Then why did he tell us all that, if he doesn't care? He's not that type of person!"

"He hasn't been the same since Ma died!" Felicia shouted.

Flora was taken aback. Discussion about mother had been taboo between them. The time after she passed away, Kilma began disappearing from home. He found them a caretaker, but he took every opportunity to leave for work. It was probably the desire - to not deal with family back home – that pushed him into politics.

 _(He never did anything with us, other than teach us that stupid magic!)_

"You- you…" She seethed.

Felicia blinked. "Big sis?"

This time it was the older sibling who started crying. She tried her hardest to put on a strong face the whole time. She held tightly the stave she took from the healer. Just because she could hold onto her rationality a bit longer, did not mean she was any less confused and scared than Felicia.

"I-if only we could spend more time with them." She sobbed. "Why did it h-have to come down to this?"

"S-sorry, I don't have a handkerchief on me…"

"Mother, father, the village. Are w-we destined to lose everyone close to us?"

It was already pointless to hold back tears. Felicia was right the whole time. Kilma's "plan" was completely insane. So many things could go wrong. Perhaps she wanted to believe her father so much, because she did not want to be abandoned again.

"Flora…"

In the darkness Felicia wrapped her arms around her older twin. Flora hugged back immediately, not wanting to let any more of her family go. Whether or not Kilma was just a power-hungry adult, did not matter to her anymore.

"Don't worry, big sis…" Felicia murmured. "We'll still be together in Nohr. We're going to stick together."

"Mhmm…"

 **[…]**

The next day, they reached their new home.

The commander dropped the kids off at some sort of fortress to the north. Fortunately the atmosphere was chilly, reminding them of home. The architecture inside made it appear like an old penitentiary. The outer walls were crumbling.

"I wasn't expecting these to be the prisoners." A nobleman frowned.

The commander shrugged. "King Garon wants them here indefinitely. They are considered Class One prisoners and must be restrained."

"But they're just children. Can't we move then to a foster home?"

"Not my concern. I'll come back to check in a fortnight."

After he left, the administrators of the fortress had no idea what to do with the children. Never before had they faced such small perpetrators. Felicia and Flora had little to eat, so their skin was pale and expressions were sickly upon arrival. A lord ordered them to the medical ward immediately. The twins were too weak to protest so they promptly obeyed.

"Ugh… this place is creepy." Felicia sulked. "Is this even a fort? Half of it looks destroyed."

"There's so much stone everywhere." Her sister sighed. "How unnatural."

"I wonder how everyone back home is doing."

"Better not think about it too much."

A maid waited for them inside the room, pointing kindly towards a table. Felicia energetically hopped on. Her inspection went quickly. Her throat and limbs were checked. After just five minutes, the maid called forward the older sister.

The maid smiled. "Your turn, dear!"

"Uh…" Flora frowned at the prospect of a body check.

"It's fine milady. I'll be quick."

Felicia tilted her head. "Come on Flora! She's nice!"

Flora slowly climbed on top of the table. She opened her mouth for the maid, and raised both of her arms. It was when the maid reached closer to the bottom of her white uniform that she began trembling nervously.

"Huh?" The maid said, feeling around. "What's this?"

"Eep!"

The maid put her hand into a hidden bulge within the uniform. The Nohrian pulled out the stave Flora kept hidden away from the army. The maid inspected the tool. It glowed in her hand, indicating it still had energy left inside.

"This stave." she questioned. "Did you always have this?"

"Yes?"

"And do you know how to use this stave?"

"Yeah." Flora grabbed the stave back. The small jewel glowed light blue.

The maid took one look at Flora, another at the stave, and then ran back to the main room. Felicia looked at her in surprise, as if Flora committed some unknown offense. The maid returned with the nobleman. His eyes widened at the small light.

"A child who knows how to use magic?" The lord said. "At this age? Amazing…"

The maid turned to the man. "That is definitely a Heal stave. I've never seen a kid from Nohr use healing at such a young age…"

"I can do it too!" Felicia wanted praise as well.

A grin appeared on the nobleman's face. His belief, that he acquired two more hassles to take care of, turned into the belief he had hit a goldmine. He approached the twins and got on his knees to be eye-level with them.

"Hey, girls." He said. "I think there's a way you two can become more than prisoners here."

* * *

 **[Some days later]**

Of course, many other things happened in between when Flora first arrived, and when she started training as a maid. The interactions she had with the fortress staff were easily forgettable. The day she overheard a fateful conversation, was not.

"Work?" The young maid exclaimed. "But they said they've just turned nine! That's not enough time to teach them anything."

"I know." The nobleman sighed. "We're only giving them easy tasks. I'm assigning them to take care of Corrin."

"Corrin? The other Class One prisoner?"

Felicia was still fast asleep, but Flora had snuck into the hallway, listening through a door. The maid who noticed her affinity for magic taught them nonstop for days. She was equally surprised her short time as a mentor, was coming to an end.

"There's four kids here." The nobleman scoffed. "No one's their age, and three of them are Class One prisoners. Might as well let them spend time together."

The maid breathed. "I suppose Jakob would appreciate their help."

"It'll also be easier to keep an eye on them if they're all in one place."

 _(Corrin is another prisoner? What's he like?)_

"Are they ready yet? How did their training go?" He asked.

"They're mostly fine. Their stave training is going very well." The nurse responded. "Although, one of them is a bit clumsier than the other…"

Flora stifled a giggle.

"That can't be helped." The nobleman folded his arms. "I get that they're only children. Until they reach teenage years, they'll simply be playmates."

"I see." The nurse bowed respectfully. "I will tell them the news tomorrow."

"Poor things. Wonder what they did to deserve this."

As she heard footsteps Flora snuck away from the door. The door opened but she was already in another hallway, hidden from sight. The maid looked in both directions with suspicion. She went the opposite way, murmuring to herself.

 **[…]**

She was not at all impressed with what was presented to her. Felicia and Flora bowed as elegantly as nine year-olds could. The young pointy-eared boy named Corrin looked back. Beside him was a slightly older boy, silver hair and well-dressed. Nobody knew what to say to one another. The maid stood to the side awkwardly. She had thought all children got along naturally.

"Uhm, hello?" Corrin ventured out. "My name is Corrin…"

"Hello!" Felicia exclaimed. "I'm Felicia! We are your new awesome maid persons!"

"Flora." Her sister bowed again. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Allegedly Felicia's mechanism to avoid homesickness was to distract herself altogether. She found the most mundane things in the old fortress exciting. Flora wondered how long her enthusiasm in meeting new people would last.

"And I am Jakob, butler of Master Corrin." The taller boy declared.

Silence again. Flora tugged at her small maid outfit. She was not used to the Nohrian attire, and how dark its colors were.

 _(Is this boy really a prisoner? It must feel lucky to have servants…)_

"It's nice you're all getting along!" The maid smiled. "Now, Corrin needs to get ready for battle training!

"Already?" Corrin rubbed his eyes. "I just met my new friends!"

"You'll have plenty of time to play with them later." The maid reasoned.

As the white-haired peculiar kid followed the Nohrian away, the three young servants were left alone to know each other. Jakob had a stoic face the entire conversation. His slick haircut and stiff posture spoke something of a perfectionist to Flora. He inspected both of the twins closely.

"I guess we're colleagues now." He simply said.

Felicia smiled "Yeah! … Do we just follow Corrin's orders?"

"That's Master Corrin, to you." Jakob interrupted. "And no. The adults have set up a specific schedule for him to follow every half fortnight. Our goal is to enforce it."

 _(Enforce? Sounds a lot better than pampering that spoiled "prisoner")_

The older sibling looked around Corrin's room. She started taking back what she thought after seeing its condition. Mildew grew in the crevices and sunlight was dim. It was odd how someone with so many servants lived in such a poor room.

"I guess we start work once he returns." Felicia shrugged.

Jakob nodded. "Indeed. I'll show you around a bit."

"Okay!"

The bouncy Felicia ran immediately to the exit, not suppressing her curiosity. Flora was still staring emptily at Corrin's room. She would be in that room until Father returned, or they were reassigned. She might spend the rest of her life there.

"Miss Flora?" Jakob called. "Is something troubling you?"

Flora snapped out of her trance. "Huh? No. It's just that… today's my birthday."

"Oh right!" Felicia piped. "Mine too. We're both nine now!"

"Well then." Jakob stroked his chin. "Happy birthday then. Still, let's get to work"

 **[…]**

 **[Four years later]**

Many things had happened to the Northern Fortress in the long period of time. The maid who taught the twins basic servant skills was away. She would give birth to a healthy son some time later, deciding to raise a family than return to work.

The nobleman of the Northern Fortress passed away from a sudden heart attack. The military took over control. Every few days, the Nohrian royal family would come over and visit. Prince Xander was always sparring with the young boy viscously.

It did not matter to Flora that she knew Corrin's identity. The white-haired boy had confided everything into his servants one night, saying he had noble blood inside him. He stated his imprisonment at the fortress was to prepare for his princely duties. Whatever the reason, he was not succeeding at it. The sisters lost track of how many times they had to freeze Corrin awake.

"Agh…"

Flora pulled back her hand. She had accidently touched the hot part of the kettle. Jakob rushed over immediately, to make sure the tea did not spill. The young maid brushed her fingers on her outfit. Annoyance tugged at his brain.

"What is this?" She hissed. "I can learn magic, but not make tea?"

Jakob shook his head. "With that attitude, you won't be able to make good tea in five hundred years."

"Five hundred? Isn't that a bit excessive?"

The maid took a deep breath and tried again. Felicia was in another room, conversing with Corrin. She had developed an unhealthy attachment to the young prince, and seemed to have forgotten the Nohrians conquered her village.

"Here. Have this." Jakob said suddenly. He handed the girl a teacup.

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Drink it."

"This better not be a prank…"

Flora cautiously sipped the liquid inside the cup. It was indeed green tea, but it was nothing like she had ever tasted before. It had a tang of jasmine, as well as a foreign flavor to it – probably Hoshidan. The tea left a rich and savory taste on her mouth, despite being very hot.

"Jakob!" This is delicious!" She complimented. "Did you make this?"

"Years of training did." He shrugged. "No matter. It's just a cup of tea. It should be the standard you aspire to."

"Can you teach me?"

The butler raised an eyebrow at the request. The girl's heart sank. Jakob was such a good butler, the older servants often requested his help. She thought there was no way he had the spare time to instruct her on anything.

"I suppose." He said. "At least you seem more competent than your sister"

"Really?"

"To be honest I thought she was a joke when she first came here." Jakob scoffed. "I had never seen so many things go wrong for a human being in a morning. She's lucky she's so close to Master Corrin."

Flora curled her fingers into a determined fist. Kilma was tough on her as a father, forcing them to learn magic late every night. She would have never learned how to heal those warriors without his guidance. Tea should be no different.

 _(If I'm stuck in Nohr, I might as well learn something useful.)_

"I accept your challenge." She smiled.

Jakob straightened his back. "Interesting. Are you prepared to make the best tea your sister and our master have ever tasted? Excluding mine of course…"

"I promise."

* * *

 **[One year later]**

Flora sat down for a rest after polishing the floor. Because she was a teenager, she started having actual tasks to do, rather than just report Prince Corrin for misbehaving. Every fortnight that passed did not weaken her attachment to her village. Jakob had offered to spend a night every few days teaching her how to brew tea. They made the most out of their sessions.

"Alright, enjoy…" Flora put her hands together nervously.

Jakob looked at her. "I will be the judge of that."

He examined the consistency of the tea in his cup, its colors, and then its aroma. The butler brought the solution to his mouth and took a small sip. The maid leaned so much closely she thought she would fall over. Jakob's hand shook.

"It's… it's…!" Jakob's voice quavered excitedly.

"Yes?" The girl exclaimed.

"Bland. Not bad for another try, however." The butler concluded.

Flora's spirits sank. At least a dozen lessons and her tea was still not good enough. She took the kettle back from the tray and put it onto the table gloomily. Jakob put down the cup and grinned with mischievous intent.

"I was joking." He said. "It tastes just fine."

"Really?" She could not believe his words.

"Really."

"Haha! Oh thank you Jakob!"

"Don't blame me." The butler said nonchalantly. "This was your own doing."

Flora was about to leap with joy but stopped herself. What kind of person gets so excited for brewing a satisfactory cup of tea? Yet the experience was unexplainably pleasant. Jakob was almost never pleased about anything not Corrin-related.

He had seen right through her as well. "What are you so happy about?"

"I guess it's because you remind me of my father." She said, wiping her right eye. "He would also be tough on me, until I finally succeeded."

"That's the same way I've been taught." Jakob admitted. "I was merely repeating that process unto you, and it worked."

"Who taught you that way? Your parents?"

In her mind it did not make sense. She had only ever seen Jakob inside the Northern Fortress, and nobody ever visited her. She strongly doubted from his mannerisms and speech that he was also a captured tribesperson.

"My parents? Gods no. He is a great knight, many years older than me. He always belittled and scolded me for the smallest mistakes."

"Is that it?"

"I guess…" Jakob pondered. "Master Corrin's compassion towards my early uselessness also helped greatly."

 _(That spoiled brat again? Ugh, I can't stand him.)_

"Regardless. This is promising." he grinned. "Your cleaning skills and knowledge of magic surpasses my own. There is nothing left I can teach you."

The butler was underestimating himself. He had been a servant for at least two more years than she and Felicia have been. She would miss their late night lessons, or sneaking underneath the watches of the night guard.

"So, would you say I'm a better servant for 'Master Corrin'?" She teased.

"You really enjoying pushing me, don't you?"

"Not any more than you to me!"

 **[…]**

 **[Five years later]**

Eventually Flora and Jakob found themselves equals in the workforce. The royal family, who were the head of the military, found their restrictions to be too severe. She and Felicia have gained much more freedom than before. Sadly it did not last long. Corrin was finally to be a prince, so his servants' duties were no longer required. The butler and the maids were reassigned to Castle Krakenburg.

Jakob was assigned to a different shift, meaning his breaks rarely overlapped with the twins. Flora was annoyed at the development. She used to have frequent conversations with the butler, when they finished their chores early. Life at Krakenburg was much more hectic, too hectic for a collegial relationship anyways.

It was that one day where the illusion of happiness finally fell apart. Lord Corrin, Lord Gunter, and Felicia were sent to some abandoned fortress in the Bottomless Canyon. Flora was angry the young prince brought her sister into danger, and even angrier that her sister accepted. Jakob was a mere servant, who cares for others. Corrin on the other hand was a leader in warfare, where countless people die.

It was that day Lord Corrin did not return. Felicia was grieving on the breakfast table, being tended by her sister and the butler. Felicia scowled and threw the handkerchief back to the table. She stuffed her head back into her arms.

"Just, why did he have to disappear now?"

Jakob raised his head, as if deep in thought.

"Maybe to escape from your cooking." He finally concluded.

"Jakob!" Flora snapped, "That was rude."

 _(That was a good one, however.)_

"Trying to lighten the mood." The butler dismissed.

"Never mind that." Flora sighed, "You look absolutely exhausted."

The last time she had seen the butler so unwieldly was when he taught her how to make tea. At least during those nights, he would go back to his room with something resembling a grin. Jakob folded his arms in exasperation.

"Yes. I was up late last night with the royal family's self-declared prodigy and the masked mage."

"Lord Leo and Iago?" Felicia looked up at him.

"Yes." He replied, "They were going on and on about how to invade Hoshido…"

"Wait, what?" Flora gasped. She quickly stood up from the table and walked up to Jakob. "We're going to war with Hoshido?"

"Correct." Jakob shrugged, "King Garon told them and the rest of the family yesterday. He'll spread the word soon."

"Oh no!" Flora exclaimed, "We're going to war. The Ice Tribe, everyone…"

 _(If we get sucked into war, King Garon will force our people to fight!)_

"But the Ice Tribe is the furthest from the border." Felicia said, "Aren't they safe?"

"You don't understand." Flora frowned, "This is terrible. Our poor, poor family!"

 **[…]**

"Anything else about the war, though?" She cut in again, "From Lord Leo or Iago?"

"Not too much I can recall." Jakob replied, "I know your tribe isn't involved at least, and most of the invasion details I can't release."

"Hmm, I see." Flora fidgeted.

 _(I must find a way to tell Father!)_

"Alright, I'll get back to work you two." Jakob rubbed his hands together impatiently, "I'm sure that's what Master Corrin would want us to do."

Felicia nodded and stood up from the table. Jakob said his farewells and returned to the kitchen. Flora gave her sister a hug before cleaning off the breakfast table and picked up the plates with that.

"Let me help you with that before I get changed." Felicia grabbed half of the dirty plates that was on her stack.

"Thanks." Flora replied.

The two made their way down the main hall and into the kitchen. Behind her sister's back, Felicia almost dropped the plates but thankfully caught herself before colliding into a pillar. They both dropped their loads and washed their hands.

"War with Hoshido." Flora broke the silence while still washing, "Sounds dangerous."

"I wonder when they'll announce it to everyone." Felicia sighed.

"I hope our tribe doesn't get dragged into this."

"Don't worry! Even if they are, they're great at fighting!"

Flora stopped in the middle of her washing, before returning to her work just as abruptly. After almost ten long years, Felicia had completely forgotten Kilma's original plan. The older sister had never given up hope. Every fortnight he would check her room for a message from Father. He told them he would come back.

"You really don't understand, do you?" She snapped.

"Eh? What?" Felicia asked, shocked at her sudden anger.

Every part of Flora was frustrated. She could not tell if Felicia was dumb, or if she had actually betrayed the Ice Tribe. She could not even mention the plan anymore. If her sister had truly sided with Nohr, the operation might be busted.

"Never mind." Flora exhaled deeply, "Sorry. I was just hoping that you're better now."

"Yup! Thanks to you, sis!" Felicia smiled, "I'll go get changed!"

Flora turned to the younger maid. "Do you think the war will stop if Corrin comes back?"

"Flora." Felicia grabbed her sister's shoulders, "That's a brilliant idea! I'll tell Jakob!"

"What?"

With that, Felicia ran to her changing room with a smile on her face, leaving her flabbergasted sibling behind. An overwhelming sense of dread overcame her.

The devil Corrin had completely entranced her sister. She could understand Jakob's devotion, since the butler knew the prince longer than they have. Flora had no idea, however, what has gotten Felicia so enamored – so willing to sacrifice for him.

He was just a stupid brigand who cannot even wake up on time. She thought it was fruitless to think more about it. Trying to convince her the Nohrians were truly evil would only arouse her suspicions. Felicia might turn her in immediately and-

 _(No. That's too risky. It looks like I'll be returning home alone…)_

* * *

She received a secret letter tucked underneath her door, on her nineteenth birthday. She had no idea how her Father found out her location, but she did not care. The Ice Tribe must have finally planted someone within Castle Krakenburg.

It stated the Ice Tribe will capture a Nohrian tax collection patrol within the fortnight. A second message will tell her where they placed the escape wagon, somewhere a few miles from the capital.

Flora knew she needed to get supplies and scout out the surroundings. But still, something felt wrong to him. She felt she could not leave. Not yet.

The maid decided to confide herself with the only person she trusted – Jakob. She called him out for a secret meeting in one of the castle lounges, to wrap up loose ends. She wanted to see him one more time.

"Hello, Jakob." The maid bowed at the door.

"Flora." He greeted as he moved his tea set, "What do you want to speak to me about?"

She sat down to the mattress opposite to Jakob and looked at him. Her head was burning up in anxiety. Despite what she thought about the Nohrians, Jakob had been an admirable and kind person beneath her tough exterior.

"I'm sure you know about the war." The maid said, "And that my tribe will probably be swept up in it."

"That's true." The butler nodded, "Everybody needs to be prepared for the worst."

Jakob instinctively poured tea and handed it to her. Flora had many things to tell him, including several unresolved feelings. She struggled to find a right way to proceed. It had been forever since they had a private conversation.

"Yes, which is why I wanted to talk to you today." She said. "I want you to cover for me when I'm gone."

"What?" Jakob sat up straighter. "What do you mean, when you're gone?"

"I will be taking an extended trip back to the Ice Tribe. Alone." Flora explained, "You're the only person I can talk to. I might be gone for, um, a long time…"

 _(Take the hint!)_

Jakob sat back into the mattress. "That should not be a problem. I will cover for you while you're gone."

Flora did not respond.

"That's it?" She asked.

"Yes?" Jakob tilted his head.

It was like what happened, ten years ago. Father's seemingly uncaring attitude to her and her sister, when they were about to be taken away, shredded her heart. Though she wanted to leave Nohr, the pain felt oddly close to when she wanted to stay in the Ice Tribe.

"You aren't going to tell me I should stay?" Flora asked again.

"I do not know about your situation at home." The butler replied.

 _(Idiot! Convince me why I shouldn't go!)_

She continued "You're not going to try and stop me?"

"I can only wish for a safe journey there and back."

 _(If you don't give me a reason, I'll actually…)_

"I might be gone for a… long time." The maid persisted.

"And I will try my best to cover for you accordingly." Jakob said.

That was how the die rolled. Jakob was an amazing servant, one Flora could never reach. She thought they would have a stronger connection, but it was her own fault. She had five years to admit her feelings for him. Five years, wasted.

"Hey, is it just me or did it get a lot colder here?" Jakob braced himself. His skin suddenly started shivering. Flora closed her eyes. The frosty temperature faded.

 _(It's over.)_

"Thank you Jakob…" She said after taking a deep breath. Her voice hinting at an odd sadness, "Will you miss me?"

"Well, probably." The butler answered, "Though I also kind of expected not to see you for a while, anyways."

"Excuse me?"

Flora stared back with curiosity. Jakob might have been smart enough to catch the hints. She already implied she was leaving forever. The maid hoped for any answer that convinced her to stay, with her sister and him.

"Felicia and I are joining the Expeditionary Force." He said, "In a few days, I will be in Hoshido trying to bring our master back."

"You're joining the Nohrian army?" Flora was taken aback. The sorrow in her face turned into staggered horror.

"We will be trying to find Corrin and help him get home." Jakob explained, "We will probably return to our posts as servants once he returns."

 _(No! He'll be fighting against us in the rebellion!)_

"You're joining the army." Flora repeated. Her voice tremored. "You will be fighting for King Garon-"

"Only combat support." Jakob interjected, "We will be healing the wounded."

"I see…" She paused.

Teardrops were starting to form under her eyes. The butler handed her his handkerchief, but Flora refused to take it. The maid stood up from the seat and wiped her tears with her hands. The temperature of the room changed drastically.

"Hey," he said, "It's starting to get cold again."

"I'm sorry, Jakob." She sobbed, "Please forget we ever had this conversation."

"Flora? Hey!"

She ran out of the room before she could hear anything else.

 **[…]**

 **[Many days afterward]**

"Then we will act by force." Flora raised her arms, ordering the lancers to advance. "Felicia, Jakob… Please do not hate me for this."

Flora had experienced an unfair fate. Only a few days ago did she manage to escape back to the Ice Tribe. Her father showered her with unconditional love. The entire village celebrated. She explained dreadfully why her sister did not return with her. It was a good few days of uninterrupted, insincere happiness.

That facade of bliss taken away when she found herself facing off against her former friends. She almost always made rational decisions. She possessed impressive knowledge and memory when she was young. So, what went wrong?

"Incandescent Inferno!" Suddenly a loud yell came from the outside.

The soldiers turned around to see what happened. From where they stood, the Ice Tribe Warriors saw a large fireball summoned from a tall ridge. Time stood still for Flora.

Ten years could not change anything.

Just like when her family fell apart after mother's death, Felicia was tempted into darkness by Lord Corrin's "disappearance"

Just like when Kilma regretted not spending more time with his children, Flora wished she had spent a bit more time with Jakob.

And just like when the Nohrians first invaded, fire rained down from the skies.

Everything went full circle. History was always destined to repeat itself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **According to the poll, we'll be seeing the OC lancers for the rest of the story. However, acknowledging the numerous votes against their inclusion, they will appear only very infrequently.**

 **Not going to lie; writing Flora was difficult. It involved a lot more planning and pacing-control than I expected.**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	16. Chapter 12: Rebellion

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **May 21st, 2017  
Last Updated: May 29th, 2017  
Views as of Posting: 12 257**

 **I hope you enjoyed Flora's Paralogue.** **Our cast is getting pretty big. We might have to shrink it soon…**

 **All changes are purely stylistic and do not impact the story. Efforts will be made to minimize these types of changes in the future.**

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

" _Even enemies are not indifferent to honorable deeds."  
\- Arrian of Nicomedia, Anabasis of Alexander_

Chapter 12: Rebellion (Corrin, Leo, Jakob)

"I have one more trick up my sleeve…"

Corrin said confidently. He peered from the alleyway into the larger street. Families were beginning to flee their houses. The bell tower was still ringing loudly, and a cold breeze began picking up on the ground. He could hear soldiers running down other streets, worried that the village was being attacked from the outside. If the group of six did not move, they would be discovered shortly.

"No way to stop the rebellion now." Jakob commented. "How do we rescue Flora? We cannot search the whole village."

"Flora won't be far away. We saw her commanding those soldiers." The prince replied. "She'll be at the forefront of the battle, at least."

He closed his eyes and thought hard.

The main armory.

The bell tower.

The administrative dome.

The luxury house Kilma invited them for dinner in.

Those were the four locations that interested him. He created a quick mental map.

The armory was close to all of them – only the administrative dome was far away from the rest. Going to all four buildings would take too much time. He sorted through the possible paths through all of them. Only one possibility remained.

"Our objective is capture either Flora or her father to end the battle." Corrin decided. "We'll split into two teams to look for them."

Felicia interrupted worriedly. "What are you planning to do with them?"

"We'll decide when we find them." The prince reassured. "One will search the luxury house, the other will search the bell tower. Regroup at the armory afterwards. If we haven't found anyone by then, we'll run to the administrative dome."

He knew his instructions were hectic, so he gave his friends some seconds to figure everything out. The five Nohrians thought about the route. One by one they started understanding the plan. Three of them would go to the house first, then the armory, and then the dome. The other three would follow the exact same pattern, except they would go to the bell tower first.

"What equipment do we still have?" Corrin asked anxiously.

"We still have those five lances Flora's troops dropped." Arthur said.

Elise raised her hand. "My staff was hidden in my dress! It's still there!"

Felicia called out. "Me too!"

 _(Five lances, two staffs. We can have a healer on each team.)_

Everyone turned towards Jakob, the third Nohrian who studied healing magic.

"As you can see, I do not possess such resourceful hiding spots." He retorted.

"Okay. How 'bout this?" Corrin said. "Team one. Jakob, Elise, and Effie will take the bell tower. Team two. Felicia, Arthur, and I will take the luxury house."

"Sounds good to me." Effie shrugged indifferently.

The choices came to his mind immediately. No team can have Felicia and Jakob together, lest they be too underpowered. They just did not have the strength to use the lances proficiently. His former servants had no problems with the setup either.

"Excuse me!" Arthur protested. "Why am I the only one separated from my master?"

 _(We don't have time to argue about this!)_

"Come on Arthur!" Elise replied. "Think of it as bonding time with my brother!"

"Ye, Lady Elise!" The proud man bowed.

Corrin was taken aback at the amount of control his sister held over the retainer.

"Good. I estimate they'll take twenty minutes to fully mobilize." He exclaimed. "Take your weapons and get moving! We'll meet everyone at the armory!"

"Yes, milord!" The others responded.

 **[…]**

The Nohrians grabbed their weapons and dashed off in their groups. Everyone was equipped with a lance except for Elise, who was not powerful to use one anyways. Corrin, Arthur and Felicia grabbed the foreign weapons and exited the alleyway. The prince relied on his memory to find the way back to the luxurious house.

Being so large compared to its surrounding dwellings, it was a hard building to forget. They eventually reached a recognizable street and ran westwards. On the way towards the tome, past the fleeing families, they bumped into a patrol of five soldiers armed with lances and clubs. Arthur and Felicia froze completely.

Corrin narrowed his eyes. "That was fast!"

"It's the Nohrians!" One of them said. "Get them!"

The tribal adversaries turned towards the intruders.

"Lord Corrin!" Arthur hissed. "Any tips on fighting with lances? I've always been a swinger!"

"Basic gist is hold it with two hands and stab forwards." Corrin said. "Uh… crap."

Xander had taught him very little on the subject of spear-like weapons, other than to avoid them as a sword user. Panic engulfed his mind as he realized Ganglari was missing. Father would fume if he realized the sacred weapon disappeared.

 _(That's not important right now!)_

"Charge!" A warrior ordered.

"Milord, get ready!" Arthur said.

The warriors were closing in. Two savages with clubs fronted the attack. Three lancers were at the back. With a huge bout of speed, the two savages charged forward, far in front of their lancer friends.

"Die, wench!"

"Ahh!" Felicia screamed in fear.

One of them swung their brass club at Arthur. The retainer raised the lance sideways to block. He held it incorrectly. The impact from the blunt instrument broke the weapon into two immediately, leaving him with two broken sticks.

The second savage aimed for Felicia. The maid quickly jumped out of the way, letting him only hit thin air.

Corrin moved in from behind and stabbed the savage beside the armpit.

"Grahh!" The savage dropped the club in pain, attempting to remove the lance from his body. Corrin reluctantly pressed the stick in deeper, trying to delay his attempts. He knew he was striking a nonlethal part of the body.

"Arthur! The club!" the prince shouted.

The retainer saw the brass weapon on the floor, dropped his broken sticks, and dove for the weapon. The unwounded savage saw what happened to his friend and rushed forward to grab it as well.

The three lancers finally caught up to their comrades and were spreading out behind them, squeezing the Nohrians inward.

Arthur managed to get the club first but as he pulled away the second savage scored a hit on his leg. The spiked weapon clipped through, making him groan in agony. Felicia gasped and swung her weapon forward, trying to shoo him away.

The savage that Corrin was fighting had finally freed himself from the iron lance. Having his weapon taken away, there was nothing he could do. The man retreated down the street to seek medical attention. One down.

"You alright, Arthur?" Corrin shouted.

"Y-Yeah! Nothing can stop true heroism!"

The man's pain turned into rage as he lifted himself up from the ground. He took the club and swung heavily the remaining savage.

The foe dodged away easily. Felicia took out her staff and quickly healed Arthur's lower injury before hopping away again.

The three lancers finally entered the fray. Two of them targeted Arthur, while the other targeted Corrin. The savage targeted the prince as well, realizing that Felicia was not very competent at fighting.

In the two-on-one situation Corrin found himself in danger. He had never been trained to handle such a battle. There was only one Xander after all.

He stabbed forward again, trying to hit the lancer. The prince hit the warrior's shoulder armor, which deflected the tip upwards.

The enemy soldier responded with a stab of his own, quickly piercing Corrin's leg.

Before he could even screech in pain, the savage came in and clubbed the prince in the abdominal region

"Gak!"

He was propelled backwards due to the impact. Trickles of blood came from his leg and stomach.

"Dammit…"

Arthur was having much better luck with his new weapon. He had broken one of his opponent's lances and was sparring with another.

Felicia had moved in and quickly healed Corrin's wounds. As the maid jumped back she waved her lance around, ready to fight despite her poor form.

The remaining four Ice Tribe soldiers decided to back off. They spoke to each other briefly before running off in the opposite direction.

"Huh?" Felicia tilted her head. "Did we scare them off?"

Corrin disagreed. "There were only four of them. They realized they were probably going to lose against a team with a healer."

 _(If there were more, we'd be done for…)_

Arthur helped Corrin back up. He sighed heavily. The Ice Tribe was remarkably well-trained for a rebellion army. It did not help none of them dropped a sword, either. Felicia inspected the two males and gave them the okay sign.

"Alright guys." The young prince grimaced. "Let's hurry to the house!"

* * *

Leo sat on a bench by a lone cedar tree, in the middle of nowhere, with a bag of gold. He was reading a book – Minuteman Horsemanship – by an old Nohrian soldier. The text was a bit outdated, even referencing the use of war chariots at some points. The thought of riding on a small carriage behind a horse, rather than on the horse itself, amused the dark prince. Still he found the novelty book a gem.

In the distance, he finally saw the person he needed. A youthful woman was riding on a small brown mare. Leo was surprised his partner came late in the first place. To the Gatekeeper, time was money. The horse neighed, pulling to a stop. The young woman jumped off of its back and landed elegantly.

"Anna." The prince greeted.

"Prince Leo!" Anna bowed. "My favorite client!"

"I believe I owe you something."

The prince tossed over his bag. Anna grabbed the gold and weighed them with her hands. The three gold bars all had the official Nohrian seal engraved on them. Satisfied, the redhead tied up the bag and swung it over her shoulders.

"Thanks!" She smiled. "Though, why was your purchaser short three bars in the first place? I thought you gave him thirty to begin with."

"Who knows?" Leo said. "Maybe he saw a really nice tunic in Paesali."

"Doubt it. His look's the type to get scammed easily. Better keep an eye on him."

 _(There's everyone making fun of my brother again.)_

"Ah well, his loss." She grinned.

The redhead sat down next to the prince, a friendly yet false expression on her face. It was still morning, and the War Council was preoccupied. Both Xander and Camilla were serving in operations up north. For once, the dark prince was not preoccupied.

"So that 'Corrin' fellow." Anna said. "Care to explain why you needed me to tell him that information?"

The prince snorted. "I had a feeling you'd ask that."

"What can I say? I get curious quickly."

As they sat Leo looked around for his mentor. Iago had no idea who Gatekeeper was, though Leo guessed he would find out eventually. Still, he had no intention for the old man to eavesdrop on his plans. Anna scanned the area with him.

"What's wrong?" She said. "Have a mistress who gets jealous easily?"

"Guess you can say that." Leo replied simply. "I guess the coast is clear."

 **[…]**

He laid out his plan in full. Leo had fabricated an arms dealer incident at Paesali and presented it to King Garon. He then recommended Corrin investigate the matter, as reprimand for his poor performance at Fort Gunter. The father eventually approved.

"Why Paesali?" The redhead asked.

"Two reasons. First, I wanted Corrin to experience a poorer region of Nohr." The prince explained. "Second, it was conveniently on route to the Ice Tribe."

His brother would then arrive at Paesali, where Anna and her not-so-hidden hideout was. Corrin expectedly found Gatekeeper, captured the weapons, and obtained information on the forthcoming rebellion. Given the urgency of the news, he had no choice but to set off immediately.

"The information I gave him." Anna cut in. "How did you know that the disappearance at Krakenburg had a connection to the Ice Tribe?"

 _(She's talking about Flora)_

"We caught a spy sneaking a message to one of former maids, a few days before she disappeared." Leo explained. "He was executed yesterday."

"Tough."

Leo had read through Corrin's report at the border. The prince became interested in the flammable bottles used to burn down North Bridge. He purchased some from Anna, who stole them from the Flame Tribe, and gave them to his retainers. They were to meet up with Corrin at an abandoned hunting lodge.

He then gave his retainers orders to assassinate the chieftain. Set something important on fire to distract the army. Eliminate Kilma in the confusion. Corrin did not need to do anything, except be present at the village and take credit for the attack. He would then return as a proper Nohrian hero. Even lord Iago could be impressed.

The redhead breathed. "Hmm. I understand why you want to knock off the leader, but you could have done the whole thing without Corrin. Why give him the credit?"

"Niles and Odin's presence at the assassination must be kept off the report." Leo explained. "Corrin can take that role. Furthermore, I plan to increase my brother's prestige at the War Council. He could help my plans in the future."

"You're turning him into a pawn?"

"Two people are fighting over that right."

"Well whatever the reason, it's a kind thing to do." Anna smirked. "I'm sure Corrin will be grateful."

The prince swallowed. His plan was straightforward but there were thousands of ways it could backfire. Niles and Odin have never failed him before. Even when they ran into difficulties in previous operations, they always returned unscathed.

 _(Who knows? They might be thinking of a detour at this point.)_

"Any more questions?" Leo asked. "All I can do is to wait for them."

"Nope, that's it!" Anna stuck an arm behind her back. "Here!"

She was holding a yellow sealed envelope. Leo grabbed it out of her hands. There was a red seal on it with a silhouette of the woman's face. Her business must have grown quickly for her to afford such elegant paper.

"This is?" He asked.

"Additional information on those wares I sold to you and Corrin." She winked. "It's very important! Remember to handle them with caution!"

"…Great. Thanks."

The prince could not care less. He stuffed the letter somewhere in his carrying case and stood up from the bench. Their business was completed. He probably had four hours of horseback riding ahead of him. Six if he inspected garrisons along the way.

"Sorry. I need to get going." Leo said.

"Leaving already?" Anna complained. "Geez. I came out all the way here because you couldn't get thirty bars of gold to me. I should impose a late fee!"

The prince rolled his eyes. "Perhaps we can share an afternoon together. I bet thousands of commoners would find such an opportunity, valuable."

The woman froze. "Are you saying you'd take me out on a date?"

"Obviously that was a joke." Leo bit his lower lip. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to reimburse you properly."

"Milord. I never knew you had a sense of humor!" Anna giggled. "I almost regret putting a knife to your little sister's throat!"

"Wait." He turned around in shock. "What did you just say!?"

The young woman had the last laugh. Anna was already on her horse, riding away before he could ask any more questions. Leo stood alone, completely baffled.

* * *

Jakob's team somehow had an even worse start than Corrin's. Five minutes on route to the bell tower, they had a critical dispute. Princess Elise could not keep up with the adults. She insisted returning to the inn, to retrieve her horse. With Effie bindingly agreeing to everything the royal said, Jakob was sorely outvoted.

Flora's betrayal came as a complete surprise to him. They had known each other since she and her sister first arrived at the Northern Fortress. The butler wondered if she turned her back on Nohr from something he did.

Regardless they ran back to the place they were first ambushed. The residents in the area have already evacuated, leaving a ghost street behind them. No enemy soldiers were at the scene either – they never expected the Nohrians to backtrack.

"Ugh, keep it quick." The butler said.

Elise smiled. "Right! I'll be right back!"

He shook his head in disbelief and clutched his lance. The weapon was very crude compared to the daggers he wielded before. Only a few uses and they would surely break closer to the tip. Nohrian-grade metals were much more malleable.

"That little girl better hurry." Jakob cursed.

"That's 'princess' to you." Effie interrupted. "She'll be back soon."

The butler was still upset the knight took her master's side. "Is your first instinct always to believe that your master is in the right?"

The knight lowered her lance. The butler noticed she took offense but did he not back down. They were supposed to follow Master Corrin's orders and have reached the bell tower a long time ago. Elise's orders should not outrank her brother's.

"Are you implying something?" She said.

"Elise is bloody thirteen. I doubt she can make any coherent tactic in her mind."

"Excuse me?"

 _(Oh for the Dusk Dragon's sake…)_

Jakob lowered his guard. "You're a retainer. You and Arthur are supposed to do what's best for your masters. That does not include blindly following their every order."

"You're being hypocritical." Effie countered. "It's not like you've argued against your precious Lord Corrin before."

"That's irrelevant." The butler took a second to reflect on his own actions. "Lady Elise doesn't know what's best for herself. Sometimes you need to step in an-"

"Hey guuuys!" The princess's voice beamed. "I found her!"

Elise was riding over quickly on a small, brown mare. The Ice Tribe did not bother taking her away strangely. Effie shot Jakob a toxic stare before running towards her master. Jakob could hear an army of footsteps approaching from behind them.

"We need to go." He nodded. "We're way behind schedule."

"O-okay!" The troubadour nodded.

The butler instinctively ran into a narrow side-street leading from the inn. The trio could here yelling in a foreign dialect begin them. Jakob almost slipped on an overturned rock but retained his balance. Houses almost identical in design were beside each other, doors open, windows locked. The bell tower, with its tall height, stuck out in the distance. The team turned into a street, then another.

 **[…]**

It was not long before they encountered resistance. An understrength patrol of lancers and swordsmen blocked them at an intersection. The bell tower suddenly stopped ringing. The eight soldiers looked at each other in confusion.

 _(Why did it stop ringing?)_

"This isn't good." Jakob noted.

He did not know how to fight with a lance.

"Let me at 'em!" Effie roared, dashing forward recklessly.

"Hey, wait!" The butler exclaimed.

The knight charged straight into the eight soldiers. She hit one of them with the stick side of her weapon. The female warrior was propelled backwards from the incident, thrown several feet from his friends. Her allies drew their weapons.

"Awesome!" Elise smiled. "Show those baddies a lesson!"

"What the hell is this chain of command?" Jakob spat, running to assist. "Hold on!'

Effie switched to holding her lance properly and started dueling with some swordsmen. Most of her opponents' blades plinked off her armor harmlessly. Jakob caught the attention of a lancer. The two broke off from the fight to spar on the side.

The lancer stood still, waiting. The butler clutched the lance and advanced, threatening the space in front of him.

The lancer waited for Jakob to stab, which he did. Once the Nohrian missed the Ice Tribe warrior jumped in, stabbing him in the chest.

"Ugh." He grunted.

The lancer yelled at him with foreign words.

Jakob could feel blood staining his uniform. The butler tried attacking again, but it was useless. The lancer was faster, and more proficient with his weapon.

The soldier landed another hit on the butler, close to his inner thigh. Any more to the left, and his manhood would have been compromised.

"Crud! Elise!" he called. "Do you have that healing stave?"

But the princess was tending to Effie, who had enough on her hands. Jakob clenched his stomach wound and tried standing properly.

"Watch out!"

One of the lancers ran past Effie and targeted Elise. The princess pulled on the reins in fear. The soldier stabbed forward, right into the horse's forehead.

The animal screeched and raised its front legs. Elise was thrown off, hitting the ground with a hefty thud. A swordsman saw what was happening, and joined his accomplice in attacking the horse. The mare fell on its side, twitching.

"N-no!" The troubadour cried. "My h-"

"Ingrates!" Effie lost her temper. "I'll kill all of you!"

Jakob regretted going back for the mare. He turned to face his foe, who was already on the ground.

"What?" He blurted out in surprise.

"Ughh…" The warrior groaned.

Elise had ran away from her downed horse, letting Effie do all of the fighting. It was then the servant noticed an arrow sticking out of the man's back.

"Immolation Moonbow!"

The seven remaining soldiers all ducked as a small fireball flew over their heads. Effie squatted just in time.

"What the hell!" The knight exclaimed, finding the attack a bit too close.

In caustic fear, the warriors for the Ice Tribe retreated. Two men ran into the intersection, from the other street. One carried a short bow, the other a thin tome.

"Lord Odin! Lord Niles!" The troubadour exclaimed. "Thank gods you're here!"

 _(Odin? Niles? These are Prince Leo's retainers, aren't they?)_

"You're welcome." The slimmer man responded. "Just in the nick of time too."

Princess Elise wasted no time in patching up her horse, lifting her stave over the poor creature. All of its wounds closed over in a matter of seconds. The animal neighed in distress and stood up again. The troubadour patted its head in relieef.

"Prince Leo sent us here." Declared the man with the tome, and interesting uniform. "It was in our essence to rescue you."

"How did you get in, Niles?" Effie asked the slim man.

"We snuck into the village during the chaos." The man answered. "You can thank Odin for incinerating the armory. A damn fine arsonist if I do say so myself."

"Indeed!" Odin said proudly. "Only the most enchanted and mellifluous arson!"

Jakob's heart sank at the oddity of his apparent saviors. He approached the man with an arrow sticking out of his back.

The lancer had a dagger strapped to his waist, which the butler promptly took. He butler signaled Elise to treat the man.

The warrior gasped. "Wait, you aren't going to kill me?"

"That depends on if you run or not." Jakob frowned.

Personally he did not want to show the man mercy, but he knew the princess would protest. The man immediately fled the scene after Elise healed his wounds. The princess was pettily upset she did not receive any thanks. Jakob shook his head.

"So, what were you doing here?" Effie demanded.

Niles blinked. "That bell tower was annoying. I shot the ringer up there."

 _(…That high? This guy has an impressive shot!)_

"So you got here first." Jakob stated. "Any sign of Flora, or the Chieftain?"

"Nope." The archer said. "We'll eliminate them later."

The bell tower was a free-standing structure, unattached to any building. Its height was impressive for being made from stone. From simply looking around the intersection, it became obvious neither of their targets were present.

"Good. We don't need to search around then!" Elise smiled. "Our next stop is the armory!"

"The armory?" Odin questioned.

"We'll explain on the way there!" The princess said. "Follow us!"

* * *

The luxury house was unexpectedly unlocked and abandoned. Prince Corrin, Arthur, and Felicia did a quick run around it before heading inside. The front entrance led to a large main room with several large portraits alongside the walls. An ornate staircase was in the center of the room, completing the splendor of the interior design.

The three looked outside before finally heading inside. The savages they thought before would bring reinforcements eventually. The inside was boarded with cypress and evergreen wood. The home was likely the residence of an esteemed politician.

"Who wants to take which floor?" Corrin asked his friends.

Felicia raised her hand. "I'll take the first!"

"I'll take the basement I suppose." Arthur said.

"Great. Just yell if you find someone, alright?" The prince nodded. "Start searching!"

Corrin dashed up the stairs. The house was more massive than he remembered. The second floor had several bedrooms and storage areas. The oak floors creaked as he ventured into one of them. It was a young woman's bedroom, with a beauty mirror on one of the tables.

The young prince looked around briefly.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here." He said to himself.

The prince opened up the closet in the room. Several pieces of clothing hung by the shelves. A beautiful white dress caught his attention – the same dress Flora wore at the dinner. Corrin closed the door in a panic and looked around the beauty table. They were in Chieftain Kilma's residence.

"Why didn't the old man say something before?" He cursed. "Come on…"

He did not find anything of interest on the desk except for a diary that he did not bother to open. The prince realized there was no evidence Flora was kidnapped and imprisoned. Unlike his friends' beliefs, the maid came back of her own volition.

He left Flora's bedroom and investigated the other spaces. The next stop was the master bedroom. A picture of a younger Chieftain Kilma and an unknown woman was hanging on the wall. Again, Corrin could not find anything of interest.

 _(Kilma's house's looted clean. He must've evacuated at the start of the battle.)_

The prince suddenly heard some shouting outside. Corrin kept a low profile and approached the large window. He saw about thirty soldiers - three patrols-worth – marching on the streets outside. The Ice Tribe quickly secured the perimeter.

"Crud!" He cursed silently.

The prince backed off from the window and left the master bedroom. He stepped out lightly to avoid making noise and descended from the large staircase. He heard loud noises from the kitchen. He discovered Felicia there, bent down in a corner.

"Felicia what are you doing?" Corrin asked.

The maid stood up. "I-I knocked over a plate! I'm cleaning-"

"Not now! The Ice Tribe is coming!"

"Aah?"

He lunged forward and grabbed Felicia's hand. She let out a squeal as her master dragged her towards a storage closet. Corrin swung open the door, shoved Felicia inside, and then came in afterwards. They shut the wooden flaps behind them.

"Are we hiding from them?" She whispered.

Corrin nodded in the darkness. "Duh. Keep quiet."

Regrettably the closet was less spacious than they anticipated. Boxes of miscellaneous glassware occupied much of the space. The prince sighed as the two were pressed up uncomfortably together in the space. Felicia had no complaints.

The group of soldiers entered the luxury house. Corrin could only pray for Arthur to remain unspotted in the basement. He could hear the creaking of the stairs as some of the Ice Tribe went up to inspect the second floor.

"Um, milord." Felicia said. "I feel a sneeze coming."

 _(Now's not the time!)_

He put his ear to the door and listened closely. Three soldiers had entered the kitchen. One of them was making a commotion about the broken plate.

"Ahh… ahhh!"

"Felicia! Don't!" Corrin hissed.

The Ice Tribe gradually finished their investigation so they began exiting the chieftain's home. Corrin heard their footsteps fade as they left to investigate another part of the house. The maid scrunched up her nose and lurched forward.

"…I think it's safe now." He murmured.

"Achoo!"

Before Felicia could sneeze, Corrin forced her head into his chest so the sound would be muffled. He heard the front door open again, and the sounds of several disgruntled men exiting the residence. The young prince finally opened the closet.

"Sorry about that…" Felicia rubbed her left eye.

Corrin shook his head. "Let's pretend nothing happened. I hope Arthur's alright."

The duo walked down a smaller staircase to the basement, where several candles lit the room. Arthur was an amusing sight, suspended upside down from a rope wrapped around his legs, attached to the ceiling. His club was right in front of him.

"A-Arthur?" Felicia gasped.

"Hello Friends of Justice!" The blond man proclaimed. "I have appeared to have stumbled into a trap. Care to lend a hand?"

"Hang on Arthur." Corrin said.

He and Felicia worked to help free the retainer. The prince helped Arthur to upright his body before he fell onto the floor. The basement was mostly empty, except for several barrels of alcohol and books. An old man's paradise, but nothing of interest.

"It doesn't look like they're here." The prince said.

Felicia brushed her hair back. "Nothing on the first floor."

"Basement is empty." Arthur replied as he reached down and retrieved his club.

"We're done here. The second floor only has two bedrooms and all of the storage places are completely empty." Corrin declared. "Next stop's the armory."

The three Nohrians returned to the first floor and checked the surroundings for patrols. To their dismay they saw the Ice Tribe outside. The patrol that searched the house was fighting against unidentified soldiers in the streets outside.

There were twenty of the assailants, all in unfamiliar armor, fighting the tribal warriors. They carried all sorts of weapons – swords, lances, and even a few bows. The skirmish was a stalemate as both sides failed to advance.

"Wait, someone else is attacking the tribe." Corrin asked. "Who are they?"

"I have no idea but we should help them!" Arthur suggested. "Surely they're on our side in vanquishing evil!"

A leader of the new combatants shouted and his forces got into a box formation with swords up front and lances at the side for support. They were better-trained than the Ice Tribe. They were definitely not other village locals.

"Definitely…" Felicia agreed. "I can h-heal their wounded."

Corrin scratched his ear. "Alright, I have no objections. Be careful out there."

The prince led his partners out of the building and flanked the Ice Tribe from behind. Arthur led the attack, fighting two lancers with his club. The mysterious assailants gratefully stepped up their attack in coordination with the trio.

"Come on maggots!" One of them shouted. "For Nohr!"

Corrin and Felicia started picking off wounded soldiers to the side, while Arthur simply jumped into the fray with his club. The Ice Tribe fell into ranks of confusion. Within a few minutes the tribal soldiers retreated into another street.

"Hah." One of the unknown soldiers breathed. "Those savages run fast…"

"You guys!" Corrin clutched his chest. "You're part of the Nohrian army?"

"Course." A man with a huge battleax answered for the crowd. Messy blond hair covered his right eye. "And you are?"

"Prince Corrin of Nohr."

"Prince?"

The men and women in the small group looked at each other in surprise. The burly man took a closer look at Corrin, who shrunk away from his piercing gaze. The man stepped back after seeing the royal purple insignia on his armor.

"Apologies milord." He smiled. "I'm Tarba. Humble captain of the Second Ice Tribe Garrison. Please to make your acquaintance."

The young prince blinked. He remembered reading a report about a tax collection patrol being lost in the area. He thought Tarba must have been the same captain mentioned there. Something looked oddly sinister about the man.

"Oh are we glad to see you!" Felicia sighed in relief. "We were all alone back there."

"Agreed." Corrin said. "Tarba, how did you get here? Did you know we were in trouble?"

"No, milord." The man explained. "We were actually about to escape the village before running into the damn tribesmen. We cut open the locks and ambushed our prison guards in the chaos of the battle."

 _(That's why they're all fully equipped.)_

The soldiers bore steel weapons much higher quality than what Corrin's group had. Several of them also carried black bags behind them, probably filled with loot. Corrin did not bring attention to them. Arthur would have thrown a fit at the thievery if he found out.

"Thank goodness you're all safe." Corrin bit his lower lip. "I have a plan to end this battle on our terms. Can I count on your help, Captain Tarba?"

"Lord Corrin, we are yours to command." The man bowed.

The rest of his forces nodded reluctantly. Many of them were wounded, and wanted escape sooner than later. Felicia mixed into the crowd, trying to patch them up. The light from her stave was starting to fade from overuse.

"Perfect." Corrin said. "Follow us to the armory! We'll make it out of here alive."

The army of twenty-two followed the young prince down the street.

* * *

Leo and his mentor were sitting on one side of the interrogation table. On the other side was a scrawny man, terrified out of his life. The dark prince folded his arms in boredom. He had no idea why Iago brought him over.

"Um." The prisoner said. "I sincerely apologize for my unfortunate decisions."

"Silence." The experienced tactician spat. "I'm thinking."

"O-okay, sorry…"

The dark prince thought Iago was being overly harsh but he reminded himself of their prisoner's nature. The man was terrifyingly deceptive, capable of causing great damage. Saying the man was a "security threat" would be a severe understatement.

"I'm quite amused actually. I've never heard a story like this." Iago began chuckling. "Usually, someone who masters shapeshifting usually escape from prison cells, not run into them! Sir Zola, what mental sickness possessed you to do this?"

The dark mage was a curious individual. The alleged miscreant was caught after a prison guard noticed something was off with "Felicia". Rumor had it the guard was infatuated with the maid. He noticed key differences between the real one and her fake. The individual, who had impersonated the servant, enabled her to escape from prison. Escape, or get kidnapped by an outside force.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." Zola whimpered lamely. "I was only following instructions!"

"Who gave you these instructions?" Iago demanded.

"…I can't tell you who they are. I promised."

Leo crossed a finger over his throat, signaling the dark mage to tell the truth before he meets a horrible fate. The weak man saw what the dark prince was doing. He only looked at the ground in disappointment with himself. For what it was worth, Zola did not come off as an evil man. He looked simply misguided.

The tactician turned towards his understudy. "Leo. That plan you were so proud not to tell me. Was this blunder part of it?"

"Most certainly not." Leo retorted. "Why would I hire such a dunce?"

Zola raised his eyes sadly. "Guys…"

Iago tried reading the prince's expression. The dim light of the candles barely reflected off of the older man's half-mask. Leo never realized how frightening his mentor could be up close. He thought he had gotten used to it.

"Huh. Guess not." Iago yawned. "Zola. Not many prodigies of the dark arts can master shapeshifting as you have. Though you have committed an egregious deed, I must admit I am impressed with your work."

"Uh… thanks. I study very hard in school…"

"Interesting. Perhaps you are not useless after all." The tactician continued. "Prince Leo, you are dismissed. I'll decide this little pipsqueak's punishment myself."

"About time."

Leo got out of the room as quickly as he could. He leaned tiredly on the stone walls. His legs were still numb from riding his horse all morning. Knowing Iago, he was either trying to inflict the most painful torture he could imagine on Zola, or trying to bargaining for a pardon. Either way, Zola was screwed. He could only hope that the actual Felicia was safe elsewhere. Father would not be pleased with her disappearance.

 **[…]**

Zola insisted Felicia escaped, and that he did not know where she went. The two tacticians decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. The dark mage's final punishment turned anticlimactic. Iago told the prince he had expelled Zola from his academy of dark arts. He said the traitor would remain in prison until Felicia came back, a position the criminal was already accustomed to.

 _(He definitely cut a deal with Zola behind that door. Iago would never let anyone off that easily.)_

What happened in the afternoon was much less boring. The weapons his brother "purchased" off of Anna finally arrived at the castle. Corrin had written a letter confirming Gatekeeper's elimination.

"Oh man, take a look at this!"

"Sharp. Must never been used." The soldiers surrounded the large wagons excitedly. Most of them have never seen such fine silver in their entire lives. "Don't only captains afford these blades?"

Much less impressed was Iago. He already knew Prince Leo took thirty bars of gold from the castle's treasury. In his mind, Leo's top-secret operation was having his brother go shopping. Still, the tactician inspected each weapons as if they were his own.

He noted the quality of the weapons were decent for the amount of gold spent. Halberds, hammers, swords, and much more crowded castle Krakenburg's armories. Captains of each regiment fought over who should keep the new weapons, leading into a small brawl that guards were forced to break up.

"Lord Corrin has eliminated Gatekeeper, eh?" Iago groaned. "That was faster than I expected. His letter said he left for the Ice Tribe to stop a rebellion."

"What?" Leo played dumb. "What does he hope to accomplish there?"

"Probably to negotiate some treaty." The tactician dismissed. "Foolish boy. Normally I would let his insolence devour him, but he's dragging Princess Elise along too."

Iago brought up some crude paper and a quill and started writing. Leo leaned forward on his desk to read what he wrote, but it was nearly illegible. The tactician finished his furious scribbling and looked for a letterhead on his table.

"What are you writing to?" The prince asked.

"I'm sending a messenger raven to the Garrison stationed at Paesali." The tactician explained. "I don't know if they'll reach the town in time, but they need to recapture the Ice Tribe. I have no doubt Corrin stirred up a hornets' nest there."

"Heh. I hope they get it in time." The dark prince smirked.

His mentor was wasting his time. If everything went according to plan, the rebellion would be stopped before it even began. There was still a chance he could outsmart Father's most trusted advisor.

* * *

Jakob's team alongside Niles and Odin were the first to reach the armory, or what was left of it. The roof had completely burned off, along with any wooden supports inside. Only the building's stone walls and a column of smoke remained.

"That fire spread a lot faster than we thought." Effie said incredulously.

Whatever left inside was already burned to a crisp, including all of the wooden part of the lances. The heat was so intense, metal weapons fused with each other, rendering them useless. A nauseating metallic stench filled the air.

"Well, I can guarantee you nobody is here." Jakob said. "…In a way the smell reminds me of Felicia's cooking."

"Examining the wreckage inside." The knight held her nose. "The burned wood, the protruding handles… All these weapons were lost when the roof collapsed."

"Heh. Just as planned." Niles flared his nostrils in pride. "Odin and I wanted to cripple the rebellion as much as we could, so we targeted this armory."

The butler wondered how much of the retainers' actual plans paid off, and how much they improvised along the way. The streets around them were still crawling with tribal warriors, and their Master Corrin was nowhere to be found.

"I can only hope Kilma wasn't inside." Jakob grimaced.

The troubadour princess suddenly raised his staff. "Footsteps!"

"We're spotted. Get ready to fight!" Effie exclaimed.

Jakob could hear at least twenty pairs of feet running towards the armory from another street. From the other side of the stone walls came Corrin's team, and a whole lot of strangers. Niles's and Odin's eyes gleamed at his patrol.

"Hey guys!" Corrin shouted, waving his arms. "We're back!"

"Big brother!" Elise waved back. "We're all safe! Look! Leo's retainers came to rescue us!"

The young prince stopped in his tracks. He had not met the two odd gentlemen before. Luckily Felicia and Arthur appeared unhurt. The unlucky retainer somehow even appropriated a spiked club for himself.

"More people?" Corrin breathed. "Hold on guys. We have some catching up to do."

 **[…]**

Everyone sped through their introductions. Niles and Odin were sent by Prince Leo to assist Corrin on his journey. The young prince looked shocked his brother would care for him, but the butler could see a spark of happiness inside of him. He had not seen Corrin smile genuinely in a long time.

Tarba on the other hand was more suspicious. The man did not hide the fact he was a former criminal. The well-built man had a whole sketchy demeanor about him. Still he had the loyalty of his soldiers. The rest of the army watched the royals intently.

"You beautiful bastard." Tarba laughed. "We owe our lives to you."

Niles bowed. "I'm glad to help out a brother."

"I guess criminals always hang among their ilk." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

The bell tower started ringing again. Corrin was much more relaxed than before. The armory being destroyed was the reason the Ice Tribe was having so much trouble organizing, and why the enemy patrols were so small.

"So there's nothing at the luxury house…" Princess Elise sulked.

The young prince shook his head. "Not the bell tower either, huh? We only have the administrative dome to check. If they're not there…"

"Hold on a sec." Odin interrupted. "What's in those bags?"

He was referring to the black bags some of Tarba's troops were carrying. They were meant to hold the taxes collected by the patrol. Arthur crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Thieves were some of the worst people in his minds

The captain shrugged. "Weapons from the armory. Before it collapsed."

"…Weapons? From there?" Corrin pointed at the destroyed building.

"Truth be told we came here before you guys." Tarba replied. "We tried looting as much as we could. There was a window of time before everything burnt down."

"You ordered them to enter the burning building?!" Effie asked. "Are you all idiots?"

 _(Crushed by a burning roof? What a terrible death…)_

"We just escaped from the prison." A Nohrian lancer brought up. "The Ice Tribe were pursuing us. They wouldn't follow us into the building!"

The young prince frowned. "Then those black bags you are all carrying, all contain weapons from the armory?"

"As many as we can grab." Tarba looked downwards.

"Take them out." Corrin demanded. "Now."

The soldiers dumped all of their loot onto the ground. Most were simple bronze weapons; lances and slim swords. Three longbows and some shields. A peculiar longsword fell on the ground with a thud, glowing purple in Corrin's presence.

"Ganglari!" Princess Elise blurted out.

The prince seized the sword. "Damn. I can't believe it's still in one piece..."

"Screw the sword!" Arthur roared. "This man risked the lives of his comrades to earn a cheap profit."

"Back off pal." Tarba retorted. "The prison guards didn't have enough weapons on them. We would've died if we were unequipped too."

It was obvious the retainer was heavily prejudiced against former offenders. Tarba's forces gathered around their captain in support. They were not going to be talked down upon by a complete stranger.

"We went into the armory of our free will." A woman hissed. "You would have done the same thing, if you lacked a weapon."

"Everyone! Let's not fight over this!" Felicia winced. "The Ice Tribe might find us at any moment!"

"Felicia's right." Corrin said, clutching Ganglari. "We can discuss this back home. Let's get packed up."

Tension was still high. Odin and Niles held their silence, opting to stay out of the argument. Effie and Arthur seared with discontent at their new allies. The soldiers slowly began putting their loot back into the black bags.

They did not get far before getting interrupted again. A chilling condescension sounded behind the Nohrians. It sent shivers down the royals' spines. They turned to find a familiar face in front of several hostile lancers.

 _(It's her!)_

"Lord Corrin. I have finally found you." Flora scowled.

The young prince sheathed his blade diplomatically. "Flora. Your weapons have been destroyed. The rebellion is over. Please tell your people to stand down."

The blue-haired maid had several soldiers behind her, at least equal in size to Corrin's tiny army. The Nohrians drew their blade first, wary they had nowhere to run. Tarba and Princess Elise stood confidently by the Corrin's side.

"You've done well to avoid us, but that ends now." Flora replied. "Complete war was never our intention. We only need to capture you, to bargain for our future."

"Heh." Tarba responded. "Try it you bitch."

Flora ignored the comment. She was watching Jakob intently. It was hard to believe she was the colleague he worked with for the past ten years. Any sign of friendship dissolved into cold, fabricated courtesy.

"Very well." The maid said. "Warriors of the Ice Dragon. Attack!"

"For freedom!"

The Ice Tribe gave a war cry and advanced. Tarba's forces pursued a defensive chevron, protecting the royals in the middle. The four retainers ran to the outer perimeter to fight, while Elise and Felicia stayed in the middle, ready to heal the wall of soldiers around them.

Corrin and Tarba found themselves at the front of the formation. The prince drew out Ganglari, while the captain brought out a bloody steel axe.

"Careful guys!" The prince called. "Pull back if you're overwhelmed!"

"No need to worry about us boss." Niles shrugged.

The soldiers from both sides met in the wide street. Corrin led the charge, striking at the closest soldier in front of him. Tarba was at his side, covering his rear. Arthur and Effie brought up the left flank, stopping Flora's troops from surrounding them.

 **[…]**

Jakob put away his dagger and kept an eye on the maid throughout the battle. Corrin and the captain were doing fine work defending the front.

His former friend suddenly dashed off behind her army. Being the only healer in the rebellion, her healing stave was drained of its energy quickly.

He put away his weapon and ran through the chaotic fighting. Seeing he was unarmed, none of the tribal soldiers targeted him.

"Hey, wait!" He called.

"Jakob?" Elise screamed. "Where are you going?"

He did not know why he was abandoning the army to chase her. It was pure instinct. His legs felt like they were acting on their own, filtering out all reasoning. Some irrational part of Jakob felt he should catch up with Flora – at all costs.

Flora saw that Jakob was chasing her. The maid ran into an abandoned house in the street. The butler jumped through the door and looked around urgently. He quickly looked around at his surroundings before entering the living room.

A table was in the middle, with a half-eaten dinner still on several plates. Next to the back of the room, standing on a straw mat was Flora.

"Flora!" Jakob panted. "You're… dammit!"

"Why did you come Jakob?" She replied. "We are enemies now."

"Cut that crap out." The butler exclaimed. "We've known each other since forever. You asked me back at the castle if I would miss you. Guess what, I do. As your coworker I suggest you come back to work!"

The man did not know what was compelling him to spout out such nonsense. Perhaps he had breathed in too much weird smoke next to the armory. Perhaps it was the adrenaline left in his blood as he chased his friend.

"You don't make a convincing case." Flora asked. "Jakob, are you even yourself? I've never seen this side of you."

"No, I am not myself." He said. "I've never been myself around you. Every time we're in the same room, I can never think straight, and it frustrates me to no end!"

Jakob raised his volume to a shout. The maid took a step back but words kept on coming out.

"I don't know why I agreed to cover for you." He continued. "A rational person would have never taken the risk! But I, But I-"

 _(Where is this all coming from? What's happening to me?)_

"Milord." Flora said softly. "I apologize. I have no idea what you're saying anymore… I'll put you out of your madness."

The butler froze as the maid pulled out a dagger. There was no getting through to her. The man reluctantly drew out his own dagger and raised it in front. They were both separated from their armies. They were going to fight.

"I'm sorry Jakob!"

"Gods!"

Flora charged forward, slashing at the butler. Jakob dodged the attack easily. In actuality, he noticed the maid was not particularly good at fighting. Still, he could not bring himself to lay a finger on her.

The maid saw an opportunity and stabbed forward again. She landed a hit onto the butler's maid with great speed.

"Gawk!" He coughed.

Jakob saw blood trickling from the wound, and from Flora's dagger. He could stand idle no longer. He charged forward with his own stabbing motion.

The maid dodged easily and walked to the other side of the table.

Jakob watched forward and grabbed the dinner table with both hands. He flipped the entire contraption towards Flora, who dodged again.

Pain started spreading through his bottom leg. Flora's dagger had torn a major ligament, weakening his entire lower body.

But as Flora dodged, she almost tripped on an overturned plate on the floor. An opportunity presented itself.

Jakob dashed forward with as much speed as he could muster. He stabbed forward randomly as Flora regained her balance.

"Aah-!"

Then silence.

Jakob's hand was on Flora's chest.

Jakob's dagger cut through Flora's chest.

Blood was coming from Flora's chest.

The butler could only stand still, his weapon through Flora's midsection. His hand had slipped. He meant to target somewhere lower.

The maid stood in shock as well. She looked into Jakob's eyes.

Her body fell forward. Her will had given up completely. Jakob let go of the dagger to catch her with his two hands, holding the maid upright.

"Jakob…?" Tears began flowing down her cheeks. Flora closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the butler.

"No… no!" Jakob exclaimed. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

The woman he wanted to bring back was embracing him, bleeding from the wound he gave her. The maid dropped her iron dagger. It hit on the floor with a hollow thud.

"When I first told you I was going to leave, I desperately… wanted you to convince me otherwise." She whimpered. "I hated every moment… in the abandoned fortress, but you made it bearable… for over ten years."

"That wasn't me." Jakob shook his head violently. "You were kidnapped. You became strong on your own."

"Hah… you were always the gentleman to me… how rude of me to never have the chance to say… I love you…"

"I've always meant to say that! Gods why didn't I say it earlier?"

Flora was breaking into a sob. A lifetime of anguish and regret poured out of her and onto Jakob. The butler did not know what to do. It has been years since he last cried. He held Flora closer to himself, pressing her face against his.

"I'm so happy…. to hear that now. I've lost everything." She said sadly. "But… at the very least, I can die in your arms."

"Wait, no!" Jakob pulled away from her. "Hang in there, Flora!"

"Thank you…"

"I'm not losing you!" He shouted.

The butler helped the maid onto the ground. She refused to let go. The dagger was snug in her body, but there was a chance it did not pierce a vital organ.

She was losing blood fast. Jakob felt around her body for some sort of healing staff.

"Dammit!" He cried. Felicia and Princess Elise had the only staffs.

Flora writhed in pain. "Hngg…"

He looked around the shelves frantically for some sort of temporary wrap. He was not going to lose Flora again.

* * *

The situation was to the prince's advantage. Losing the armory meant the rebellion lost most of its supreme weapons. Tarba's soldiers sliced and hacked proficiently with their silver. The intrepid captain blocked another attack with his massive axe, then brought it down on an unlucky foe.

Effie held up her lance to parry another attack. It was dangerously close to breaking. "Three down! Another patrol, incoming from the right!'

"Where the hell's Jakob?" Corrin shouted worriedly.

He jumped forward, slashing at an enemy swordsman with Ganglari. The blade cut into the man's stomach, causing him to screech in pain. The prince let the tribal warrior escape into the back rather than chase him.

The Ice Tribe horde was breaking in its ranks. What they had in numbers they lacked in discipline. The well-trained Nohrians easily repelled their reckless attacks.

Progress was largely attributed to Corrin's sister and maid, who healed everyone from behind. One of their healing staves ran out of energy completely. Felicia opted to pick up a silver dagger from Tarba's loot. The patrol was down to one healer.

"I think he ran that way!" Niles pointed down the street.

The young prince nodded. "Right! Come on guys! Let's push in that direction!"

"For Nohr!"

Tarba's foot soldiers swarmed past Corrin's side, running into the brown townhouses. The enemy reinforcements were caught unware by the quick counterattack. There was still no sign of Jakob, or even Flora. Just when he was about to give up, an elder of the Ice Tribe yelled a command. The enemy finally started retreating.

Arthur demanded, "What did they say?"

"They're pulling back to the dome!" Odin yelled. "It's their final line of defense!"

"Woah, you know Ice Tribe dialect?" Felicia said in surprise.

The prince ignored their conversation and ran further down the street. He thought his friend must have been captured by the Ice Tribe, to disappear so suddenly. His friends also feared for the worst as they ran down the snow-covered passageway.

Luckily, he caught sight of him next to an entrance. Flora was lying next to her, a makeshift wrap on her chest. It was soaked red with blood, evidence that she and the butler had been involved in a violent altercation. Corrin swallowed worriedly.

"Big sister!" Felicia squealed. "What happened?"

"She needs help." Jakob said urgently. "Now."

 **[…]**

Princess Elise used her staff to patch up most of Flora's wound.

Removing the dagger gently without causing internal damage was the most difficult part. It was hard to believe the butler was responsible for such a deep cut. Jakob had accidentally fallen forward with the full weight of his body in the attack.

Corrin hoped such an attack was accidental. Flora was on the ground, breathing softly. Tarba's soldiers were off to the side, mocking the downed enemy commander. Corrin could not well up much sympathy for the blue-haired maid - she was always distant from him when the prince was younger.

"How is she doing?" Jakob asked with worry.

"Her wound is fixed, but she lost a lot of blood." Elise frowned. "She's unconscious, but I think everything will be fine."

Felicia fell to her knees. "Oh, thank the Dusk Dragon!"

Elise and her retainers returned to tending Tarba's soldiers. Odin and Niles kept to themselves, whispering to each other secretly at the side. Corrin put his head into his hands in exhausted relief. Somehow they had repelled another battle.

"Well, we did it." Tarba said. "Flora's ours. Let's drag her back to the capital and call it a day. King Garon will recapture this village in no time."

"No." The young prince said. "We must convince Kilma to cease this nonsense."

"Hey… Lord Corrin." Niles scowled. "It's a blessing we're even alive right now. The entire Ice Tribe's army defending that half-ball thing. Can't we just ditch?"

 _(He's right, but…)_

If they were to leave, King Garon would send another army. The other Nohrian commanders might not be sympathetic to the populace – at least, that was what the War Council portrayed. The prince wanted to force a surrender on _his_ terms.

"Everyone. Trust me when I say I thought long and hard about this. I told my friends I had one more trick up my sleeve, and I will honor those words."

"Umm, milord!" Felicia interrupted. "Our last healing stave is almost out! We won't be able to heal more people if they get hurt!"

The prince felt a slight headache incoming. The battle had dragged on for so long. All they did was run, fight, and run again. Everyone was at the end of their ropes. He could feel Tarba's soldiers rapidly losing faith in his abilities.

"I understand how everyone is feeling." Corrin said. "We've faced death countless times today. We've been lucky to even make it this far, but we need to see this through. If we don't want any more lives lost today!"

Niles folded his arms. "Tch…"

"He's right." Jakob suddenly stood up from Flora's side. "For the sake of the Ice Tribe, we must end this rebellion once and for all."

The young men and women looked at each other, wary in their eyes. Niles and Odin merely shrugged, indifferent to the situation. Princess Elise's retainers was also exhausted, but awaited their master's commands. Corrin began sweating profusely.

"You're kidding me…" Arthur complained.

"You know what, screw it." Tarba said. "We're on a lucky streak. Bet the king would reward us handsomely if we take some initiative."

"Y-yeah!" Elise said. "My brother is one of the best thinkers in the world! I trust him, and so should you!"

 _(Yes! Thanks sister!)_

Elise's retainers and the Second Ice Tribe Garrison followed their commander's directives. Felicia wanted to stay by her sister, but agreed in the end to follow Corrin. She and Jakob repositioned Flora's body inside the house so nobody would find it.

"Odin? Niles?" The prince said.

"Well, everyone else is saying yes." Niles shrugged. "Prince Leo better give us a hefty raise for babysitting you all."

"You guys." Corrin rubbed his face. "Thanks! We're going to make it back home alive! Listen carefully. Here's how we can win the battle…"

 **[…]**

As they advanced, more of the Ice Tribe appeared. About twenty more lancers and savages stood between Corrin's forces and the next street. The prince dashed forward, rhythmically cutting them down with Ganglari. Effie and Arthur was by his side.

"Shah!" Arthur cried valiantly, striking forward with his club.

The tribal elder was hit heavily in the torso. The young prince let the man drag himself away from the battle. The rest of the Ice Tribe followed him back cautiously. Lack of coordination tripped up their spirits again.

"We're almost there guys." Corrin said. "Just a few more steps."

The top of the administrative dome could be seen behind a final row of houses. There was no doubt Kilma was hiding there with what remained of the rebellion.

"He's a lunatic." The butler overheard one of the soldiers say. "An utter lunatic."

"Do you really think he can take on Kilma alone?" Another snorted quietly. "He looks like the illegitimate child of a retired milkmaid."

Corrin phased out the chitchat of his skeptical allies. He always knew some would think he was a liar. His closest friends also had objections to his plans, but agreed to put their faith into the young prince. The prince had led them to safety for their entire expedition. There was no turning back.

He was at the front of the patrol. Kilma's administrative dome was only a couple hundred feet away. His soldiers walked behind him in two columns. The buildings around them became larger, indicating a wealthier district of the village.

"We're here." Odin said. "I sense a feral stench in this vile settlement."

"Hey. I know it's not what you're used to, but it's still home to me!" Felicia snapped.

The street of townhouses ended, leading to a wide space in front of the dome. What looked to be the entire rebellion was guarding the odd-shaped building. At point was Chieftain Kilma in a white mage's robe. He held a stern gaze and large tome.

"Lord Corrin. I commend you for your stubbornness." The Chieftain's voice boomed. "To bring so much destruction to my village, and to evade death for so long. You will serve as a fine stepping stone for our newfound independence."

 _(I hope this damn works.)_

Corrin squinted his eyes. The dome was in an open space, similar to a town square. There were no chokeholds and they were outnumbered by at least five-to-one. It might have been ten-to-one if Odin and Niles did not destroy their weapons stash.

"Hello to you too, Chieftain." He retorted. "I see the weather's as cold as your heart."

"What?" Kilma growled.

"I mean, sure, if you're going to betray someone I guess it was appropriate to offer them mediocre food." He continued. "A fine leader, you are."

Niles and Tarba were busy muffling their amusement. The others watched the feigned madness of their prince carefully. For his plan to succeed, the prince needed to provoke the chieftain as much as he could.

"A fool to the very end." Kilma scoffed. "I did what I had to do to prevent your unnecessary suffering."

"I humbly agree." Corrin yawned. "That fish would have gone bad. It was the right choice to serve it to us." Some of the Nohrians begin chuckling nervously behind him.

"Silence! You do not understand how much our nation has suffered under Nohr!" The chieftain burst. "Such a naïve child… can't you see that you're fighting for evil?"

Kilma swung his right arm to the side. The tribal warriors readied their weapons. Tarba shouted as his troops to do the same, unlike the original plan. Corrin stepped forward, making sure none of the Nohrians were between him and the Ice Tribe.

 _(He's getting vexed. It is time to push him over the edge.)_

A drop of sweat fell his forehead. Even though it was his original plan at the start of the battle, the young prince could not help but get anxious.

"Yeah." He finally chuckled – deciding to return the dishonesty. "That's exactly what Flora told me, right before she finally fell to my blade."

"You- you…"

"That's right." Corrin opened both of his arms. "I did it."

The Ice Tribe fell silent at the lie. False news of the maid's death pierced Kilma's heart. The old man could no longer restrain himself. He opened his tome and began conjuring a dark spell. Rage filled his eyes as he charged up an attack.

"You murderer!" He roared. "You shall pay for your sins! Nosferatu!"

The chieftain called forth a ball of dark energy and propelled it at Corrin. The young prince held out his hands, waiting to take the hit. The gamble could potentially kill him, and he had to fight every single urge to dodge.

He put his arms in front of his body to protect his core.

The ball hit his hands and sunk into his skin.

The affected area turned purple, and started hurting. A lot. Kilma raised his tome. He siphoned the energy from the Nohrian prince piecemeal.

"Arghh!" He groaned in pain.

Elise screamed. "Big brother!"

"Hang in there!" Effie called. "We're going in!"

 _(Gah, only a few more seconds!)_

"Stay back!" Corrin ordered. "Don't move!"

The dark energy continued sapping away his strength. His skin on his fingers began to disintegrate, exposing pink underneath. Kilma's magic started digging deeper into his body. A small amount of blood began seeping out of his fingers.

Corrin had never been happier to see blood.

"I vowed myself to use this power for good!" He coughed. "Take this!"

The prince moved a bloodied hand into his pocket. He always wondered why Azura's advice never worked. Why it failed when he fought at the plains of Hoshido. He conjured up the solution a few days ago, and was willing to risk it all.

He held forward the Dragonstone. The stone glowed as a speck of blood, the missing key, fell into it. Azura's gift glowed with such warmth it felt sharply painful - as painful as watching Mother perish in front of him.

"Agh!" Corrin cried.

The prince felt all of his energy drained by Kilma's attack and the mysterious jewel. He got on all fours and put his head on the ground, clenching his teeth. Suddenly his body began glowing snow white. It began expanding very quickly.

"H-huh?" Kilma exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?"

Corrin could feel his physical form changing. His body was numb, then the peculiar senses returned to his new torso. The light from the body disappeared, leaving behind a lumbering blue and white dragon. The prince opened his new eyes.

"Am I seeing this right?" Jakob gasped. "Is that Master Corrin?"

"What the-?" Tarba's jaw dropped. "That's a damn dragon!"

Odin jumped up and down in excitement. "Great Underworld, how cool is that!"

 _(It finally worked. Thank you Azura…)_

When Corrin first told everyone about his plan, the soldiers thought he was delusional – they thought that the stress finally caused him to go crazy. He only asked for everyone to follow him. Their own disbelief made the act much more convincing.

Corrin assumed control of his new form. He stomped the ground with his front-left foot and roared mightily. The cry was heard throughout the entire village and shook snow from rooftops. The dragon had trouble seeing through his new red-tinted vision.

"So that prince was telling the truth." A Nohrian woman said. "I thought the reports from Hoshido were crazy, but to see it in front of our eyes…"

"Run you idiots!" Niles laughed, playing into the act. "Run if you value your lives!"

The remainder of the Ice Tribe warriors, being composed mostly of recruit, were terrified. They had never imagined Nohr to control such an adversary.

"Warriors, this is a mere illusion!" The chieftain shouted. "Strike down that puppet!"

"Charge!"

With a fierce cry the patriots charged into the dragon. Corrin stayed completely still, waiting for the attack. Lancers stabbed at his feet. Their weapons were too weak to penetrate. A few broke from the impact, scattering pieces of metal onto the ground.

"It's not doing anything!" One of them shouted.

The dragon continued holding his position. Chief Kilma summoned another ball of Nosferatu. It hit the dragon's torso, and then disintegrated completely. Corrin, feeling a slight pain, roared again and, instinctively, prepared to stomp.

 _(No! I'm losing control of my body!)_

An elder gasped. "Oh hell! Get out of here now!"

What started as a few deserters, snowballed into a complete breakdown of their ranks. The rest of the tribe, seeing their comrades flee, began ditching their formation by the dozens. Most simply dropped their weapons and ran in the opposite direction.

"No! What are you doing?" Kilma shouted. "Get back in line!"

A few paused and listened. The rebellion was now far behind their leader. Everything pointed to a duel between the dragon and chieftain.

Corrin hummed contently with himself and walked slowly towards Kilma. He was actually terrible at controlling his form, but he tried his best keeping things steady.

Kilma opened his tome to cast another spell, but his fingers were too shaky to turn the pages. He mustered up his final courage and walked forward for a better shot.

"Nosferatu!"

The chieftain shot out another attack. It hit the dragon's head, only succeeding to light up its eyes. The Chieftain gasped when he saw his attack had no effect.

Corrin was no longer in control of his body – his limbs acted by themselves and struck relentlessly. The dragon swung forward his left claw. Kilma was knocked off his feet and onto the ground.

"Gah!"

The dragon roared mightily, though Corrin's mind panicked.

"S-… So, this is how it ends." He coughed, picking himself up. "It's all over."

"Get ready to move in!" Tarba shouted at his patrol to advance behind the dragon.

Corrin thought his strength was overpowering his consciousness. Any more fighting, and Kilma could die. The dragon closed his eyes. He concentrated deeply, feeling his body shimmer.

 _(Come on… please change back!)_

Warmth left his body as quickly as it accumulated. The dragon shrunk into a ball of light, and out emerged the Nohrian royal once again. Corrin, completely out of energy, felt his vision fading. A coldness enveloped his body.

His friends watched in horror as he fell forward, unconscious again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **This chapter's ending has been rewritten from before. Damn that battle was strenuously long. Props to you for finishing everything. The next chapter will be quite shorter, and feature the aftermath of the battle.**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


	17. Chapter 13: Thawing Relationships

**A/N:**

 **Posted:** **June 8th, 2017  
** **Last Updated:** **June 14th, 2017  
** **Views as of Posting:** **13 179**

 **IF YOU READ** **CHAPTER 12: REBELLION** **FROM** _ **MAY 21ST - 29TH, 2017**_ **, PLEASE REREAD THE CHAPTER. A few days ago I completely rewrote chapter to fix several weaknesses. Sorry!**

 **This chapter's going to be slower-paced than the last one. It's more wrapping up the Ice Tribe battle, and getting set up for the next adventure.**

 _ **Responses:  
**_ **Wolf's-kin:** _ **Thank you for your review! Unfortunately, it does not look like Mozu x Keaton would be a viable option at this point. My reasoning is that both Nohr AND Hoshido would be "recruiting" people. This means that characters such as Mozu, Keaton, Shura, Anna, etc. might join either side, or neither. Mozu and Keaton would not be on the same side for the war. I'll leave this up to your interpretation, what side you think they'll take**_ **;-)**

 _ **Chapter 12 Updates:  
** **\- Grammatical Corrections  
\- Changed ending scene and pacing**_

 **Now, onto the story…**

* * *

Chapter 13: Thawing Relationships (Felicia, Azura, Iago)

"Where did that dragon go?"

"Shut up! Make sure Kilma doesn't escape!"

The maid swallowed as she watched the situation from behind her friends. In midst of the confusion, Leo's retainer seized the injured Kilma. The two men brought the chieftain to the Nohrian side, keeping him as some sort of hostage. It was five minutes after Corrin collapsed on the battlefield. A magical dragon stood where he was before, though it disappeared after a short period of time.

Some of the Ice Tribe returned to the dome in bewilderment. They came back to steam rising from a circle around Corrin. Their leader was captured by the invaders. Some elders began discussing among themselves in local dialect in hasty panic.

"Release me, hounds!" Kilma demanded, but his hands were bound by Niles's rope. Odin on the other hand was investigating the new tome he acquired.

"Easy there old man." Niles spat. "You're lucky you're even alive at this point."

"Ugh…" Someone groaned.

Everyone became fixated on the young prince, who laid face-down in the space before the administrative dome. He got up slowly and rubbed his head in discomfort. He then tugged at the long piece of cloth surrounding his body.

A dragon once stood where he fell unconscious. Felicia wanted to rush forward and help him, but the Nohrians would not let her. They had never seen

"Corrin!" Elise was the first to call.

She tried running towards the royal but Tarba restrained her. "Wait!" He demanded. "There's no telling what that thing… is."

"Oh please! Don't you think I can recognize who my big brother is?"

Felicia squinted her eyes. All of the steam cleared. His former master pulled on his sleeves and stood up. A shiny piece of crystal – possibly jewelry – glowed from his hand. The rebellion backed up in horror as the prince stared at them.

"What are these new clothes?" He asked.

Arthur was the first to answer. "Your armor broke apart as that dragon-like creature appeared! We had to cover you up with something!"

"D-dragon?"

Corrin looked at his body, dumbfounded. His memories slowly flowed back into his mind. He swung his head around urgently, letting out a small gasp upon seeing Kilma. The older, injured man glared at him in disgust.

"Oi, stay still!" Tarba exclaimed. "Don't move until we understand everything!"

The prince blinked. "Huh?"

"Playing dumb I see. Just who are you, 'prince'? Are you a monster, walking among us, disguised as a human?"

 _(He can't be, right? When he came back from Hoshido, he never changed!)_

"I'm a member of the Nohrian royal family." Corrin retorted. His memories gradually returned "What you saw there was a magic trick. And it looks like everyone fell for it."

Kilma shook his head. "It sure didn't feel like a magic trick."

Elise and her retainers discussed among themselves. When the young prince told everybody of his plans, Felicia thought nobody actually took him seriously. What transpired in front of them was so surreal the Nohrians had no idea what to think anymore, much less the Ice Tribe. Tarba narrowed his eyes.

"And where did you learn this 'magic trick'?" A Nohrian lancer called out.

Corrin paused. "I acquired it from Hoshido!"

His claim was met with confused glances from even his sister and former servants. How Corrin was rescued from Hoshido on the first day, was already incredible enough. The young prince appeared to be digging a bigger hole for himself.

"Oh, now I know that you're lying!" Tarba shouted.

"Do you think that's true, Jakob?" Felicia asked.

The butler furled a brow. "Hard to say… He acts quite like Master Corrin, however."

The maid already had a difficult time believing their luck, when the two found the young prince so soon. However the concept of turning into a dragon was beyond anything she could imagine. It was like a child's fantasy became cold reality.

"Well, I'm convinced!" Elise smiled.

Tarba stared at the troubadour princess in bewilderment. "Milady?"

"He looks and sounds like my brother, so it has to be it!" She declared with a smile. "That guy in the long white tunic is my brother!"

The soldiers of the Second Ice Tribe Garrison were not quite convinced. Their captain ordered them to unsheathe their weapons. His actions was immediately met with Effie and Arthur standing defiantly in front of Princess Elise.

"Elise is a direct descendant of King Garon." Effie said. "As such, her word carries the most authority around here."

Felicia could see Jakob put his face into his hands in exasperation.

"Really?" Tarba argued. "I suggest she reevaluates her judgment."

"You will obey the princess." Arthur sneered. "Otherwise I have no problems putting you back into prison!"

The situation became ripe with unneeded tension. The Ice Tribe noticed the Nohrian infighting and began moving towards Corrin, hoping to take advantage of the division. They froze after the prince looked at them, and clutched the Dragonstone.

The prince frowned. "Looking to pull something?"

The rebellion backed off immediately. The prince's taunt impressed Tarba.

"Fine then." The Nohrian captain said. "My deepest apologies, Lady Elise."

Felicia gave a huge sigh of relief. She and Jakob were going to live after all.

"Apologies accepted!" Elise happily brushed it off.

Corrin smirked and stood up straight. Everyone was back on his side, grudgingly or not. The tribal warriors looked at each other in despair. If their chieftain were to fall, defeating King Garon was impossible. The battle was, by definition, over.

"Very well." He put his strange stone into his new tunic. "We will accept an unconditional surrender, so we may discuss the future under fair terms."

The young prince confidently returned to his role of negotiator.

"Do what you must to me." Kilma sputtered. "But please, spare the rest of my tribe. They were only following orders…"

"We're not going to execute you. Or anyone in fact."

Felicia could see some of the Nohrians crossing their arms in disappointment. Corrin turned and walked towards the restrained man. Niles kicked the chieftain's knees, forcing him to stand up. He was only slightly taller than the young prince.

"We wish for peace between Nohr and the Tribe." Corrin proposed.

"You don't need to lie anymore, filthy Nohrian." Kilma said darkly. "We know what your kind did to our people ten years ago. This time will be no different."

"I'm not like those people then. I do things differently."

"You've proven yourself otherwise."

"I'm serious."

"Serious. Then…"

The chieftain's expression darkened. He stared at Felicia, who looked back in concern. It had been years since she had seen Father. It was a decade ago when she thought he abandoned her and Flora. Her beliefs have not changed since.

"Father's lying again." Felicia whispered to herself.

Being betrayed at the inn had a lasting effect on the maid. She was disgusted with what he had become. He had not changed from the scheming politician who pawned his people's independence away. It was that very thought that pushed her to forget as much of her past as possible, and get accustomed to Nohrian life.

"Then why did you murder my daughter?" Kilma asked weakly.

 _(Oh right! Father still thinks she's-)_

"Lady Flora?" Corrin scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "About that… That was a small lie. Sorry."

"A lie?!" The chieftain's eyes widened.

Effie curled her hand into a fist. "Don't get upset with us! You're the ones who deceived us in the first place!"

The man walked forward towards the prince, a new light in his eyes. Niles and Odin rushed forward, restraining Kilma before he got too close. The maid could feel the air get colder – like what happens when Flora gets overwhelmed with feelings.

"You're saying she's still alive?" The tribal leader asked hopefully.

"Um, yeah." Corrin coughed. "I just needed to provoke you into attacking me first. Good hit by the w-"

"Oh, thank gods!" Kilma interrupted. "My beautiful daughters are alive!"

It came to a surprise to the maid that his father cared after all.

"…Then I guess we can start peace talks." The prince uttered.

Kilma fell to his knees, on the verge of tears. Corrin walked in front of Felicia's father. His broad shadow casted over the chieftain. The Great Kilma, once so filled with spite against the Nohrians, acted as if he was suddenly indebted to them. A supposedly proud chieftain was dissolved into a sniveling man. A small part of Felicia felt sympathy for Father. Perhaps he possessed a bit of humanity after all.

Negotiations would begin on the Nohrians' terms.

* * *

Two Nohrian mercenaries were walking down the forest path, their stomachs full and spirits high. Nighttime did not bother them - it was a majority of the day for both men. They carried iron swords and wore yellow capes of the Garrison.

"I don't know, friend." One said "I don't think I'm cut out for it."

"You're too harsh on yourself." The older one with brown sideburns chuckled. "Taverns are always intimidating the first time. You'll get used to 'em."

Two men in black trailed behind the Nohrians, keeping as silent as the night. They had descended from the trees next to the path and closed in on the loud soldiers. The sound of crickets and crunching grass filled the air around them.

"You seemed to have a lot more fun than I do." The younger one muttered. "And a lot better luck with the locals."

"Don't worry lad. We'll find you a nice girl your age. Hell, we're going to Cheve in four days! I have some friends there who can put in a good-"

The two assailants moved in. Both of them picked a target and jumped from behind. They used gloves on their left hands to muffle the Nohrians' mouths.

"-Mmmf!'

"Sir? Wha-mmh!?"

The men in black drew daggers hidden on their ankles and stabbed it through the Nohrians' backs. The mercenaries struggled for a few seconds before falling silent. The assailants withdrew their gloves and sheathed their weapons.

"Good night." Haitaka grinned. "Nice move."

Azura did not know how to respond so she simply nodded. The two ninjas took the bodies and hid them somewhere off the road. Behind her was a team of Hoshido's elite infiltrators. Leading them was the esteemed Suzukaze.

The general's predictions were entirely correct. Nohrian authorities were shocked by the counterattack at the Hoshidan plains, so they diverted most of their defenses northward. Haitaka led a small team, alongside Azura, southwards to sneak by.

"Two more down, milord." One of the ninjas said.

"Good." The general said. "Hide the bodies. It shouldn't be far from here."

Suzukaze pointed towards the trees beside the path. After waiting a bit for the corpses Haitaka's force stuck to the greenery as they followed the path again.

 **[…]**

At last they reached their destination. The long and massive structure was in the middle of the forest. Its entrance was unnaturally wide, resembling a mouth that devoured anything that entered. Dozens of lit torches could be seen inside. Its black walls, though tall, were in poor condition. The roof was also unusually thin.

Suzukaze narrowed his eyes. "Milord. We have reached Fort Dragonfall."

"How many guards are there?" Haitaka whispered.

"In front of the gate are about twelve Nohrians… lances and swords. Some have shields too. Probably more on the inside."

"And on the side entrances?"

Azura blinked. The black, uncomfortable costume made it difficult to see. She had missed a small gate on the right of the long fort. Unlike the main entrance, the ones to the side were unlit. She could make out a few bodies standing in front.

"Ah yes." Suzukaze said. He was much more accustomed to Kohgan attire. "Three- no, four more mercenaries to the right."

"Four hostiles?" The general raised an eyebrow.

Before the former Koghan could reply, a smoke bomb activated several feet from the side entrance. From the silent explosion came several shuriken blades that cut down the Nohrians like grass. Their bodies collapsed onto the soft ground.

"Dead hostiles." The ninja confirmed.

Haitaka nodded. From the smoke immerged his second team – Saizo the Fifth and his loyal patrol. It did take long for them to spot Azura. With a wave of a hand, the eldest twin brother ordered everyone to meet up with Suzukaze.

"Glad to see you make it." The ninja scowled. "We almost started without you."

"We ran into a bit more resistance than we expected." Haitaka said. "Did you bring along Kagero?"

"She's escorting Lord Ryoma, to the north." Saizo replied. "Yukimura said they were preparing for another battle there."

"So he's making the next move without me? How rude."

Like what happened along the path, the ninja began moving the bodies out of the way. Shuriken wounds could be found on the soldiers' chests and throats. Azura held back her dismay. At the very least none of the Nohrians at the main entrance heard anything.

"We should just leave the bodies here." Suzukaze told his brother. "There's no good hiding spots around, and our time is limited."

"Alright, we'll just move them into the tall grass." Saizo finally noticed Azura in her night camouflage. "Lady Azura. I'm surprised you made it this far."

The songstress simply nodded. The veil covering her face made it harder for her to talk anyways.

"She's been like that the whole journey." His younger brother said. "She's been very polite to us, but nothing would make her talk."

Saizo's eyes gleamed. "Nothing? Sounds like she'll be a great ninja one day."

 _(I'll never get used to his line of work…)_

"Well, what Lady Azura lacks in talking, she'll make up for in listening." Haitaka shrugged. "One of Nohr's defectors have given me a rough map of Fort Dragonfall. We'll consult it once we're in, a light source and next to."

"Right." Suzukaze agreed. "Please, let me and my brothers' forces enter first. We'll make sure the area is secure for you and our guest."

"All yours." The general said.

 **[…]**

Azura and Haitaka followed the group of infiltrators into the right entrance. Next to an open torch, the Hoshidan general unfurled his map. Thankfully Fort Dragonfall only had one floor, and its ceiling was high up. The internal walls were very thin, making echoes sound quiet.

"Ugh, something about this floor feels off." Haitaka commented. The entire floor felt like rough, old carpet. The odor from the brown tiling festered the Hoshidan force.

"Fort Dragonfall is an ancient structure. It was built on top of a dragon that died many decades ago." Suzukaze explained. "Its massive frame was reinforced into the walls. If it were a normal fortress, it would have fallen apart years ago."

Saizo lifted a hand "Enough with the history lesson. I hear movement."

While the others listened, the songstress scanned the map briefly. The internal walls looked odd; possibly modelled off of the dragon's decayed insides. The middle looked like a complete maze, with corridors leading all over the place. Two blue circles were drawn, one over a center room and the other near the fort's "rear".

"Excuse me." Azura finally spoke. "What are those areas marked?"

"Those are where our friend thinks the dragon veins are." Haitaka whispered. "Remember he can't actually 'see' the veins, so I leave that to you."

The two shut their mouths as the footsteps grew closer. The sound of soles came and went. Saizo shook his head and informed everyone the patrol was heading in a different direction. The two brothers stayed at attention.

"We'll go the central room first, then check the other at the back." Haitaka declared. "I want two people stationed to keep watch at the side entrance. You ready, Azura?"

"Yeah." The songstress said. "Show me the path, and I will obey."

* * *

Felicia and Father sat next to Flora, who was still sleeping. She was moved into the house she and Jakob fought in. The two were alone – the butler decided to grant the family privacy. Niles and the others were deliberating at the inn.

The maid tried not looking into the living room, where a small trail of blood led from a table to the kitchen.

The Nohrians were in an interesting position. Their opponents had surrendered, but they still possessed the stronger army. Even if Kilma and Corrin made a deal, the prince could not enforce it. Thus they had to keep Kilma as a pseudo-hostage.

Not exactly ideal terms for a fair negotiation. The rest of the Ice Tribe were outside, waiting for their leader to re-emerge.

"All she needs is rest." Felicia said softly.

Kilma huffed. "Who did this to her? Which one of the vile Nohrians?"

"You can ask her after she wakes up, I guess." Felicia looked away. She was not going to sell out Jakob.

The maid sighed in exhaustion. Of course, she felt terrible for her sister getting hurt. Flora and Kilma probably had a touching reunion when she first got home. The older one was always the smartest, and favorite, under her father's eyes.

 _(The fact my sister went home alone… is enough proof she's the important one.)_

She wanted to start a conversation on something, such as how the weather was, or how the village was doing – anything to get rid of the stubborn silence. Before she could a large commotion happened outside. Corrin's panicked voice rung out.

"Milord!" Felicia gasped.

"What's going on?" Kilma stood up. Her hands were still tied.

The maid ran from Flora's side to the door, and her father followed. Outside was a large amount of Nohrian cavaliers – at least an entire regiment's worth. Corrin and a tribal warrior were arguing off from the side.

"What is the meaning of this, Nohrian?!" Kilma shouted. "Did you call in reinforcements to finish us off?"

"No I'm not!" Corrin said in frustration. "I've been trying to make that clear to this young lady as well!"

"Cease this tomfoolery." A cavalier said. His insignia bore the sign of a captain. "We are the First Paesalian Garrison. Castle Krakenburg requested our presence here. We were expecting to suppress a rebellion but I guess that intelligence was off…"

"It's fine." The young prince waved. "The battle's already won."

The members of the garrison gasped. The village was in too good of a condition to believe it was a battleground before. Indeed even the smoke from the destroyed armory was gone. Kilma looked away indignantly.

"You're Lord Corrin then?" The cavalier captain said. "You and your patrol brought down this entire village?"

"We had lots of help along the way." Felicia cut in.

"And there's Chieftain Kilma." Corrin pointed. "He agreed to surrender. We were going to start peace talks soon."

"Amazing…" The cavalier said. "Milord must be a true descendant of the Dusk Dragon. What compelling strength!"

"Aw man." The young prince said sheepishly. "Thank you good sir."

Felicia noticed her father shaking his head in annoyance. Corrin's "magic trick" was unintentionally brilliant. If the Great Kilma wanted to spill the truth - that the Nohrian Prince "transformed into a dragon" – everybody would think he was mad.

"Hey, perfect timing!" The maid piped. "Now that we have an actual army here, we can hold the negotiations on equal grounds!"

The prince smiled. "You're right Felicia! We can release your father now!"

"That would be a good start." Kilma admitted.

The cavaliers protested but Corrin took out Ganglari and carefully cut Niles's rope. The older man flinched as purple specks flaked off of the dark longsword. The chieftain rubbed his sore arms and dusted his dirty clothing.

"Prince Corrin." The new captain bowed on his mare. "Please consider the First Paesalian Garrison under your control, until matters are settled here."

"Thank you captain." Corrin said. "If you have the supplies, I recommend we set up camp. Sir Tarba's patrol is here and they need additional accommodations as well. We'll give everyone a day to recover before talking peace."

"We already have one set up, milord. Next to the abandoned hunting lodge. But, are you sure?" The cavalier stroked his chin. "What if they take the opportunity to rearm and restart the rebellion?"

"We destroyed their armory in the battle, and along it their strongest weapons."

Felicia giggled in amusement as the cavalier was mind-blown once again. Without any context of the battle, Corrin would have appeared as a War God. She wondered if the amazing result would give her a promotion in the army.

"So Felicia." He suddenly said. "Would you be spending the night with? Us, or with your father?"

"Eh? Me?" The maid was caught off-guard. "With you milord! Er- with you and the Nohrians!"

 _(Crap that totally came out wrong…)_

"Um, alright then." Corrin said. "Lord Kilma, you're alright with this? She's your family after all."

"I have no concerns." The chieftain sighed. "From what I heard, you've been treating both of my daughters with enough courtesy."

"Sorry, Father..." Felicia sniffled. "I haven't seen you in ten years. I don't think I'm ready to spend time with you again…"

"That's completely understandable." Kilma said. "I did what I thought was best for the tribe. I'll work hard to regain your trust."

"Then let's go. It's getting late." The young prince declared. "Chieftain Kilma. Can we meet at your administrative dome in the morning?"

"Sounds reasonable." Kilma said. "I'll return to tend to Flora."

Corrin ordered the garrison to follow them to the inn. Felicia bowed towards her father and looked upon the village she grew up in. She struggled to recall memories of the place, other than the times she and her sister played at the old grammar school. The maid only just begun to appreciate how her hometown had grown. All she had left to do was to forgive her father, and that could wait for another day.

 **[…]**

In the Nohrian camp, Felicia had trouble sleeping. In fact, she was woken up by two familiar voices from within the hunting lodge. She thought it was peculiar, given that they thought the building was locked from the inside.

She poked her head outside her tent. It was the one closest to the old building.

"Dammit! How those two escape, Odin?"

"Odin Dark knows not. Though, that shouldn't matter anymore. We already won the battle, so having our cover blown isn't a problem."

"Well, to be honest, I kind of forgotten we left them tied-up back here too."

"See Niles? It saves us an explanation we have to make to Prince Corrin and-"

"Wait, those dastards! They stole my mead flask!"

"A former thief of the night, being stolen from by two commoners! The apostles of the darkness sure have odd senses of humor."

"You owe me Odin. They wouldn't have bailed, if you hadn't returned their clothes!"

 _(What are they talking about?)_

"Explain, Niles?"

"Our two friends would still be here, with my flask. They aren't going to walk back to the village without any clothes on! They'll freeze before reaching there!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! We shoulda withheld their clothes from them, Odin!"

"…I don't believe you. I think the humble citizens raised in the Ice Tribe their entire lives, can trek through savage ice and snow without the need for mortal cloth!"

"Why don't we just ask Felicia tomorrow? I'm sure she's the most qualified to answer our questions."

 _(Nope, nope, nope!)_

The maid returned to her tent and put the makeshift pillow over her face. She knew Leo's retainers were weird but not to _that_ extent. Fortunately she was blessed with a quick sleep, and a pleasant dream completely and utterly unrelated to whatever travesty she eavesdropped on.

 **[…]**

It was a dark and cloudy morning, typical in Nohrian territory. Corrin's patrol of friend and Tarba's soldiers were sitting together at the back of the hunting lodge. Felicia had overslept, so she came to the secret meeting slightly late.

"You're leaving already, guys?" The young prince asked.

"Yeah, sorry milord." Tarba shrugged. "The Second Ice Tribe Garrison needs to return to our commander immediately. I bet they're worried sick. I hope the silver weapons we looted will make up for being imprisoned."

"I'm sure they will, Captain Tarba." Corrin smiled. "Thanks a lot back there. Without you and your people, I didn't think victory was possible."

"That's fine Prince Corrin. In fact, I think I owe you an apology for calling you a monster. I was panicking at the moment an-"

"Don't worry about! I only have one request with your soldiers."

The twenty men and women stared intently at Corrin. Knowing he had the power to turn into a dragon, Felicia thought they would listen to anything he demanded. Tarba folded his arms but was open to listening.

"Go on." He said.

"Actually, this goes out to all of you." Corrin looked at his friends. "Please do not let knowledge of my… ability, leave the Ice Tribe. I want to keep it a secret."

Arthur raised his hand. "Why milord?"

 _(Yeah. I would be boastful if I had such a power…)_

"Ah, you're worried some royal in Nohr or some Hoshidan spy will paint a target on your back." Tarba grinned. "Got it boss. These lips will remain shut. Everyone else, yours too, right?"

"Yes sir!" His patrol replied. Elise's retainers also nodded vigorously.

"Good. Thank you everyone. We've all fought hard and deserve a long rest." Corrin's eyes lightened. "Lord Tarba. I hope we serve together again, someday."

"Lookin' forward to it." The captain sneered. "Come on guys and gals. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Tarba and the other Nohrians waved his goodbyes to everyone. The captain ordered them to pack the looted weapons onto a wagon and set off for Windmire. Lord Niles and Lord Odin stepped forward next to address the young prince.

"Well, milord, it's been fun detour, but Prince Leo requires our presence back home." Niles was the next to speak.

"You and Odin too?" Corrin said incredulously. "Don't you want to see the end results?"

"Frankly, I don't care about that." The slim man replied. "However, I also have two simple requests. Let's call them payment for our services."

The prince tilted his head to the side. "Do tell."

"The first is to leave us both off your report. Technically we were not supposed to be here."

"Well, we were glad you were regardless." Elise said warmly.

"Yes. In return, we'll keep your little dragon shapeshifting adventure a secret. How 'bout that?" Niles finished.

Felicia, Jakob, and their former master looked at each other. They thought the demand was reasonable, but odd. If Prince Leo's retainers were humble enough not to take any of the credit, the trio were more than happy to oblige.

"That can definitely be arranged." Corrin pondered out loud. "We do owe you one as well. What was your second request?"

"You must demand a leather flask and their finest mead from the negotiation! I shan't settle for anything less."

"What? Why?"

"…No particular reason. Just put it on the table." Niles picked up his bow and empty quiver. "Come and on Odin!"

The slim man bowed took his leave towards where Tarba went. Felicia gave out a sigh of relief. It looked like the two men were not going to ask her about the scenario in their argument last night, after all. Odin flexed out his chest.

"Of course!" The mage shouted. He turned back to the Nohrian royal. "Oh yes, Lord Corrin, if you perchance in a hypothetical situation _do_ include us in the report, please refer me down as the great Odin Dark! Master of the d-"

"Odin!"

"Coming, friend! I bid everyone good farewell!"

Once the two retainers were far away, the remaining Nohrians burst out in laughter. Niles and Odin were two characters they never expected to meet in the Ice Tribe. Felicia wondered where Leo found such colorful servants in the first place.

The space behind the hunting lodge felt a lot emptier.

"Looks like it's the six of us again." Effie noted. "What now?"

"We meet up with the captain of the First Paesalian Garrison, then head off to the dome." Corrin said. "Time to put down the rebellion once and for all."

"Excellent! An injustice shall be corrected today!" Arthur puffed.

The prince looked around. "Any objections?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"Yay! Peace time!" Princess Elise jumped gleefully.

Felicia followed Corrin and his friends as they returned to the Nohrian camp. By the time they arrived, the captain was already waiting for them. With everybody prepared, the army marched into the Ice Tribe village.

* * *

The guards of Castle Krakenburg let the tall man through the halls. His brown anchor beard struck as odd to the Nohrians. Iago, however, was unfazed, as his guest in grey approached. The tactician raised an eyebrow at the man.

"You came alone?" He asked. "Where's your escort?"

The tall man stopped in front of him. "I don't see why I need anyone else."

"What if this were a diplomatic trap, and we decided to kill you right here?"

Normally he did not greet visitors to the castle with such direct questions, but the king's own advisor needed to know who he was dealing with. The man's ears perked up when he heard Iago's thinly-veiled threat.

"Kill me?" He repeated the tactician's words. "I guess you can try."

"You certainly have confidence in yourself." Iago bit his lower lip. "The moment you underestimate King Garon's security, is the moment you lose my respect."

"And the moment you underestimate a ninja is the moment you find a shuriken in your throat." The man replied.

Iago grinned. His guest was just the type of leader he was looking for. Through his half-mask the senior tactician told the guards to stand down. He wanted to invite the man into the war room for the secret negotiations.

"Very well, Daimyo Kotaro." The Nohrian said. "Please come with me."

 **[...]**

The tactician thought that meeting up with foreign leaders was much more entertaining than babysitting Prince Leo. His hyped up "secret plan" was probably nothing of interest. Daimyo Kotaro of the Mokushu Nation was another story.

Mokushu was a famed country to the East. They were situated to the South of Hoshido and the kingdom of Izumo. In relation to Nohr, they were separated by a large part of the ocean. It would take many days by boat to reach their capital.

The nation was formed when several warlords united after decades of brutal warfare. Some of the world's most dangerous ninjas originated from the region, either working as independents or contracting their services to Hoshido. Territorial and commercial disputes led to a drawn-out war with the former nation of Kohga.

The warlords of Mokushu, known by the locals as Daimyos, kept on scoring decisive victories over victories. Thus their lands were greatly expanded, the Koghan towns were brutally razed, and the superiority of Mokushujin ninja was reasserted.

 _(Hard to believe their leader is right in front of me.)_

"I came here to offer my nation's assistance in the war." Kotaro blinked. "From how boldly you've struck at the Hoshidans, they must be easy to walk over."

"Unfortunately that's not the case." Iago sighed. "We have two main branches in Nohr. The Expeditionary Force, and the Garrison. Because of recent uprisings to our south, the Garrison keeps on requesting more resources from the other…"

"You're stalled then?" The Mokushujin said. "The Expeditionary Force doesn't have enough resources to push forward."

The Nohrian huffed. "The farmland and surrounding forest we captured in Hoshido has allowed us to keep our armies fed. That won't last forever, of course."

"I see. Let me digest this for a second."

Kotaro kicked back on his seat and looked at the ceiling. Drop of sweats formed on Iago's neck. It was the king who wanted him to dispel this information. There was a huge risk the Mokushujin would simply tell Hoshido of their supply problems.

"Heh, to reveal such compromising information to me is not smart." The daimyo said. "Unless, you're allegedly feeding me false information for some reason."

"It was from the order of a higher authority, that I inform you of this." The senior tactician explained. "If it were me, I would not have told you anything."

"Bureaucracy is foul thing, isn't it?" Kotaro shook his head. "Kohgans fell victim to their own damn inflexibility. Good news is that once you know how to play the game, it's easy to climb the ranks."

Iago's eyes gleamed. "How many people did you step over, to become head warlord of Mokushu?"

"Less than you think." Kotaro replied in a matter-of-fact manner. "Just wait a few days and your rivals will take themselves out."

 _(Just like how Anankos will reign, after Hoshido and Nohr take each other out.)_

"Well, I can tell you what I said was the truth. Ultimately that is for you to decide." Iago leaned back on his chair as well.

Kotaro stood up in exasperation. "I don't quite trust the info you have given me."

"Let me remind you, it was _you_ who wanted to call this meeting." Iago said. "Not a good start to your proposal of friendship, I must say."

Kotaro raised his arms in exasperation. "Pshh. Friends. Do you know how many people died to unite the warlords of my country? Do you think they 'friended' themselves to their positions?"

Iago looked back in bewilderment. It was his first time meeting the leader of the Mokushujin. The way the letter was written, suggested the daimyo was a courteous one. The man in front of the tactician, on the other hand, was anything but.

"I came here expecting royals, confident in their victory. Not a mumbling half-witted tactician." He continued. "Actually, your slowed-down offensive is not my concern. I have a proposal for you – one that we can both prosper from."

"I'm listening." Iago tapped his foot.

"Mokushu enters the war on Nohr's side. In exchange for our inevitable victory, we demand the annexation of major plains from Hoshido's south." Kotaro stated.

The senior tactician stood up and consulted the war room's bookshelf. Before the war even began, he had requested Mokushu's help, just to be turned down. He found a journal and flipped through the pages. Indeed, there was a letter from Mokushu, detailing their refusal.

"What changed your country's mind? I thought your diplomats declined our first offer." Iago asked with deep suspicion.

"With some work, I secured a majority of the Daimyos' support." Kotaro answered nonchalantly. "Now, I ask again, are you telling me the truth?"

"I know exposing our weak point might seem odd, but it's right. I have reports from the army to back myself."

Iago gritted his teeth. Kotaro was right to suspect the tactician when he gave away Nohr's weaknesses, but this time he _was_ giving correct information. He thought the daimyo himself lied his way to the top, making him skeptical of everything.

 _(However this time, you're just thinking way too hard.)_

"Very well. I will take a look at them later today." Kotaro frowned. "In the meantime, let's discuss what services Mokushu is willing to offer."

"Hold on there. I don't like talking about cooperation with people who aren't willing to be 'friends.' This is war, not some tag-team playground game." Iago challenged.

"That's where you're wrong, Lord Iago." The Mokushujin said. "If I were your friend, I would place your values at the same priority as mine. I'm honest enough to tell you: that won't happen between us."

"Then why should we work with you?" Iago said. "Nohr can take down Hoshido with or without your help - I don't care whether you trust those words or not."

"Lord Iago. With all due respect I don't give a rat's ass about your people. I care about our mutual interests. You need help. I need land. I am not your friend. I am your business partner, and I'm telling you this is a good deal. Unless you place feeling over facts, I suggest you give a listen."

 _(Wow.)_

"Oh don't worry." The senior tactician chuckled in his half-mask. "Even though we won't be friends, I have a feeling you and I will get along just fine…"

* * *

To avoid being spotted, Haitaka split up the ninjas around Fort Dragonfall in an intricate network; hide in the darkness when people approach, and run back to Haitaka if they hear the enemies planning a sweep.

Azura was escorted by the two ninjas as they entered the large, central room. Suzukaze had quickly picked the simple lock. Three soldiers were half-asleep on the desk, exhausted from guard duty. The Nohrians have not yet found the bodies.

"No dragon vein here." Azura looked around. Other than large boxes of supplies, the desk up front, and some bookshelves, nothing on the floors or walls glowed.

"Should we take them out?" Suzukaze whispered.

Saizo shook his head. "No need to leave more evidence behind."

The trio quietly left the central room. The first thing they realized was that the light was dimming. The two torches on the wall closest to the door were extinguished. The songstress could barely see four feet in front of her. The air became heavy.

"Looks like we were spotted." Saizo grunted. "Whenever a Koghan patrol feels compromised, we clear out as much light as possible, and prepare for a fight."

"We'll carry on as before." Suzukaze suggested. "I already memorized where the room is on the map."

Azura looked around in the dark. "I can't see where to go…"

"Take hold of my hand." The green-haired man said. "Please, don't be scared."

"Oh, okay."

She reluctantly reached out and took hold of Suzukaze's hand. The ninja brothers navigated the hallways with ease. Azura thought it felt embarrassing being guided like a little girl through Fort Dragonfall, but there was not much choice. She almost tripped when Suzukaze stopped abruptly in front of her.

"Movement." Saizo said. "Stay quiet."

The three stopped moving and stayed completely still. Sounds of five Nohrians walking down the halls grew louder.

"Who took out the light? This place is way creepier in the dark…"

"Damn troublemakers. Some recruit from Cheve probably wanted to make our lives hell. Why did the royal family want those rats serve in our army?"

"Beats me. When I find those squeaks I'll beat some reason into them."

The Nohrian voices faded away, bickering that they needed to relight all of the torches. Suzukaze seized Azura's hand again as his brother gave them permission to move. They finally reached the rear door, which was strangely open.

"I hope Haitaka's information is solid." Saizo huffed.

Suzukaze took out a shuriken from underneath his uniform. "Only one way to find out. Are you ready, Lady Azura?"

The songstress was mesmerized from the ground lit up with green at the back of the room. The dragon vein was absolutely massive, bigger than anything she had ever seen in Hoshido. It was a huge filled-in circle, covering the entire floor. It must have been twenty feet in diameter. Even stranger was that there was nothing else in the room – it was entirely empty, like a cell for solitary confinement.

"Lady Azura?"

"I'm here." She said, almost too loudly by accident. Saizo cringed at her voice. "I know where the vein is. You can let go of my hand now."

"As you wish." Suzukaze loosened his grasp.

Azura take a deep breath and entered the room. She knew that, to her two escorts, she was just walking senselessly into a dark room. The green light grew stronger, reacting to her presence. Her long blue hair was blown back by a small gale.

 _(As Takumi said… I hope I remember correctly.)_

She got on her knees and pressed onto the shining ground with both hands except the palms. Azura then rotated her right hand ninety degrees counterclockwise.

The green light started getting more intense, and also started hurting. A lot. Suppressing a small yelp, the songstress almost fell over backwards. The two ninjas looked at each other in confusion.

"Hey Azura, you alright?" Saizo hissed.

"Y-yeah." She shook her head. Disabling Takumi's orb already took a lot out of her. Getting rid of such a big vein might actually kill her. "My body is taking a toll."

"You can stop if you want." Suzukaze whispered. "We can tell Haitaka to-"

"Unacceptable." His older brother jumped in. "We're here to finish a mission."

"Not at the cost of her life. Only she can disable dragon veins around here."

"We risked our lives every day, including coming here. She knew the risks as well."

Not wanting to hear the two brothers fight further, Azura tried again. She put her hands onto the vein and rotated her right hand, slower this time. The second time was much less excruciating, at the start. As the energy flowed into her arms, the pain gradually started increasing.

It came to a point where the green light was less than half as bright as before. Azura pulled upward, aiming to drain the entire vein in the third pass. Her hands refused to leave. They were firmly stuck onto the ground.

"H-huh?" She began to grow anxious.

Saizo shook his head. "What now, lady?"

"It's not coming off!"

Her exclamation devolved into a series of painful groans. Her arms started shaking and her eyes started glowing green as well. She could no longer hold back her mouth, and screeched. The pain from her arms spread throughout her body.

"Keep it down!" Suzukaze cautioned.

The light from the room was completely gone. Azura fell over in exhaustion. She checked her right hand. It was red, but otherwise completely unscathed. The agony from disabling the dragon vein left as quickly as it came.

"Too late." The red-haired ninja scowled. "More footsteps."

Upon hearing Saizo's words, the songstress got on her legs quickly and walked towards the door. The group of Nohrians they passed before was returning.

One of them was holding a torch they acquired, lighting up the hallway. Suzukaze dragged his brother into the room with Azura before they arrived.

"Who's here?" He heard a Nohrian exclaim. "Come out! There's no place to hide!"

"Do you think they're in the jail cell?"

"Are you daft? Why would trespassers willingly go into a confinement cell?"

"I mean, Princess Camilla said it was a very special spot…"

"Urgh. If you really want, we'll give it a look."

 _(Oh no! There's no other way out of here.)_

Saizo and Suzukaze instinctively grabbed their shuriken weapons and waited at either side of the door. Azura herself was unarmed, but being captured by the Nohrians was not an unattractive fate for her.

"Open the door. What are you waiting for?"

"Hey, did you hear that? On the inside…"

"What the he-"

The Nohrians' conversation was cut short by grunts and the sounds of armor hitting the floor. The twin ninja brothers nodded at each other and withdrew their blades. Azura grabbed for Suzukaze's shoulder and timidly walked out of the room. As much as she disliked depending on others, having him around made her feel safer.

As they left the room, they saw the smoldering glow of a torch on the floor, about to go out. The five guards were dead. From the faint light she could see several silhouettes standing over them. One retrieved their javelin from the ground.

"Damn you." Saizo cussed. "That's five more bodies we need to throw into a river."

"I'll take that as gratitude." Haitaka hissed. "How is the vein doing?"

"It's completely gone." Azura panted. Her head felt light. If she continued disabling dragon veins, she would surely tire out.

Suzukaze stared at Haitaka in awe of his precision at the dark. The general might have been older, but he has been able to keep up with some of old Kohga's finest ninjas. The Hoshidan leader pointed to the dead bodies.

"Well done everyone. Patrols are going to come around this area again. Let's pull these bodies into a ditch, and get ourselves back home."

* * *

The actual negotiation meeting went comparably quickly. Outside the dome were the newly arrived cavaliers and what remained of the Ice Tribe rebellion. On the inside, Princess Elise and Prince Corrin were finalizing the agreement.

Felicia was given a seat at the table. As someone with close ties to both of the armies, she was given permission to sit in on the discussion. Flora was making a good recovery but not enough to attend. An Ice Tribe nurse tended to her side.

Corrin's instructions on fighting, alongside the tribal warriors' tendency to retreat at the first sign of fear, meant there were very few casualties. In fact, there were about seventy wounded in total, twenty seriously, and no deaths. It was truly a first for a battle with the Nohrians, and the young prince was visibly proud of it.

"So you're saying the First Paesal-whatever Garrison is staying here for a fortnight, to ensure the agreement is followed?" The chieftain repeated. "Sounds fair."

"We're glad to hear that." Corrin nodded.

 _(I've never seen milord play politics before. This is fun to watch!)_

"This is mostly fair. There's only one problem with the third clause." Kilma said. "You require the Ice Tribe send two hundred able men and women to serve in the Nohrian Army? That is outrageous."

The maid was taken aback. Back in the castle, Flora expressed concern the Ice Tribe would be drawn into the conflict. She never expected Corrin to be the Nohrian commander to fulfill that omen.

Corrin looked to his sister, then back to her father. "Let me explain, Lord Kilma. We need to make _some_ harsh demands, or else the Nohrians will get upset. Some might even say your homes deserved to be razed."

"As I said, outrageous."

"According to the treatise on negotiations, asking for volunteer forces is the least we can ask for." The prince reasoned. "Please?"

"And now he understands why we opposed Nohrian rule." Kilma exclaimed.

"Umm, if I may." The maid spoke. "Can I jump in for a bit?"

The two looked at Felicia in surprise.

"Go on!" Princess Elise said warmly.

"Well, the Ice Tribe has always been garrisoned by Nohr right? Wouldn't it be better for soldiers of the tribe to look over themselves? If those two hundred men and women join the First and Second Ice Tribe Garrison…"

"She's right!" Corrin agreed, impressed with her quick thinking. "Not only will Nohr be grateful for your assistance, the princes and I can sneak them into protecting your village! Not all of them, but most!"

"I don't know." The chieftain said. "It's still serving with an army of oppresion."

Felicia grew upset at his parent's rigidness. "Would you rather be protected by your own people, or Tarba the Tax Troll? This is the greatest shot at freedom you'll get!"

 _(Huh? Where did that anger come from?)_

Corrin gave out an obstinate laugh, and Kilma looked at the ceiling in contemplation. Felicia's heart eased slightly. Father clearly wanted to protect his people, and not just for a political position. The man turned back to his guests.

"I don't usually say this, but I'll trust you, Lord Corrin." The chieftain said. "My people are hurt. However most are recovering quickly. You are a man of your word, and I hope you can keep your promise of letting them into the garrison."

"Phew. It's a relief to hear that from you." The young prince rubbed his right eye. "Thank you for putting your trust in me."

Before they could get the quill to finalize the agreement, a tribal lancer burst into the room. Kilma and Corrin stood up immediately, wondering if something foul happened outside. The exterior of the dome was quiet.

"Great Kilma!" She panted. "Your daughter is awake!"

"My Flora is well again?" He said. "I'm sorry Lord Corrin. The peace deal must wait. I must see her immediately!"

"Not without us!" Felicia said. "C'mon, Lord Corrin. Let's go!"

 **[…]**

By the time they arrived, Flora was already sitting up, having a splendid chat with Jakob. They were pleasantly surprised by everyone's arrival. The butler stood from the bedside and went over to Felicia's side.

"Father! Felicia!" Flora exclaimed. "I'm so glad everyone is okay!"

"Oh Flora! Thank the Ice Dragon you're safe! After missing you for ten years, I would have broken down completely if you left me again!"

"I exist too, dad." Felicia whispered wittingly to Jakob.

The father hugged her daughter tight, careful not to re-agitate the wound. Corrin was awkwardly smiling, like a child at their cousin's wedding. The butler beckoned Felicia to sit by her sister, which she did. The two exchanged a quick hug as well.

"Which savage brute wronged you?" Kilma demanded. "I will find this person, and make them pay!"

"Uh." Flora was looking over her father's shoulder. "I did not get a good look at his face. My memory has been hazy since blacking out."

"Ah, alright then." The chieftain said. "Well if anything ever comes up…"

"Hey, dad." The blue-haired maid said. There's something I want to tell you about. In private, please?"

"Um, sure." He replied. "Corrin, Elise-"

"And Felicia." Flora added.

"What, even me?" Felicia asked incredulously. She remembered where her anger came from. "I swear, have you two forgotten I'm part of this family?"

Flora winked. "You'll find out eventually."

Despite getting upset, the maid could tell what type of look Flora gave her. In the end, she was happy her sister was alive at all. Along with the two Nohrian royals, Felicia left the house quickly. The blood on the first floor was still not cleaned.

 **[…]**

After only an hour, Chieftain Kilma and Corrin were back in the dome, finalizing the agreement. Felicia saw that Father was particularly shook with what Flora had said. If he found out it was Jakob who wounded her, that spelt bad news for everyone.

"We're almost done here." He said. "Now, about my daughter Flora…"

"Ah yes." Corrin nodded. "We came here to rescue her, and that was part of the previous agreement. Her sister was almost locked up because of it."

"You want her back at Nohr, don't you?"

"Only temporarily. I'm sure with enough reasoning, even King Garon would see it's unusual cruel to keep her working at Castle Krakenburg."

"No need." Kilma interrupted. "My daughter has spoken to me about this in length. She wants to return with you, of her own volition."

Corrin and Felicia's jaws fell open from his words. They thought separating a father from his daughter was more difficult than beating back the entire Ice Tribe. The chieftain shattered their expectations in a simple answer.

"Why?" Prince Elise asked. "If she liked us, she wouldn't have run away."

"All birds have to leave the nest eventually." The chieftain uttered. "Not that I'm happy about it. My little Flora said she… found a man she loves in Nohr."

"Whaaaaat?" Felicia blurted out. "No."

"Yeah." Kilma shook his head in disbelief. "I swear if I find who it is…"

Corrin and Elise did not know Flora well enough to comment, but the news swept Felicia completely off her feet. She regretted not being closer to her sister before she ran away, otherwise the maid might have had an idea who it was.

"I'm glad that's over with. Though, that kind of creates more questions than it answers." Corrin said. "Nohr has taken care of both your daughters for many years, and I'll make sure they'll continue doing so."

 _(…Why does Corrin sound more like my father than my own father?)_

"Cool! Flora's going to fall in love then get married then live happily ever after!" Elise burst in happiness.

"Are we done here?" The prince asked. "It's been a long two days."

"There's one last thing I want to resolve." Kilma sighed. "Can I spend an afternoon with my daughter, Felicia?"

"Eh?"

The older man looked into the maid's eyes with dire emotion. Despite her flip-flopping of animosity towards the chieftain, the words lifted her spirit. She was not a forgotten child after all. Princess Elise gave a small "aww" sound of appreciation.

"So much has gone through my head, that I haven't treated everyone fairly." He admitted. "Flora and I thought you were both indoctrinated by the Nohrians, but after the battle we both knew that wasn't true. Your old man has done countless stupid things in his lifetime, but I never regretted having such lovely daughters."

"Well, ahah, after everything you've done, I'm not feeling so sure about..." A funny feeling arose from Felicia. She had never thought she would feel mischievous towards her Father.

"I see." He exasperated.

"I'm kidding! Yes! Of course! I would love to spend an afternoon with you!"

"How can I say no to that?" Corrin replied. "Plus, I need to buy new clothes around this part of the country…"

Felicia was too distracted to hear anything he said. The maid jumped forward to give Kilma a hug on the other side of the table. Unfortunately, she slipped clumsily and more crashed into her father. Kilma struggled to keep balance, but somehow remained upright. The maid was laughing, not caring about the embarrassment.

"Oh yes we have so much to catch up on!" Felicia smiled. "Firstly, you should teach me how to cook. It's hard to, without parents teaching you! And what about the old grammar school? I always wanted to visit and-"

Arthur and Effie entered the dome, saying that tensions were developing again between the cavaliers and the tribesmen. The royals took any excuse to leave the two alone. Kilma sat in his chair, happily listening to his child's every word.

For the first time, in a long time, Felicia felt perfectly at-home.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Even though we've finished a major episode of the Ice Tribe twins' history, you can expect to see a lot of them in the future. Our cast is getting big however. It might to time to thin the numbers...**

 **Reviews on how to improve are always welcome. If you like what you read, follow / favorite for updates.**


End file.
